Sonic H&H Vol 3
by Black-Glove
Summary: This story tells of Sonic & company recovering and restoring Col. Stripe and his men, the Freedom Fighters who came before them; it tells of One-Eyed Black showing Sonic and his friends how to finally get these long-lost predecessors back.


Hey there! I am Patrick Hackleman!

I have been writing freelance comic book stories and sharing them with friends since Middle School! I get especially stoked when I think about my favorite Movie, TV show, and/or Comic Book characters, and thinking about watching the stories of their adventures from the inside, looking out! I started out by sharing these stories with my closest friends, and by the start of High School, I decided to introduce my stories, to a somewhat larger audience! I don't have very much confidence in myself in drawing the pictures, so I just decided to write my stories down, design the weapons, and hope that someday, somebody I run into, and maybe even befriend, might be able to help me introduce my stories to the world, in comic book form! I may not have the skill to draw comics, but I'm always on the lookout for somebody who can! But in keeping the characters' personalities in mind, drawing weapons, and coming up with stories that are at least "Interesting", I guess I wouldn't really be rated as half-bad. Some people were suggested to me by other friends, and other people who are into the same kinda stuff I usually like to read, watch, and study up on, to keep my imagination going, to keep myself up to date with the heroes I like to follow the adventures of*(*the heroes of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog, just to name a few!). I also really lose self-control inside, when a favorite hero of mine gets in trouble of the kind that they can't get out of without help! When that happens, I like to think out loud to myself, about what I would do to right the wrong in-question, given the right motivation, power, and guts! It especially makes me mad, when a really good friendship seems to be severed, for no really good reason! And as for prejudicial concepts, ever since the 8th Grade, I've been comparing stuff like that, to prob'ly the most evil human being ever allowed into "Actual Reality": ADOLF HITLER! And it really boils me inside, when a very-well-known hero, or a really good friend of a hero, goes bad, or gets forced onto the Dark Side against his-or her-will! It really burns me up, when the character in-question's new-found evil streak, lasts longer than one mini-series! When that kinda thing happens, the first thing I like to think about, is me helping the hero get that friend back, and/or pounding the Bad Guys who were responsible for the death, or corruption of the character-in-question, into next century! The characters I created to help me express my feelings about such situations, which I ended up calling the TITANIUM CLAN, were based on myself, and a few of my closest friends, some of which already knew about me thinking this way, and as such, it had long-been a dream o' mine, to take them on an "inter-dimensional road-trip", to meet the heroes I admired after learning their life-stories, and hopefully, also, to make friends with some of these heroes! There was a friend or two, who I kinda drove out of my life by making these stories a little too freaky and fast-paced for them, but hopefully, I will see them again, someday! Same as I hope that Sonic and his friends, help from an outside source or none, will bounce back, and tear that fat bozo Eggman apart! This freelance Sonic story, Dubbed "The Help and Hope saga", is my first attempt to get my ideas out there, with the hopes that at least some fans of the same heroes I'm into likes! I have already distributed 36 printed copies of an earlier version of "The Help and Hope saga", one of which, of course, is the original, which I kept for myself! Have fun reading the story! And be sure to fill out the survey posted near-the-end-of it! I really would like to hear from you, the reader of this story, how and what you liked, and didn't like about it! And I encourage anyone and everyone filling out the survey, to be as honest as you possibly can!

-Patrick Hackleman

P.S.: the print used in this story is used throughout the story as follows: **bold print **and **bold underline print**is for when the characters are speaking; _**bold**__**italic print**_** and **_**bold italic underline print**_ is for when the characters are thinking; regular underline print is only used for the more notable words in the "Narrator" sections; and regular print is for everything else

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

By: Patrick Hackleman

WRITER'S NOTE

THIS STORY IS THE RESULT OF CLOSE TO A YEAR OF HARD WORK. I ALMOST ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN SONIC the Hedgehog and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, to get out of any dire situation, no matter how sticky! But, with what's been happening lately*(*Mostly Sonic's true girl friend, Princess Sally, being Roboticized at the end of STH #230, and seemingly dead-locked to the Dark Side after Eggman made those "improvements" on her at the conclusion of STH #232), I lost enough self-control, to want to do something about it! And the first version of this story, the "Help and Hope" saga, was my reaction to it all! As I had One-Eyed Black save Sally from an eternity of being a mindless, robotic mean-machine, I decided that it might also be nice to get Sonic other friends back, as well! And I knew just the guys that I could have One-Eyed Black get back for the Freedom Fighters: The fivesome that terrorized the majority of Robotnik's nefarious deeds long before Sonic deemed himself and his friends even moderately capable of taking on the Big Round Guy themselves: the guys covered in the main flash-back story of the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog #142-#143: THE ORIGINAL FREEDOM FIGHTERS, Colonel Tig Stripe, MP Bull Bones, Spot Long, Sir Peckers, and Private Trey Scales! They were betrayed by Scales, who later, realized the hard way, that the Big Round Guy was never to be trusted! As a result of Scales' brief run of treachery, the entire fivesome was Roboticized, and banished to the Zone of Silence, never to be seen again! The whole of what was left of the organic populace of Mobius mourned the loss of all five of them, and have given up all hope, of ever finding them. But, there is one group that knows where this heroic fivesome just MIGHT BE FOUND! And that bunch was none other than: THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES! And the leader of this deadly and notorious team, an egoless, wild-hearted, and no-nonense software pirate known as ONE-EYED BLACK, has returned! And, he has vowed to get everyone back that he deems possible to get back! Starting with Sally, the notorious but pure-hearted software pirate, has successfully brought back almost half of all those lost to the Roboticizer, in-between Sally's mechanization, and "The here and now"! And now, the full extent of what this merciless and homicidal freedom fighter promised the current generation of Freedom Fighters, is now about to be put to be put to the ultimate test! In this new story, I am about to describe, One-Eyed Black's most elaborate plan yet, to reduce the casualties suffered by the Good Side, even closer to zero, than even the Freedom Fighters themselves believed their no-nosense, uneasy, and reluctant friend could ever possibly make it! This story is actually an improved, and at-least-most-mistakes-corrected-re-work, of probably, one of the most widely distributed Sonic Fan-Fiction stories to date! It tells of a bright future for Sonic and all of his friends, new AND old, that I'm pretty certain, a lot of those who followed Sonic on all of his adventures, starting right when he was first-introduced to America, in the early 1990s, really wanted for him! This is the third chapter of the HELP AND HOPE SAGA, re-worked, improved, and even a few new scenes added! ENJOY!

The Writer of the HELP & HOPE saga

-Patrick Hackleman

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

BOOK #3: The Return of the O.F.F.

INTRODUCTION:

JUST MONTHS BEFORE, WHEN ALMOST ALL HOPE OF THE HEROES OF MOBIUS, THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS, OF ever getting PRINCESS SALLY, their most respected, and capable leader, back seemed all but LOST, a most unlikely hero stepped forward, infiltrated ROBOTROPOLIS, kidnapped SALLY from the evil clutches of DR EGGMAN, and returned her to the Freedom Fighters, and to a being of flesh-and-blood, in less than a MOBIAN WEEK! This "Unlikely Hero", was none other, than the most notorious freedom fighter, ever to cross laser-beams with THE ORIGINAL ROBOTNIK: ONE-EYED BLACK, an egoless and wild-hearted 'coon of a software pirate, that all other freedom fighters, had completely given up all hope, of ever gaining as a FRIEND. A dreaded, and deeply hated treaty, known as the "NIGHTMARE/ACORN AGREEMENT", prevented this formidable and dangerous-to-any-enemy-time-bandit, from coming at his enemies full-swing, and prevented this technologically advanced "semi-ally", from sharing his vast arsenal of inventions and weaponry, with even his allies! And yet, upon Princess Sally's mechanization, One-Eyed Black lost all apparent self-control, and, in front of a whole world of very shocked eyes, literally, and completely, destroyed this hated, and most-poorly coordinated treaty! After that contract's destruction, it was clear to all, that One-Eyed Black WAS returning to the Freedom Fighters, AND had every intention, of finally sharing his vast, deadly, and most dangerous weapons and other inventions, "with the heroes who could REALLY USE THEM!" And this was excellent news for the old renegade's closest, but also most uneasy allies, THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS! One-Eyed Black brought with him, weapons and technology, that would make both the Freedom Fighters, and their closest allies, the CHAOTIX, the protectors of Angel Island, powerful beyond any of their enemies' wildest nightmares! And in being saddled with One-Eyed Black, though the relationship was still uneasy at best, ultimate victory for the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, is now so close, they can taste it! One-Eyed Black had trained each and every single one of them, far-beyond their usual limits. And when this notorious, but pure-hearted rogue was done with them, they all felt, they could scrap anything and EVERYthing, that EGGMAN could possibly throw at them! In the battle that soon ensued, One-Eyed Black nearly destroyed Eggman for all-time, but then, One-Eyed Black made a noble call, that nobody ever dreamed him capable of making: One-Eyed Black reluctantly broke off his attack on Eggman, and rescued the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, from the ever-dreaded ROBOTICIZER instead. After that, it was clear as a crystal bell to everybody: One-Eyed Black, had a good and very pure heart, beneath his ragged, tough, and fierce exterior. And this, made the ragged but noble pirate, an even better friend, to all Freedom Fighters, than even SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, the Freedom Fighter who knew this rogue best, ever dreamed possible! And it was NOT JUST ordnance and inventions, that the Freedom Fighters' New-Old friend came with, and offered to his "new-old friends"! The software pirate ALSO brought with him encouragement, hope, strength of will, and put fire into the eyes of any and all warriors, young and old, that he trained. With the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix now armed with Korlonium Weapons, Weapon-Boosters, and "Chaos Carriers", it seems that this ragged pirate was telling the truth! One-Eyed Black has now taken up permanent residence in New Mobotropolis, as an official Freedom Fighter, but some questions about this selfless buccaneer still plague the minds of his "New-Old" friends and allies, like how much of their past that this fierce but noble pirate really knows, and has yet to reveal!

Chapter #1: LATEST ON THE SITUATION AT-HAND

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log, entry #289,635,459: My time in the dimension, where the most famous, and well-known version, of the story, of one of the most popular, and famous video game heroes, SONIC the HEDGEHOG, is reality, has now entered its sixth month! These six months have been exciting, at the dullest! Even with Dr Eggman still immobilized for several months to come, my good friend, and, by the way, the main hero of this very dimension, Sonic the Hedgehog himself, always seems to find at least something to do, to kill the boredom in-between missions; it really drives him stir-crazy when there's nothing to do! Just to kill the boredom, he'll sometimes go to Angel Island, and offer his uneasy friend, Knuckles the Echidna, his assistance against Dr Finitevus! Or, he'll just run a few laps around the land-part of the planet which, by the way, given Sonic's still-unmatched speed capabilities, only takes the little blue speedster about an hour, at the most! And when his powers are boosted by a power ring, that time, is cut in half! There are only four other creatures on this planet, anywhere near Sonic's overall power-level, and/or speed! The four creatures I speak of, are: Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails Prower, and Mina the Mongoose! Shadow is an excellent match for Sonic in speed, but he doesn't always fight on the right side, I'm sorry to say! Fortunately, the other three, Knuckles, Mina, and Tails, are undisputedly, 100%, on our side! Mina has a lot in common with Sonic, being at least almost as fast*(*Only being slower by a couple MPH), among them! That being the case, I'm pretty sure it must've been a thunderstorm-level shock to several, that Sonic still chose his original, and best girl friend, Sally over Mina. All things considered, tho', even though Sonic and Sally are near-complete opposites, let's face it: Those two have known each other for a very long time, and like Paula Abdul says: "Opposites attract!" Despite the fact that Sonic and Sally have their fair-share of differences, they do seem to work pretty good together on the battlefield, and I've always known this about those two, starting when I first-realized how close they were-and still are-to each other: THOSE TWO BELONG TOGETHER! Getting back to the rest of the list of guys here, who're at least almost a match in greatness for Sonic, Knuckles is powerful, strong, AND smart, and even though he's far-more prone to falling for Eggman's tricks than most others, when he teams up with Sonic, there's almost nothing that those two can't do! Next, and last, but definitely not least, is Sonic's good friend, and ace-partner, Tails; Tails at least almost always wanted to be like Sonic, being at least almost as fast as the Blue-Blur, included! By now, Sonic has prob'ly shown this young, and eager apprentice, quite a few speed-tricks, some of them at least, I'm pretty sure, that Sonic usually doesn't share with ANYONE, except for a very close friend, like the one that Tails almost always was to him, and still is! And the fact that Knuckles' own Great-Grandfather, now the new Ancient Walker, Athair himself, has named Tails the ever-prophesized "Chosen one", must've been a major confidence-boost for this young-but-always-eager-to-help-out-his-friends warrior! Such gifts must, and should, make Tails feel really good inside about 'imself! As for the others finding stuff to do, Bunnie's dream, of being 100% flesh-and-blood again, was finally realized thanks to the mystic powers of Ixis Naugus, but soon afterwards, she felt completely useless to the Team, and several of Eggman's stooges-Mecha-Sally among them, I'm sorry ta' say-put her down like an anvil made o' lead for it! Words of encouragement from her skittish husband, Antoine, seemed to help some, but it wasn't until I provided her, with those highly-experimental strength-and hitting-power-enhancement gauntlets and boots, was the fire in Bunnie's eyes fully restored to her. Speaking of that fraidy, dimwitted coyote, he decided to take it easy; He is, of course, still pretty mad at me, for not punching Patch's other light out before I disappeared on everybody, but everyone's gotta understand: I was really upset with Max, for pretty-well demanding, that I forgive that dorky little pipsqueak for what he did to Sonic*(*See STH #39-40, and 48-Page Special "Mecha-Madness" for complete details)! I don't care who that request comes from! I am never gonna forgive anyone, 'specially not Antoine, for what happened back there! But enough with my feelings about that, let's get back to the others: Rotor's thrown back, is now officially gone! He has made 'imself a "Multi-Purpose Agent"; he is still part o' the Royal Council, but if-or I should say WHEN-the opportunity to help his friends out in a fight comes up, it's an invite, that Rotor'll pretty-well never turn down! Getting back to Sally, her guilt over what she did as Mecha-Sally, is not near as apparent, as it was when she was first-de-roboticized, but just the same, I have warned everyone: it is, unfortunately, still there, and any screw-up, on any mission, that she deems her fault, has a far-too-real-possibility, of re-awakening that guilt, and bringing it back out into the open, where none of her friends, least of all, Sonic, want it! Amy Rose has done everything she can to impress Sonic, but I know very well what's gonna happen: Sonic will always pick Sally, over any other girl that may enter his life; that's what happened with Mina, and I'm willing to wager quite a bit: It'll happen with Amy Rose, as well! Fortunately, Amy Rose seems to be a pretty good sport about it; all she really wants for Sonic, is fer him ta' be happy, even if it's not herself, that Sonic chooses to spend his life with! On the battlefield, Amy Rose has proven quite the one-girl-demolition-squad! And with that oversized hammer o' hers, Amy Rose has a very notorious reputation, of being really dangerous when she's angry! Such viciousness in battle, and patience with her social life, is bound to be rewarded, someDAY, someWAY! Amy's new best friend, Cream, prob'ly the youngest creature to date to join the Freedom Fighters, just like Tails, has proven her worth several times over; the versatility of Cream, kinda makes all Freedom Fighters, view age, the same way that their co-leader Sonic does, and the way I usually try ta' teach m'self to see it: As not much-more than a number! Just like Tails, Cream has tackled unspeakable odds, and performed in battle, even better than even her best friend, Amy Rose, was expecting her to! Cream and Tails have a lot in common: They're both young warriors, out to prove their worth, to anyone, and everyone, who doesn't believe in them, they can both fly, they both show several tanker-loads of courage, against even the deadliest threat, AND they have mucho compassion, for the beings they protect! And unlike Fiona, I seriously doubt, that Cream's EVER, gonna go bad! And if Tails ever does get a serious relationship going with Cream, personally, I think they'd make a pretty good couple! Getting to the Chaotix: Archimedes continues to show-off his vast store-house of knowledge, and does what he can, to pass as much of that wisdom, onto his Echidna partner, and Guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles, as animally possible. Getting to Knuckles, he now knows almost his entire family's history; and meeting the "real" Tobor, gave him knowledge about his family's history, that none of the rest of the Brotherhood ever had! The Brotherhood was very much shocked, and in some ways, a little frightened, when they realized that the Tobor they knew, was in truth, the Grand Master of the Dark Legion, Moritori Rex, posing as Tobor all this time! The most powerful member of the surviving Brotherhood, and in fact, Tobor's own son, Specter, had commented after he learned this deep, dark secret: "**I should've ****foreseen this**** coming! I am Tobor's ****own son****! Why didn't I notice ****this**** myself!?**" The rest of the Brotherhood, after learning this near-200-year-old secret from Knuckles, began to question their family's history; they weren't even sure whether or not they were TRUE Guardians anymore! Knuckles himself, still thrashes 'imself, over what he did as Enerjak; he is well aware, that the threat posed by the dingoes on Angel Island is gone, and that Constable Remington, had been restored to his old self, but in Knuckles' mind, those deeds are totally outweighed, by the fact that the only family he had left, were exiled from their very home; he can't even look at his own mother anymore, his step-father, Wyn Macher, was no different a story, and the loss of his true father, Locke, was also a serious blow to Knuckles. The Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, sparked a temporary reunion with all of the major fragments of Knuckles' family, but after they return home, everything that was going on between them, pretty well went back to the way it was. In Knuckles' mind, only Finitevus' destruction, will ever give Knuckles, the strength he feels that he needs to face his family again. As for the other Chaotix, Julie-Su can barely stand, to see Knuckles looking so guilty; she has tried her absolute best, to cheer Knuckles up, and in some ways, she did succeed, but she knows very well: One syllable about Knuckles' family while Knuckles is present, and all of that guilt'll just get worse. Vector, meanwhile, has tried to put as much distance between 'Su and Knuckles as he can, always trying to show Knuckles, that the Chaotix were a way-better team before Julie-Su came along, but Knuckles and 'Su are inseparable, and everyone, even Vector to certain degree, KNOWS IT! Espio remains his mysterious self, and after he left the Chaotix for the Shinobe Clan for a brief time, it seems to many, that he can never be fully trusted again. And as for Charmy, he sticks close to the Team, but does take at least, some time off, for Saphron, the girl who wanted ever-so-much to be his friend, and got her chance to be such, only very recently! As for my own Team, the Nightmare Pirates, I still keep in touch with them: I E-mail each and every one of them, at least once a week, and at the start of every month, I give them each a chingle ta' see how they're doing, give them the latest on the sitch between m'self and the whole rest of the planet Mobius around me, and in return, they sometimes ask to speak with at least a few of the Freedom Fighters! And my old Team have also agreed, to come and visit me on Mobius, usually right at the very heart of New Mobotropolis, to help the Freedom Fighters celebrate-not just my birthday, but those o' my XO, Mad Marc, and that of my top-commando, Agent L., as well, their birthdays being only a few days around mine, though I must admit: they happened on three different years! But after talking about it with the whole of the Freedom Fighters, they agreed that all three birthdays, are to be celebrated all at once! And, birthdays are usually, a pretty heavily celebrated event around here, and I've only seen how it's done for one birthday! Three birthdays all at the same time, is pretty-well guaranteed, to be a pretty big bash! As for how the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix now look at ME, several of the Freedom Fighters, do try their best to make sure I stay AT LEAST their ALLY, and at least some of the Chaotix are trying for the same goal, and several of both teams are trying their hardest, to believe in me enough, for them to truly label me a friend. And both teams are grateful to me for everything I've done for them, but I can very well see, in far more ways than one, that I still have a long way ta' go, before I can ever be 100% accepted by either team. Fortunately, soon after everyone arrived back home from the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition a few months back, I got one of the best chances, that I could possibly hope for, to prove that I really was there to help them: The Chaotix had taken my Spirit Vision capabilities into consideration, and as soon as they got home from the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, they unanimously voted, to have me put this "Downright spooky power" to good use: they wanted me to take a good, right-eyed look at Julie-Su, and assure every single one of the Chaotix, that the evil in 'er blood is, indeed, null-and-void in 'er personality, like 'Su had always said it was, upon turning herself, and Kragok, in to the Echidna Security Team! Julie-Su herself, said that she was not afraid, of whatever evil, that might still be lurking inside of 'er! And I was more than happy to oblige! Julie-Su was one o' my favorite characters known to "exist" here, starting RIGHT when I first-learned of her existence! I kinda wanted to know, myself, to tell everyone the absolute truth! I had always viewed, that Julie-Su was to Knuckles, what Meg was to Hercules: in other words: they really did seem to like each other, and neither could stand for even minutes, to be without the other, even when their loyalty to each other, in the eyes of everyone around them, was questionable, at best! I always did have a thing for Side-Switchers*(*the term "Side-Switchers" usually applies, to a being who starts off on the Dark Side, but then crosses over to the Good Side), and Julie-Su, I gotta admit, was-and still is-one o' my favorites! And right when I finally arrived on Angel Island, just one week after the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition was over n' done with, Julie-Su welcomed this opportunity to prove her loyalty to all, with blasted-wide-open arms! She showed mucho courage, and was more than ready to be examined, so that she could finally substantiate her loyalty to the Chaotix, most of all, to Knuckles, once and for all! And to prove that she truly was, with the Chaotix, TO STAY!

Knuckles** I mean it, Pirate! If you ****really do have that**** kind of ability, then, I'm ****willing to wager my life****, that you could ****definitely substantiate my Girl's loyalty to the Chaotix****-****even**** ta' Vector's satisfaction-once and fer all!**

One-Eyed Black (Reaching behind him, and blushing slightly)** I ****don't really know if my technology can**** pull the stunt thatcha ****have in mind fer me off, Knuckles! But I'll give it a shot****!**

Knuckles **don't be ****so modest****, Pirate! I ****know**** you can do it!**

Vector (Thinking) _**so, the Pirate's gonna check the Dark Babe out with that creepy mind readin' robo-eye o' his, huh!? **__**This**__** should be interestin'!**_

Julie-Su (Thinking)_**So, the day's finally here! Knuckles is gonna learn the truth about me through the Pirate! Well, Pirate! **__**When**__** you get here tomorrow, I'll be **__**waiting for you**__**, so you **__**can check me over**__**, and substantiate my loyalty to the **__**Chaotix, once and for all**__**!**_

Knuckles **whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Girl!?**

Julie-Su **Mostly about ****how great it's gonna be, once the Pirate confirms my loyalty to you****, Knuckles!**

Knuckles(Thinking)_**well, here's hopin' **__**you pass this test**__** with flying colors, Girl!**_

Chapter #2: JULIE-SU: LOYALTY TO THE CHAOTIX: CONFIRMED!

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) I could barely believe my own ears, to be totally honest with everyone! Someone actually wanting me, for my Spirit Vision capabilities, to prove the loyalty of an allied teammate, and to make sure, that that teammate, truly was with them to stay, like she always claimed to be; and the patient being this eager ta' take this kinda' test!? I viewed it, as being almost too good to be true! Several back home have always believed in Julie-Su's loyalty to Knuckles, and now, those beliefs, would finally get the opportunity, to be substantiated, at last!

Knuckles** I'll be rootin' for ya', Girl! Good luck!**

One-Eyed Black** I deeply appreciate the opportunity fer ****this****, Knuckles! As you prob'ly ****saw from the huge stack o' fan-mail yer girl had****, Julie-Su is incredibly popular back where ****I come from!**

Vector **'nuff talk, 'Coon! Now open up that robotic peeper o' yers n' tell us once n' fer all, what 'er brain's like inside!**

Julie-Su **for once, Vector, I ****couldn't agree with ya' more****! Gimme yer ****best shot****, Pirate! I'm pretty sure that ****all of us**** can take it!**

One-Eyed Black (Closing his left eye)** don't worry, 'Su! This ****won't**** hurt a bit!**

(It takes about 3 minutes, and 45.89 seconds, for One-Eyed Black to go through Julie-Su's entire head. He examines her from her top-most strand of hair, to the soles of her boots. The rest of the Chaotix, Knuckles especially, stare at both Julie-Su and One-Eyed Black, loaded with anticipation. Finally, with every last one of the others, almost literally, breathing down the old software pirate's neck, the final verdict pops out of the rogue's mouth, at last!)

One-Eyed Black **Julie-Su's ****evil-level****, stands at ****only 28%****, and still gradually decreasing; according to 'er internal data-banks, when she first met ****you****, Knuckles, she was ****only around 48-53% evil****! She ****does still**** practice some of ****'er former clan's customs****, as all of you guys are well-aware; but, sorry, Vector! Even ****though she still has a little bit o' Legionnaire blood in 'er veins****, that does ****not make 'er any**** more evil, than ****she's always tried 'er best after joining you****, ta' show ****you guys**** that she is!**

Vector (Raising an eyebrow) **you ****sure**** that "Trick-Eye" o' yers is workin' right, 'Coon!?**

Knuckles **It's ****not**** that I don't appreciate what yer telling us, Pirate, but ****that kinda attitude adjustment****, takes a load o' support, from ****some very good**** friendships ta' pull off! And I ****know my other friends didn't really accept 'er at first****, and, I gotta admit-sigh-for a while, neither did I***(*See how Julie-Su first-joined Knuckles in KTE #4)**!**

Espio **we are, indeed, curious, One-Eyed Black! What ****exactly brought**** about such a ****vast**** improvement!?**

One-Eyed Black** when 'Su first-met you guys, she showed hatred towards the lot of you, because you guys proved such ****formidable menaces to 'er "comrades"****, and ****she figured**** that yer ****heads****, would've been a nice consolation prize ta' back ****with 'er to the Legion****! But, after Archimedes burned 'er hand, Knuckles disarmed 'er, and the two of them, together, calmed 'er down, she started on the path to realizing, that taking you guys out, ****wasn't the best thing**** ta' do, after-all! Since then, ****she really grew ta' like you, and after a while, Knuckles, she couldn't really stand to be without you****! And as ****she spent more, and more time with you, Knuckles****, she began to realize: She ****didn't go to you guys ta' destroy you****, she, ****pretty-well inadvertly****, went to ****you guys****, to ****see what she could do about becoming your FRIEND****!**

Vector (Raising an eyebrow) **and re-joinin' 'er "Old Buddies" ****after**** that***(*Vector is referring to Julie-Su's re-induction into the Legion in KTE #8)**!?**

One-Eyed Black **The reason 'Su went back to the Legion that time was, as you suspected, Vector, because she ****wanted**** to be back with the people she knew for the longest time, again! But, as she walked among 'er people again, she felt like a total stranger amongst them! And the ****main reason she didn't ditch the Legion right away, was because she was afraid, of what Enerjak would do to 'er****, if she ****ever left his main group of followers again****! Also, I ****don't know if you guys remember this, but 'Su had an excellent opportunity, and**** was ****ordered, to destroy the lot of you****, but ****didn't****! And also, ****when she heard, along with the rest of the Legion, that Knuckles was "gone"****, she was ****absolutely miserable****! But, when Enerjak vanished, she ****finally had the guts that she needed, to turn herself, and her Grand Master in****! And I ****don't know if you remember, or care****, Knuckles, but as the Echidna Security Team took her and Kragok away, and all through the time she was in jail, she was absolutely miserable, thinking ****about what she did that**** landed her there!**

Knuckles **I remember! Julie-Su**** did**** look pretty miserable as the Echidna Security Team took 'er away! And believe me, Pirate!**** That was the very**** reason I was on my way ta' ESTHQ, before Athair took me aside, to guide the Tribe of Arakkis the rest o' the way ta' Albion! I wanted ****answers**** from her! And over time, those questions ****were**** answered, and in ****large part thanks to you****, Pirate, the ****answers I got, have now just been proven as fact****!**

Vector **So, Pirate! ****Any proof for us****, that she ****ain't gonna re-join 'er "ol' buddies"**** again!?**

One-Eyed Black **after 'Su was released, and placed in your-guys' custody, little by little, she ****gained the strength**** that she ****needed****, to stare evil right in the face, and it ****also almost gave 'er the strength that she needed ****ta' ****spit**** in it! After that, 'Su could stare down pretty-well-any-enemy of Knuckles', even if she knew that the enemy in-question was gonna beat the boots offa' her! Also, do ****not**** forget: before 'Su knew that ****Knuckles**** was the "New" Enerjak, she was ****ready and willing****, to do her best, to terminate that Chaos-powered monster with ****unspeakable prejudice****! And ****when she**** learned, that the ****curse that Finitevus placed on the Master Emerald****, the ****very curse**** that turned ****you inta' Enerjak, Knuckles****, required a ****sacrifice to break, she**** was the ****first**** volunteer! By ****that**** time, just like the rest o' you Chaotix, Julie-Su ****learned to put the lives of others, far-before her own****!**

Knuckles **Julie-Su! Is ****this**** true? You were willing to give up ****your life**** for ****me****!?**

Julie-Su (Nodding her head)** It's ****100%**** true, Knuckles! ****Every word**** o' what the Pirate just said! I was willing to take the chance; If I'm gonna spend my rest of my life with you, Knuckles, I definitely do ****not**** wantcha ta' be Enerjak! I mean, look at what that creep did it to ya' when it was Dimitri*(*See the conclusion of KTE #8 for complete details) under that mask! And ****that**** time, you had the Ancient Walkers to ****getcha back****! I heard perfectly well what Enerjak did to ya', Knuckles! And trust me! I am ****not**** gonna leave ya' ****like that, AGAIN****!**

Espio** well, One-Eyed Black?**

One-Eyed Black **Julie-Su ****is**** being sincere! She ****knows**** that Knuckles doesn't have ****any more spare lives**** up 'is gloves, and she ****has**** really grown to ****like**** Knuckles! And, as Knuckles 'imself seems to know by now, ****love**** him, as well!**

Knuckles (Somewhat blushing, but doing his best not to show it) **You ****really see all that****, dontcha, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** A-firm-a-tive, Knuckles! I ****do see that****! Since Julie-Su ****has known**** you, her original evil-level, has ****been almost sliced in half****! By the ****time she joins yer side, the same way that Bunnie has joined Antoine's side****, it's my understanding, ****and**** strong contention, that ****whatever evil that may still plague Julie-Su, will be at least virtually GONE****! And I ****have always said this, when you and 'Su first-got a serious relationship going between the two of you****: When ****you picked Julie-Su to be your girl friend****, Knuckles, ****you made an excellent choice****! And every ****fan o' yers back home knows**** it!**

Knuckles (Turning a whole new shade of red)** C'mon! You ****really mean all that****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black (nodding his head) **trust**** me when ****I say this****, Knuckles: I ****do****!**

Charmy **so, what's yer definition o' "Gone", 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** If their relationship keeps up the pace that it's at ****right now****, by the time 'Su ****does**** decide to join with Knuckles the same way that Bunnie has joined Antoine's, her evil-level could be as low as 5-9%!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Both Knuckles and Julie-Su thanked me several times over, for giving them such a bright prediction for their future. As I left them, I saw Knuckles and 'Su looking at each other with a whole Universe o' stars in their eyes! Knuckles seems pretty sure that Julie-Su really is "the One", and the feelings in Julie-Su are way-more than mutual! The rest of the Chaotix, to a lesser or greater degree, seem to be pretty happy with the answer my "little visit" dealt them. Espio doesn't show that much emotion either way, but he says he is happy, that Julie-Su has a very good chance, of finally being accepted, by the whole team, as a full-fledged Chaotic; Vector still shows some distrust towards 'Su; I guess it all comes from being the least understanding of the Chaotix, and also from being the first one of them that she struck out at! And as fer Charmy, he always figured that Julie-Su is all-for the Team, and now, that contention, is justified, and substantiated, by who he calls, the "one being capable of differentiating good from evil, with a simple look!" And all of them are, at least somewhat, happy for Knuckles! As for the social-lives of the rest of these brave protectors of this high-flying paradise, Charmy also has a girl! She was chosen for him, and not by him, but I could very well see, that apparently, Charmy's parents were way-better match-makers than Sally's parents'll ever be! The girl in Charmy's life, Saphron, always seemed ta' have deep feelings for Charmy, and wanted ever-so-much to be Charmy's friend, dating back to way-before the shy-little guy, even seriously considered wanting a girl friend! As fer Espio, he, too, had someone in 'is life, but 'e lost 'er to Eggman! It's a major shock and disappointment to me, that Espio shows close to no desire, to wanna tear Eggman apart for it! Equally disappointing, is the fact that he abandoned the Chaotix fer a time, for the Shinobe Clan. For that, Espio has become something of a loner, and none of the other Chaotix think, that Espio can ever be fully trusted again. On a couple occasions, at least, I did ask Espio, if he regretted the situation that he's now in; both of the times that I asked 'im, he only had this to say:

Espio** to tell you the truth, "Black-Glove", I ****did**** miss the Chaotix, but my place in the Shinobe Clan was important to me, ****as well****! In some ways, I ****do**** regret abandoning the Chaotix, but my involvement with the Shinobe, is ****not unlike Geoffrey St. John's**** involvement, with Naugus! To answer your question to ****your satisfaction****: I ****did**** regret losing the ****trust and friendship**** of the Chaotix, but ****my responsibilities came first****!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) I was steamed enough at St. John, for accusing Sonic of being an "Amateur", but the I gotta admit: I agree with Antoine on this one: The fact that St. John was, in truth, on Naugus' side all 'long, really pushed my hatred for that annoying skunk way-over the deep-end! I always kinda knew St. John was a jerk, but seriously! Working for Naugus!? Getting back to the Chaotix, when the time came for our big raid on Robotropolis, Mighty the Armadillo was, unfortunately, not there to help; he was busy on 'is own quest, to rescue 'is sister, from The Dark Egg Legion's twisted influence. And I knew Mighty wasn't gonna stop, even to help 'is fellow Chaotix, 'til 'is sister sees the light, and switches back over to the Good Side, where Mighty feels, his entire family belongs! And finally, as fer Vector, he still has 'is ever-handy Walkman, ta' kill 'ny boredom he may have, and 'e does look for a girl ta' call 'is own, every now n' then; and hey! My feelings are: if there's hope for Antoine and Bunnie, then, Vector should find someone, someday, no problem!)

Knuckles **Thanks, Pirate! I owe ya' big time fer what you just did for Julie-Su! I think prob'ly even Vector's gonna look at her a lot better now!**

One-Eyed Black **Glad to be able ta' help out in that department, Knuckles! And for the record: when I first-laid eyes on her, I knew that Julie-Su was destined for greatness, NO MATTER WHO'S SIDE SHE JOINED! And, again, just for the record, Knuckles: as you saw from that huge stack o' mail back at the Ultimate Game Masters', several people back home were really rooting for 'Su to be "the one" for ya'!**

Knuckles **Couldn't've put it, better, myself, Pirate!**

Vector (Still somewhat in denial that Julie-Su's heart, and future really does look that bright) **Espio! Are you sure that this guy's never lied 'bout stuff like this!?**

Espio** even without Spirit Vision, I can see perfectly well what you are getting at, Vector: You still want to believe that there is a reason to doubt One-Eyed Black's judgment of Julie-Su! Unfortunately, I am afraid you will have no such luck, no matter what being of good-heart you may turn to!**

Charmy **the 'coon's creepy, Vector, but dishonest just ain't a word that describes 'im!**

One-Eyed Black** I can see very well, thatcher disappointed about learning that what you've always believed about 'Su was little more than machine sludge, Vector! But, sorry, I didn't really program Spirit Vision to lie to its barer, or be vulnerable to deception!**

Vector-groan-**You ****always did**** know how ta' crash a party, 'coon!**

**One-Eyed Black when the party involves misjudgment, deception, dishonesty, and injustice, I think all o' you guys know that "crashing" that kinda party, is my code of honor! I know yer disappointed with yerself about being wrong about 'Su, but bottom-line: She ****is**** on your-guys' side!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) I could very-well see that my verification of Julie-Su's loyalty, put a very noticeable glint of hope in at least some Chaotix; Knuckles seems to be pretty happy about hearing thathis girl is able to hold her own against the Bad Guys like Julie-Su admits she should've been capable of doing a long time ago. Vector still shows much suspicion towards Julie-Su, but is, at least somewhat, relieved to hear that she's not going to try and kill any innocent lives again, but still has a full skeleton to pick with her. Charmy is greatly relieved to hear that I gave 'Su's good-side a clean bill of health, but kinda wishes that this verdict came from a less-frightening-looking warrior than me! Espio seems to be totally indifferent to all of this; I guess when yer a member of the Shinobe, you know pretty much everyTHING, about pretty-much everyONE, which, given that my own Spirit Vision capabilities grant me a very similar power, I can't really blame him for, and I know very well, that Espio knows that the only reason I never really seriously considered challenging the Shinobe, was because the Shinobe was never really that much into the concept of Good-or-Evil, and therefore, I never really found a very good reason to challenge them directly. Oh well! At least I did my job to Knuckles' satisfaction; and with one last gesture of "See you guys around, and hopefully soon!", I headed back for my home in New Mobotropolis

Chapter #3: LOOKING BACK ON THE UGMC

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) After I left Angel Island, I decided to complete my overall report, on how well, that my new/old friends did, during their first time, at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition: Sonic and 'is friends actually did pretty well, as most back home would've contended; Sonic found someone to "really have fun with", in the three fastest racers right after himself and Mina, the Autobots known as Blurr, Override, and Slash! He found new leaders to respect in both Optimus Prime, and in Dr. Tommy Oliver, decided that Tracks wasn't really that annoying, and really had a great time watching Double-N, Honoka, the Power Rangers, and the Hyper Force tear their "opponents" apart! Sally also found a wise new friend in Optimus, really took a liking to Sailor Mercury, and also became pretty good friends, with Katara, Kimberly, and Nausicaa! Knuckles and Julie-Su, both found a great, formidable, and powerful new friend in Toph; Knuckles and Toph actually got off to a pretty rocky start*(*No pun intended), Knuckles being a little put out by the young Earth-Bender's sarcasm, and sympathetic for her blindness*(*which is usually how things usually start out with someone like Toph), but by the end of the 3rd Match, both echidnas "saw" Toph, the way she deserves to be "seen": as a ruthless, cunning, and near-unstoppable fighter! Knuckles also made friends with some of the more gruff Power Rangers, and Honoka. Julie-Su made some great new friends, in Karone, Arcee, Slash, Zuki, Zuko, and even gained a little admiration for her sharp-shooting skills, from prob'ly the best sharp-shooter I that so-far invited over there: Powerglide's significant other, Moonracer! Bunnie made some great new friends in Arcee, Zuki, Jinmay, Slash and Double-N., and Antoine found someone he could really relate to in both Sailor Moon, and Sokka! Tails made some great new friends, in Llahd, Kit, Justin, and Khali! Rotor made found some pretty good new friends, in Scooter, Wreck-Gar, AND Wheeljack! Espio even made some new friends in several that specialized in allied espionage! Even Vector found some new friends there, in the form of Grimlock, and Blaster! Blaster, and both of the Wyld Stalyons, gave Mina and her band mucho support, praise, admiration, and above all, even friendship! Several of the other competitors were a little upset with me that Mighty couldn't make it, and I know, that simply saying that "I couldn't interfere with what 'e's doing right now!" is never a very good excuse*(*Let's not forget: the Nightmare Pirate leader himself, views the phrase "They've moved on" as "'old', 'annoying', 'stupid', and total 'CRAP'!"), for I am well aware: that having loved ones on the mind while ya' fight, fuels the fire of fury, and further drives the warrior-in-question, to terminate his-or her-opponents, with the most extreme prejudice imaginable! Believe me, I woulda' loved to invite 'im, but I'm pretty sure that Mighty's answer prob'ly would've been "no!", anyway! But, all in all, I know almost fer a fact, that everyone I did invite there, had a really good time! And after I brought everyone home, both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, were talking endlessly for weeks afterwards, about all the new friends they made, all the new skills n' tricks they learned, and that even tho' they knew, that the just-a-few-months-ago ended visit, was just an "appetizer", they all promised: If the training matches continue to be just as challenging and intense, as I usually like to make it for them, then they should have just as much "fun" next time! And, when they finally compete fer real, starting upon the fifth holding of the Competition that includes them, I have a very strong feeling, that they'll put on a way-way-WAY-past more than awesome show!

Sonic **Yo! 'Black! Ya' done inputtin' yer yearly update ta' "Home" inta' Carrie, yet!?**

One-Eyed Black (Somewhat feeling like he just got yanked off the stage of a talent show to make sure that his home isn't burning down)** oh! er…Yeah, Sonic! I'm done…at least fer now!**

Sonic **Great! 'Cause we really needja!**

(Sonic grabs One-Eyed Black by the arm, and together, the two friends head straight for Freedom HQ)

Chapter #4: CONFESSIONS OF THE PIRATE

When they get to Freedom HQ…

One-Eyed Black **So what's up, Sonic!? New mission in mind!?**

Sonic **nah! We hit Egg-Face pretty hard last time! And like you, yerself, keep sayin' 'Black: It's ****way**** more fun ta' make Eggman suffer, than ta' just kill 'im right there on the spot! Sal just wants ta' have a word with ya'!**

One-Eyed Black **about…?**

Sonic **She wouldn't say! But whatever Sal's got in mind, 'Black, I really ****don't think**** that it's an invite that ****you should refuse****!**

(One-Eyed Black heads right through the entrance of Freedom HQ; where the Freedom Fighters Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Cream, are waiting for him)

One-Eyed Black **One-Eyed Black, reporting in! You ****wanted ta' see me****, Sally!?**

Sally (Nodding her head) **just wanted to give you the ****latest****, One-Eyed Black! Eggman's ****still**** in the hospital, where ****he's likely to remain****, for at least ****another few months**** or so! Snively has ****assumed temporary command****, but as of ****last-week's raid****, he's ****not**** left with ****much****! Almost all ****'bot-production factories are out of commission****, and by ****rough estimate****, it will probably take ****several weeks, to get**** even ****one**** of them back on line!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**well, at least we **__**won't have to worry TOO much 'bout axis re-enforcement for a while!**_

One-Eyed Black** So, ****how many**** 'Bots do we ****still haveta' worry**** 'bout, 'meantime?**

Tails **well, if I ****read the report right****, Eggman's down to just ****1,500 Swat-Bots****, about ****200 Security-Bots, 600 Com-Bots, a couple dozen Shadow-Bots, 6 Dynamics, a hand-full o' Tech-Bots, 30 Stealth-Bots, and a few hover-units****! It's ****really nothing**** we ****can't**** handle!**

One-Eyed Black **That ****is**** pretty good news, you guys! But I take it that that's ****not all, that you guys called me in here for, is it****!?**

Bunnie groan-**cayan't gayit**** anythin' past Y'all, ****can**** we Sugar-Black?**

Sally groan-**I can see that ****your Spirit Vision ****is ****still**** up to speed! Yes, One-Eyed Black! There ****is**** another reason why I had Sonic bring ****you over here****! We'd ****like to talk to you****!**

Antoine **ve are all-undairstandink, zat ****zis eez our seexth month**** verkink veeth yu, One-Eyes Black!**

Sally **we ****all understand that you**** came back here to help us, One-Eyed Black! ****And**** that you came back, to help us in any-and all-ways that ****you feel you can****! Getting ****me**** back to the Freedom Fighters was a tremendous deed! And when ****you broke off your assault on Eggman to save us all****, you proved your overall worth to ****all of us several times**** over! And for ****all of that****, One-Eyed Black, we ****just wanted**** to say "Thank you", for ****everything****!**

One-Eyed Black (Somewhat blushing) **you're ****all**** a great deal ****more than welcome****, Freedom Fighters! Glad ta' ****finally be able ta' help you guys out****!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**and I have **__**not**__** forgotten the look on Sonic's face, as I brought **__**you**__** back to 'im, Sally! And I'm **__**very**__** well-aware, that **__**my return**__** was a **__**serious "ouch" for Eggman!**__–sigh-__**I just wish that I could get you guys back**__** more**__** of those who **__**you guys thought**__** were lost forever!**_

(One-Eyed Black fails to notice that Tails is wearing a scouter, and has seen the old rogue's thoughts!)

Tails **we ****hear**** ya', 'Black! There're a ****lotta friends that we really**** wish were back! But hey! It'll be cool! 'Cause we know that with your help, 'Black, we'll get ****at least most of 'em**** back, ****NO PROBLEM****!**

One-Eyed Black **that**** might be a ****little easier said, than done****, Tails! The Roboticizer, and the Egg Grapes, I'm sorry ta' tell you guys, are ****not**** the ****only**** death-traps that Eggman-or Robotnik before 'im-****have been known to feed their defeated nemeses to****!**

Bunnie (losing a little bit of color) **what ayelse has the creepy ol' lard-bucket done to 'em, Sugar-Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **I take it ****you guys**** remember the ****Zone o' Silence, dontcha****!?**

Sonic **that creepy place that Robuttnik threw Sal's Dad into!? We're ****all still**** achin' from our adventures inta' ****that**** dump!**

One-Eyed Black **well, I'm ****really sorry ta'**** tell you guys this, but Max is ****not the only innocent soul****, that that rusty lard-bucket has sent there!**

Sally **and ****that****, is ****exactly**** the reason why we called you in here, One-Eyed Black! We ****all**** know that ****you want to help**** us, but we ****also all**** know: that ****you have enough bones**** in your closet to construct ****several**** dinosaurs! If we're going to ****continue to work together****, One-Eyed Black, then, I suggest ****you tell us everything**** that you know ****about our past****! Like Rotor ****said to you directly****, One-Eyed Black: You promised: ****No more secrets****. If you know ****anything, that if properly executed, could make**** our lives ****that much**** more complete, and as casualty-free as possible, ****please, tell us now****!**

One-Eyed Black** Alright! You caught me! Red glove instead of a ****black**** one, stake in the heart, all the blood in my body spilt everywhere, head chopped off, mouth full o' garlic! Yes, Freedom Fighters! I ****do**** know of something, that'll deny the Bad Guys of yet-another ****one of their most**** cherished victories, and if the plan that's ****being formulated in my head right now, is**** successfully executed, it'll mean ****the casualties suffered by the Sally's Dad at the hands of the original Big Round Guy****, will be ****that much closer****, TO ZERO!**

Sonic **what're ya' talkin' 'bout, 'Black!? After ****Tails' folks came back****, there was ****nobody left that the big lump o' lard harmed****! Except…Maybe…**

Sally **ONE-EYED BLACK! WE ****MUST KNOW****: IF YOU KNOW OF ****ANYONE OUT THERE, THAT WE CAN BE RE-UNITED WITH****, YOU ****MUST**** TELL US ****NOW****!**

One-Eyed Black **what I have to tell you guys is a very ****deep, and dark**** secret! I told ****Julayla**** 'bout ****this****, and she felt ****so powerless to do anything**** about it, that ****she ended up**** carrying ****this**** secret to 'er grave! I know that ****this is gonna come as a Chaos Emerald style-shock****…**

All Freedom Fighters present **WHAT ****IS IT****, ONE-EYED BLACK!?**

One-Eyed Black -sigh-**What I now have to tell you guys, is something that I know I ****should've**** told the lot of you ****right off the bat when I first**** met back up with Sonic: -sigh-I ****know where ta' find Colonel Stripe and 'is men****!**

All Freedom Fighters present**!?**

Sally **we ****all**** know how ****honest you are****, One-Eyed Black! But, is ****this**** true!? You ****know where we can finally**** find the Original Freedom Fighters!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) -sigh-**As usual, Freedom Fighters, yes! I ****am**** telling you guys the truth! Do ****not**** ferget: Agent W. was ****very close to the scene of their last battle with the original Robotnik****! She recorded it all! Unfortunately, she was ****only one****, and ****felt totally powerless**** to send 'erself into the Void after them! We ****were**** able to ****pinpoint where they could be found****, but unfortunately, we were ****unable to mount a substantial enough force****, to assault the main lab, and figure out where those five were sent to! Robotnik apparently wanted to make sure, that the ****greatest threat to 'is cause was gone****, and that it would ****never be coming back****!  
And, we ****were always afraid**** that that ****same thing could happen to US****, or ****even worse-yet, to YOU GUYS****!**

Rotor** why didn't 'W. ****tell us about this**** after she woke up!?**

One-Eyed Black** Julayla viewed ****all proposed plans**** to get them back as ****too risky for anyone**** to ****even**** attempt! In fact, I remember Sally saying something ****very similar about Sonic wanting to get himself Roboticized on purpose***(*See STH #39)**! Throw me in the Boo-Box and put a thousand scorpions into it if ya' like! I ****deserve it****! I should've told you guys 'bout ****this right off the bat****! If I ****had****, Tig and 'is men might've been rescued, and de-mechanized by now!**

Tails **well, with ****your**** help, 'Black, and ****if**** they ****do**** still exist, we ****will**** get 'em back!**

Sally (Watching in horror as Sonic seems to storm out of Freedom HQ, looking about ready to tear someone's head off)** SONIC!? WAIT!**

Bunnie **what the ****hoo-haw**** has gotten inta' ****ol' Sugar-Hog****!?**

One-Eyed Black** If I read ****Sonic's soul right****, he has ****several tons o' rage**** in 'is ****heart****, several questions on 'is**** mind****, and 'is ****self-control was shot apart****, as if by a machine gun! Anyone ****ever hear how desperate**** Knuckles was for ****answers 'bout 'is past, after realizing that there were more echidna left in this world besides just him!?**

Sally **yes! We ****did**** hear about ****that****! According to both Archimedes ****and**** Julie-Su, Knuckles ****was desperate**** for answers! He treated ****everyone around him**** like they were his worst enemies, until his questions were answered!**

One-Eyed Black **well, what's going on inside ****Sonic's**** head, right now, is about ****6 x worse than that****! Equally unfortunate, Sonic knows ****only two**** beings he can immediately reach, who ****he knows can answer 'im****: the two beings in town, who know the Zone o' Silence best: King Max Acorn, and the "Semi-Evil" wizard, Ixis Naugus! And since Sonic and Naugus aren't ****really on good speaking terms****, guess who ****that leaves, for Sonic to shake answers**** out of!**

(All of the Freedom Fighters present turn incredibly pale)  
Sally** What's Sonic ****going to do****, One-Eyed Black!?**  
One-Eyed Black **relax, Sally! I ****seriously doubt**** that Sonic's gonna ****kill**** yer Dad! Grab 'im by the throat n' shake whatever answers 'e wants out of 'im? Perhaps! But Sonic ****knows whose side 'e's on****! It seems very much in Hamlin's eye, that Sonic's gonna kill ****anyone****, besides someone he ****truly deems**** the enemy!**  
Not long afterwards…  
(Unfortunately, One-Eyed Black is right on the money about it all! Sonic does seek answers, and he does know of only two beings who he knows can answer him, that he knows he can reach! And he is not leaving whoever he asks in peace, until he gets the answers he seeks, and wants!)  
Sonic **sorry, sec! ****Not**** gonna ****wait**** fer an appointment! I ****don't care if Max is sleepin', readin', or eatin' breakfast, lunch or dinner****! He's got some explainin' ta' do! And MPs, you can't stop me, either!  
**(Maximlillian does hear these words through his two-way inter-com; he wonders what Sonic could possibly want from him; finally, Maximillian activates his inter-com)**  
**Maximillian **It is all right! Let him in! I am almost positive, that Sonic's words can't be that damaging! And I know very well, from the sound of his voice, that Sonic is not very likely to leave, until I answer him! I know that I am virtually powerless, now! But I do believe that I should at least still have a say, in who visits me! So, again: Do as I say! Let him in!  
**(Sonic opens the door to Maximillian's room in such a way, that the door is nearly thrown off of its hinges!)**  
**Sonic** Alright, "Your Highness"! Or I should say "Your ****Low****ness"! It's ****confession time****!  
**Maximillian **it ****would help**** greatly, if I ****knew**** what I was confessing ****to****, Sonic!  
**Sonic **aside from Naugus, I know that you're the ****only guy 'round here****, who knows 'is way through the Zone o' Silence! And now, I wanna know from you: How come ****you never told us, that Tig and 'is men were still alive****!?  
**(All of the color, is officially gone from Maximillian Acorn; he was never, in a thousand life-times, prepared for anybody, least of all Sonic, to ask that particular question! Fortunately for his own skin, Maximillian is able to answer him! He now tells Sonic of everything that Stripe and his men did, and went through, after they were banished)  
Maximillian**…and after they were banished to the Zone of Silence, Colonel Stripe and his men, in their Roboticized state, were a serious threat to Naugus' order there!**  
Sonic** and ****that's**** why Robians have such a bad rep with Naugus, isn't it!?**  
Maximillian (Nodding his head) **as near as ****I**** can figure, yes, Sonic! That ****is**** the primary reason! But, you ****are the hero now****, Sonic! You and my old ****war-partner, One-Eyed Black****, have become a ****most unstoppable**** force, if I heard correctly! ****Far**** beyond Robotnik's-and now Eggman's-****wildest nightmares****! Aren't you the ****least bit worried****, about taking a back seat as the top-freedom fighter, when, or I should say IF, the Colonel and his men ****ever do**** come back!?**  
Sonic **don't ****ever**** ferget this, "Your Lowness": Tig and 'is men, were the ****ones who got me n' my**** friends to where we ****are now****! And if I remember right, when 'Black came back, he ****didn't**** replace anyone, he teamed up with ****us, instead****! And I ****really don't think that Tig's gonna be any**** different WHEN we get 'im back! And together, we're ****gonna see to it, that a tombstone with Egg-Belly's name on it, is in a way-nearer a future, than even 'Black promised it'd be when HE came back****! Now, I'll ask ya' one more time: DO TIG AND 'IS MEN STILL EXIST!?**  
Maximillian-sigh-**yes, Sonic, they ****do**** still live! Or at least they ****did****, when you, my daughter, and Geoffrey, rescued me from the Zone of Silence! ****Only**** the Ancient Walkers know what became of them, in-between ****that time, and now****! If you truly ****do wish**** to know what happened to them, Sonic, I believe that ****only**** Naugus can answer you!**  
(With this, Sonic runs at break-neck speed for New Mobotropolis Courthouse, knowing who he must talk to if he wants a definite "yes" or "no" about his question on whether or not the O.F.F. still exist: The "semi-evil" creator of that forbidding death-trap known as the Zone of Silence: IXIS NAUGUS)  
Sonic (Thinking as he exits Maximillian's room)_** I was kind o' afraid Sal's Dad'd say that! Oh well! Just means me n' ol' Naugus'll get ta' spend **__**some quality time**__** together! And Naugus! You'd better **__**answer me**__**, or the truce is **__**off**__**!)**_

Chapter #5: "CONFESSION TIME, NAUGUS!"

(At Sally's request, One-Eyed Black has Carrie monitor Sonic's activity, just to make sure that Sonic won't do any permanent harm, least of all, to Sally's father; though the news that Sonic left Maximillian without maiming the former ruler is relieving, the news of Sonic's next move, One-Eyed Black knows, will scare Sonic's friends just as much, if not more!)

One-Eyed Black** I got good news, ****and**** bad news for you guys! As usual, which of the two I start with, will depend on ****what makes more sense to say**** first! First, the ****good**** news: Sonic did ****not maim Max in any of the ways you were all fearing**** he would! The bad news: Max didn't ****exactly provide the answers**** that Sonic was looking for! Sonic was, however, pointed towards the one who ****could**** answer 'im: The guy who knows the Zone o' Silence best!**

Antoine-gulp-**Yu don't me-an…**

One-Eyed Black **I'm afraid ****that's exactly**** who I mean, French-Fry! The guy who created the place: IXIS NAUGUS!**

Not long afterwards, at New Mobotropolis Courthouse…

Sonic (Pounding on the door with all his might) **Alright, you guys! OPEN UP! I got a few pressing questions fer our "Co-Ruler", and I gotta talk to 'im, ALONE!**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**let the Quickster in!**-gasp-**I really do ****not**** think**-gasp-**that he will leave**-gasp-**until he gets the answers he seeks! Do as I say! Let him in**-gasp-**and ****leave us****!**

(For once, the whole Council sees both Sonic's and Naugus' point-of-view. They all back away, and leave quietly, but on the way out, Elias catches sight of Sonic, and decides to take the opportunity, to ask Sonic what this is all about)

Sonic **ever heard of a guy named Colonel Tig Stripe, Elias?**

Elias **understand, Sonic! I was ****very**** young when I left my father's sight! But yes! I ****have heard**** of the Colonel! According to the local archives, Col. Stripe was the ****biggest thorn in Robotnik's side**** before ****you**** came along! I read that he and all his men were Roboticized and banished to an unknown stretch of the Void! And to this day, ****nobody knows for sure where**** to find them, ****or**** whether or not they still exist!**

Sonic** well, thanks in large part ta' 'Black, we ****finally know**** where ta' find 'em!**

Elias (After hearing everything that One-Eyed Black told the Freedom Fighters) **I had a gut-feeling, that if ****anyone**** could unlock ****that**** mystery, it would definitely be at least ****one****, of the Nightmare Pirates! I remember hearing from the Brotherhood, Sonic: the knowledge that the Nightmare Pirates possess, ****even eclipses**** that of the Ancient Walkers! I am, in truth, ****not the least**** bit surprised, that their leader was ****able to finally come forward, and tell us where THEY can be found****! Very well! Naugus is ****all yours****! Do what you like with him!**

Sonic-shudder-**believe me, Elias! I will! Count on it!**

And when Naugus and Sonic are officially alone…

Sonic **alright, Ixy! Got a question or two for ya' 'bout the Zone o' Silence!**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**if ****you**** wish to know about the Zone of Silence, Quickster**-gasp-**you have ****definitely**** come to the right creature!**-gasp-**very well! What are your questions?**

Sonic **'Black just told us that there's a possibility that Colonel Stripe and 'is men might still be around! And Sal's Dad told ****me****, that ****you're the only guy who can answer me on this****! So I'm askin' ya' nice as I can, Naugus: what happened to those those five after they were banished ta' your neighborhood!?**

Ixis Naugus **Quickster, I do ****not fully grasp**-gasp-**why you ask about ****them****! **–gasp-**I know that ****your**** ego, is far more vast than the Pirate's!**-gasp-**why so concerned, about someone who could very easily**-gasp-**make you take a back-seat**-gasp-**as the top-freedom fighter!?**

Sonic **listen, Ixy! I was a ****really good sport**** about it when ****'Black came back**** ta' town, ****wasn't I****!? Don't think fer a sonic-second, that ****I'm gonna treat Tig any different****! When ****'Black**** came back, he ****not only**** got Sal back for us, he put Eggman in ****the hospital****! And I'm bettin' that ****gettin' Tig back, is very liable ta' land the big lump o' lard in the CEMETERY where 'e belongs****, and ****all**** my friends know it! So, how 'bout it!? DO ****THEY STILL**** EXIST!? AND ****IF**** THEY DO, ****WHERE ARE**** THEY!?**

(Naugus' pupils shift in several different directions; Naugus knows he has to answer Sonic, and he also knows, that if he lies, One-Eyed Black will be very liable to rat out on him to the Freedom Fighters, who could very easily gain yet-a new reason, to keep wanting, to tear the "semi-evil" wizard apart! Naugus has always somewhat dreaded having to answer this particular question, and now that One-Eyed Black has apparently told everyone in town about it, Naugus very well sees, and understands, that the cat is out of the bag!)

Ixis Naugus (Still very short on color)-gasp-**Yes, Quickster!**-gasp-**they ****do**** still live!**-gasp-**if**** you call being robotic zombies "alive"!**

Sonic **listen, Ixy! I ****don't know if you've**** noticed this by now, but it's ****only when the friend-in-question, is 100% DEAD****, do I give up ****hope on gettin' 'em back****! If they're ****just Roboticized, tho', then there's always a good chance, of at least restorin' their free-will****! And, thanks in large part ta' 'Black, we have ****all the tools we need, to restore ANYone and EVERYone, that we may've lost to that thing****! I woulda' thought that after 'Black came back, and ****got Sal back**** for us, that you woulda' displayed at least a ****little bit o' that same hope****! But now, I see that I was ****right aboutcha all ****along! You ****really are just as bad-to-the-bone as yer creepy-lookin'****!**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**I would've thought**-gasp-**that my restoring your friend, Bunnie**,-gasp-**was all the proof you would need**-gasp-**to see that you were ****wrong**** about me!**

Sonic **yeah, well, don't ferget, Ixy! Bunnie ****didn't really appreciate you doin' that**** for 'er, when she looked back on everything she did fer the team, ****when she was**** half-robotic! The ****deed**** may've been noble, Ixy, but the ****timin'**** couldn't've been ****worse****! And it was ****only after**** 'Black gave 'er those special gloves n' boots, did she feel 100% good about it!**

(Naugus gives Sonic a really big stink-eye)

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**Like I said, Quickster!**-gasp-**Yes! The Colonel and his cohorts ****do**** still exist!**-gasp-**I see your point perfectly!**-gasp-**And if you ****do**** truly wish the Colonel back**-gasp-**then, so be it!**-gasp-**just do ****not**** be ****too**** surprised**-gasp-**with ****any**** disappointment that you may find!**-gasp-**Remember, Quickster:**-gasp-**I ****still**** view Robians**-gasp-**as the ****scum of this**** planet!**

Sonic **Yeah! Whatever, Ixy! ****Thanks fer**** the info! And ****when**** we get Tig n' the guys back, I ****will keep my**** word, that he'll help us bring Eggman ****that much closer**** to the ****grave****, where 'e belongs!**

(While all of this is going on, the Freedom Fighters try to devise a workable plan; but this is much easier said than done.)

Nicole **I am truly sorry, Freedom Fighters! But ****much of the equipment**** we need, ****was destroyed****, along with Knothole City! And I did ****not**** see, ****any need****, to duplicate it! Until One-Eyed Black, told us, that Colonel Stripe and his men, ****still exist****, I, too, thought that everyone of good heart, that still lived, and was worth rescuing, from the Zone of Silence, had been rescued!**

Tails **it's ****not your**** fault, Nicole! We all thought that everyone worth rescuing from that horrible place had been rescued!-sigh-I just wish that 'Black coulda' brought those five back when all of 'is men were at full-strength! We definitely coulda' saved 'em if he did!**

Carrie **I am very certain, that One-Eyed Black didn't ****feel any different****, than Sonic felt about ****his plan to become**** Mecha-Sonic on purpose had been ****vetoed by the Knothole Council****! But do not worry Freedom Fighters! For One-Eyed Black and I, are lending you our full-support in getting Tig Stripe back! Also, please remember: One-Eyed Black is a most avid collector, and has come up with at least several devices, that could be, of some, use!**

Sally **Carrie! We ****must**** know: ****do**** the Nightmare Pirates, have the technology, we ****need to reach**** the Zone of Silence!?**

Carrie** Affirmative, Sally! Inter-dimensional time-travel is among the Nightmare Pirates' specialties! Unfortunately, One-Eyed Black and I ****only came**** to ****this**** world, with the materials necessary for the production of the weapons, ****already**** allotted to you! As seen, we ****needed the resources you had, to construct One-Eyed Black's De-Roboticizer****! To construct what ****we need, to reach the Zone of Silence****, we ****may have**** to start, from scratch!**

(While all this is going on, just out of the blue, One-Eyed Black feels that he needs some time to himself. One-Eyed Black is just about to exit Freedom HQ, without the usual permission to do so)

But as One-Eyed Black is just a few feet from the exit…

Sally **One-Eyed Black! Where're ****you going****!? You are ****not**** cleared to leave Freedom HQ, and ****we still need you desperately****! While it ****is**** true, that Sonic is out of danger for the moment…**

One-Eyed Black **don't worry 'bout ****me****, Sally! Carrie'll provide you with all of the surveillance that you may need! I just gotta step outside for some air! Don't worry! I ****won't**** be gone ****that**** long!**

Bunnie-groan-**let 'im go, Sally-Girl! Sugar-Black ha'n't lahed to us ****even once****! If 'e says he'll be bayack, then Ah think he should be just fahn no mattah how 'e spends 'is free-tahme!**

One-Eyed Black (just as he leaves) **thanks, Bunnie!**

Sally** just don't be gone ****too**** long, One-Eyed Black!**

Nicole **do not worry, Carrie! I am very certain, that the Freedom Fighters will be more than willing, to help you, in the departments, that you say, you need the most help, with!**

Carrie **Thank you for providing your assistance, Nicole! Your help, and that of the Freedom Fighters, will be most appreciated, and helpful!**

(The Freedom Fighters don't realize it, but when One-Eyed Black needs a b reak from the War Room, he likes to take out his wrath on the badguys that he and his Mobian comrades are going to scrap, anyway! One-Eyed Black usually doesn't tell any of the Freedom Fighters about where he goes, and by the time that they realize what's going on, One-Eyed Black reports in, seemingly unscathed; he realizes Sally's order not to go into Robotropolis alone, is firm, and virtually immobile, but it only gets One-Eyed Black in trouble when, or if, the 'bots overwhelm him, and the Freedom Fighters have to send somebody to haul his fat out of the fire. By this time, however, not many of the 'bots in Robotropolis have the guts to even approach him, without fear of being sent to the scrap-heap when they come within 30 feet of the ragged rogue; Even so, Dr Eggman, who had transferred his concioussness to his master computer*(*Meaning, of course, that even if Eggman is battered like a McNugget, he can still coordinate his troops, and provide the commanders he has left that are not dead-locked to the hospital bed), has given his troops strict orders, that when One-Eyed Black is ever within the limits of Robotropolis, he is to be terminated with unspeakable prejudice! Even though One-Eyed Black would be back in months, anyway, Dr Eggman is very well-aware, that even getting rid of a Freedom Fighter temporarily, especially a formibable and homicidal 'coon of a rogue like One-Eyed Black has accumulated a reputation of being, would cost all Freedom Fighters all across the globe their confidence. IF-or as Eggman has spent every day wishing since One-Eyed Black first re-appeared, WHEN-a deadly and unstoppable Freedom Fighter like One-Eyed Black has proven to be since the day he came back to this plane of existence, is taken out even temporarily, it could cost the whole world all of their hopes for a swift, successful, and long-lasting end to their all-out war against this horrible, ugly fat man who had the power to turn their best friends, into their most dangerous and hated enemies. Even so, One-Eyed Black has shown the whole world, his fellow Freedom Fighters among them, that the power of one can be exceedingly powerful! Even so, Sally, and several other Freedom Fighters around her, absolutely hate it when One-Eyed Black takes dangerous risks like these. Even though One-Eyed Black has no objection to a great and good-hearted leader like Sally feeling this way, that does not always mean that he will do everything that he's told.)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking as he reminisces on Sally's performance at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition) _**That's another thing that you have in common with Optimus Prime, Sally! You **__**never**__** like it when your friends take risks that you feel that they could get killed, or worse, taking if they're not careful!**_

(Even so, One-Eyed Black knows that sometimes, actually a lot of the time in a war-torn dimension, world and time like this one, taking such risks is the only way that any heroic team can get the job done. And while the Freedom Fighters try to figure out the best plan that they can possibly come up with, Carrie decides that the time is right to call up, and bring forth some much-needed, and long-awaited back-up, and sends out an emergency, interdimensional distress signal, even though, if it is to get passed all of Eggman's program blocks, and out to the guys that she is trying to reach, she knows it will be at least an hour before it reaches everybody that she is sending the message out to.)

Chapter #6: THE RETURN OF THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES

(By this time, Rotor has learned, what One-Eyed Black has said to the Freedom Fighters, about their long-lost predecessors, and almost at the same time that Sonic is having his "little chat" with Naugus, Rotor has headed straight for Freedom HQ; by now, he knows the whole plan, that has been laid out so-far, from cover-to-cover: To go back to the Zone of Silence, find whatever's left of Colonel Stripe and his men, and bring them home!)

Rotor**…and with ****not one****-but ****two-computer****-generated entities in our corner, we can't lose!**

Carrie **actually, I am afraid that Nicole, will ****have to operate**** on her ****own**** for a brief while!**

Antoine** ve are not complete-lee gettink vat yu are sayink, Care-eee!**

Carrie **remember, when One-Eyed Black, said he was stepping out for some fresh-air!**

Sally **we do remember him saying that, Carrie but…WAIT! CARRIE! YOU'RE ****NOT TELLING US**** THAT…**

Carrie **I am afraid so, Sally! When One-Eyed Black said that he ****needed**** some "quiet time", he ****felt, that a little destruction spree through Robotropolis, would do him****, some good!**

Tails** Isn't 'Black afraid that ****'e's gonna get 'is keester kicked if 'e goes into Robo-Town without back-up****!?**

Carrie** and ****that**** is precisely why, I came along with him, Tails! What I meant by "Nicole will have on her own, for a brief while", I meant, of course, that One-Eyed Black will need the assistance, that only I can provide him with, all the while, he is within the boundaries, of Robotropolis!**

Rotor **but Carrie! You're ****just a hologram****! How ****can you possibly**** help 'Black in a fight!?**

Carrie **you are forgetting, Rotor: the safety mechanism on me has been lashed off! My weapons, therefore, are just as deadly as they would be, if I were "real"! And, a hologram projection gun, is ****not**** the only weapon, that One-Eyed Black has programmed me, to be armed with!**

Tails** what ****else**** did 'Black program inta' ya', Carrie!?**

Carrie **One-Eyed Black has also programmed me, to carry their ever-handy, Teleportation Gun! In addition, One-Eyed Black has ****also**** programmed me, to carry, a ****most dangerous weapon****, known as, the Korlonium, Grenade!**

Tails-gasp-**you have Korlonium Weapons, Carrie!?**

Carrie (Nodding her head) **I most certainly ****do****, Tails! And as soon as I am done delivering a certain message, I will assist One-Eyed Black, to the fullest, of my abilities!**

Rotor **well, don't just hover 'round us talkin', Carrie! Go ****help 'im!**

Carrie **do ****not**** worry, Freedom Fighters! If my message ****does**** get through, ****and**** on schedule, this should ****not take, long****!**

(The Freedom Fighters' worst fears are confirmed! Right as this very moment, One-Eyed Black is up against a good 1/8 of the scratch-built 'bots left in Robotropolis!)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_** a full eighth o' the 'bots left in town're after me! Gotta stay calm, tho'! Not gonna show **__**fear**__** in the face o' the Big Round Guy!**_

All 'bots in the area**NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PIORITY 2; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2…**

One-Eyed Black **alright, you tin-can factory rejects, you ****want**** me? Come n' ****get**** me!**

(Just then, the 'bots are attacked from behind; almost immediately, eight of the 'bots in various parts of this strike-force self-destruct, and One-Eyed Black knows very well why that happened: his usual 'Bot-Smashing partner, has finally showed up!)

Carrie **need ****some assistance****, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **come ta' think of it, Carrie, a ****lot more**** than usual! And I can ****very-well see****, that coming here on my ****own****, was a ****huge, and maybe even fatal****, mistake!**

Carrie **do ****not**** worry, One-Eyed Black! Same as ****you**** have done for ****Nicole, I will stick by you****, through thick, and thin!**

(However, Carrie's courage is not very pleasantly rewarded; as of her first assault, she has run out of grenades, and it usually takes the computer generating her, about 30 seconds, to replenish her supply, each time. Carrie now generates holographic images of herself and One-Eyed Black to confuse the 'bots, but knows very well: it won't keep them busy for very long! In little time whatsoever, both of them are completely surrounded, and they can both taste the scythe of the Grim Reaper; One-Eyed Black predicts that this is liable to send him to the stasis tubes, for a good two months, and it will leave a pretty nasty sting on Carrie as well; Each time Carrie is destroyed in battle, all of the data she collected before termination, does go back to the computer that generates her, but the entity itself is out of commission, and the holo-projector that generates her, has to recharge itself, putting Carrie out of commission, for at least a week!)

But, just as both warriors taste their fates coming…

A mysterious voice **I don't ****think so****, Tin-Men! ****Not**** today!**

(A stranger in the shadows fires a laser-beam, that goes through seven 'bots, before it is stopped, as it hits an eighth! All eight 'bots soon seem to disintegrate, as sound waves seem to destroy them all! One-Eyed Black knows the voice, and recognizes the blast, but can't really believe, that this particular warrior, would come all this way, just to help him and Carrie! But it is! One-Eyed Black's Executive Officer: MAD MARC!

Mad Marc **well, looky here! IT'S ONE-EYED BLACK AND CARRIE!**

One-Eyed Black** Marc! Behind you!**

(Another blast from another direction, destroys the 'bot that most-threatens One-Eyed Black's XO, and again, it is a blast that the software pirate easily recognizes! He knows it can only come from his Back-Up Commando, a creature feared by Robotnik and Freedom Fighters alike: AGENT V.!

Agent V.** you 'bots sent my buds n' teammates to the stasis tubes, and now, IT'S PAY-BACK TIME!**

(Several 'bots recognize Agent V., and angrily take aim, but before they can fire, another blast rips through the chest-plates of three 'bots in a row, leaving in each of them, a gaping hole, at least 9 inches in diameter! One-Eyed Black knows, that that blast, and that kind of accuracy, can only come from one warrior: His Front-Line Commando: AGENT L.!)

Agent L.** hey there, 'Black! Hope we didn't miss ****too much**** o' the party!**

(One-Eyed Black sees a group of group of 'bots bent on threatening Agent L., as well, but before he can say anything, the 'bots that threaten Agent L. the most, are reduced, to a back-yard rain-puddle! One-Eyed Black readily recognizes the weapon, and knows that it can belong to one warrior, and one warrior alone: His Back-Up-Attack-Director, AGENT C.!)

Agent C. **didn't think ****you could keep us**** outta the action ****forever****, didja, 'Black!?**

(The 'bots there are not really programmed to show fear, but Snively, who is watching, and coordinating this skirmish, is scared out of his pint-sized skull! The only comfort he has, is that the last member of this fearsome, mostly re-united group, is still nowhere to be seen. But that hope, is soon erased, when Snively notices, that some of the spy-eyes watching the action, have a color-scheme, that the whole of Robotropolis knows, fears, and despises! And soon, another mysterious blast is seen! And everyone watching, knows, that it can only come from one shooter: the most notorious of all of these deadly warriors: their Top-Spy: AGENT W.!)

Agent W.** I ****know it hasn't exactly**** been a full month since we talked last, 'Black! But we ****all felt**** that ****you**** could use a little help!**

(Robotropolis' worst fears are now confirmed: The Nightmare Pirates, the most feared, and notorious freedom fighters of all time, are back! And as long as they're in the neighborhood, and with no Nightmare/Acorn Agreement to hold them back, nothing evil in the Main Zone, is safe! The entire battalion that was sent to deal with One-Eyed Black and Carrie, is almost literally vaporized, in under a minute!)

After the fight is over…

One-Eyed Black **I don't know what else to say to you guys, except: Thanks! You guys ****really saved**** my, ****and**** Carrie's bacon!**

Agent L. **Ahhh…don't mention it, 'Black! Like I said: Shouldja ****ever need**** us, we'll ****always**** be here for ya'!**

One-Eyed Black **now comes the million-mobium-question: ****How'd**** you guys know ta' come!? I ****didn't really have time**** to send out a ****distress signal****!**

Agent C. **Carrie**** sent for us! She ****knew right off the bat****, that ****after**** ya' ****finally told Sonic and 'is friends**** where ta' find the Freedom Fighters that came ****before**** 'em: that ****this mission, is gonna take a lot more, than just you, the Chaotix, and the Freedom Fighters****, 'Black! She told us, that ****this, is to be a four-good-guys-group-show****!**

One-Eyed Black (tears of joy in both eyes) **guys! At least for ****this one**** mission, I'll be ****more than happy****, to welcome ****you guys**** back into ****our**** corner! And I ****know very well****: the Freedom Fighters're gonna ****love ta' have ya' back****!**

(Just seconds later, One-Eyed Black's Freedom Fighter-to-base-communicator finally rings loud enough for One-Eyed Black to respond to it!)

Sally **One-Eyed Black! Do you read me!? Over!? We know that you and Carrie are in serious trouble! But don't worry! I'm already assembling a task force to bail you out!**

One-Eyed Black **the assist ****won't**** be necessary, Sally! Carrie and I ****are just fine****!**

Sally** !? But how!? If the battalion attacking you was as big as Carrie told us…**

One-Eyed Black **I'll explain ****everything**** once we're back at base, Sally! One-Eyed Black, over n' out!**

(One-Eyed Black signs off, and then turns back to his old friends)

One-Eyed Black **Alrighty then, you guys! You ready to join the Freedom Fighters at least for this one mission that I have in mind!?**

Agent L. **'Black! You know very well: ****that's an invite**** that ****not a single**** one of us is gonna turn down!**

(Snively reads off the report straight away to his fellow commanders, both in-and out-of the Hospital! Dr Eggman is, of course, one of the first to know! Even though his body won't be out of the hospital for a good few months longer, that does not mean in the least, that he can't transfer his consciousness into his computer's main-frame! As expected and feared, Eggman is not happy!)

Hologram of Eggman **WHAT!? NO! THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES ****COULDN'T'VE POSSIBLY**** GOTTEN BACK TOGETHER! SNIVELY! DIDN'T YOU BLOCK ****ALL**** TRANSMISSIONS BETWEEN ONE-EYED BLACK AND HIS FRIENDS, LIKE I ORDERED!?**

Snively (Grabbing his shirt-collar in unspeakable fear)-gulp-**Well, I did, Sir! Unfortunately**-shudder-**his master-computer is ****another**** story!**–shudder-**Because the Cardiatron 6,000, is located in a separate dimension**-shudder-**I am afraid it is ****impossible****, to completely cut the Nightmare Pirates off from each other!**-shudder-** And now that the Nightmare Pirates ****are**** back, the ****only**** comfort that ****I can offer**-shudder-**is that our ****funerals will**** be as elaborate as ****you demanded****!**

Meanwhile, back at Freedom HQ…

Sally **you ****promised to tell us how**** you and Carrie survived such ****a vicious attack****, One-Eyed Black! And ****by now****, I ****know you and Carrie****! Except to ****protect**** a friend, guard a friend's ****reputation, and/or**** to lay a trap for an ****enemy****, you two ****never lie****!**

Sonic **she's right, 'Black! And I ****know thatcha don't**** wanna give up ****that rep****, any time ****soon****, do ya'!?**

One-Eyed Black **not in the least, Sonic! Gotta warn all you guys, tho': the way Carrie and I survived all that, I know ****very well****, none of you Freedom Fighters'll be ****prepared for****, even ****after I came back ta' town****!**

Sally **whatever it is, One-Eyed Black, I ****know it must've been a very good reason****! Otherwise you and Carrie ****might not**** be here!**

One-Eyed Black-sigh-**don't ****say I didn't**** warn ya'!**

(One-Eyed Black opens the door to a room that has never really been used for much but storage; As he opens the door, it seems that, as usual, their fierce-but-good-hearted friend, was telling the truth as he saw it! As the door opens, the Freedom Fighters see five faces that, even after their leader came back to town, never thought they would ever see again!)

Bunnie-gasp-**OH! Mah stars!**

Sonic **NO WAY!**

Antoine **Sacri' bleu-cheese!**

Sally** It can't be!**

Tails **I don't believe it!**

Rotor **looks like it ****is****, you guys!**

All of the Freedom Fighters **THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES!?**

(None of the Freedom Fighters can believe their eyes! They all kind of figured that this day would come after One-Eyed Black returned to them, but as the months wore on, vigilance on the entrance to Freedom HQ awaiting the return of these deadly warriors, had slackened! But now, the Nightmare Pirates, the most fearsome freedom fighters ever to clash with Robotnik, are back!)

Agent L. (Giving Rotor a very enthusiastic high-five) **TOGETHER AGAIN!**

Mad Marc** Hey there, Sonic! Long-time-no-see!**

Sonic heh-**Too long, Double M.! Great ta' ****finally**** have ya' back!**

Agent W. **Hope ya' haven't forgotten 'bout ****me****, Bunnie!**

Bunnie (Giving Agent W. the biggest bear-hug she can give now that she's a complete being of flesh-and-blood again) **Sugar! Ah ****nevah fergotchy'all****! Y'all exposed ****so many**** o' Robotnik's secrets! Y'all know: Y'all were ****awlways numero uno**** in ****mah**** book!**

Tails **hey, 'C.! Great ta' see ya'! And you, 'L., the others are right! The "L" in yer name, definitely does ****not**** stand fer "loser"!**

Agent L. (Showing off a little blush) -giggle-**Thanks, Kid!**

Chapter #7: THE FREEDOM FIGHTER AND PIRATE REUNION

Agent V. **hope you guys ****didn't ferget**** about ****me****! Don't ferget: ****I'm**** the guy who bailed 'em out when the goin' ****really**** got rough!**

Sally **It was a ****big surprise****, and a ****major shock to all****, good ****and**** evil alike, that ****you**** were one of the Nightmare Pirates, James! Nobody around you, but your "true comrades" would've ****ever**** guessed it! And we ****really do appreciate, everything you've done, to insure your teammates' survival****! It's ****quite a treat**** to have all of you back! And I hope that ****our time together****, will be ****just**** as exciting, promising, ****and**** beneficial to ****our cause****, as it was when your ****leader**** came back to us! And, ****if**** you ****really did save the day**** for One-Eyed Black and Carrie, ****then you all must be as pure-hearted, as your leader has proven to be****!**

Sonic (Giving his famous wink and thumbs-up) heh-**Like Sal said: Great ta' have ****all o' you guys**** back!**

(The Nightmare Pirates' return, is announced to the Royal Council straight away! Everyone in it has mixed feelings, about these warriors' return. Elias, his wife, Rotor, Chuck, and Tails' Mom, all view this as a very happy occasion, and a great honor, to once again, get to know these deadly warriors that, together, formed one of Robotnik's biggest headaches! Dylan, Hamlin, Penelope, and Naugus, however, have slightly different feelings about this particular reunion; Naugus is scared to death; he knows that one wrong move, could bring this lethal force down upon him, like so many tons of bricks! And as for Hamlin, Dylan, and Penelope, they had never met the Nightmare Pirates and, as a consequence to this lack of knowledge, the trio of back-up freedom fighters have no idea what these deadly warriors are like; Dylan, for example, views every single one of them, as being no different from the self-torturing engine of destruction that leads them; just to make sure there is really nothing to worry about, the Royal Council, once again, requests One-Eyed Black to appear before them, with the hopes that he might be able to shed at least some light, on what the piratical fivesome he leads are like!)

Dylan (Thinking right after he learns from One-Eyed Black that the old rogue's friends have finally returned) _**Great! More self-torturing, politician-hating scarecrows!**_

One-Eyed Black (Noticing this thought in Dylan) **Dylan, I am ****really surprised****, and ****disappointed**** in you! Didn't Sally ****ever**** teach you, that prejudice, like the kind that ****you're**** displaying, is ****never**** the answer to ****any**** problem!?**

Dylan (Feeling like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar)groan-**yeah! Sally ****did**** tell me that! Sorry, 'Black! But me n' the rest of the Substitute Freedom Fighters, have ****no idea**** on what yer men're like! That's ****kinda why**** we calledja over here! We wanted ta' hear from ****you**** what yer men're like inside! ****And**** how ya' came to know 'em!**

One-Eyed Black **If it's ****my friends you guys**** wanna learn about, go ahead n' ask me ****anything ya' may need ta' know 'bout 'em****! As long as it ****doesn't**** involve ****how**** we learned about you guys, gimme yer best shot!**

Meanwhile, back in the Robotropolis War Room…

Snively (Nervous, and not one once of color in any part of him) **Please, don't bring ****them**** back! Please, don't bring ****them**** back! PLEASE, DON'T BRING ****THEM**** BACK!**

Lien-Da (Hearing Snively's words, and worried about, that whatever he means by "Them", it could spell total destruction, not just to her fellow Legionnaires, but to herself, as well!)** Something wrong, Snively!?**

Snively**!? Oh! Lien-Da! It's you!**-whew-**what a refief! I thought that one of the Freedom Fighters, or worse yet, ****one of our**** newly-returned "friends", the Nightmare Pirates, was ****just around**** the next corner!**

Lien-Da **Yer sweatin' like an Overlander, Snively! And if ****you know**** what's ****good**** for ya', yer gonna tell ****me why****!**

Hologram of Eggman **Yes, Snively! Tell us ****everything**** you know!**

Snively**!? Oh! Sir! I was afraid that ****you**** were One-Eyed Black!**

Lien-Da (Grabbing Snively by the shirt-collar) **well, if ****you don't**** start talkin' ****right here n' now****, Snively, yer gonna wish it ****was****! NOW, TALK!**

Snively **well,**-gulp- **I am afraid**…**That the Nightmare Pirates**…-shudder-**could do ****far-more**** damage, than even ****their leader himself**,-shudder-**wants to do to us!**

Hologram of Eggman **is that so? Well, I avoided getting squashed by ****that self-sacrificing cockroach**** far more times than none! I can ****easily avoid death**** at that creepy old 'coon's ragged hands again! And One-Eyed Black's threat, of "Quadruple trouble" had to've been a ****very elaborate ruse****! It was ****all planned by that pitiful One-Eyed Black, I'm sure****! And tomorrow, ****his pathetic**** fellow pirates will be ****gone****! And One-Eyed Black can't possibly, be ****any more of a danger**** to us, than ****he's already**** proven!**

Snively (Still sweating and shaking) **Well…Actually, Sir**-shudder-**the Nightmare Pirates' threat, of "Quadruple trouble"**-shudder, **is ****very**** real!**

Lien-Da** what're ****you talkin'**** about, Snively!? Even ****if**** the Pirate's buddies ****do**** decide ta' stay, that only means "****Triple**** Trouble"!**

Hologram of Eggman **Listen to her, Snively! Lien-Da ****couldn't be more**** correct! There are ****only three**** groups in all, that we ****need worry**** about: Those pathetic Freedom Fighters, those pitiful Chaotix, and now, those annoying Nightmare Pirates!**

Snively (Grabbing his shirt-collar in utmost terror)**Well…**-shudder-**actually, Sir, there ****is one**** other group!**

Lien-Da and the Hologram of Eggman both at once **WHAT!?**

Snively-gulp-**I am afraid**-shudder-**that the Hedgehog and his friends, were ****not**** the first, ****or the only**** freedom fighter group, that has proven a nuisance! There ****is one**** other group…**

(Snively now goes on to describe Col. Stripe and his men, to Eggman and Lien-Da)

Snively**…and**-shudder-,** it has ****long-been feared****, that now that the Pirate, has completely put the Nightmare/Acorn Agreement behind him, that he would ****very easily, AND gladly****, provide the Freedom Fighters with at least a ****rough estimate on where those five "Old foes" of ours can be found****! One-Eyed Black, alone, hospitalized us all! If he, and the Freedom Fighters, ****do**** succeed in getting the Colonel and his men back**-shudder-**our place in the ****cemetery**-shudder-**is assured!**

Lien-Da** and you didn't tell ****me, or the Doc**** about ****this****, because…?**

Snively **we ****all believed**** them defeated, ****and dust long ago****, Lien-Da! We ****all hoped**** that Naugus would've ****destroyed them all**** by now! We had ****no clue, OR anticipated, that the Pirate would EVER grant the Freedom Fighters with the tools that they would need, to get them back****!**

Meanwhile, back at New Mobotropolis Courthouse…

(One-Eyed Black describes to the entire Royal Council, everything he knows about his fellow Nightmare Pirates, and about everything that he went through with them, including how hard he worked, to keep those particular friendships alive!)

Dylan (still in absolute shock, that he was 100% wrong, about what the rest of the Nightmare Pirates are like) **trust me, 'Black: we had ****no idea**** that you had friends like the ones that ****you just described**** to us! ****Or**** that you ****always wanted to take 'em on such an adventure****! To me, at least, it makes ****perfect sense, that you'd wanna stick by 'em all this time****! And I'm ****really sorry**** I misjudged 'em! **–shudder-**Call me a "Hitler" if ya' want, 'Black! I deserve it!**

One-Eyed Black **Dylan, it takes ****several truck-loads o' guts****, for somebody to admit , that he-or she-made ****that kind o' mistake****! Hitler ****never had the guts ta' do anything like that, in his entire, wasted life****! In short: apology: accepted, Dylan! But there will ****still be no**** forgiveness on ****my**** part, for what almost happened ta' Sonic*** (*'Fraid so! One-Eyed Black is still steamed, over the unfairness under which Sonic was prosecuted during the latter stages of the Mecha-Madness saga[STH #s39-40, and 48-page special "Mecha Madness"])**!**

Dylan-shudder-**gotta admit: that ****was**** a pretty big mistake! And I'm ****pretty sure**** that the Freedom Fighters are all really sorry they made it, 'Black! Honest! And ****if**** we ****knew at the very beginning**** that ****Nack was to blame**** fer that, and ****not Sonic****, Sonic would've ****never** **gone ta' jail ****that time****!**

Hamlin (Thinking)_**Hey! Maybe if **__**this speech of Dylan's is good**__** enough, maybe the Pirate'll reconsider Naugus' offer to restore 'im!**_

One-Eyed Black (Noticing Hamlin's thoughts) **nice try, Hamlin! But remember: I can ****read you guys like a book****! And I'm telling ****all of you THIS, right now: nothing, and I MEAN NOTHING**** is gonna change my mind, about what I've done ta' myself!**

Dylan** smooth move, Hamlin!**

Hamlin** hey! Can I help it if ****this guy knows what**** everyone around 'im is thinking!?**

One-Eyed Black **I'll admit it: when the Freedom Fighters first-learned of my Spirit Vision abilities, ****they**** had to get ****used to me, all over again****! But I demand ****that everyone**** remember: ****That**** upgrade was made to keep a promise, and I think ****everyone here knows****, how much I ****hate**** breaking promises!**

Hamlin (Thinking)-_groan-__**somethin' tells me that **__**this**__** guy was like this, even **__**long-before**__** that stupid alteration!**_

Hamlin **so, ****tell us****, Pirate! ****How long're**** yer "Old Buddies" gonna be stayin' here!?**

One-Eyed Black **the Nightmare Pirates are ****only**** here, for this ****one**** mission! After ****that****, it is ****their**** decision-not ****mine****, not ****yours****, not any of ****our allies****-****THEIRS****, on whether or not they wanna stay longer! But, I'm warning you all: Do ****not**** try ta' urge 'em either way! Buttering somebody up, is ****not**** as rewarding, as most beings in most planes of existence, wish it to be! I ****will**** say ****this****, tho': until ****this next big upcoming mission**** is complete, my friends are ****not**** going anywhere outside ****this**** world!**

Elias' Wife **While we're on the subject, One-Eyed Black, just ****what is**** this "one mission" you speak of!?**

One-Eyed Black** I was kinda' hopin' to save ****this**** as a surprise, 'cause I ****wasn't really**** sure how you guys were gonna react to it!**

Penelope-groan-**Well, ****whatever**** it is, One-Eyed Black, we ****all know and**** accept, that it's ****way too late to stop you, OR the Freedom Fighters, from carrying it out NOW****! We're listening! ****What's your plan****!?**

One-Eyed Black **I take it you guys've ****never heard of Colonel Stripe and the "Original Freedom Fighters"****!?**

Hamlin **the Freedom Fighters that came ****before**** Sonic!? Yeah! We remember hearin' a ****little somethin'**** about ****them! What about**** 'em!?**

One-Eyed Black **I ****know**** where ta' find 'em! I ****know**** that they still exist! And I ****know,**** how we can get 'em back!**

Penelope-gasp-**You ****know where**** to find the Original Freedom Fighters!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** I do! And like I said: it ****was just days before**** confirmed, by Ixis Naugus himself, that they ****still exist****! And with the Freedom Fighters' help, we're gonna ****find 'em, and**** we're gonna ****bring 'em home****! Go ahead n' throw me the most unanimous "Nay!" vote that you can! It won't matter! You all know very well, how driven the Freedom Fighters can be, in helping a lost friend, that they ****know**** they can get back! Go ahead n' throw the lot of us in jail, if ya' like! ****That**** won't matter, either! As long as we get Tig back, I'm ****pretty sure**** that ****that's all that's gonna matter****! Besides! I know that the Freedom Fighters, are the top-heroes around here! You throw 'em in jail, there's always gonna be a ****nice, juicy, burnt to the ground petition, to bail 'em all out in DAYS****! And as all of you've been warned: putting ****me**** in jail, is ****not**** gonna solve your troubles ****one tiny bit****! As Sonic himself has prob'ly warned you: Putting ****me in jail****, is like locking a vampire up in a blood-bank! You can ****take away all**** my weapons, but I'm ****always**** gonna have ****my sarcasm****! And as the Freedom Fighters'll be the first ta' tell ya': My ****bark****, is ****far-less**** tolerable, than my ****bite****! Also, consider ****this: what**** could be ****more**** important, than saving the world from evil, ****and**** getting yer friends back to share that world with, ****all in one**** stroke!? You guys ****do**** still have ****friends, right!?**

(The whole Council look at each other, and then at themselves, in total shock and are completely silent; One of One-Eyed Black's teachings that all Freedom Fighters follow, is that friendship is the ultimate power; and that One-Eyed Black views those who have no friends, with either pity, or does not think that the animal in-question, is smart enough, brave enough, or compassionate enough, to be of the kind of use, that that being has been declared by everyone around him-or her-of being capable of; None of the Royal Council want to prove any further to this no-nonsense rogue that the reasons for his hatred and distrust in what the Council practices, and believes, still ring true. And all of them know, that the best way that they can prove this ragged rogue wrong, is to make decisions, based on what their hearts tell them, and never let a rivalry cloud their judgment, and force them to make an unjust call. Several in the Council bow their heads in shame; they all admit, that if this rogue is to be proven wrong about how he views "The Law", it is going to take several tanker-loads of good deeds, and a whole several messes of calls between them that are viewed as "Just", and "Honest", by all beings of good-heart around them, to do so! The Council all look at each other, and then, back to One-Eyed Black; and finally, they have the stuff to finally answer him, at last!)

Chapter #8: ACCEPTANCE OF THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES

Dylan **gotta admit, 'Black! We ****all**** see where yer coming from! And yes! We ****do**** still have friends! Hamlin says we ****don't**** need 'em, but ****I**** know way-better than ****that****! And I ****also**** know, that this is one thing that both ****you, and**** Sally agree on, 'Black! You both told me: that "Friendship is the ****ultimate**** power!"! I have ****not**** forgotten ****that**** lesson, 'Black! Hamlin may've, but ****I didn't****! And yer absolutely right, 'Black! There is ****nothing**** more important, than what you just said! And ****if you really wanna get our friends back****, I say: "GO FOR IT!" I understand that ****that's one o' the reasons**** why you came all this way back here! You told us yerself, 'Black: you came back, to ****rescue**** the friends we ****lost, from Egg-Face's evil influence, and**** to make sure, that what happened ****to them, doesn't**** happen ta' ****anyone else****! We ****all**** perfectly saw the look in your eye, when you told us that Eggman was goin' down for what 'e did ta' Sally! We ****all**** know ya' meant it! And we're ****all glad that you came back**** here ta' help us, in ****that**** department, 'Black!**

Elias** and who ****says that any**** of us, are going to say "Nay!" to this, my piratical friend? You have once again, made a ****good, clear, solid, and inescapable**** point! If you, my sister, and all of your friends, new, and old, ****truly wish Stripe back****, I, myself, have just ****two words**** for you: "DO IT!"**

(The whole Council is in full agreement! They all very well remember: Getting One-Eyed Black back, put Eggman in the hospital! Everyone, including Naugus this time, is well aware, that getting Stripe back, could very well land Eggman, in the cemetery! The vote, much to One-Eyed Black's delight, and satisfaction, is a very unanimous "YEA!"!)

Elias **Congrats, One-Eyed Black! ****You have just achieved**** our utmost cooperation, to pull off the ****biggest rescue mission yet-attempted****, to get my father's best men back! And knowing ****you****, I am ****very**** certain that you ****will**** succeed, in ****at least finding**** them! But I do have ****one request to make of you****! And ****that**** request is: that we call upon ****Knuckles****, and ****his**** friends to help us, as well! I know that Eggman will be anticipating a "quadruple threat", as ****your own men**** have threatened him with, and therefore, will prob'ly put a ****great deal more in your way****, of completing ****this**** mission successfully, than ****even the Nightmare Pirates, and the Freedom Fighters combined****, can ****ever hope**** to handle! It is my belief, therefore, that if this plan ****is**** to come to successful fruition, we ****might need**** the Chaotix!**

One-Eyed Black **request: ****already**** anticipated, Elias! ****Carrie's**** talking to ****them**** right now as we speak!**

And speaking of the Chaotix…

Julie-Su **so, the Pirate's gonna need our help again, huh?**

Carrie **Affirmative, Julie-Su! Eggman will definitely put a lot more, in our way, than the Nightmare Pirates, and the Freedom Fighters alone, can expect to handle, and complete ****this**** mission successfully!**

Julie-Su (Thinking) _**well, we **__**do**__** kinda owe the Pirate for improving my rep! Even Vector's looking at me a lot better now, thanks to him!**_

Julie-Su **Alright, Carrie! I'll talk to Knuckles about it right away! See ya' in a little bit! YO! KNUCKLES! Ya' said we owed the Pirate a favor, right!?**

Knucklesha! **For makin' ****you**** look a ****whole lot better**** ta' everyone around here!? You're right, Girl! We ****do**** owe 'im fer that! Why!? Did the Pirate's computer-friend ****finally tell us how we**** can re-pay ****that favor****!?**

Julie-Su **I think ****she finally**** did, Knuckles! And I think it involves ****us helping Sonic kick Eggman's can again!**

Vector **well, Eggman ****is**** the scum o' ****this**** whole planet, after all! So, ****what's the Pirate's Computer-Friend got in mind****!?**

Meanwhile…

(As One-Eyed Black finally leaves the Courthouse, he knows he has a lot of work to do, as far as standing up for his old friends goes! He knows what he said about them will take some time to reach the attention of the entire New Mobotropolis populace; those who heard what One-Eyed Black had to say, however, have at least a dozen questions for the old software pirate! And even after the Council's questions are answered, everyone is still afraid to even walk up to any of these warriors, even just to say "Hi!". Sonic notices this still-very-high-level of fear and distrust, and is not happy with anyone about it!)

Sonic **I think all o' you guys should be ****ashamed**** o' yerselves! 'Black 'imself, went ****so willingly**** to Mina's folks' home, 'cause ****we**** promised ****he'd find some good friends**** there! True! He ended up bad-mouthin' everything Mina's folks believed about Nicole, but ****don't**** ferget! 'Black did ****that, in response to bein' "lied" to****! All 'Black ****ever wanted from a potential friend, was for THAT creature ta' be honest with 'im****! Lemme put it ****this**** way: How many o' ****you guys**** like bein' ****lied**** to!?**

(Not a single animal in the crowd, raises his-or her-hand, instead, near-the entire crowd, bows their heads in unspeakable shame)

Sonic I **didn't think so! Well, 'Black and 'is crew're the ****same way****! And don't ****ever**** ferget, what 'Black, and prob'ly the ****rest of 'em, as well, think about social discrimination****! 'Black ****never**** thought highly of it! And I don't think ****any**** of 'is crew do, either! And if you guys ****know what's good**** for ya', the ****least**** ya' can do, is walk up and say "Hi!" to ****at least one**** of 'em! Who knows! Ya' ****might find someone amongst 'em thatcha' really like****! Don't ferget: Max's men, at least, had the guts to at least do ****that**** much! And if any of ya' wanna be Freedom Fighters someday, you ****better start showin'**** the same courage! 'Cause if ya' ****don't****, then I guess ****none o' ya'**** got the stuff!**

(Several in the crowd now realize what Sonic is saying; but several of them are still iffy, about even approaching these notorious warriors, and the fear of death upon them, is the least of their concerns. But all the same, they do realize that Sonic is right. A good freedom fighter never shows fear, and several have known that, all throughout the war with Robotnik. They also remember hearing why One-Eyed Black is so opposed to discrimination, and several have tried to show him, that those evil beliefs, had been long-forgotten, and that not even Eggman, or Robotnik before him, would ever stoop that low! Many have been led to believe that they were finally successful in that, but they now realize: that if they don't start showing some compassion for any of One-Eyed Black's men, all of those efforts, to show One-Eyed Black, that the threat he so thoroughly despised was gone, will go straight down the drain! Several children, all of them hopeful freedom fighters, lose a great deal of self-control, knowing that their all-time hero, will never accept them, unless something was done, to prove Sonic wrong, about everybody around him, being too chicken, to approach some of Sonic's best friends and more-powerful allies! They all know, that unless they start showing at least some courage towards these deadly warriors, they will never even be allowed into Freedom HQ for training! And that was something, that nobody in New Mobotropolis really liked to think about happening! One by one, everyone in the city, tries to sum up the courage, and at least say "Hi!" to these deadly warriors, and at least try to spark up a friendly conversation. By this time, everyone in town knows, that Sonic is pretty good friends with all five of these guys*(*Seven counting One-Eyed Black and Carrie), that had been labeled "The deadliest bunch, ever allowed to join the forces of 'Good'"! And meeting such close friends of the main hero in the city, is something that nobody of pure-heart, dared to turn down! And several do find friends, in at least some of these "Homicidal Heroes"! Mad Marc and Agent L., prove especially popular! And after enough catch her off of her usual duties of espionage, Agent W. also proves a very good animal to be with! And the very fact, that "Good" pirates really do exist, is very appealing to several of the younger citizens! Sonic's words also, gave everyone very good reasons why, now, only Eggman need fear the Jolly Roger, and everyone, by now, has heard of the courageous deeds on the battlefield, performed by the holographic entity, known as "Carrie", who had proven her worth several times over, not just as an archivist, but also as a warrior, as well! And after everyone heard One-Eyed Black out about Nicole, several worries, on several citizens' minds, were gone, and everyone realized, the new strength, and courage, brought forth, by the being who was feared by all of New Mobotropolis, simply because of his distrust in politics. Everybody in New Mobotropolis now knows, that that distrust was mostly their fault; because of what almost happened to Sonic, One-Eyed Black had almost completely lost belief, that politicians can see with their hearts! And nobody in the city, really wanted all of that distrust, to continue, or even worse yet, cost One-Eyed Black's friendship and trust in them, completely, and forever! And there would always be a strong paranoia, of this deadly-if-crossed force, proving their allies wrong, and switching over to the Darkness, if their leader's belief, that no politician is just, continues; everyone knows full-well: The Nightmare Pirates will never join forces with Eggman, but these guys being on their own side well, that was just not something that anybody of good-heart, least of all, the Freedom Fighters, really liked to think about!)

Narrator (Sally) just four days-past, One-Eyed Black's true friends have returned! Combined with Carrie, the Nightmare Pirates are now seven powerful warriors strong; the most powerful, that I have ever seen them! One-Eyed Black and Carrie alone were impressive enough; they brought me back, and lent my friends, the Freedom Fighters, their full-support! It's not that much of a wonder to me, that all of them, would feel the exact same way about the situation with Eggman, as their leader does! One-Eyed Black has declared them all "out of practice", but to us, the Freedom Fighters, they are all still absolutely amazing! Mad Marc's fighting skills are still near-unmatched, and continue to impress all; friend, and foe alike! Agent V., proves just as lethal, and cunning a fighter, as both Robotnik, and I, have always remembered, and feared him to be! Agent W. continues to prove just as elusive, and effective a spy, on friend and foe alike, as she's been so infamously labeled as being capable of, by her fellow pirates, by the Freedom Fighters, by the Chaotix, by Robotnik, and otherwise! Agent L., even after all this time away from us, which the Nightmare Pirates still all declare, has been far-past eternity, continues to seek out, and gain our friendship, which he has won several times over! And Agent C.'s strategies, are just as effective now, as they apparently always were all throughout the Great War! It is truly an amazing experience to see them all back together again! Even after all this time that they say they've spent in parallel dimensions, the Nightmare Pirates still label us, "Some of the best friends that they ever made!". And to give this entry, the straightest truth that I know how to give it, even though they may only be with us for a brief while, several Freedom Fighters, myself included, are very happy to have them back! They've done so much for our cause! And they've provided help for their leader when he really needed it! And I can very well see, that One-Eyed Black is their leader for a number of reasons; and I must say: some very good reasons, at that! He was the one who brought them all together! It was his leadership that kept them together! He was the one who had the courage, and the will, to destroy the evil, that he thought would possess him, if he did not get rid of it! And it was his friendship and leadership, that I'm very certain, must've won the Nightmare Pirates numerous victories, against a very wide range of evil forces, some of whom One-Eyed Black, and several of his friends claim, were even worse, than both Robotniks put together! They have all also given me very little reason, to doubt their word; if there's one thing, that binds them all together, besides their unquenchable hatred for evil, it is their trust in each other's word! And not one of the Nightmare Pirates, has ever been known to say a single verbal lie, to any creature that they labeled "a friend"! We are all very happy to have of One-Eyed Black's "true" friends back, and every additional minute that we get to spend with them, will be forever cherished, by Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic alike. And if they do decide to stay, even for a few days, after their work here is done, I'm very certain, that the Freedom Fighters, as a whole, will enjoy every additional minute, that we get to spend with them! Here's hoping that what I just said, will turn out to be the case!

(Meanwhile, Agent W. has volunteered to assist the Freedom Fighters' spy-network; knowing how stealthy, effective, and cunning this top-agent of the Nightmare Pirates had proven herself to be to both friend, and foe alike. This offer of services appeals to several in the Council, who all decide that: yes! Putting the most notorious espionage expert known to Mobius back to work in the Freedom Fighters' spy-network could prove useful, maybe even essential, to the Freedom Fighters' cause)

Chapter #9: PREPARING THE TROOPS: part I: STARTING PREPARATIONS

Back at Freedom HQ…

Carrie **I ****was**** able to provide some workable blue-prints for the device we need, to enter the Zone of Silence! Unfortunately, it seems that what ****this**** city can provide, in terms of electronics, is far-inferior, to what has been known to exist, in Robotropolis! In ****other**** words: to get ****the materials**** that ****we may need****, we ****might have to raid Eggman's base-of-operations****!**

Rotor (Slapping himself in the forehead) **Oh yeah! ****That**** should be easy! I dunno wether or not you've forgotten already, Carrie, but Robotropolis has some pretty-heavy-duty security! It's gonna take quite a bit o' fire-power, ****and**** some fancy foot-work to get ****passed it all****! And, unfortunately, after we were through with Iron-Lips ****last**** time, he upped security ****at least 20-fold****!**

Sally **unfortunately, it ****looks like you're right****, Rotor! What we ****need is a plan****! And unfortunately, not even One-Eyed Black, can come up with a ****very workable plan**** to get passed ****that**** kind of security!**

Carrie **Confirmed! Eggman will ****soon realize**** what our plan ****is****, and will ****try**** to ****hide**** what we need, from our usual field of vision, of even the ****most capable agents of your spy-network****! And I think that ****that**** is the ****very**** reason, why ****you accepted Agent W.'s help, so willingly****! She has just now been sent to spy on Eggman and report on his activity, so that we will ****both**** be wise to ****any****-and-****every**** trap that he may lay for ****us****, as well as to provide ****us with the location****, of ****wherever**** Eggman, may ****hide**** his ****most valued**** resources!**

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis…

Hologram of Eggman **hurry, Snively! We ****must**** hide all of our extra circuitry where neither the Freedom Fighters, ****nor**** the Nightmare Pirates will think to ****look for it****!**

Snively **what exactly, are ****we accomplishing by hiding**** all our gear away, Sir!?**

Hologram of Eggman** I ****know**** that that blimpless buccaneer couldn't've possibly come with ****what he needs**** to reach the Zone of Silence! He ****must not find**** what he needs! So, follow through with my order! Move all of our reserve equipment to the Top-Secret Bunkers! ****Not even that nosy**** Agent W. would ****think to look there****! Ha! I've ****got**** you ****this**** time, One-Eyed Black! And when ****you**** come ****looking for what**** you need, you will find virtually ****nothing you can use****! But just in case… Snively! Rebuild as many of the terminated 'bots as you can! Even if the Pirates ****do**** catch onto this, ****they'll**** be in for a nasty surprise for a change! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

(Unfortunately for Eggman, even though his spy-network has yet to be rebuilt, the Freedom Fighters' spy-network is still very much intact, and on-duty! And just one hour-past, Agent W. was put back on it! And she's been surveying Eggman's overall activity, for the past-half-hour! Eggman may've thwarted One-Eyed Black's Neuro-Overrider Tattoos, but he made pretty-well no precautions whatsoever, against a Freedom Fighter Spy as talented, elusive, or stealthy, as Agent W.!)

Agent W. (Thinking) _**Eggman! You wanna thwart the Freedom Fighters, **__**yer**__** the one who's gonna in fer a shock! **__**Thunder-storm-style**__**! You got "Top-Secret Bunkers"!? Keep talkin', Egg-Boy! And **__**show me the money**__**! Keep smilin', ya' fat sicko! You're on **__**FF camera**__**!**_

(While all this is going on, Agent W.'s master cam-corder, is hooked up to Carrie! And Carrie now projects holographic footage, of everything Agent W. sees!)

Sonic heh-**"Top-Secret Bunkers", huh!? Well, with ****Agent W.**** on the case, they ****ain't**** gonna be ****that**** "Top-Secret" fer long!**

Antoine **und, yu are sairtain zat Ag-ee-ant double-yu eez steel az goode az she vas ven ve knew heair, One-Eyes Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **don't worry**** 'bout a ****thing****, French-Fry! If ****anyone**** can squash a ****secret like a bug****, Agent W. can!**

Rotor **Yeah, Antoine! Have a little faith! While it's ****true**** that 'W.'s been ****killed**** 'er fair-share o' times, as far as 'Black could tell us, she ****hasn't been caught even**** once!**

Sally (Thinking) _**that's **__**another thing**__** that makes **__**you**__** such a great leader, One-Eyed Black! You **__**never**__** give up on your friends!**__-sigh-__**You're**__** the one who should've been commended by Optimus, **__**not me!**_

One-Eyed Black (Seeing Sally's thoughts) **Look, Sally! Optimus was one of the ****first**** heroes chosen to compete in the UGMC! Whether I was Captain Black, Black-Streak, Black Hook, Black-Glove, the Silent Sentinel, the Keeper of the Black Flame, ****or**** One-Eyed Black, he had ****already**** commended ****me**** several times over! I was ****old news**** ta' him, by the time ****you and your friends**** showed up! And ****that**** time, Optimus was impressed by ****you****! He knew you were a ****young leader****, maybe ****not exactly**** the young****est****, but ****still pretty young****! And ****that**** being the case, Optimus felt ****you definitely**** had the stuff, to be a ****great leader, prob'ly even greater than 'imself****! He ****knew****, that ****that**** was gonna continue to ring true, ****far beyond the time that you're old, gray, and dying****! In fact, Sally, right now, you're already as ****great a leader, as you now think I am****! It took me ****several millennia**** to get as good as ****you****, Sally! And Optimus? He was ****no**** different a case from ****me****! But ****you****, you became a fantastic leader, in ****mere single-digit years****! Optimus had been briefed, on ****everything**** that you've done as leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sally, and he ****was really impressed with you from the very moment the briefing was complete****! Optimus confided in me, 'imself, Sally: he had ****rarely seen**** such ****courage, determination, wisdom, or level of self-sacrifice****, in such a ****young female warrior**** like yerself! Optimus, being one o' the first heroes invited over there, had seen ****numerous heroes****, enter the UGMC, and he ****always commends a hero that 'e finds at least almost as great a leader as 'imself!**** And ****that**** time, ****you**** being the ****leader, AND mastermind of the Freedom Fighters****, throughout most of the war with whom, Optimus ****agreed with me****, was just as ****big a sicko****, as his own arch-nemesis, Megatron, that it was ****your turn, to receive that honor THAT**** time! And ****every single**** one of your friends ****here, Sonic especially****, was ****really excited**** for you, ****and proud**** of you! When Sonic heard about what Optimus said to you, Sally, he ****ran right over to Optimus' barrack, and give 'im a really good-sized "Thank you!****" Your friends ****all knew****, Sally, that if a compliment like ****that**** hitcha' the ****right**** way, at least ****some o' the guilt**** that ****you have weighing down yer heart****, over what you did as ****Mecha-Sally****, would be ****GONE! You're**** always telling ****me****, Sally, that ****I should take more**** credit, for the victories that ****you**** say ****I**** was the ****deciding factor in achieving****! And now, Sally, I'm reminding ****you, to practice what you preach****! I'm pretty certain that Julayla, prob'ly taught ****you**** that ****very same lesson****! So please! ****Don't**** dishonor her spirit, by going back on ****that**** particular lesson!**

(Sally looks all around her, and sees all of her friends eager to cheer her on, and to tell her, that both Optimus, and One-Eyed Black, are right!)

Sally (Still looking aside of herself in doubt, but remembers that: Yes! Julayla did teach her that!) **Alright, One-Eyed Black! I'll try! Now, let's get to work! Once Agent W. provides us, with the locations of the Top-Secret Bunkers, I'm charging ****you****, One-Eyed Black, with ****helping me**** come up with a ****workable plan****, that'll get us passed Eggman's defenses, so we can collect what we need, to ****build a workable device, that'll gain us access to the Zone of Silence****!**

A mysterious voice **yer not**** gonna let the Pirate and Sonic have ****all the fun****, are ya', Sally!?**

Knuckles **'Cause, personally, I think it'd be a ****cryin' shame****, if ****me n' the guys came**** all this way over here for ****nothin'!**

All of the Freedom Fighters **KNUCKLES!**

Sally **It's not that I'm ****not**** glad to see you, Knuckles! But, ****what brings you**** here!?**

Knuckles **the Pirate's Computer-friend said that ****you guys could use a little help****!**

Bunnie** there's ****gotta**** be a ****bettah reason than thayat**** whah y'all came heah to help us with ****somethin' that ol' Sugar-Black's got in mahnd****!**

Knuckles **Sally and I ended things on a ****really sour note***(*See KTE #29 for full details)**! ****My**** family refusin' ta' help hers?** **I'll admit it! ****That**** was as ****dumb**** a move as ****dumb**** can ****get****! If the Brotherhood ****did**** say "Yes", Eggman prob'ly ****wouldn't've**** done as ****much damage as 'e actually ended up doing****! When I heard that the Pirate finally told you guys where ta' find Stripe, I decided that, for ****Old Time's Sake****, I should at least ****help you guys get back prob'ly Sally's Dad's best men****, and thus, give ****you**** guys more of a ****fighting chance against**** that fat creep! Not to mention, I ****owe the Pirate**** BIG TIME! And helpin' 'im out with ****this****, his computer friend told us, would be a ****huge step towards thankin'**** 'im in full!**

Sally (Giving Knuckles a huge hug) **Knuckles! Thank you! I can't even ****begin to tell**** you how much ****this**** means to me!**

Sonic heh-**Once again, welcome aboard, Knux!**

Tails **you say that 'Black didja' ****a favor thatcha haven't repaid 'im for yet!**** So, ****what exactly**** did 'e do!? Did 'e ****already kill**** Finitevus for ya'!?**

KnucklesHa! **Somethin' ****just as good****, Kid! He ****improved my girl's rep****!**

Antoine (Looking a little pale) **he deed WOT!?**

Rotor **So, ****what exactly**** did 'Black do fer 'Su, ta' make ya' so ****proud of 'im****, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles **ta' put it bluntly, you guys: I took ****advantage of that robo-eye o' his****!**

(All of the Freedom Fighters are now staring at One-Eyed Black like he has nano-versions of Crabmeat crawling out of his ears)

Sonic **Whoa! Hold on a sonic-second! Tell us the ****whole story****, Knux!**

Rotor **yeah, Knuckles! ****We're**** listening!**

Knuckles **as all o' ya' prob'ly know, since Julie-Su came from the original Dark Legion, her ****loyalty has always been questionable, at best****! After I heard that the Pirate could differentiate ****good from evil****, I got ta' thinkin'! If ****anyone**** can do ****that****, then, they could definitely ****tell everybody, whether or not**** my girl here, really ****is**** on ****our side****! So, after we got home from the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition", I had the Pirate ****check my girl out**** with ****that eye**** of his!**

Bunnie **so, ****did y'all get**** yer ansah, Rad-Reyid!?**

Knuckles** as hoped, ****yes****! The Pirate ****did**** answer me! The answer he provided, was a ****lot better**** than the one I ****wanted****! According ta' him, ****since I first**** met 'er, Julie-Su's "Evil-Level" had been ****almost cut in half!**** Apparently, it was ****my**** friendship with her, that ****enabled**** 'er ta' ****switch over**** from the ****Legion's side**** to ****mine****! All of what the Pirate provided, was ****very**** interesting, gratifying, ****and**** relieving ta' hear! And ****after**** the Pirate was ****done with 'er, even Vector**** quit teasin' 'er 'bout ****where**** she ****came from**** to a ****certain degree****! All of ****that**** improved Julie-Su's overall reputation, BIG TIME! And I was ****never**** able ta' thank the Pirate ****in-full for it****!**

Sally (Giving Knuckles a medium-sized hug) **ever since I found out ****about her****, I ****always knew**** that Julie-Su ****had a thing for you****, Knuckles! It's ****no big surprise to ME**** that ****she**** crossed over to the Good Side ****solely for YOU****! A friendship like ****that****, I'm ****very certain****, One-Eyed Black must've ****found just as commendable****, as he believes ****my friendship with Sonic to be****!**

Rotor **NO WAY! YOU'RE ****SERIOUS**** ABOUT THIS, 'BLACK!?**

Sonic (Showing quite a few signs of worry) **what's wrong, Rote!?**

Rotor -groan-**when we built 'Black's De-Roboticizer, I guess we ****forgot ta' ask 'im**** if there were ****any**** design-flaws! And ****now, 'Black just told me**** that there ****is**** one!**

Sally -groan-**Alright, what's the problem, One-Eyed Black?**

One-Eyed Black **unfortunately, the De-Roboticizer that I had you guys build to get ****Sally**** back, was designed ****without**** anticipation, of having to de-bot, a victim of the Roboticizer who had been such, for more than a ****couple o' years before**** de-robotization was even attempted!**

Sonic**!? So what's the prob, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**the ****longer**** a victim of the Roboticizer has ****been**** such, the ****more power it requires**** to de-bot that particular victim, ****even close**** to permanently! I ****didn't tell you**** guys about ****this**** before, because it was ****my**** belief, that ****all**** salvageable victims of the Roboticizer, who had been such ****much longer than Sally**** had been, have ****already**** been restored! When ****this**** De-Roboticizer was designed, I did ****not anticipate**** the need, to de-bot somebody, who had been a victim of the Roboticizer, for ****longer than a year or two****!**

Sally **so, in other words….**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**it took ****2 kilowatts**** of power to bring ****you**** back, Sally! But to bring ****Tig and 'is men**** back, we'll need ****at least**** a full ****megawatt**** of power, FOR ****EACH OF 'EM****! In other words, if we're gonna bring the Original Freedom Fighters back, the De-Roboticizer will ****have to operate, at its maximum**** power-capacity!**

Sonic **so, we need a ****lil' extra**** power, huh!? Not a prob, 'Black! I ****know just who ta' call****!**

Later…

Nate Morgan **so, One-Eyed Black needs the De-Roboticizer at ****maximum power ta' bring Stripe and 'is crew back****, huh!?**

Sonic **you guessed it, Nate! And yer the ****only guy I know**** who can help! I haven't forgotten, Nate: ****you**** created the power rings, so I'm pretty ****sure ya' can whip up somethin'**** that we can use to ****get Tig and 'is men back****!**

Chapter #10: PREPARING THE TROOPS: part II: TESTING OF THE PIRATES

Nate Morgan **it might take me a few hours, Sonic! But I can ****definitely**** whip up whatcha ****need! Stripe**** was a ****friend o' mine, too! And**** one o' your girl's dad's ****best**** men! And if the mission yer talkin' about ****does**** succeed, Eggman's gonna be in the ****graveyard, even sooner**** than our ol' pal ****'Black may like!**** I'll get right on it, Sonic! But I'm ****warnin' ya'****: it's gonna take me ****a while****!**

Tails (Noticing that Sonic is finally off the phone with Nate Morgan) **so, ****what did Nate**** say, Sonic!?**

Sonic** Nate said 'e'll get right on it! It's ****gonna take 'im a few hours****, tho'! 'Til then, let's say ****you n' I keep our minds occupied****, and see fer ourselves if 'Black's crew's**** still got**** the ****stuff****! Let's hurry, tho', or we ****might**** miss some o' the action!**

(Sonic and Tails rush over to the training cages to see, along with their other friends, whether or not One-Eyed Black's crew's still "Got the stuff"! They are only a minute or two late to catch the big start-off; Bunnie is able to fill them in)

Bunnie **y'all didn't ****really may-iss**** a whole lot! Marc-Hon was able to scrap a Shadow-Bot all bah his lonesome!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**Yup! That **__**definitely**__** sounds like the Double-M. **__**I**__** remember, alright!**_

(Sonic, along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, plus the Chaotix, are not the least bit disappointed! Mad Marc is still as skilled, clever, and capable, as he's always proven to be! Even the deadliest foe he's pitted against, even though it takes him a full half-hour, is scrap-metal by the time that Mad Marc's done with it! His Sonic Blast Pistol, and his Aging-Ray-Cannon, are still just as effective, and deadly, as they've always proven! Agent W. still proves stealthy, elusive, and deadly, none of her opponents even know she's there, until it's too late! And Agent W., who decided to take a breather from the siege lines and show the Freedom Fighters HER stuff, continues to prove herself, to be the most capable espionage expert, on the Good Side! Agent L. continues to prove way-more than effective, at any task presented to him! His Plasma-Pistol, can leave a hole at least 7 inches in diameter, in even something as well-protected, as a Com-Bot! His strength, and courage, are near-unmatched! Agent C. continues to prove an excellent strategist! He can find his way, even around the most un-over-comeable-obstacle imaginable! His Liquification Gun, can turn a 4' titanium cube to a water-like substance in seconds! The biggest surprises of all, however, are the "new" members of this lethal destruction-line: the two whom almost nobody, have any idea on what to expect! Agent V., and Carrie! Carrie, by now, is very well-known to the whole of New Mobotropolis, and a "creature" whom most in Robotropolis, are scared to death of! This is, however, one of the first times, that Carrie gets to show this much of her stuff as a warrior, in training exercises! Her Korlonium Grenades, can blast a Dynamic to bits in seconds! If Eggman's spies were watching, Eggman would wish that they weren't! Agent V. is relatively well-known to the Freedom Fighters, but very few, have actually seen what he can do in a fight, or know him to leave any witnesses standing! And this lack of very usable knowledge, is viewed as a very costly mistake for all opponents facing him! It causes several opponents to underestimate him, and several observers remember very well, what happened when Shadow underestimated One-Eyed Black: it insured that victory, against "The unfortunate sap", that failed to see these engines of destruction, as the deadly warriors, that have gained such a reputation for being, is always well-within sight! The Chaotix, most of whom had never seen these warriors in action before, are stunned, and amazed! They all remember how devastating their leader was during their first big mission together, but many of them assumed, that the ever-aforementioned alteration, accounted for a great deal of it! After hearing that One-Eyed Black was the only one of these warriors, who went through that ever-dreaded transformation, none of the Chaotix, nor very many besides the Freedom Fighters, ever dreamed, that any of these warriors, would come to be just as blood-thirsty, and homicidal, as their world-infamous leader, had become, without having to go through the same level of self-torture! It's a very good thing, that neither Eggman, nor the Destructix, have anyone watching them at the moment! Because if they did, every single one of them, Scourge included, would be shaking in their shoes, like they was in a 5.0-Level Quake! Finitevus, however, still has a few eyes, and ears in New Mobotropolis! And he knew, that with the Nightmare Pirates around, not only would both Eggman and the Destructix be terminated with immeasurable prejudice, but there was also a very real possibility in Finitevus' mind, that he would be NEXT!)

Finitevus (Thinking)_** I don't care if Eggman **__**is**__** destroyed, but if it's at the hands of those mutants, then they'll be after **__**me**__** next! I've got to get rid of them—FAST!**_

Back in New Mobotropolis…

Sally **One-Eyed Black, you ****said**** that your men were "rusty", but in ****our eyes****, they're ****still**** just as cunning, effective, homicidal, ****and**** merciless towards their enemies, as we ****all remember them**** being! If ****this**** is how ****you**** define "Rusty", One-Eyed Black, I ****don't think even**** Sonic wants to know, what your men can do at ****full strength****!**

One-Eyed Black **you ****know**** I'm gonna tell you guys, ****anyway****, right!?**

Sonic** I think that ****that's exactly**** why Sal brought it up with ya', 'Black! So, lay it on us! If ****this**** is "Rusty", how are they at "Fully Oiled"!? I'm ****pretty sure****, that if we get yer ****men back**** up ta' ****full speed**** fer ****this****, Eggman's ****really**** gonna be quakin'**!

One-Eyed Black **at our ****most durable, dangerous, powerful, and heavily armed****, we've been known to lay waste, to ****six Gunners****, in ****34.98 seconds****!**

All Freedom Fighters and Chaotix present **NO WAY!**

One-Eyed Black** YES WAY, you guys!**

Sally **you're serious, One-Eyed Black!? Your men were ****that**** powerful!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** "Cross my heart, n' hope ta' spit" as the Beaver would say!**

Julie-Su (Now really impressed)** These guys, ****combined with us and**** the Freedom Fighters? **Heh-**I don't think ****even Enerjak'd**** stand a chance!**

Bunnie**Heck! With ****these gahs**** helpin' us, ol' Egg-Face is gonna be ****ancient history**** way-befoah 'is remainin' yankees ****even open**** the dooah ta' shoot!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head in full agreement with Bunnie's kind words) **MMM-HMMM…and I think I know just the thing, that would make ****any bad guy**** watching us quake like they swallowed an entire container of Quake Pills! I challenge ****you guys**** to a series of ****Duel Monsters games**** with my men! Any volunteers?**

Julie-Su **first, here's**** the million-mobium question that ****I have for ya'****, Pirate: compared to ****yourself****, just how good ****are**** your men at "Duel Monsters"!?**

One-Eyed Black **this is a rough estimation, but ****I'd**** say that, by now, ****all of my men are equally good at the game****! I'll put this way, if any****one of you underestimate any of my men****, like ****Shadow did ME****, each of ****these**** proposed games, is gonna be ****another one-sided**** slaughter after another!**

Sally (Slapping herself in the forehead)-groan-**I was afraid o' that! Alright, One-Eyed Black! You'll ****get**** your volunteers! But ****after what you**** did to Shadow, I ****really doubt that very many**** are going to step forward, to face off with ****any of your**** men, at "Duel Monsters", readily, ****or**** willingly! Alright! Who's up!? I need ****six volunteers****! You ****all must readily know**** the Nightmare Pirates, ****and what**** they're capable of! I think, ****only then****, will it even come ****close, to being a very fair**** fight!**

(Sally gets her six volunteers much sooner than she was expecting to! Sonic, Knuckles, Bunnie, Rotor, Nicole, and Tails, all step up to the plate immediately! Sonic tries his luck against Mad Marc, Knuckles takes on Agent V., Bunnie tries her luck against Agent W., Rotor takes on Agent L., while Tails deals with Agent C., leaving Nicole to take on Carrie! None of them can really complain that much about who they're facing! Sally, Elias, and Julie-Su, unarguably the ones who know the game, and/or the contestant best out of everyone who's left, are designated the primary referees; Julie-Su shows both Sally, and Elias, how to work with, and use, a scouter; and the lessons are completed just in time! Sally asks One-Eyed Black repeatedly if her scouter's working right or not! After the fifth time asking, Sally is finally satisfied, and assumes her seat in the referee box; she is really impressed by what her scouter tells her! According to it, none of the Nightmare Pirates, have a Power-Level weaker, than about 20,000 in DBZ figures; In TF figures, nobody is weaker, than 50; in Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, their attack-point levels, are not much less 2,500 at the weakest! Their defense point-levels, are also no less than 2,500! To match this, each of her friends, has an overall DBZ-figure power-level, of 12,000, at the weakest! Their attack-point-levels vary from 1,500 at the weakest, and as much as 2,900, at the strongest! Their defense-point-levels are each, no less than 1,500! According to Julie-Su, One-Eyed Black's deck's power-level, again in DBZ figures, measured in at 325,000, and that was AFTER his Egyptian God Monsters were thrown to the "Graveyard"! Sally soon sees for herself, that all of the decks that One-Eyed Black loaned out to everybody, have around that same basic power-level! This further assures ALL referees, that One-Eyed Black IS doing his best, to keep ALL fights fair, and evenly matched! The big question on Sally's mind, however, is: Did her friends learn enough, from One-Eyed Black's one-sided skirmish with Shadow, to use their cards wisely enough, to make these fights as even as possible? After both Sally, and her brother, realize that their scouters have Spirit Vision technology built into them, they are both curious enough, to see what's going on, inside their friends' heads. Sally also decides to take this opportunity, to find out exactly, what makes Sonic's brain tick, and, more importantly to her, find out, whether or not, Sonic still cared about her! The answer that Sally finds, is a lot better than the answer she was expecting! Not only did Sonic still care about her greatly, but it seems he ALSO, left all of their fights, and all of the terrible deeds performed by Mecha-Sally, completely in the dust behind him! Sally realizes, at this very moment, that everything One-Eyed Black said about their relationship, their "near-unbreakable friendship"-every single word of it-was, indeed, the TRUTH! And this makes Sally root for Sonic like she never had before! Sonic hears her, looks up at the ref-box at her, and smiles!)

Sonic (Thinking) _**'Black! Thanks! I **__**know**__** that **__**this**__** is gonna go a long way, towards Sal makin' a full-come-back!**_

(Sonic, though grateful that Sally now knows the truth, that he will never completely leave her, remembers that he's in the middle of a "fight", and tries his best to stay focused, on the task at hand; at this time, Sonic has lost 700 "Life-Points", and is well aware, that One-Eyed Black didn't provide very much, that would make the "Life-Point" total go UP! Sonic knows, that the ONLY WAY that he can beat Mad Marc, is if he has Life-Points left, and "Double M." has none!

Sonic (Noticing that he just drew a very powerful fire-monster) **Alright, Double M.! ****You**** ready ta' ****go down in flames****!?**

Mad Marc (looking aside of himself in doubt that Sonic is going to easy on him!)-shudder-**I can ****hardly**** wait, Sonic!**

(Each time an "attack" is launched at one combatant, or the other, somebody's going to lose at least a few Life-Points. For the most part, all six matches are pretty evenly matched! Each time "Life-Points" are lost, it usually isn't more than a few hundred at a time! The winner of each of these matches, turns out to be the one who strikes hardest, and first! In the end, Sonic is able to beat Mad Marc, but only has 5 "Life-Points" left! Nicole and Carrie, wind up with a pretty-well even set-up; each time they draw a "Monster" card, it turns to have the same attack-points, as the "Monster", that it's supposed to destroy, and thus, the two combating entities, wind up cancelling each other out. When one does get an attack through, the other dishes it right back out! For a while, it seems that Carrie is winning, but just by a few "Life-Points"! Finally, Nicole takes the final hit, but has a victory-smashing trap ready, that deals Carrie, a great deal more damage, than she has "Life-Points" left; the match between Carrie and Nicole, therefore, ends a stalemate! Agent V. proves a far deadlier opponent at card-dueling, than Knuckles had prepared himself for! Knuckles very well knows, that underestimating an opponent in battle, could very well get him massacred, but as Knuckles has never even seen this guy before, it is near-impossible, for Knuckles to be 100% ready, for anything, and everything, that this deadly warrior may have up his sleeve! Each time a "Monster" attacks, the one being attacked, will lose at least, triple-digit "Life-Points" a turn! Believing that these fights are to the death*(*Which, of course, they really aren't), Finitevus tries to sabotage the duel, between Knuckles and Agent V., but with three scouter-armed referees, sabotage is pretty well, impossible to pull off, without someone noticing, and not be ratted out on! Julie-Su knows what Finitevus is up to, and almost immediately, alerts the others of his activity! And all attempts launched by Finitevus, to sabotage Knuckles' match with Agent V., are detected, and thwarted!)

Julie-Su **sorry, Finitevus! But ****you're not**** laying a paw on Knuckles, ****this**** time! Yo! Carrie! Your big match with Nicole's ****over****, right!?**

Carrie** it has been concluded as of ****at least one full minute**** ago, Julie-Su!**

Julie-Su **well, we could ****really use your, and maybe also, Nicole's, help, "Carrie"****! Finitevus is tryin' ta' cheat!**

(Carrie seems to lose a great deal of self-control)

Carrie **if there ****is**** a hacker, on the loose in the system, do ****not**** worry, Julie-Su! It ****will**** be dealt with! ****Nobody**** cheats, on ****my**** watch!**

(Carrie's virus-protection software, proves even better, than One-Eyed Black always claimed it was! Finitevus is cancelled out, almost as soon as he's detected, which occurs just 50 seconds, after Julie-Su warns everyone that Finitevus is in the system! And just to be triply sure, that Knuckles is wise, to any trick that Finitevus may try to pull, Julie-Su also contacts Knuckles immediately, and alerts him that Finitevus was trying to hack into the system; little good the warning does for Knuckles' self-control! He knows that Agent V. is not the one to blame for what Finitevus isc trying to do, but still takes his anger out on his "opponent", anyway! Agent V. does show a little fear, of Knuckles' new-found fury! ; Agent V, has known far before the beginning, that Knuckles is extremely dangerous when he's angry! By this time, Knuckles has lost 1,200 "Life-Points"; Agent V. has lost a similar number! Knuckles' new-found fury, dictates to Knuckles himself, to only use the powerful cards in his hand! And Agent V. knows straight away: that if he's going to prove himself, he'd better start showing the same level, of determination! All throughout, the match could not be much more even! Agent V. is the winner, but winds up only having 5 "Life-Points" left! Bunnie and Agent W., have basically the same strategy in mind: Summon only the most powerful card they have, and hope that it's enough, to take out whatever the other has! Bunnie, being the more fiery-hearted of the two, hits Agent W. with pretty much anything, and everything that proves to be the most powerful card in her hand!)

Bunnie **Ah really regret havin' to do ****this to y'all, Sugar****! But a promise, ****is a promise****! And ****Ah promised to give y'all mah bayest shot****! So, prepah ta' get yer "Lahf Points" ****eradicated! Ah nayow call forth: BUSTAH BLADAH!**

Agent W.-gulp-

(Bunnie's Buster Blader terminates Agent W.'s Amazon Archer with immeasureable prejudice! This move also costs Agent W. 1,200 "Life-Points"! And that's the biggest "ouch" of the match for Agent W.! And Agent W. is NOT out of the race yet! Agent W. bounces back, with Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon! Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon annihilates Bunnie's Buster Blader, and that's the end of the match for these two! Agent W. only had 75 "Life-Points" remaining at the end of all of this! Agent W. and Bunnie, part from the training facilities, the way they entered them, the way they've always parted ways, whenever they met, and/or visited with each other: AS FRIENDS! Antoine feels very much blessed, that his own wife, has such a strong friendship, with the only "real" girl, in this fearsome, and near-unstoppable force, of "Deadly Warriors, who tear apart near-everything evil in their path"! Antoine understands that Bunnie lost, but he also knows, that it wasn't by much!)

Antoine** excellent vork, Bun-eee, I hev ****nevair seen anyvun**** show such cour-oj to ze Nightmaires Pyr-ratts!**

Bunnie **thanks, Sugar-Twan! But, ****she dayid**** still beat me!**

(Agent L.'s big match with Rotor, is also a way-past close shave! Rotor's a pretty smart guy, and had learned a great deal, about what strategies that the Nightmare Pirates usually like to use! And Agent L., being such a good friend, to near-everyone, and everything, that knows him, has been studied very closely, by the young but talented walrus! By now, Rotor knows pretty much all of the weaknesses in the Nightmare Pirates' methods, like the back of his paw! He had even seen the footage, of the card-duel between Agent-L. and Robotnik, and knows pretty much every dirty trick, that the fat sicko pulled off just to win! Rotor knows very well, that Agent L., will not make the same mistake twice! Even after Rotor, gave Agent L., an Honest-to-the-Ancient-Walkers-Guarantee, that there will be no cheating this time, Agent L. is still wary of his surrounding; after being in the heat of battle as long as Agent L. has, he does not trust any arena, that is not set up, by his own comrades! And since Agent L. is not a "true enemy", it really makes Rotor feel really lousy inside, to see his "Opponent", looking so untrusting, of foreign surroundings. Rotor knows, that this kind of thing, could very well hamper his overall performance when the "Fun" actually starts. Fortunately, this paranoia, fuels the fury within Agent L., and makes him even stronger! Each turn, Agent L lays at least one face-down, with every "Monster" he summons! Rotor is a little bit uneasy about this)

But…

Rotor (Thinking)_** I know ya' don't have a whole lotta faith in a "friendly fight" that happens outside the UGMC, 'L.! But I promised to give ya' a fair fight, and it's a fair-fight yer gonna get! And I promised myself, to give ya' the most chances I can give ya', without cheating! If layin' that many traps is yer game after Robotnik beat the jacket offa' ya', well, I know from 'Black that there's no real way ta' help ya', there! I just hope that **__**I can**__** show ya', that someone outside that inter-dimensional contest o' yers, **__**is**__** willing to fight fair!**_

Rotor **I really hate to do this to ya', Tim! But prepare fer your destruction! I now call forth: DARK MAGICIAN, in Defense mode!**

Agent L.** if yer lookin' to make ****me feel better****, about Robotnik cheating on me,**** trust me**** when I say this: ****goin' easy**** on me, is ****not**** the way ta' go, Rotor!**

Rotor (Showing tremendous levels of frustration) **alright! ****Attack**** mode then! Happy now!?**

Agent L. (Thinking) _**slightly**__** better, Rotor, but yer **__**still not**__** doin' a very good job!**_

(Julie-Su, along with the rest of the referees, notice this strong level of distrust burning bright, and deep, inside Agent L.! Julie-Su tries her best to warn the others about it; and she gets the answers she sought from both of the other referees, and learns that Robotnik, was the one most to blame for this distrust that burnt so brightly in

Agent L., and can barely even believe, that even someone as dangerous, and evil, as the original Robotnik, would ever stoop that low!)

Julie-Su (After hearing everyone out)** I can ****totally understand**** Robotnik wanting to ****survive****! But cheating in such a way, that your opponent would ****lose complete trust**** in anyone on the battlefield but his ****own team****!? I don't think ****even Enerjak would stoop that**** low! ****Not even**** when he was Dimitri!**

Elias** I'm with 'Su on ****this**** one, Sis! I know-and totally understand-that Robotnik wanted to ****live through that****! But cheating like ****that****!?**

Sally **I ****know it sounds totally unprecedented****, but yes! Robotnik really ****did**** stoop ****that**** low!**

Sally (Thinking)_-groan-__**I just hope that **__**this**__** paranoia doesn't interfere **__**too greatly**__** with Agent L.'s overall performance! Robotnik! I hope you landed in the **__**deepest, darkest part**__** of the **__**Underworld**__** for **__**this**__**!**_

(Fortunately, for both Rotor, and Agent L., the ever-dreaded paranoia does not get in the way! After realizing, that he has to come at Agent L. full-swing, no matter what his personal feelings on the situation are, Rotor hits Agent L. with pretty much everything that appears in his hand, that he knows has at least a few more attack-points, than what Agent L. brought out! And that's when this duel really kicks off! Each turn, one, or the other, ends up losing at least 100 Life-Points; the match is viewed by all, to be as even, as even can get! At this point, Rotor and Agent L., each have only 15 "Life-Points" left! Both combatants are in full-agreement, that whatever they play, it will spell the end of the other! In the End, Agent L. brings out his ultimate weapon: ULTIMATE MAGICIAN! This fusion monster, requires a fusion, of Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos to activate! It brings all of their powers, all of their abilities, all of their Attack-Points, and all of their Defense-Points together, into one deadly, powerful, and near-unconquerable package! Agent L. usually saves this card, primarily as a last-resort! Agent L. knows, that Ultimate Magician, the only monster on his side of the field, at the moment, that will end the duel! Rotor checks through his own hand; he has absolutely nothing, that can counter Ultimate Magician! It is the sole card, the Agent L. knows will win him victory, and more importantly, right now, it's his turn! Rotor has numerous face-downs at this stage, and Agent L. knows, that only his Ultimate Magician can get passed them all, and end the duel! Thing about Agent L.: He treats all of his opponents, like they're at full-strength all through the match-in-question! And Agent L. doesn't really care how many, or how few, "Life-Points" that either combatant has! As long as his opponent still stands, in Agent L.'s eyes, he has to keep blasting away, until his adversary is DUST! Use of Ultimate Magician, is viewed by all, even Agent L. himself, as "Total Overkill", but Rotor didn't really care, even though he lost the duel, it didn't matter to him, just-so-long as Agent L. regains at least some, of the faith he had in his opponent, that he lost so long ago, when Robotnik cheated on him!)

Agent L. **thanks, Rotor! And, you're right, of course! I ****should**** have ****more faith in something**** arranged by someone ****outside**** the Nightmare Pirates! And I ****should have more faith in the friends I made here****! Both new, ****and**** old!**

(Rotor, after hearing this, cracks a medium-sized smile, for he feels he has accomplished his goal, to at least part-way-restore a powerful ally's trust in beings outside his own group, the referees, meanwhile, continue to provide Julie-Su with the information that she needs to fully understand the situation between Agent L., and an arena set up by somebody outside of his own group. Julie-Su continues to show shock, wonder, and disappointment. She knew right when she heard about him from the Freedom Fighters, that the original Robotnik DEFINITELY WAS bad news, but she NEVER REALLY pictured very many of the baddies that she, herself had confronted, being heartless enough to cheat the way the original Robotnik cheated on Agent L.. In Julie-Su's mind, Downtown Ebony Hare was the only exception to that concept, and she had deeply hoped that that devious gangster of a rabbit would STAY the ONLY example, that would prove that concept wrong! In Julie-Su's mind, Enerjak may have been the most dangerous, but she knew that the Freedom Fighters were right, about both Eggman, and the original Robotnik before him, being the most sick-minded! All of these matches have proved very close, indeed! The first five matches were all dangerously close! None of the victors have more than double-digit Life-Points remaining! But, there is still one more match-up to go: the match between Tails, and Agent C.! Sally has repeatedly tried, and eventually ended up begging, for Agent C. to go easy on Tails. Even though Tails wasn't the youngest member of the Team anymore, Sally still shows a great deal of concern for him. It requires herscouter telling her that Tails' Power-Level is higher than 20,000 in DBZ figures, and a great deal of convincing Sally that One-Eyed Black's philosophy that "Age is just a number", is, indeed, the way that this particular situation SHOULD be looked upon, for Sally to finally take her seat and just sit back, and enjoy the show, but One-Eyed Black can readily see, that the flame of worry, and doubt in Tails' abilities as a fighter, continues to burn brightly inside of her, and will probably never go out completely. All the same, Sally promises to only maim One-Eyed Black, WHEN, or more likely in Sonic's mind, IF, the Life-Point total of the competitor that beats Tails, if Tails is beaten, is no higher than that of the rest of today's winners; One-Eyed Black decides to have Agent C.'s big duel with come dead-last; In Sally's mind, One-Eyed Black seemed to have been finally relenting, and heeding her demands that Agent C. not go TOO rough on Tails, that is, until she gazes at One-Eyed Black through her scouter! Sally's scouter tells her, that the reason that One-Eyed Black was saving Tails' match for last, because he wanted Tails to learn from all past-matches, thus-giving the little double-tailed hero-in-training the chance to learn from all mistakes made, and thus, enable the foxy little fox, to pull off the most cunning stunts imaginable that were legal in the game of Duel Monsters! It seemed that, truth-be-told, One-Eyed Black shared in Knuckles' Great-Grandfather Athair's belief that Tails was destined for greatness, and that the young, but cunning and wild-hearted Freedom Fighter would, indeed, become the ever prophesized "Chosen One" of Ancient Walker legend! Even though Sally was always somewhat skeptical about someone as young as Tails being the one that Mammoth Mogul said he was so afraid of, but Julie-Su knows several tons better than to call a prophecy fore-told by her man's own Great-Grandfather Athair "Crazy!" According to her scouter, One-Eyed Black had put Tails' match at dead-last on the dueling schedule, because he wanted Tails to learn from all mistakes previously made by his comrades and the six deadly warriors they had volunteered to duel and see if they really did still have the stuff. Apparently, in One-Eyed Black's mind, in THIS case, the concept of "Saving-The-Best-For-Last" definitely applies! One-Eyed Black's feelings, and Sonic's, by the way, are that no matter where he's put on the dueling schedule, both One-Eyed Black, AND Sonic only have one thought that says it all on how the two heroes feel about their foxy double-tailed friend: TAILS IS GOING TO BE AN EXTREMELY TOUGH NUT TO CRACK! Sally notices this joint-contention in her scouter, and knows that only Tails losing the match, will prove One-Eyed Black and Sonic wrong, and herself right, that Tails still has a great deal to learn, before she can officially stop "underestimating" him!)

One-Eyed Black (Noticing this strong, but in his own mind, vague contention in Sally that Tails is going to get battered like a McNugget if he's not careful) **I can very well see that you still underestimate Tails, Sally! But I assure you! Tails won't get ****near-as banged up**** as you believe he will!**

Chapter #11: CARD DUEL: TAILS' NEW FRIEND

(Sally finally settles down, but prepares to say "I toldja so!" WHEN, or more likely in One-Eyed Black's and Sonic's minds, IF, Tails winds up so banged up, that he has to be admitted to the hospital. Getting back to the match at-hand, ever since seeing how quickly and easily, that One-Eyed Black crushed Shadow at this very game, like an empty soda can in two miles of water, everyone was dead-afraid, for the six volunteers who so willingly came forth, ready for this same challenge! Everyone knows why Shadow lost so badly to One-Eyed Black: Shadow underestimated his opponent greatly! Ever since bearing witness to that difficult-to-behold-one-sided-slaughter, many in New Mobotropolis, wanted to know what would happen, if it was the other way around! No one would've ever guessed, that Tails' match with Agent C., would be the match-up to answer that question! Since Tails is still the second youngest Freedom Fighter in the group, Agent C. dismisses him, as a very significant threat; He apparently did not get to see Tails in solo-action very much, when the Nightmare Pirates were first-inducted into the Freedom C. feels that his own experience, as making him a superior duelist to Tails. One-Eyed Black has always taught his men, and others, to never underestimate their opponents, but because his men are far-more prone to prejudicial thoughts than their egoless and overly self-tortured leader, those lessons are very difficult to remember! However, even though Tails is greatly underestimated, he's still to be "treated the same as they would any other Freedom Fighter". And, even though Agent C, in the first few turns, took 1,800 Life-Points off of Tails; Tails, meanwhile, is able to dish that same amount of "Damage" right back out to the blue turtle! Agent C., by this time, has realized his mistake of underestimating Tails, but both combatants each only have a handful of cards by this point! Agent C. knows very well, that whatever card he plays, it'll lay a major "Ouch" on the little fox; meanwhile, Tails realizes that with Agent C. not willing to give him any form of slack, and frantically searches for just the right card, that will take down Agent C. quickly, and easily; Tails knows that he's in boiling hot water, Tails knows almost for a fact, that Agent C.'s planning a serious "Hurts Donut" for him, and all three referees know it! Tails is well aware: If he finds something good, he'd better play it! Fortunately for Tails, fate does smile upon him! Tails' first delayed turn involves a couple of face-downs, but not much else; Tails now sends the remainder of his "Seemingly worthless" hand to the Graveyard in exchange for some new cards. Tails is shocked, amazed, and delighted at his luck! Among the cards in Tails' new set, include the "Monster" cards, "Dark Magician Girl", and "Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon"! At this point, both of Tails' other Dark Magicians are now in the Graveyard; meaning that Dark Magician Girl will now gain 600 extra Attack-Points! Also in Tails' new hand, is the spell-card "Sword of Dark Destruction"; Tails knows that if he gives this sword to his Dark Magician Girl, she'll lose 200 Defense-Points, but she'll also gain 400 Attack-Points! Also in Tails' hot new hand, is a "polymerization" card, but what makes Tails most excited of all, is the very sight of the last card in his new hand, which really makes Tails look and feel like he just won the lottery!)

Tails (Thinking) _**NO WAY! 'Black put **__**this**__** in **__**my**__** deck!?**_

Cream (Somewhat worried that Tails might have accidentally drawn a God Monster) **I ****really hope**** that Tails ****isn't**** cheating!**

(The rules of these particular duels clearly state: No God Monsters; and all three referees express great shock and fear, that either One-Eyed Black was being dishonest, or he didn't check the decks as thoroughly as he thought he did)

Elias **One-Eyed Black! I ****thought you said**** there were ****no God Monsters**** in those decks!**

One-Eyed Black** I ****did****, and there ****aren't****! However, I didn't say ****anything**** whatsoever, about there being ****no Monsters**** in those decks, that weren't ****as powerful**** as God Monsters! And of ****that**** variety, I put at least ****one in each**** deck! And now, it ****looks like**** our little double-tailed friend, Tails, has ****just**** dug ****deep enough**** into ****his**** deck, to get to what I provided for ****him****!**

Julie-Su**!? You're serious, Pirate!? There're ****actually card monsters****, in the Duel Monsters Card-Series that're ****as powerful as God Monsters****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **take Dark Paladin, the combinement of Buster Blader and Dark Magician, for example! Doomsday Magician, the combinement of the Magician of Black Chaos and Time Wizard, is ****another**** good example! On my journeys through time n' space, as I ****continued to practice in the art of Duel Monsters, I thought it'd be worthwhile, to add some powerful new monster, trap, magic, and spell cards of my own****, to add to ****that**** particular trading-card series! And the card I ****provided for Tails, is one of those cards****; I created it, to make one o' my ****favorite card-warriors, Dark Magician Girl****, one o' the ****most versatile**** cards out there! Carrie! Access file on Nightmare Pirate-made Duel Monsters cards! File 1A, section 4**

Carrie **Already there, One-Eyed Black! Nightmare Pirate-make Duel-Monsters card, #4: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior. This card is probably the ****best card****, that you can get, if you have ****both Dark Magician Girl, and a dragon****, of ****any type****, on the field, ****at once****! It is a fusion/effect/spell-caster/warrior card; element: Dark; level: 10; Power-Level, in DBZ figures: Active: 10,000-16,000; Overall: 36,000-58,000; her Attack-, and Defense-Point levels, depend on what Dark Magician Girl, and whatever dragon ****used have, combined****; whatever that combined ****total is, that**** is exactly what Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, will wind up with! Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, has ****all of the powers, and abilities****, of ****both**** Dark Magician Girl, ****and that, of whatever dragon, was used****; Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, can ****also**** gain, 500 extra Attack-points, ****and**** 500 extra ****Defense****-points for ****each**** spell-caster, and/or dragon, in ****either**** player's, Graveyard!**

One-Eyed Black **now, ****do some**** simple math: when Tails was done beefing his Dark Magician Girl up with what's in the Graveyard, plus the addition of the Sword of Dark Destruction, she wound up with ****3,000 Attack-Points, and 1,500 Defense-Points****!; Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, upon summoning, has 3,000 Attack-Points, and ****2,500**** Defense-Points! Put 'em all together, and ****that's**** what Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior has!**

Elias** but, if that's true, then…**

Sally (Very much in shock) **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, has ****6,000 Attack****-Points, and ****4,000 Defense****-Points!?**

Julie-Su (nodding her head in full agreement with her fellow refs' shock) **and if the Pirate ****is**** telling us the truth, like 'e ****usually is****, then, ****not only will 'C.'s monsters be vaporized****, but 'C.'s ****also**** gonna lose ****every single one of his Life-Points****! And by looking at the Kid, he ****definitely looks more than ready, and willing to make the combo****!**

Meanwhile, Back inside the arena…

Tails **I** **hate to do ****this**** to ya' 'C.! But it's ****gettin' down ta' the wire****! Plus: when ****we**** volunteered to duel ya', we ****all promised**** that we'd give ****you guys our best shot****! And we ****don't**** like breakin' promises ****any more**** than 'Black does! So, here I come! You've got a lotta traps set fer me, 'C.! And I ****know that this is the only way**** ta' beatcha fair n' square! First, lemme do a lil' magic trick! Watch, as I combine my newly-summoned Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, with my super-supped-up Dark Magician Girl! I now combine the two of 'em, to play THIS! The one card that I know, is gonna take ya' out, with ****one, well-executed blow****! I now fusion summon: DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, THE DRAGON WARRIOR!**

Agent C. (looking incredibly pale)**uh-ooooh!**

Tails **"uh-oh!" is ****right****, 'C.! With the combined strength of everything I used to summon 'er, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior can****not**** be stopped! And we ****all promised to give you guys**** our ****all****! So, KISS ALL YER MONSTERS N' LIFE-POINTS GOODBYE, 'C.! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL DRAGON WARRIOR, ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING SAI-SLASH!**

(As predicted by all three scouter-armed referees, Agent C., doesn't even stand the lost soul of a chance! With just a few swipes with the warrior/spell-caster's sais, all of Agent C.'s monsters are decimated, and in the process, Agent C.'s "Life-Points" shoot straight down to zero! At this moment, Tails still has 1,800 Life-Points left, the most clear-cut Freedom Fighter victory all day! Tails, the second youngest member of the Freedom Fighters, has done the impossible! He has just K. a Nightmare Pirate, fair and square, at "Duel Monsters"! Agent C. is a little disappointed in himself that he lost, but at the same time, he remembers: Tails is destined to become the greatest hero ever known to exist on the face of Mobius, as prophesized by the first real friend, that Agent C. AND his comrades made after waking up in this plane of existence: their master for a full Mobian decade, and Knuckles' own Great-Grandfather, Athair!

Tails (Thinking)_**I-I-I did it! I just K. a Nightmare Pirate at Duel Monsters!**_

Agent C. (Getting back to his feet) **excellent work, Tails! You pulled ****out prob'ly one o' the best**** cards that 'Black ****ever**** conceived for the Duel Monsters card-series!**** And**** ya' pulled it out ****at just the right**** time! You, my little twin-tailed friend, definitely ****got the stuff, to truly**** become "The Chosen One" of Ancient Walker Prophecy!**

Tails (Blushing deeply and turning Sonic's way)** I ****learned from the best****, 'C.! And it was ****really a lot of fun, seeing what you n' your friends're really made of****!**

Back in the ref box…

Elias** Now, One-Eyed Black, ****you're absolutely**** sure, that Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior is ****not**** a God Monster!?**

One-Eyed Black (Somewhat insulted, and deeply frustrated) **for the ****eleventh time****, Elias: ****Yes! I'm sure****! Her element is "Dark", ****not**** "Divine"! And just 'cause she packs a lotta' power, that does ****not**** in the least bit, make her a ****God**** Monster!**

Julie-Su** look, Pirate! It's ****not**** that we're trying to ****downsize the little guy****! But Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior's ****really powerful****! After me n' Knuckles met Doomsday Magician, we had ****no doubt whatsoever****, that card-monsters of the type ****you're**** talking about are ****really out there****! But the Princess and 'er bro have a point! Was ****givin' the Kid that**** kinda card ****really that**** great an idea!**

One-Eyed Black **He ****knew exactly what**** to do ta' ****summon**** 'er, he knew exactly ****how ta'**** use 'er, not ta' mention: he ****won**** using 'er! So, yeah! I'm ****pretty sure**** that givin' 'er ta' Tails ****was**** worthwhile! And fortunately mainly for yer ulcers, that is ****not gonna be the end**** of it, in the least!**

Julie-Su **Waddaya mean, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **What I mean by ****that**** is simply ****this****: now that I know that Tails has what it takes to adequately harness her power, ****this**** is ****not**** gonna be the ****last time****, that you guys'll see, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, on ****Tails' side**** o' the playing field!**

All three referees**!?**

Sally **alright! I'll give! What ****exactly are ya' saying****, One-Eyed Black!?**

Later…

One-Eyed Black **you won a ****great**** victory, Tails! And one that's prob'ly gonna be ****remembered, AND cherished****, by Freedom Fighter, Chaotic, ****and**** Nightmare Pirate alike, fer ****decades**** to come!**

Tails(Blushing deeply) **It was ****really nothing**** special, 'Black! I just drew the ****right card****, at the ****right time****!**

One-Eyed Black **" Really nothing special"!? Tails! A ****lotta the guys of good heart****, in the dimension where I got ****this**** game from, would ****surrender themselves**** to the Orichalcos ****piece by piece****, to hold onto as many Life-Points at the end-stage of a card-duel, as ****you**** did! You beat one o' my best men, at a game that ****only**** the Nightmare Pirates are ****any**** good at, ****ANYWHERE in this**** world! Shadow lost to me as bad as 'e did mainly ****'cause 'e underestimated**** me! Ever since my pretty-well-one-sided-duel against ****him****, everyone observing wondered ****what**** was gonna happen, if the glove was on the ****other hand****! And now, thanks ta' ****you****, Tails! Several beings of good-heart ****finally have their answer****! The main reason that Chad lost ta' you so bad ta'day, was because ****he underestimated you****! He felt, that ****without**** Sonic, ****you'd be a push-over****! Now, I think everyone watching knows: you ****definitely got the stuff****, to be a great hero ****on your OWN!**** Other reasons you won, include: that ****you**** had a way-past-more than ****excellent strategy**** going, ****and**** you ****knew exactly what**** to do with the cards you wound up with!**

Tails**the ****other**** reason is: You picked some ****great cards**** fer my deck, 'Black! Well, 'Black, I guess now, I gotta return this deck to ya'! Gotta say: I'm ****really gonna miss**** 'em!**

(Tails pulls out the Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior card)

Tails **And I'm ****especially**** gonna miss ****this**** one! It was thanks ta' ****this**** card, that I won! And ****I finally**** met someone who was gonna ****stay my friend, through thick n' thin****! And it was ****this**** card that ****really**** saved the day for me! Well, so-long, Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior! It was ****great**** knowin' ya'!**

(Tails now hands his 65-card-loaner-deck back to One-Eyed Black; but then, the raggedy old software pirate does something that not many were expecting: He pulls 8 cards out of the just-now handed back deck, and turns them back over to Tails)

One-Eyed Black **Here, Tails! You get to keep ****these ones****! It's just kinda ****my way**** o' sayin' "congrats" for such a ****great**** victory like the one ****you**** just scored today!**

(Tails takes a quick look at his 8-card "starter set"; it turns out to include: The Spell-cards: "Sword of Dark Destruction", "Polymerization" and "Black-Magic Ritual"; and the Monster-cards: "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", "Magician of Black Chaos", "Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon", and [the one that really takes Tails' breath away], "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior"!)

Tails (Taking a big gasp of thanks) **YOU MEAN IT!? I GET TO ****KEEP**** THESE!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head and smiling)** I know pretty well for a fact, that ****whatever**** deck you build around ****these**** 8 cards every time you come forth to duel ****again****, Tails, I have a very strong feeling that ****you'll win far-more times**** than even ****SONIC knows you will****! And if ****you do wind up building a powerful**** 'nuff deck 'round ****these 8 cards****, and keep up with your ****way-past more than effective**** strategies, like you've just shown here ****this**** day, my contention, is that: ****you****, my little double-tailed friend, will be ****dangerously close-next-door, to invincible****!**

Tails (Tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, and rushing up to One-Eyed Black for a hug) **'Black! Thanks! Thanks a ton! You're ****one o' the best****! Right after Sonic, ****and**** Athair! And if ya' ever ****do introduce Card-Dueling as an official event in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition****, with ****these**** eight, I'm gonna be ****ready**** for it!**

(Just then, the essence of Athair, that is at this very time, serving as a replacement for the Ancient Walkers, appears before Tails! The wise and noble master, wants to congratulate Tails personally!)

Athair**well done, Tails! You have ****just beaten a mighty warrior****, at a game that ****only he, and his comrades****, are ****any good**** at! One-Eyed Black himself, beat me ****several times at this same**** game! And it took me several ****years****, to learn the ****best approach****, to best even the most ****amateurish**** of Black-Glove's men! And when I finally ****did****, I had ****nowhere near, as many "Life-Points" left as you were left with****! You accomplished in ****one try****, what took ****me several years, and dozens of tries**** to accomplish! You truly ****are**** the Chosen One!**

Tails (Tears of joy still streaming down his face)-sniff-**Thanks, Athair!**

(The Scouter-armed referees, can all very well see and hear, everything that Athair just said to Tails! They waste no time, in telling the others, what they saw and heard! Sonic couldn't be more proud of his good little friend! Several of the other Freedom Fighters, are caught almost completely off-guard, when it is learned by the entire city, just how badly Tails beat Agent C., and the Chaotix are NO different! This does not harm the Nightmare Pirates' reputation, in any way; it just gives every single Bad Guy all over the planet THAT MUCH more reason to quake at even hearing even one name of ANY of the Freedom Fighters! Their feelings are: if the Freedom Fighters' second-youngest member could K.O. one of One-Eyed Black's most skilled tacticians, WHO KNOWS what the Freedom Fighters could do to THEM! And this was when Tails is in his REGULAR form! The Bad Guys feelings on THIS are, if he ever becomes Turbo Tails again, may Athair have undeserving mercy on their souls! Mammoth Mogul was also watching! It's a good thing that he's retired, because if he was still on a rampage, Mogul figured, the Chosen One, his friends, now combined with the Nightmare Pirates, would make minced meat out of him and whoever he brings to the battlefield with him in single-digit seconds! Back in New Mobotropolis, with the card-duels over, and behind them, the Nightmare Pirates have proven their worth, to all warriors of good-heart, beyond a shadow of a doubt! One-Eyed Black now shows Tails how to use, each and every single card that he gave out to him! First, One-Eyed Black shows Tails how to summon each of the "Powerful Warrior and Beast Spirits" that are now at the little fox's command; next, One-Eyed Black shows Tails some tricks that will further up Tails' game for the next time he Card-Duels! Tails soon learns that, in choosing an "Ace-Card", he made a really good choice when he chose Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, even though it takes a great deal to summon her! As the lessons continue, Tails discovers that Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, has ALL KINDS of tricks! The many attacks at the disposal of Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior include: Dragon-Power Kick*(*A karate kick; when the target is hit with this attack, the full force, and fury of the dragon component used to summon her is unleashed!); Baton-Spin*(*Twirling her main weapon like a baton [hence the name of the move], omitting a massive burst of energy that can turn a Com-Bot to filings); Sword-Slash (Using the "sword" half of her baton, or even more effective yet, the Sword of Dark Destruction, to slice up anything that even comes close to her); Dragon-Power-Assisted Staff Blast; Dragon-Power-Punch; And, the attack that Tails is already familiar with: Sai Slash! Another power of Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, that Tails feels, should have been mentioned when he first-pulled out the card: is that, just like Dark Magician Girl can, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, can draw additional power from the "Graveyard"! For every spell-caster, and/or dragon in EITHER player's "Graveyard", Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior gains 500 additional Attack-Points, and 500 additional Defense-Points!)

One-Eyed Black **all of this, if properly called forth, used, ****and**** controlled, will make you, Tails, pretty darn close-next-door to invincible on the Card Duelist Field!**

Tails (Thinking, and gazing at his Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior card)_**and, personally, I **__**really hope**__** thatcha' **__**really do**__** introduce Card Dueling, as an **__**official event in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition**__**, someday, 'Black! 'Cause**__** when-or if-ya'EVER**__** do, you n' me, Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior, we're gonna be **__**more than ready**__** for it! **__**That's**__** a promise!**_

(It only takes a couple of hours to show Tails everything he needs to know about his new "Ace-Card-Warrior"; and the basic lessons are completed just in time for supper! Tails goes on, and on, about everything that his "New Card Friend" can do, that he didn't know she could do during yesterday's big tournament, when he first-pulled her out of his deck, realized she was there, realized the power she promised, and scored him a victory that would definitely be remembered of Tails by friend, and foe alike, possibly for decades to come! Tails' only regret about Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, was that she was not an actual creature of flesh-and-blood)

Tails** If she ****were**** real, I'd ask 'er out on a ****date first-thing after she won me that awesome victory yesterday****!**

(News of Tails' new "friends" spreads like wild-fire! The Bad Guys' Point-of-View is: **"If a little pipsqueak like Tails now has THAT kinda power at his command, who knows what other kinds o' new tricks that any of his bigger buddies could pull out of THEIR hats!"** Mammoth Mogul is grateful that he's retired from his days on a rampage, and now that the "Chosen One" now has powerful warrior spirits like THOSE at his command, Mogul feels it best that he STAYS retired, and that next time the Chosen One gets near him, he's to run the other way no questions asked! Downtown Ebony Hare, who escaped from jail when Eggman overran Angel Island, now in-hiding, and on the run, was mad and scared enough of the Chaotix; If he messes with anybody like Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, Downtown Ebony Hare's very strong, and accurate contention: not even his top-bodyguard, Blackjack would have the guts to stare the "little pipsqueak excuse for a fox" down! Anticipating trouble from the holographic ghosts that One-Eyed Black is so notorious for waking up as he kidnaps the local Robians, Dr Eggman has tried to come up with a special virus-chip to completely, and permanently, take the "actual" life essences of the Robians that the Roboticizer makes out of the local Mobians out of the picture, but whenever Robotropolis is attacked, the factory that is usually charged with designing such a weapon, is usually the first place that One-Eyed Black attacks on his raids, and every time that Eggman comes close to making such a weapon reality, the up-to-nearly-completed prototype, and all research gathered up to even design it, is one of the first things that gets destroyed pretty-much every time, that the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, One-Eyed Black, or all of the above raid Robotropolis! Finitevus continues with his attempts to steal the plans of the weapon in-question before it's destroyed by the Good Guys, but much as Finitevus himself has done to prevent Knuckles from locating, and re-uniting the Brotherhood, One-Eyed Black has found a way to make the warp-ring useless! Lien-Da, at this current time, is well aware, that if she knows what's good for her, and doesn't want to end up closely brushing against death, or worse yet in her mind, winding UP dead, she knows she has to do as she's told, otherwise running the risk of Eggman detonating the explosives in her now-mostly prosthetic body, thus almost killing her, or worse-yet, completely destroying her to the point where there is no way she'll be coming back! And NONE of the rest of the Dark Egg Legion feel ANY safer about going over the Big Round Guy's head! And as for the Destructix, they don't exactly want the Good Guys to live, but then again, getting wasted by the Super-Natural is just as painful, humiliating, annoying, and in some cases, even scary for them to even think about! Snively is very much afraid for his own life, and longs for his true love, the Iron Queen)

Snively (Thinking)_**"If **__**she were**__** here, I'd have her manipulate that wretched 'coon's arm, make him grab himself by the throat, and better yet, she could **__**also find a way to make that blasted**__** security-system of his NULL and VOID!"**_*(*Snively obviously did not take the Magic-Block program, that protects ALL things from the magic of ALL DIFFERENT TYPES of spell-casters! THIS INCLUDES THE IRON QUEEN, SNIFF-LY)

Scourge(Thinking)_** how humiliatin'! bein' beat by a goil's bad enough! Gettin' beat by a goil dat ain't even there!? I KNEW I hated dat little twoip fer a reason!**_

Chapter #12: CONFRONTATIONS

(Carrie continues to prove, that, given the right programming, and chance, computer-generated entities, can not only protect, but fight, as well! Mad Marc's fighting skills and medical know-how, are near-unmatched by anyone on the face of Mobius! Agent V. continues to prove cunning and lethal; not many have the perseverance, ruthlessness, or skill, to stop him very effectively! Agent W. continues to prove her overall worth at espionage, recording not only what she sees in Robotropolis, but in loads of other places, as well! She has made several, good and evil alike, extremely paranoid; several were even afraid to look in the mirror to brush their teeth! She proves just as elusive and stealthy, as an Angel Island chameleon, and the only comfort available to the Freedom Fighters, and the entire New Mobotropolis populace, in Agent W. keeping such records, is the fact that she's on their side! Agent L. continues to prove a great, noble, and caring friend to any-and all-creatures of good-heart, who know him! His only significant claim to infamy, is his homicidal, and untrusting nature in battle against an evil force, and almost everyone around him knows, and that this distrust, is primarily the doing, of the original Robotnik and, sadly, there was no quick, _or_ easy way to change it! Every single living soul of good-heart, all over the face of Mobius, still shake their fists at the original Robotnik, for putting such a good-natured warrior, into this inescapable whirlwind of distrust, that everyone knows full-well, they can never get him completely out of! Agent C., although, probably not quite as sociable as the rest, is admired, and noted by several, for the highly effective strategies that he coordinates, that everyone knows: Must've won the Nightmare Pirates, and their allies, numerous victories! Their deeds on the battlefield, cause some concern within the Royal Council; Who call upon One-Eyed Black to answer any further questions that those within New Mobotroplis may still have about One-Eyed Black's newly-returned crew; they want to know from One-Eyed Black, if the Nightmare Pirates, the Freedom Fighters, and now, the Chaotix, are ready for battle yet, and what their raggedy old pirate friend has in mind, as far as a plan goes!)

Hamlin**…and you'd ****better tell us**** what yer plan is, right ****here, right now****, Pirate! ****If**** ya' know what's good for ya'!**

One-Eyed Black**"What's good fer ****me****"!? The destruction of a ****thousand**** Swat-Bots, the ****taste**** of the Devil's ****fear****, and a bottle of the Evil One's ****blood****, is "good fer ****me****"!**

Dylan (Thinking)-_shudder-__**Gotta admit, 'Black! **__**That's pretty good fer near-everyone here**__** in town!**_

Dylan **so, 'Black! We've been told that the De-Roboticizer y'helped us build, ****needs a ton o' power****, if we're gonna get the Colonel and 'is men back! We all know, that Sally's helping ya' out with this, but we ****also**** know full-well: that this is ****your**** plan, 'Black! ****You're**** the guy ****who told us**** where ta' find 'em! ****You're**** the guy who's gonna ****provide us**** with ****their location****! And ****don't ever**** ferget, 'Black: ****you're**** the guy who said how ****we**** can get 'em ****back****! And, if ya' don't mind me sayin' so, 'Black, ****every single**** Freedom Fighter on the planet, is in ****your corner**** fer this! And that goes ****triple, for the Substitute**** Freedom Fighters! Once for ****each of the three**** of ****that**** group, that were chosen fer ****this**** team! You've ****already**** won over our ****unconditional approval****, to get ****the equipment**** that we need from Robotropolis! And we ****also**** know, that for ****however long**** that this mission's gonna take to be ****successfully**** completed, we ****also**** have ****your men**** in our corner now! And we all know fer a fact, 'Black: if ****anyone does**** get captured again, we'll have-****not two****, but ****seven****-powerful warriors ta' bail 'em outta gettin' wasted!**

Penelope **In short, what Dylan is telling you, One-Eyed Black, is simply this: ****Go get 'em****! We're ****all rootin' for ya'****!**

Elias (Just as One-Eyed Black turns to leave) **And, One-Eyed Black! Message for my sister!**

One-Eyed Black **I'm all ears!**

Elias **good luck to both ****you, and her****! As Dylan and Penelope have ****both**** just said: we ****all really**** hope that this mission, ****is**** successfully completed! I say ****that, not**** because the Nightmare Pirates ****may have to go**** after that, but because we have ****their full support, to back us up for THIS****!**

One-Eyed Black **I'll ****certainly**** spread the word!**

(When Elias' message is delivered, the Freedom Fighters are now, more happy than ever, that they have the Nightmare Pirates back! And just moments later, as hoped by the Freedom Fighters, and as promised by One-Eyed Black himself, Agent W. finally runs acrossed the location of the Top-Secret Bunkers! Unraveling this particular secret, requires a great deal of Agent W.'s overall supply of footage, but she finally learns the location, of at least four sets of barracks, all of them located underground, and two of which Eggman hid all of his vital resources in! After all this is established, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates, all put their heads together, and try to come up with a workable plan, that will slaughter whatever's left of Eggman's army, and if necessary, how to get everyone involved in this mission out alive, still fleshies, and with everything they may need, to accomplish the true purpose of this mission: To get Colonel Stripe and the Original Freedom Fighters, out of exile, and on their way to the De-Roboticizer, which has been charged with the most power, that its energy reserves will allow! Meanwhile, One-Eyed Black tells the Freedom Fighters, that his Spirit Vision, can view a being up to 12 mile away, and still operate at its maximum efficiency, and abilities. Sally and several of the others, elect to put this power to work; they have One-Eyed Black monitor Eggman's every thought, up until three hours, before they finally give the go-ahead to strike!)

One-Eyed Black **according to what ****I was able**** to ****figure out from Eggman's twisted, evil mind****, he had ****all**** of his reserve gear, moved to ****two of the Top-Secret Bunkers****, each located ****across the city from each other****! He has a team of ****very deadly bots guarding each of them****!**

Sonic (Cracking his knuckles)** so, ****how big a force**** are we talkin' here, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **Eggman has a pretty-good-sized group of very dangerous 'bots guarding the North Bunker, which contains ****54% of the equipment we need****! The ****South**** Bunker contains the rest, and ****is guarded by a smaller, but still, reasonably powerful group of equally nasty 'bots****!**

Sally **then, ****I feel****, that we should attack the ****smaller bunker**** with the ****greater part of our task-force****! Eggman will probably be anticipating us, to attack the ****larger bunker, with an equally large strike-force****!**

One-Eyed Black** and, ****I**** feel, that if Eggman ****truly wants that****, then, I say: we should ****give it**** to 'im, in the dosages he's anticipating!**

Tails **'BLACK! YER ****NOT**** JUST GONNA ****GIVE INTA****' EGGMAN ****THIS**** SOON, ARE YA'!?**

Sonic **Exactly! And I ****think**** I know ****exactly, where ol' 'Black's comin'**** from, Big Guy!**

Sally **for once, so ****do I!**** Eggman is ****probably anticipating****, that One-Eyed Black will ****do his best, not**** to give into his wishes! Therefore, if we ****give Eggman what he wants, he will not**** be expecting it!  
**(This time, the need for an emergency rescue, IS anticipated! If anyone is captured, the "still-free" parts of the task force, that are not busy holding off guys that are threatening others, are to teleport straight for the location, of wherever the captured parts of the task-force are being held, and rescue them! Other parts of the final plan-of-attack include: Carrie tossing a Korlonium Grenade, into city's Main-Computer-Frame, thus greatly crippling, the few resources that Eggman may have left; All three parts of this unified group, destroying everything robotic in sight, that isn't a Robian, of course; and that if any Robians ARE encountered, same as it has always been, since One-Eyed Black officially signed himself back up as a Freedom Fighter, they are to be teleported at once, to the Main Lab in New Mobotropolis, where Sonic's Uncle Chuck is to fit them, with One-Eyed Black's Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards, after which, the Robian, or RobianS, in-question, are to be moved immediately to the De-Roboticizer. And thanks in large part to Nate Morgan, the De-Roboticizer now has enough power, to de-bot the entire planet, even if it has been mechanized, for up to 15 years! As it usually has with such-missions since even one of the Nightmare Pirates had signed back onto the Freedom Fighters, everything goes at least moderately smoothly, and almost exactly as planned! Only a handful of the overall boarding party gets captured this time! Snively thought he would better luck, at Roboticizing at least SOMEBODY, if he moved each four captives, to a separate Roboticizer. But, once again, this unified team's trust, and faith in one another, is gravely underestimated! Not only do all of the Nightmare Pirates stop whatever assault they're engaged in to rescue their captured allies, but also, this time, armed with monstrous fire-power, and driven by their now immeasurable will, some of the captives, manage to break free on their own! Apparently, some of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix that were captured, actually WANTED to get captured! They all knew, that they would each be moved to a Roboticizer, that had not been damaged yet, and the Korlonium Grenade, continues to prove a most deadly, AND popular weapon! It was amazingly widely distributed, and, even more disastrous for Eggman still, his henchmen didn't think, to check their hostages for that particular weapon! And everyone, good and evil alike, knew of its effectiveness, but not very many 'bots, survive long enough, to even report on what it looks like! Because of Eggman's troops being this unprepared, about a full ½ of all the remaining functional Roboticizers in the city, are either severely damaged, or destroyed! The heroic bunch, also manage to destroy all remaining Dynamics, and, before the very last one of them leaves the city, the boarding party also manages to reduce over 100 Swat-Bots, 58 Com-Bots, a couple-dozen Shadow-Bots, at least 6 Hover-Units, and 4 Stealth-Bots, to scrap-metal! A very solid 700 Robians, are restored to creatures of flesh-and-blood! And while all of this is in progress, the entire boarding party makes out of Robotropolis, with everything that they went to that nightmarish city to get! The overall success of this mission, however, does not reach Eggman, until the very last of his foes leaves the city!)  
Hologram of Eggman (Looking absolutely steamed) **YOU ROBOTIC NINCOMPOOPS! NOW THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS HAVE EVERYTHING THEY NEED! FREEDOM FIGHTERS! CHAOTIX! NIGHTMARE PIRATES! ****CURSE YOU ALL****! YOU'LL ****ALL PAY FOR THIS****! THIS I ****SWEAR****!**  
(And with a flash of rainbow-colored lightning that soon follows, every baddie in the city, hospital, control room, and otherwise, knows who was monitoring the whole thing, and who was most to blame, for their enemies' success in this fight: the Nightmare Pirate, that they all fear, and hate the most, for her success in her many deeds of espionage, all throughout Robotropolis: AGENT W.!)**  
**Later, back at Freedom HQ…**  
**Sally (After making a quick roll-call) **Excellent work, One-Eyed Black! Once again, thanks to ****you, everyone**** got out of Robotropolis ****alive****! We ****now have everything we need, and more****, to duplicate your inter-dimensional-time-travel technology! I see that Agent W., however, has ****not yet reported**** in!  
**Sally (Thinking)_**and, I **__**really hope, that she**__** made it out of **__**there alive, as well**__**!**_**  
**(Right at the very moment everyone notices her missing, and right on cue, Agent W. finally appears)**  
**Agent W. **Agent W. reporting in, Sally! Eggman, and every other single baddie still in that hospital, is shakin' in their bandages! ****Every single one**** of 'em are dead-afraid for ****their lives, right now****!  
**One-Eyed Black** great work, as always, Maja***(*Pronounced "My-ya")**!**

(Carrie now uploads every bit of data on the Nightmare Pirates' interdimensional time-travel technology into Nicole; the upload does take several minutes)

But…

One-Eyed Black **once ****this**** upload is complete, Carrie and Nicole will ****both have near-unlimited access to the technological data stored in the other****!**

Chapter #13: COSTRUCTION OF THE ZONE BRIDGE

Sally** Nicole, do you have everything you may need from Carrie!?**

Nicole **affirmative, Sally! The transfer of data, is ****nearly-complete****! I am ****simply waiting****, for Carrie to provide, the schematics, needed to duplicate, the Nightmare Pirates' inter-dimensional-time-travel technology, with the ****components, currently, available**** to us!**

One-Eyed Black (turning to Carrie) **How ****'bout those schematics****, Carrie!?**

Carrie **technology translation: complete! Uploading to Nicole, NOW!**

(It only takes Carrie single-digit seconds, to upload all of the needed schematics into Nicole's data-base; with the upload complete, Nicole now generates holographic schematics, that will enable the Freedom Fighters, to translate the Nightmare Pirates' technology into theirs, and build a most efficient "Zone Bridge", that promises full, and near-unlimited access, to near-any-and every-zone imaginable, INCLUDING the Zone of Silence!)

Julie-Su **Pirate! Your technology may be ****greatly advanced****; but according to what Carrie delivered just now, you use some ****pretty primitive**** stuff to make a ****lotta**** your gadgets! I'm pretty sure, that ****this**** kinda resourcefulness, my former peops would've found ****very intriguing****! Tails, Chuck, Rotor, and I'll get started on this right away! And Sally! I hear you're ****also**** pretty good with technology! We could sure use ****your**** help, too!**

Sally (Blushing a little) **I'm ****not as**** good as Rotor, Julie-Su! But I'll be ****glad to help you guys out in any way I can!**

Julie-Su **Don't**** be so ****modest****, Princess! According to your friends, ****not many come much smarter**** than ****you!**

One-Eyed Black (turning to Knuckles) **Knuckles, like I said ****many times before: you**** chose a ****great girl friend****!**

Knuckles (Blushing slightly) **so ya' keep sayin', Pirate! And ****all things**** considered, I couldn't ****agree**** with ya' ****more****! Julie-Su really ****is**** pretty ****amazing, isn't she!?**

(Julie-Su hears this conversation going on, looks back at Knuckles, blushes, and smiles)

Julie-Su (Thinking) _**glad thatcher getting the message, Knuckles! I **__**kinda knew I joined you for a reason**__**!**_

Tails **Hello! Mobius to 'Su! We ****need your help right now****, remember!?**

Julie-Su **Oh…right, Kid! Sorry! Just ****got a little distracted****, is all!**

Sally** it's alright, Julie-Su! I have ****similar feelings for Sonic****, don't forget! Now, ****let's get to work****! One-Eyed Black! Even with ****five-or at least four-technological geniuses putting their minds together, this**** device is going to take ****some**** time to build!**

One-Eyed Black **exactly, ****what kinda**** time-frame're we looking at, here!?**

Tails **well, if we eat while we work every meal, and work about 6 hours a day, we ****should have this**** device operational in ****about a week's**** time!**

One-Eyed Black** Sounds good ta' me! And ****while you guys're**** doin' all ****that****, I'll stick to my ****usual job of watching yer backs****!**

Sonic **hold it, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black**!?**  
Knuckles **yer ****not**** gonna hog ****all**** the fun, are ya', Pirate!?**  
One-Eyed Black (Glancing at both heroes through his right eye) **I can see ****very well what you two're getting at****! Very well! If ya' ****really wanna help me**** guard yer friends while they work, I'll be ****more than happy to accept the company****!  
**Knuckles (Thinking)___heh-__**I guess Sonic really **__**did**__** become friends with **__**you**__** fer a reason, Pirate!**_  
(With Eggman's army badly crippled, and with Eggman himself, several key members of the Dark Egg Legion, and at least most of the Destructix hospitalized, Finitevus too afraid to even go out into his back yard, and a good-sized group of powerful warriors to guard the ones working on it, construction of the Zone Bridge, goes pretty-well without incident. Some of the Dark Egg Legionnaires do try to enter New Mobotropolis, but with Julie-Su having a boatload of memories of her former comrades, and with One-Eyed Black's Spirit Vision capabilities, not one bad guy, is capable of even entering New Mobotropolis, without fear of detection, or even worse-yet, destruction! No one currently, and willingly evil, can ever hope to get close enough to disrupt the progress of the Zone Bridge's construction! The Zone Bridge, is completed nearly two days ahead of schedule! The reason for this: several of the construction team, were working so hard some nights, that there were quite a few nights, where at least half of them, didn't even bother to sleep! With the Zone Bridge complete at last, and in view of their friends doing such a good job, Sonic and Knuckles both vote, that Tails, Sally, Julie-Su, Chuck, and Rotor, all take some time off, for some very-well deserved rest)  
Julie-Su **I'm telling you, Knuckles! I ****don't feel sleepy**** one tiny bit! I'm ****totally capable****…**  
Knuckles **Girl! You ****haven't**** gotten ****any sleep**** fer two days ****straight****! I mean, look at yourself! You have a ton o' circles under yer eyes, Girl! Trust me on this: You ****need yer rest****! Understand, Julie-Su: I'm ****not in any way telling you that you're weak****! But if ****you don't get some rest****, I know you're gonna get slaughtered the next time yer in battle—GUARANTEED! ****Trust me**** on this, ****Girl****! You ****need**** some rest!**  
(Julie-Su finally relents and heads for bed; Chuck, Sally, Rotor, and Tails, are all encouraged, and pretty well begged to do the same. As with Julie-Su, none of the rest really feel that sleepy, but for once, Sally agrees with Sonic: They need their rest! Sonic himself, is enough to convince Tails and Chuck that getting at least SOME sleep, really IS a good idea. Sally, as of that intense card-duel match-up, now knows Sonic's true feelings for her, and that if Sonic is telling her to get some rest, he's saying this because he cares about her, and wants her to be in top-form, for the next major part of their deadly, notorious, but noble allies' plan. As for Rotor, he is just as difficult as Julie-Su, and feels like he can go through at least another couple nights without having to sleep, but Elias, One-Eyed Black, Dr Quack, and Sonic, all order him to bed! When the fivesome finally hit the hay, they are each totally unconscious for at least nine hours! One-Eyed Black, meanwhile, decides to aid in making these persistent geniuses' sleep, as beneficial for their self-esteem, and will as possible: When he learns that all five of them are sound-asleep, One-Eyed Black injects them with a special serum, that will guarantee each of them the best of dreams, regardless of any deep-rooted fear or bad memory that they may have had when they were awake! All throughout the night, the fivesome dream about their most triumphant victories, best memories, and even a little taste of some happy occasions, that they all knew for a fact, are in store for them in the future! The dreams include: some of the happiest times for Sally and Julie-Su*(*Including how much their main men appreciated having them around once they realized that they really wanted, and/or needed them), some of Rotor's best moments and memories of his favorite inventions that saved their friends' bacon even better and easier than he was originally intending, and of Tails having a date with a "Real Life", Mobian counterpart of Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Warrior, and finally finding someone to spend his life alongside!)

Chapter #14: NEGOTIAION: COPS AND PIRATES

(After Sonic himself gets out of bed and has his usual breakfast, he contacts the one being besides the Nightmare Pirates, who knows the most about Inter-dimensional travel, and how best to do it, without getting busted by the Zone Police for violating their rules against unauthorized inter-zone travel! None other, than his own Zone-Cop counterpart: ZONIC!)

Zonic **so, lemma see if I got ****this**** straight: One-Eyed Black hadja ****build some kinda "Zone-Bridge"**** between the Main Zone, ****and**** the Zone o' Silence, and ****yer gonna use it**** to get back the Freedom Fighters that came ****before**** ya'!?**

Sonic **ya' hit it dead on the nail, Zonic! And ****I think we might**** need ****your**** help! After all, ****nobody**** that I know knows more 'bout inter-dimensional travel, than you n' 'Black!**

Zonic (Slightly blushing) **well, ****after all****, as ya' prob'ly know by now, Sonic: The Nightmare Pirates are the ultimate dimension-hoppers! And since ****their method of travel is instantaneous, keepin' 'em off the interstate as we know it****, is impossible; there ****never was**** a whole lot that even ****we could do**** ta' stop 'em! And trust me on ****this****, Sonic: Any guy who ****knows**** even ****one**** of ****those guys personally****, as I ****now**** know ****you**** do, is ****totally untouchable**** to the Zone Police! And there's ****no stoppin' anyone**** who teams up with ****even one of 'em****, either! ****'Specially if it's their LEADER we're talkin' 'bout here!**** Like I said, Sonic: The Nightmare Pirates are some o' the most notorious dimension-hoppers out there! And even ****if**** it's just their ****leader operatin' alone****, there's no way that ****any of us**** can stop 'im! And ****that being**** the case, I have ****no choice but to grant your request, Sonic****! You and your friends have permission to enter the Zone o' Silence, for a max. of ****24 hours****! I ****only ask of one**** thing in return!**

Sonic **I'm ****all ears****, Zonic! Waddaya need ****from us****!?**

Zonic** is 'Black there, right now!? I ****need ta' talk to 'im right**** away!**

Sonic heh-**'Black ****kinda figured ya' might wanna talk to 'im****! He's right here! All ****you**** now, 'Black! And Zonic! Don't ****go too rough**** on 'im! After all, he ****did help us**** get Sal back!**

One-Eyed Black** hey there, Zonic!**

Zonic **'Black, I feel it's time we talked!**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**I thought I ****already**** paid off ****all my time-travel-tickets**** fer ****this**** millennia!**

Zonic **relax, 'Black! Yer ****not**** in any trouble! In fact, I ****kinda wanna make a deal with you, kind of as payment for allowing you ta' do, whatcher doing for the Sonic of the Main Zone and 'is friends****! And it's something the ****entire force**** here, has been meaning ta' ask o' ya' fer ****quite some time****!**

One-Eyed Black** I'm listening!**

Zonic **in return fer ****us**** granting the ****Sonic of the Main Zone and 'is friends**** passage to the Zone o' Silence, we, the force, that is, request a ****little service from YOU!**

One-Eyed Black**!?**

Zonic **Understand, 'Black! This is ****something that the whole force**** has ****always wanted**** from you, ever since ya' made that ****ever-dreaded upgrade ta' that "Robo-Eye" o' yers****!**

One-Eyed Black **you mean my Spirit Vision upgrade!? ****What about**** it!?**

Zonic **I'll cut right ta' the chase, 'Black! The ****Zone Police could really**** use Spirit Vision! We ****all**** know, that it'll be a ****huge help in keeping track, of what exactly, makes the brains of everyone, in every Zone in our registry, tick****! Look! I know ****ya' promised**** the Sonic o' the Main Zone that, except fer when ****yer coordinating the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, that you're not**** going anywhere outside ****this version of reality, at least not until Dr Eggman's dead n' decayin' in 'is grave****, and I ****also know**** that there's ****no way**** that any****one****, in ****any Zone****, is ****ever**** gonna make ya' change yer mind on ****that****! But ****trust me**** when ****I say this****, 'Black: In ****keeping everyone**** in line, we could ****really use Spirit Vision****! So…**

One-Eyed Black **lemme guess: in return fer ****you guys**** granting the Sonic of the Main Zone passage into the Zone o' Silence, ****you guys want my Spirit Vision Technology****, is ****that**** it!?**

Zonic (Nodding his head*(*or more like shaking it, seeing as how the Zone in which Zonic exists, is tipped on its side) **you guessed it, 'Black! Like I said: Me n' ****the other**** local Zone Cops could ****really use it!**** So, waddaya say!? Give us your Spirit Vision Technology, and ****as an added bonus**** ta' sweeten the deal, I'll ****see what I can do 'bout forgoing yer next millennia's**** worth o' time-travel-tickets!**

Sonic (ears still on the conversation) **I dunno, 'Black! Sounds like a ****pretty sweet deal ta' me****! And I gotta tell ya': it's ****not every day that someone'll actually ask ya'**** ta' share ****that**** particular trick with 'em ****this**** willingly! Listen: I ****know ya' gave that trick on a silver platter**** ta' Op! And I ****know ya'****, 'Black! Yer ****not gonna**** hesitate ta' give that trick away ta' someone else ****who could really use it****, like my good pal n' counterpart, ****Zonic here****, for example, are ya'!?  
**Zonic **Sonic! Everyone on the Force ****deeply appreciates yer words of encouragement****! So waddaya say, 'Black!? Is ****it a deal****!?**  
One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**well, I've **__**never known**__** a Zone Cop ta' **__**lie**__**! 'Specially not **__**this**__** one!**_**  
**One-Eyed Black **Zonic! Lower the ante ta' forgoing the next ****half****-millennia's worth o' time-travel-tickets, and we ****still gotta deal****! The schematics fer the Spirit Vision Technology, will be ****uploaded into yer computer's**** data-banks, ****A-SAP****!**  
Zonic **'Black! Everyone on the Interstate Force thanks ya'! Sonic! You n' yer friends want 24 hours o' access to the Zone o' Silence? ****You guys GOT**** 24 hours o' access to the Zone o' Silence!**  
Sonic **Thanks, Zonic! ****Thanks a ton****!  
**(Zonic now signs off, and One-Eyed Black instructs Carrie to upload the specs on his Spirit Vision technology into the Zone Police Force's main computer frame)  
Tails (Just now entering Freedom HQ) **so waddid Zonic say, Sonic!?**  
Sonic **'Black n' Zonic made a deal! In ****exchange fer the next half-millennia's worth o' time-travel-tickets**** bein' made null n' void, ****'Black's gonna give the Zone Police 'is Spirit Vision Technology****! And ****yeah****! Zonic ****did give us permission****, ta' visit the Zone o' Silence, fer a ****max. of 24 hours****!**  
Tails **!? Somebody ****actually wanted**** 'Black's Spirit Vision Technology!?**  
Sonic (Nodding his head) **you guessed it, Big Guy! Zonic said that the Zone Police ****could really**** use it! Now, 'cordin' to the ol' watch, ****Sal's**** rest-break's**** still on****! And I know that ****this isn't gonna**** sound like ****me****, but I say: we ****wait for 'er****! She wanted to be present, to see who 'Black's gonna choose, ****ta' go in there****!**

Chapter #15: CHOOSING AND PREPARING THE LONE FREEDOM FIGHTER

Tails** !?You mean, ****not all of us**** are going!? But, Sonic! You ****told**** me 'bout the Zone o' Silence ! Remember!? And according to what ****you told me 'bout THAT**** place, the Zone o'Silence is ****no place**** fer ****anyone**** to go into alone!**

Sonic (Thinking, and showing at least some signs of worry himself) _**Yeah! I know! And I think **__**'Black**__** knows it, too! And **__**not even I have THAT much of a clue, as ta' what ol' 'Black's got n' mind**__**! **_

(The Royal Council is alerted of this particular part of One-Eyed Black's plan-of-action, and request that One-Eyed Black appear before them, to explain himself, if he can, as to why he's choosing such a risky approach)

Hamlin**SO, YER JUST GONNA SEND ****ONE FREEDOM FIGHTER**** INTO THE ZONE O' SILENCE ****ALONE****!? THAT'S ****DOWNRIGHT SCUICIDE****! AND ****ALL OF THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS KNOW IT****!**

One-Eyed Black** Oh! And ****me coming back to this**** world with ****nobody but Carrie**** at my side ****wasn't!?**

Dylan **look, 'Black: we're ****not doubting yer word****! But Hamlin's got a ****point**** this time! I mean… Going into a creepy and forbidding place like the Zone o' Silence ALONE!?**

One-Eyed Black** I ****know**** it sounds ****downright crazy, risky, and in some ways, even stupid****, but it's ****also something that Eggman will not**** expect! An all-out rescue mission, would ****show up big time, on the fat sicko's radar****! But it's ****my belief, that one**** Freedom Fighter, going in ****alone****, will go virtually unnoticed by Eggman, ****at least**** until it's ****way-too late****, to disrupt the rescue mission's ****progress****!**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**for ****once****, Pirate,**-gasp-**I ****see where**** you are coming from!**-gasp-**One**** Freedom Fighter going into the ****Zone of Silence alone**-gasp-**would ****not**** be expected! Least of all**-gasp-**by that low-life**-gasp-**that has replaced that ****other**** low-life!**-gasp-**For once, One-Eyed Black,**-gasp-**you and I, are in ****full agreement****!**-gasp-**But what if something ****does go wrong****?**-gasp-**You ****do**** have a back-up plan, do you ****not****!?**

One-Eyed Black **as a matter o' fact, I do!**

Penelope **well, lay it on us, 'Black! We'd ****love ta' hear it****!**

One-Eyed Black **IF the lone Freedom Fighter ****is able**** ta' make it through ta' where Tig and 'is men are, manages to ****gain control**** of them, ****and/or better yet, restores their free-will****, it's my understanding, and strong belief, that Tig and 'is men'll do ****pretty much anything, to protect their rescuer****! Don't ferget, you guys: when someone is Roboticized, their greater powers, are ****harnessed, and amplified****! Tig and 'is men were ****warriors,**** so, I'm a ****great deal more**** than certain, therefore, that their abilities ****ta' fight****, were among the powers that were amped upon Robotization! If it ****turns out that that one**** Freedom Fighter, can****not**** reach Tig and 'is men, ****and**** needs a little extra assist in getting passed whatever enemy blockade, that may obstruct the exit, ****then**** you guys can assemble a ****more substantial**** task-force, and send it into the Zone o' Silence after 'im! A lot of power, has been donated to the De-Roboticizer, courtesy largely of Nate Morgan, but in anticipation, for needing the Zone-Bridge open fer an extended period, at the ****very last**** minute, I have upped the order for extra juice that Nate Morgan is to fill, at least three-fold!**

Dylan **So, ****how long's the portal gonna be open**** for, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** the Zone Bridge is to stay open for as long as possible; The Zone Police gave us permission for a ****24-hour, round-trip visit**** to the place! This'll require a lotta power, but the Zone Bridge, will be operational, starting ****within 3 hours' time from now!**** And it's ta' ****stay**** open, for the ****full 24 hours**** that the Zone Cops have provided! And remember, ****all**** of you: I do ****not like**** breaking promises, ****'specially one that guarantees the return of a long-lost friend****! As ****has been well-noted****: I have vowed to get ****you guys ANY and EVERY friends that you may've lost back ta' you, that I KNEW I had the power to bring back****! Botching ****this**** up, will make me ****break that**** promise! And I know fer a fact: ****nobody but the Bad Guys wants that!**

Elias **so, ****which**** Freedom Fighter have ****you chosen for the job****, One-Eyed Black?**

One-Eyed Black **the ****one**** Freedom Fighter, ****who can handle 'imself**** on a solo-mission just as well, ****IF not better****, than ****any other single**** Freedom Fighter! He is ****also**** the ****one**** Freedom Fighter, who can ****destroy a whole mess o' 'bots, in literally a flash****!**

Tails' Mother-shudder-**and I think I ****know which**** Freedom Fighter you're talking about, One-Eyed Black! You're referring to Miles' friend and idol, Sonic, aren't you!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **Sonic is the ****only single**** Freedom Fighter, who has the ****will****, the ****determination, and**** the ****power****, to single-handedly take on Eggman's near-entire army, ****and**** terminate them, with the most unspeakable prejudice imaginable, with close-to-no assist! Like I keep telling ****everyone**** around me, good, ****and evil alike****: Friendship is the ****ultimate**** power! And Sonic has ****a lot o' that**** particular power on 'is side! He knows: that ****should he EVER need ANY help, whatsoever, he has SEVERAL in 'is corner, who'll be MORE THAN happy ta' back 'im up****! And ****that****, alone, is ****one of the main**** reasons, why Sonic the Hedgehog, is ****near-unbeatable****! I have seen Sonic in battle numerous times, and I've ****seen 'im decimate****, up to ****eleven entire Swat-Bots with one blow****! And should 'e ever get n' a jam, he knows that he has ****several really good friends**** that he can count on, to go in there after 'im, and pull 'is fat outta the fire! Trust me on ****this: all of that**** considered, Sonic ****is**** the ****best freedom fighter fer the job****!**

(At this point, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates, are all up and about! All five creatures who were working day-and-night on the Zone-Bridge, have each gotten at least a full 9 hours of sleep, and now, they all feel refreshed, rested, and ready to take on the task at-hand! Knuckles is the first one of them, right after the Nightmare Pirates themselves, to find out what the game-plan is; for one of the first times in his life, Knuckles is dead-afraid for Sonic! And everyone else's initial reaction, is an unspeakably high level of fear, a great deal of uncertainty, and in some cases, even outrage in its purest form! Not since One-Eyed Black's overkill reaction to Sonic's prosecution after the Mecha-Sonic incident proved an unjust call, has Sally reacted with such outrage, to something that One-Eyed Black has in mind!)

Sally **ONE-EYED BLACK! HAVE YOU ****ABSOLUTELY LOST IT****!? SONIC IS GOING TO GET ****SLAUGHTERED**** IF HE GOES ****IN THERE BY HIMSELF****!**

One-Eyed Black **trust me, ****all**** of you! Your ****overall concern**** for Sonic ****is**** appreciated! And believe me, ****Sonic's not**** really that crazy 'bout ****this****, either! However, the plan ****will stay**** the way it is! Sonic ****must go**** in there ****alone****! Any re-enforcement, and Eggman'll spot 'im fer sure! If Sonic ****takes anyone in there with 'im, they'll be nothing more than sitting ducks****!**

Sally (Trying to calm herself down) **I-I'm sorry, One-Eyed Black! But if Sonic gets caught in ****there all alone****, he could ****very easily get himself**** killed! And ****you'll**** be the ****one to blame for it if that happens!**** Look, Sonic and I lost each other, ****numerous times, far-more time than either of us, or as we discovered when we entered the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, than I, or any of my friends would like to count****, and ****now**** that I know how he ****feels about me inside****, I do ****not**** want to add to ****that! Please****! Let ****at least ONE of us**** go in there with Sonic!**

Sonic (Right behind One-Eyed Black, and listening to every word that's being said)** I'm sorry, Sal! But 'Black's ****right!**** It's ****way-better**** that I go in there solo, than risk losin' ****anyone**** else all over again! What happened to ****you**** in the assault on the Death-Egg Mach-2 was ****bad enough*****(*See STH #s 225 and 230 for full details)! I am ****not**** gonna risk losin' ****anybody, least**** of all, ****you**** like ****that again****, Sal! 'Black's right! ****Anyone who follows me**** in there'll just ****slow me down****! But don't worry 'bout a thing, you guys! 'Cause I ****will**** be back! ****With**** Tig!**

One-Eyed Black (somewhat relenting) **and hey! It's ****not**** like I'm ****sending Sonic in there**** totally unprepared fer what 'e ****might find in there****! So, ****here****, Sonic! ****TAKE THESE!**

(One-Eyed Black hands Sonic a pretty-heavily-loaded back-pack, it seems to contain a rolled up piece of paper, sealed several times with the "Peace on the Line" seal, a small post-it note, a strange-looking head-set, a box of what appear to be pills of some kind, 12 power rings, and a strange-looking cylinder; Sonic gazes at One-Eyed Black with mucho curiosity, knowing that only the ragged pirate before him knows what all this stuff is for)

One-Eyed Black **that**** sealed paper, is ****my own, personal map**** o' the Zone o' Silence! I drew it up many years ago, when Naugus ****first-created**** the place! It's been made a ****little bit vague, no thanks in large part to Robotnik's experiments on the place****, but I feel it ****should still getcha 'round just fine!**** I've ****even**** taken the liberty, of ear-marking ****where yer most likely, to run into 'Stripe and 'is men!**** I've ****also**** mapped ya' out a path, that'll both getcha to ****Tig n' 'is men quickest, and without too much trouble from the numerous illusions, of things that'd happened, and of things that may be yet-to-be****! But, should you ****ever**** encounter any vision o' the future thatcha ****don't**** really like, I can offer ****you this**** little bit of advice: a little riddle, that came from the lips of a backwards, but ****still wise****, old marroonee: "Ignoring fate, and scorning destiny, leaves us alone, and helpless in travesty; face what you at history's play; and seize tomorrow, by challenging today!". Jim Hawkins himself realized ****the importance behind this**** riddle, and managed to thwart a fate that he ****dreaded and despised****! I**** know very well**** that Sally does ****not exactly**** deem ****you**** as being as smart as Jim Hawkins, but given yer own experience with visions of the future, I ****seriously doubt**** that you'll have ****that**** much trouble figuring out the importance behind ****this riddle fer yerself****!**

Sonic** "Seize Tomorra' by challengin' ta'day!", huh? Don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Black! If I ever ****do**** run inta' ****any trouble**** like the kind ****yer**** describin', and ****if this**** riddle ****does turn out ta' save**** my bacon, I'll do my best ta' ****at least, try**** ta' keep it in mind! So, what's this ****lil' post-it note**** for!?**

One-Eyed Black **since I can****not**** readily equip you, with the tools necessary to restore Tig and 'is men's free-will ****technologically**** speaking, the incantation that's on ****that post-it, will solve that problem, for a very good solid 36 hours! That**** should give ****you****, and ****the rest of us, plenty o' time to get them all in ta' the De-Roboticizer****!**

Sonic **Cool! This'll be ****way-better than havin' ta' drain all their juice like ya' had to do with Sal****! So, what're the vitamins for!?**

One-Eyed Black **those "vitamins" are ****actually de-hydrated meals**** for ya', Sonic! One drop o' water on any of 'em, and, presto! Instant lunch, and/or dinner for ya'! And yeah! A ****good chunk of those**** pills ****are**** chili dogs! ****And**** they'll be ****piping hot for ya' when ya' hydrate 'em****!**

Sonic** Past-Cool, 'Black! Thanks! So, ****how 'bout the rest o' the stuff ya' packed for me****!?**

One-Eyed Black** I have anticipated ****that Tig and 'is men might**** be ****somewhat low on power****, by now; should ****that**** prove to be the case, the ****extra power rings**** that I put in yer pack, ****should be enough**** to recharge them, with at ****least enough power**** for them to ****make it over to the De-Roboticizer on their own power, no problem****!**

Sonic** and, what about this ****funky lookin' cylinder****, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **that**** is a ****last-resort! If****, after Tig and 'is men get their free-will back, but feel too washed up to accept the invite home, the stuff on ****this**** Archives Cylinder, might-just ****might****-improve the odds, of their spirits ****getting raised enough****, to accept the invite home!**

Sonic** I'm ****listenin', 'Black! Waddidja put**** on this "Archives Cylinder"!?**

One-Eyed Black** I take it you remember yer first, and most recent time in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, don't you!?**

Sonic **you ****bet**** I remember that, 'Black! And just like ya' promised us all it'd be, it was a ****major**** blast! Not only did we get ta' ****show our stuff to several universes****, but ya' ****also introduced us to some other way-past-cool heroes****!**

One-Eyed Black **then, I take it ya' remember a Power Ranger known as Dr Tommy Oliver, don't you!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head) **you ****bet**** I remember ****that**** guy, 'Black! Tom was ****by-far the way-coolest**** guy that ****you invited**** over to the UGMC from ****that**** particular dimension!**

One-Eyed Black **then, I take it you ****also**** remember that raging inferno in his eyes that never seemed to go out, right!?**

Sonic (Showing a great deal of wonder) **Yeah! I remember somethin' 'bout ****that****. What about it?**

One-Eyed Black **what's on ****this**** cylinder, is ****very likely, to put that same, unquenchable fire, into the eyes of Tig n' 'is men, that was put inta' Tommy's eyes by a similar move****! There ****is one**** big difference, tho': What was shown ta' ****Tommy****, put fire in 'is eyes ****by accident****! What I'm having ****you do****, Sonic, should it come to that, will put that ****same, unquenchable fire****, into the eyes of Tig, and all 'is men, ****on purpose****! And finally, the head-set I'm providing ****you with, will grant you unlimited access ta' Carrie! She**** will be yer guide for the rest of this rescue operation! And if Eggman ****tries to steal that head-set away from you****, and ****tries ta' use it ta' gain control o' Carrie****, he's gonna be in fer ****a really nasty shock—LITERALLY!**

Sonic (Looking impatiently at his watch) **yer five-minute allowance ****is up****, 'Black! And don't worry 'bout a thing! Whatcha said ta' me ****just now****, is ****all that I really need ta' know****! Juice and Jam time!**

(Sonic now runs at full-speed through the portal generated by the Zone-Bridge)

Sally (Shouting out to Sonic as he vanishes into the vortex) **BE CAREFUL, SONIC!**

Sally (After Sonic disappears)-groan-**I ****don't**** wanna lose you again! One-Eyed Black! ****Keep that portal open for as long as you can****! We can****not**** afford to lose Sonic! Not ****now****! Not ****ever again****!**

One-Eyed Black (Looking at Sally through his right eye) **I really appreciate knowing that you have such concern fer Sonic, Sally! And ****don't worry**** 'bout a thing! While ****we can't go in there WITH**** Sonic, that doesn't ****really mean in the slightest****, that ****somebody**** on the ****other side o' the portal, can't make life EASIER for 'im****!**

Sally**!? Alright! I'm ****all ears****! Waddaya mean by that, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (Feeling a little bit like a total idiot, for not telling anybody outside of the Nightmare Pirates about this part of the plan sooner) **Contrary to what a ****lotta you guys all thought****, I ****do**** know a way to make things ****easier for Sonic****, from ****our**** end o' the vortex!**

(One-Eyed Black gathers his fellow pirates, the remaining Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, all together for a three-team huddle)

One-Eyed Black **contrary to what a ****lot o' you guys**** figured, I ****do**** know a way to help Sonic ****without being**** there in the Zone o' Silence along ****with 'im****! Here's the plan…**

(Unbeknownst to even his fellow Nightmare Pirates, One-Eyed Black, though forbidding anyone to follow Sonic into the Zone of Silence, had mapped out a very-near-flawless plan, to make sure that Eggman would not interfere, at least not as big time as would be necessary to bring down a wild-and-willing freedom fighter like Sonic! The Royal Council, are among the last ones to hear of what One-Eyed Black has in mind: Two teams, made up of very random combinations of both Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, are to be sent to Robotropolis, by way, of course, of teleportation! One group is to neutralize any and all threats to Sonic, that Eggman may be planning to send Sonic's way, to thwart the Blue Blur's efforts, to rescue his long-lost predecessors; while the other team, is to be sent to Robotropolis Hospital, to make sure, that nobody in that hospital, even those almost fully healed now, recover in time to re-join the fight! The "Destruction Team", is made up of whom, One-Eyed Black and Sally have both agreed, are some of this unified team's most lethal, and most capable 'bot-smashers: Amy Rose, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mina, Bunnie, and One-Eyed Black's own XO, Mad Marc! The "Saboteur Team", consists of Tails, Cream, and Rotor! In addition, Tails, Mina, and Knuckles, all have their Chaos Carriers fully loaded with the necessary rings, for them to go Turbo, Ultra, and Hyper, at a moment's notice! As a further insurance measure, Carrie has provided both teams, with full supplies of her infamous Korlonium Grenades! For the saboteurs, the plan to use these deadly-to-any-'bot weapons, dictates for at least one of them, to make his-or her-way to Robotropolis' main computer-frame, and stick one of these lethal grenades into it! The idea behind this, is to short-circuit the city's remaining defenses, making it easier for both teams of heroes, to move more freely through the city, without too much trouble from Eggman's goons. The destructors' plans for the grenades, is simply to use them on any 'bot that is not a Robian, that may get in their way!)

Sally (now greatly relieved that Sonic won't go unaided, after all) Understand, One-Eyed Black: Now that I know that Sonic does not have to go this alone, afterall, your plan looks that much better to me! AND to the rest of us, as well!

(Sally puches One-Eyed Black right-square in the gut)

Sally But NEXT time you come up with a plan like that, fill us all in in-full BEFORE you carry a plan like this out!

Mad Marc (Thinking) _-chuckle-__**for once, Black-Glove, I really do wish thatcha did open your mouth, and say something!**_

(At strong advice, and demand from Sally and the others, One-Eyed Black tells the Royal Council about the rest of the plan. One-Eyed Black knew what the Council was going to think, but One-Eyed Black did not really think it would have mattered)

Chapter #16: ASSISTENCE ON THE OTHER SIDE

(As expected by several, Freedom Fighter, Chaotic, and Nightmare Pirate alike, the Royal Council's overall reaction to being told about this last, is of course, pure outrage; unfortunately for them, there is no law dictating, who an ally should feel most comfortable, in telling his/her plans to first!)

Elias **ONE-EYED BLACK! WHY ****DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS**** EARLIER!?**

One-Eyed Black (Kind of feeling somewhat stupid) **my deepest apologies to you guys fer ****keeping my mouth shut****, when it really ****should've been**** wide-open, but I ****had ta' guard against**** Eggman's interference! While it is true, that 'is new spies are either still in training, or still under construction, the success of ****this**** mission, is very important both to ****me, and**** to the ****Freedom Fighters****! Also, keep in mind, you guys: my ****own men may**** only be with us fer a brief while, and although Tig ****may have to be**** brought back up ta' speed ****after**** we get 'im back, I feel that the Freedom Fighters could ****really use 'im back**** in the huddle! Also, ****do not**** forget: ****me**** coming back, landed Eggman in the ****hospital****! So, I guess ****all you guys can prob'ly imagine, what would happen, if we got the Colonel and his men back****! And I ****know very well, just by lookin' atcha****, that the success of ****this**** mission, is important ta' all o' ****you guys, as well****!**

Penelope **Look, 'Black! We're ****not saying thatcher plan's a bad one anymore****!**

Dylan**in fact, if ****we knew**** 'bout ****this part o' yer plan sooner****, we woulda' been ****far more**** willing ta' go along with it than we ****actually were**** at first!**

Hamlin **but, ****next time**** ya' have somethin' like ****this**** in mind, Pirate, how 'bout a ****little warning, first thing****!?**

One-Eyed Black (somewhat embarrassed)**Sorry 'bout ****that****, you guys! Just ****wasn't sure**** whether you'd go along with it or not!**

Dylan** like we said, 'Black: learning about ****this****, makes yer plan look ****that much better**** to us! We admit we see yer point thatcha had ta' be secretive! But ****Hamlin's right!**** A ****little warning**** next time ****would be nice****! In fact, I ****gotta**** tell ya', 'Black: If Sally ****knew 'bout this**** part o' yer plan from ****the start, she might not've**** blown up in yer face as badly as she ****actually**** did!**

Elias** In short, my piratical friend: we, ****actually, would've been far more**** acceptant of ****your plan****, if we knew 'bout ****this**** part of it right off the bat! And the others ****are**** right! Your plan ****does**** look ****far-better to us, now****! Very well! You will ****only be punished if there're any casualties****! And knowing ****you****, One-Eyed Black, we all very much contend, that there ****will be**** none! And, I advise you to keep ****that**** reputation up! The lives of some of our best warriors depend on it!**

(As expected, and hoped, Sonic's going in alone, goes virtually unnoticed by Eggman's forces, for a good 2 ½ hours at least!)

But, soon after the third hour of the mission strikes…

Hologram of Eggman** Snively! What is the Hedgehog ****doing**** in the Zone of Silence ****all by himself****!?**

Snively**!? Well, knowing the Pirate, Sir, he probably sent the Hedgehog into the Zone of Silence alone, because he ****probably figured****, that such a miniscule force, would be ****far-more likely**** to stay off our radar!**

Hologram of Eggman **and just ****what do you**** mean by ****that****, Snively!?**

Snively (Grabbing his shirt-collar in utmost terror)**Well, Sir,**-gulp-**the Pirate must be confident, that the Hedgehog going in alone**-shudder-**would**** be enough, to insure that the next assault**-shudder-**truly ****is**** a "Quadruple threat", just like the Nightmare Pirates, as a whole, had threatened it ****would**** be!**

Hologram of Eggman **you mean…!? Snively! Gather up ****all remaining**** Swat-Bots! The Hedgehog must ****not**** leave the Zone of Silence ****alive****!**

("All remaining Swat-Bots", at this point, is still quite a battalion, about 1,200 of them, to be more exact! But thanks to the plan now being coordinated by both One-Eyed Black, and Sally, all through the time Sonic is in the Zone of Silence, it is predicted by all of New Mobotropolis' tacticians: Eggman's army, doesn't stand a chance!)

As the Swat-Bots prepare for transportation to the Zone of Silence…

Swat-Bots**HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1; HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1; HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1; HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1; HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1; HEDGEHOG, PRIORITY 1…**

Bunnie (Newly teleported to the scene, decked out in her new battle-gear, and ready to send every 'bot in sight to the scrap-heap) **and ****just, wheah**** do y'all think ****y'all're**** goin'!?**

Julie-Su **'Cause if ****you want Sonic****, you're gonna ****haveta' go**** through ****us****, FIRST!**

Knuckles **and if you tin-men really do want a first-class ticket back ta' Oz, we'll be glad ta' send each and every one o' ya' there! IN ABOUT A THOUSAND PIECES EACH!**

Mina **and if ya' ****really want some knuckle-sandwiches****, don't worry! 'Cause today's lunch-time special, is a ****full-thousand**** picnics worth of 'em!**

Amy Rose **AND IF YOU MESS WITH ****MY SONIC****, THEN YOU MESS WITH ****ME****!**

Mad Marc **and I've been waiting to say ****this****, ever since I heard ****that Black-Glove**** was coming back here: SWAT-BOTS, PREPARE FER ****YOUR DESTRUCTION****!**

(With this deadly six-some working together, the Swat-Bots don't stand a chance! Almost the whole army, is either seriously damaged, or destroyed! Only a handful of the intended battalion make it passed this deadly bunch of 'bot-slayers in one piece!)

Snively (Reading the report, and losing gobs of color)**!? Sir, our Swat-Bots were caught by surprise! The Pirate's Second-in-Command, the Guardian, Amy Rose, Julie-Su, Bunnie D'Coolette, and Mina the Mongoose, appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and ****destroyed near-our entire**** army! Only a ****small handful of our original force made it past them****!**

Hologram of Eggman **WHAT!? How many 'bots made it through!?**

Snively-gulp-**about a hundred, Sir, possibly another fifty!** –shudder-**But the rest were completely decimated! It will take ****months**** to re-build them ****all****!**

(Unbeknownst to anyone but the Good Guys, Agent W. is watching, and listening!)

Agent W. (Trying to talk as soft as she can, and still be heard on the other end of her communicator)** Agent W. to Sally! Over!**

Sally **Sally here! What's the situation look like, Maja?**

Agent W. **well, it looks like 'Black's re-assurance move paid off! Knuckles, 'Su, Amy, Bunnie, Mina, and Marc, were able to lay waste to ****at least most**** o' the 'bots left at Eggman's disposal!**

Sally** !? Please define "Most", Maja!**

Agent W. **almost ****all of 'em**** were destroyed, Sally! Only 153 'bots made it passed! It's ****not**** really ****that**** much that Sonic ****can't**** handle on 'is ****own! 'Specially if he succeeds****, in makin' it through ta' 'Stripe and 'is crew!**

Sally (Worrily glancing through portal)** But ****what happens if Sonic doesn't**** make it through to them, Maja!?**

Agent W.**I really doubt that ****the 'bots that made it**** through to the Zone o' Silence are ****even**** gonna slow Sonic down, Sally! ****Let alone**** stop 'im!** **And you and I both know how determined Sonic is when it comes to rescuing a friend! 'Black ****and**** the ****rest of us're bettin' our fair-share of mobiums****, that Sonic's ****at least gonna find**** 'em! But by ****some very slim**** chance that Sonic ****doesn't**** succeed, that ****only means that the 'bots set out to attack 'im, are gonna take a little bit longer to destroy****! Anyway, Sonic's still got ****20 hours left****! And remember whatcha promised 'Black, Sally: if Sonic ****isn't**** outta the Zone o' Silence, in the next ****eight hours or so, that's**** when you'll have every right to worry, and send ****others inta' the Zone o' Silence after**** 'im! And ****don't**** ferget, Sally: 'Black gave Sonic the ****best map we have**** o' ****that**** place! Don't worry, Sally! Sonic'll be ****just fine****! I promise! We ****all**** promise!**

Sally (Now looking at least somewhat re-assured) **and the Saboteurs!?**

Agent W. **haven't heard**** from 'em yet, Sally, but Robotropolis' defenses ****just shut down****! So I think it's a pretty safe bet that they're doin' a ****pretty good**** job, and are ****well on their way ta' makin' the injured bad guy's lives a living nightmare ****(no pun intended)! I'll keep ya' posted!**

(Just then, a Security-Bot almost finds Agent W.! As Agent W. signs off from her update to Sally, she switches locations; and that is the last that Sally will hear from Agent W., at least until the far-more-than-capable spy, receives word, on whether or not, the Saboteurs, are successful on their mission, as well!)

Sally (Looking somewhat disturbed by Agent W. having to sign off so rudely and quickly)** One-Eyed Black! I ****deeply**** hope, that as usual, you ****know very well**** what we're doing!**

One-Eyed Black** don't worry 'bout it, Sally! I'm pretty sure that Tails, Rotor n' Cream're doing ****just**** fine!**

Sally (Thinking)_-groan-__**I **__**deeply**__** hope that you're **__**right about that**__**, One-Eyed Black!**_

Chapter #17: MISSION OF THE SABOTEURS

And speaking of the Saboteurs…

(One-Eyed Black has equipped the Saboteurs with cloaking devices! These devices enable all of the Saboteurs, to pass by security, pretty-well unnoticed! Meanwhile, several of the Destructix, are almost fully healed now! The Tech-Bots watching over them, state that Scourge, Fiona, Sergeant Simeon, and Lightning Lynx, at least, are expected to be out of the hospital, and back out on the battlefield where all of them feel they belong, within a couple of hours! And all of the ones almost fully healed, are really itching to get back in the fight, and to terminate the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates with immeasureable prejudice, for putting them all in the hospital to begin with!)

Fiona (Still with at least a few bandages on her) **Great news, team! The Docs say we'll be outta this dump in a couple o' hours!**

Sergeant Simeon **GREAT! Means ****now**** we ****finally get ta' really dish some pain**** back out to the little pipsqueaks who put us here!**

A mysterious voice** I DON'T THINK SO, YOU ****BIG BULLY****!**

(Just seconds after these words are heard, and pretty well out of nowhere, Cream, the youngest Freedom Fighter on the Team, now materializes before the Destructix!)

Cream **if ****you wanna harm my friends****, you're gonna have to go through ****me**** FIRST!**

Scourge **well, looky here! If it ain't the ****smallest shrimp allowed**** to join the Freedom Fighters!**

Fiona **get lost, Kid! We ****don't have time ta' play with you****!**

Cream **I ****didn't**** come here to "play", Fiona! I came here to ****make you pay**** for what ****you did**** to ****both Sonic, and Tails!**

Lightning Lynx **really!? And ****whatcha gonna do, Squirt****!? Have a klutz-attack n' trip us as we walk out the door!?**

Cream **I'm ****going to do a lot**** more damage than ****that****, Mr. Lynx!**

(Cream now holds up a syringe, filled with a liquid, that all four members of the original Fearsome Foursome recognize, fear, and despise! The pupils in the eyes of all four of them, shrink to the size of mustard seeds!)

Lightning Lynx**!? KEEP ****THAT THING AWAY**** FROM US, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

Scourge (Not quite understanding what is going on)** team, I'm ****really disappointed**** in ya'! Turnin' yellow to a little squirt like ****this****!? That ****just ain't like ya'****! And ****both me n' my goil know**** it!**

Sergeant Simeon **YOU DON'T SEEM TA' GET IT, SCOURGE! WHAT THAT "LITTLE SQUIRT" IS HOLDING IN 'ER PINT-SIZED HAND, IS GONNA MAKE US ****ALL**** FEEL, LIKE WE ****JUST GOT BITTEN**** BY A BLACK-WIDOW SPIDER!**

Scourge (Still not as scared as he should be) **Say, WHA'!?**

Lightning Lynx **that little brat's holdin' one o' the Nightmare Pirates' deadliest weapons! ****Those**** ancient chumps ****used it on each**** of ****us**** numerous times! And that blimpless buccaneer who calls 'imself ****their leader****, ****even**** had the nerve to use it on ****Mogul once****!**

(Scourge still has no idea what his comrades are talking about, and continues to stare at them in disappointment, and disbelief, as to why they're so afraid of an "annoying goody-two-shoes" like Cream, and Fiona seems to share Scourge's point-of-view)

Sergeant Simeon**that**** little brat's holding a Pain-Serum, Scourge! Guaranteed to make ****anyone**** injected with it, feel like they ****got their rib-cages busted in**** fer a ****full-two weeks****, at least! And after ****that****, the same unfortunate sap injected with the stuff, spends ****another two weeks**** feeling drunk as a boiled owl! And all during that time, anyone injected with ****that**** serum, has nuttin' but nightmares, even when they so-much as even close their eyes! They ****don't call those**** chumps the "****Nightmare**** Pirates" fer nothin'!**

Another mysterious voice **And Cream ****didn't come alone****! And she's ****also not**** the only one that 'Black equipped with ****this**** stuff!**

Still another mysterious voice (One that Fiona is all-too-familiar with) **You ****abandoned**** us, you ****betrayed**** us, you ****lied**** to us, and ****in some cases****, you ****even tortured**** us, Fiona…**

(Rotor and Tails, same as Cream did not long ago, appear out of nowhere!)

Tails**…And ****now****, it's ****pay-back time****!**

Rotor** don't blame ****us, or 'Black**** fer ****that**** matter, fer what ****we're gonna do ta' you****! If ****anyone's**** ta' blame, IT'S YOU GUYS!**

Nicole (Now appearing out of thin-air, as well) **You brought ****this****, down upon ****yourselves****, Destructix! And ****now****, you will ****all****, pay for it!**

(Everyone in Robotropolis Hospital with a complete personality, turns white, as a sheet! They all know very well, that if the mission these three Freedom Fighters, plus Nicole, came here to perform, is successfully completed, they could all be stuck in the hospital, for another full-quarter-of-a-year, at least!)

Fiona (Giving Tails "Bambi Eyes" and pretending to like him again) **Come on, Tails! Would ****you really**** do ****that**** ta' ****me****!?**

Tails (remembering all the pain, disloyalty, lies, and fights with close friends, that only Fiona is 100% guilty of)-sob-**I'm sorry, Fiona! But for betraying ****me, and**** Sonic!?** –choke-**I ****almost lost**** Sonic as a ****friend, no thanks ta' you****! Betraying ****me**** was one thing, Fiona! But betraying ****Sonic**** fer Scourge!? ****THAT**** WAS JUST PLAIN LOW! I ****do**** still care about you, Fiona, but you ****know**** thatcha' gotta ****pay fer what you've**** done! To ****me****, to ****Sonic****, and only Athair knows ****who else****! When 'Black came back, I made a promise, that if ****you**** got caught in the cross-fire, Fiona, that I ****wasn't**** gonna hesitate ta' ****pull the trigger****! And ****just like 'Black****, I'm gonna ****keep my**** promises!** –sob-**That's way-better than ****you**** ever did, Fiona! So, prepare ta' ****feel the burn****, that I'm afraid ****you very-well**** deserve! Guys! Let's ****do**** this!**

Tails (Thinking)_-sob-__**and let's get it over with!**_

(One by one, the three Freedom Fighters, inject each of their fair-shares of the Pain Serum into the hospital's main-medicine-supply, to which pretty well everyone still in that hospital, is still hooked up to. Just as the Fearsome Foursome warned, and dreaded, they, Eggman, every single Dark Egg Legionnaire, and all other members of the Destructix still in that hospital, feel extreme, and far-past unbearable pain; they can't even breathe, without receiving more Hurts Donuts, than the biggest bakery on the planet can provide! Even Lien-Da, who by now, has a mostly prosthetic body, feels far more pain, than she can handle, and not give out the biggest "YYYEEEOOOW!" that she possibly can! These cries of unspeakable pain, can be heard from five city-blocks away, in any-and all-directions; it can be very accurately stated, that even the Devil himself, heard these cries blasting in his ears, and was screaming himself, for the pain to stop! Tails, still overflowing with tears, now turns his back on Fiona)

Tails-sniff-**Nicole! Mission accomplished!**-sob-**now, get word ta' Agent W., and have Carrie teleport us outta here!**

Cream **are ****you alright****, Tails?**

Tails-sob-**I-I-I'm fine, Cream!-sigh-Now, ****let's**** get ****outta here****! I think ****I, at least, did enough damage both**** ways ta' last ****me a full-week, at least****!**

(Carrie teleports, the three "actual" saboteurs to the rendezvous point, where the "'Bot-Smashers" are waiting for them)

Julie-Su (Noticing that Tails looks bluer than Sonic) **you alright, Kid!?**

Tails-sniff-**Yeah! I'm fine, 'Su!**

Julie-Su (Turning to Rotor)** the Kid sure ****doesn't look**** "fine"! What happened back there?**

Rotor-sigh-**I think Tails ****just got a major case**** o' the heart-breaks, 'Su!**

Julie-Su **Say ****what****!?**

Rotor **Don't worry 'bout it, 'Su! I'll ****explain everything**** once we're all back at Freedom HQ!**

Meanwhile…

Agent W. **Thanks, Cream! Agent W. calling Sally! Do ya' read me!? Over!**

Sally (Breathing a sigh of relief that Agent W. hasn't been caught) **soft and clear, Maja! What's the sitch!?**

Agent W. **Message from Nicole: Re-Assurance Mission: accomplished! Almost ****all**** of Eggman's resources are ****greatly weakened, crippled****, and in ****most cases, totally immobilized****! I really doubt that ****they're**** gonna do ****near-as-much harm**** to Sonic now, as ****you and several o' the others feared**** they would!**

Sally (Breathing a sigh of relief that Sonic is now, almost completely out of danger)**Message to all Nightmare Pirates, Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix: Excellent job! Agent W.! Please stay in Robotropolis, and ****let us know**** if Eggman tries to pull ****anything else, that may pose a threat to Sonic****!**

Agent W.** 10-4, Sally! If Eggman ****sends so-much as a maintenance 'bot**** Sonic's way, ya' 'ave my word! ****You'll**** be ****at least one**** o' first ta' know 'bout it! Agent W., over n' out!**

Sally (Thinking, and staring into the vortex of the Zone-Bridge) _**Now, let's just hope that Sonic's having as **__**much luck**__** as **__**we**__** are! I **__**know**__** that Sonic doesn't wanna lose **__**me**__**, and **__**I**__** don't wanna lose **__**him, either**__**! Please, Ancient Walkers, let Sonic **__**make it out**__** of there **__**alive!**_

(Sonic is only a few miles short of where he needs to be, before One-Eyed Black says he'll run into the long-lost Original Freedom Fighters: Colonel Tig Stripe, MP Bull Bones, Spot Long, Sir Peckers, and Private Trey Scales! Sonic also realizes that it's almost lunch-time, and happily finds out that One-Eyed Black had packed him twice as many "chili dog pills" as Sonic himself knows that he can readily eat, and just like the ragged rogue promised, they're not only piping hot upon hydration, but they're also Sonic's favorite flavor!)

Sonic**'Black, when I get home, I'm gonna ask ya' fer the recipe fer this stuff!**

Chapter #18: ATTEMPTED ESCAPE OF THE BAD GUYS

(Agent W., still within the boundaries of Robotropolis, is now assigned to yet-another special mission: to go to Robotropolis Hospital, and make sure that, throughout the rest of this rescue mission, none of the patients there leave it. And the mission is issued just in time! Still writhing in pain, Eggman, the Destructix, and several Dark Egg Legionnaires, are plotting to sneak out of the hospital!)

Eggman (Still aching all over from the Pain Serum) AGH! **Only**** the Ancient Walkers know what ****those blasted pirates****, those **UGH! **wretched Chaotix, ****and those annoying Freedom Fighters are doing** URH!** now! That blasted hedgehog is ****probably half-way to the Colonel and his men**AAH! **by now****! We ****must get out of here****! The ****next time**** that those** UGH! **blasted creatures ****strike****, with the help of the Freedom Fighters, plus the good Colonel and his men, they will** AGH! **put ****us all in our graves if we don't**** stop them! **

Fiona (still feeling the burn of the Pain Serum, tries to reach for the door) Ow! Ugh! **The-Doc's-right! Gotta-get-out-of-here! Must-stop-Sonic!**

(Fiona reaches for the door leading out of the hospital and opens it, but as the door swings open, the whole mess of Evil Ones, are met by a really nasty surprise! Namely, the Nightmare Pirate that every baddie in that hospital knew, feared, and hated: AGENT W.!)

Agent W. (Double-Trouble X-3 weapon in-hand, pointed right at the treacherous female fox) **ONE MOVE FURTHER OUT THIS DOOR, AND I'LL ROAST ALL YER EVIL HEARTS, FER THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS' BREAKFAST, TOMORRA'!**

Fiona (Still feeling like she got her rib-cage smashed with a pretty good-sized anchor) **Get…out of our**-ungh-**way…you…WITCH!**

Agent W. **sorry, Fiona! ****Not**** gonna happen! YOU HEARD ME! ****ONE STEP**** OUTTA THIS HOSPITAL, EGGMAN ****OR NO**** EGGMAN! 'BOTS ****OR NO**** 'BOTS! I'LL TEAR ****ANY AND EVERY**** LAST ONE O' YA', WHO COMES ****ONE STEP CLOSER OUT THIS DOOR, APART****! AND DON'T ****EVER FERGET**** WHAT HAPPENED THE ****LAST**** TIME ****WE**** FOUGHT, FEARSOME ****FOOLSOME****!**

(All four of the Fearsome Foursome turn so pale, they might as well be ghosts!)

Lightning Lynx (Thinking)** -**_**GRRR….yeah! I remember! **__**That witch disguised 'erself as a rock**__**, and when we least-expected it, she **__**nearly destroyed**__** us all!**_

Agent W. **and ****don't any**** o' ya' ferget, what happens ****each and every time**** ya' kill me!**

Scourge **lemme guess, Hag! Ya' ****stay six-feet-under**** where ya' belong, and ****turn over in yer**** grave, as we kill the ****rest o' yer buddies****!**

Agent W. **EEEEEHHHHH! ****Wrong answer****, Scourge! And ****now**** we go the answer-board: I just ****keep comin' back****! And ****only stop**** poundin', ****when all o' you guys're DUST****!**

(Almost everyone in the hospital, turns so pale, they would make a bleach-white sheet, look black as night!)

Scourge** Come on! You ****gotta kiddin'**** us, Witch! You ****couldn't possibly**** be ****that**** tough!**

(Scourge runs as fast as he can in his weakened state, which is actually still pretty fast, all around Agent W., trying to confuse her, and strike her down from behind; but Agent W. is much smarter, and wiser, than Scourge gives her credit for! She knows way-better, than to let any weaknesses, be brought out into the open, for her nemeses to find! As Scourge moves all around her, Agent W. closes her eyes, uses her hearing, to "see" exactly, what direction Scourge is coming from with the hopes of striking her down, and at the very last second, raises her fist; the impact of Scourge's face hitting Agent W.'s tightly clenched fist, is not at all unlike, a baseball hitting a bat! Scourge strikes Agent W.'s fist, dead-on target! And Scourge ends up being "punched" in the stomach so hard, that it nearly knocks whatever Scourge ate, in the past three hours right out of him!)

Agent W. **nice try, Scourge! But ****I can read**** the ****lotta ya'**** like a ****book****!**

Fiona-groan-**Please don't**** tell me that ****this old hag's got Spirit Vision****, too!**

Agent W. **as a matter o' fact, Fiona, I ****do! After**** 'Black made that upgrade on 'imself, ****special contact lenses, that grant eyes of flesh-and-blood Spirit Vision****, have been standard equipment fer ****all**** Nightmare Pirates! That's right, losers! ****I know exactly**** whatcher thinkin', ****I know exactly**** whatcher plannin', ****and I know exactly**** what move I need ta' make, ta' ****counter it!**** So, ****anyone else**** interested in losin' some ****teeth****!**

(If anyone in that hospital wasn't afraid of Agent W. before, already, they definitely are, now! For the first time in his life, Scourge is actually afraid of somebody! A master of espionage, with Spirit Vision, is enough to scare even Fiona away from trying to escape the hospital, and strikes out all hope of herself, or any of her teammates, for that matter, out of any-and every-immediate plan to re-enter the fight! Everyone who tried to get out of the hospital, now returns to bed, grumbling like viciously beaten Tasmanian-dogs)

Agent W. **that's**** more like it! And ****just ta' make sure**** that ****nobody else**** tries to go 'nywhere, even long-after I leave this ****dump, here's**** a little somethin' ta' remember me by!**

(Agent W. pulls out a fourth syringe filled with the Pain Serum, that most in that hospital, would have figured, did enough damage, already! Agent W. now injects it into the main medicine supply, and everyone still-hooked up to it screams so load, that Agent W. has to put earplugs in; Agent W. now turns to leave her "victims" to suffer)

Agent W. (looking back on her already-writhing-in-pain-adversaries)** Just be happy that 'Black ****didn't**** provide me with IOCANE*** (*A very deadly poison that was introduced by the dimension where the story known as "The Princess Bride", is reality!)**!**

(With every single evil soul in Robotropolis Hospital writhing in such pain that they can barely even breathe, Agent W. now takes leave of the hospital, and heads back to her post, to continue to spy on the enemies that are still on the battlefield. With a flash of rainbow-colored lightning, and arriving in such a way that not even very many of her allies know she's there, Agent W. arrives back at her post, ready to rat out on any other surprise move, that the small, but still dangerous band of adversaries may try to pull, at a half-moment's notice!)

Agent W. (After returning to her post) **great news, Sally! I ****don't think**** you guys haveta' ****worry 'bout the Destructix, the Fearsome Foolsome, OR Egg-Breath****, for ****at least another few months****!**

Sally (Her mind still loaded with worry about Sonic, but grateful that she no longer has to worry about Eggman and his minions harassing Sonic)-whew-**excellent work, Maja! But please stay in Robotropolis until Sonic gets home!**

Agent W. (Sharing Sally's concern for Sonic) **10-4, Sally! And ****don't worry****! If Snively, or ****some other**** baddie that we missed tries ta' cause any harm ta' Sonic, rest assured: ****you and 'Black'll be the first ones I tell about it****!**

(Agent W. keeps to her vigil of the wretched souls that inhabit Robotropolis, switching locations now and then when she needs to to avoid detection by any of Eggman's goons that may still be operational)

Chapter #19: THE SEARCH & INITIAL ENGAGEMENT

Meanwhile, back in New Mobotropolis…

(Sonic has been in the Zone of Silence for almost three hours; even though she knows that his time is far from up, before she can send others in there to help him, Sally is really worried about Sonic)

Sally (Calling out into the vortex generated by the Zone-Bridge after Sonic, but understanding that there is a possibility that Sonic can't really hear her right now) **SONIC! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COLONEL STRIPE ****OR NONE, PLEASE**** MAKE IT OUT OF THERE ****ALIVE****! WE'RE ****ALL COUNTING**** ON ****YOU****!**

(But little do very many on the other side of the Zone-Bridge know, Sonic does hear her!)

Sonic (Thinking)_** I hear ya', Sal! And **__**don't worry 'bout a thing**__**! 'Cause I **__**will**__** be comin' back! **__**With**__** Tig n' the guys!**_

Sonic **Yo! Carrie! How close am I ta' where "'X' marks the spot"!?**

Carrie **600 meters distance, and closing, at a rate, of 20-meters-per-second!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**Yeah! **__**Almost there**__**! Hang in there, Tig! 'Cause **__**here I come**__**!**_

(Unbeknownst to Sonic, Colonel Stripe and his men, already know that Sonic is there! But because of the programming that Robotnik had built into them upon Robotization, they have other things in mind for Sonic, than a happy reunion! With the path marked out to him by One-Eyed Black, Sonic is able to miss at least most of the illusions, that the Zone of Silence is so infamous for, but unfortunately, he is not able to avoid all of them! Sonic sees at least a few visions of the future that he's not really fond of! He sees Col. Stripe about to blast him to bits, and a later vision shows, that MP Bones has something similar in mind)

But, with each of these terrible glimpses of prophecy…

Sonic (Thinking) _**calm down, Sonic! Remember what 'Black said: "Face whatcha fear at history's play, and seize tomorra' by challengin' ta'day!"! I think I'm beginnin' ta' understand what **__**that**__** means! My guess is, it**__** prob'ly**__** means: if yer afraid o' the future you're seein',**__** face it head-on**__**! And **__**only**__** change it, when you know that the **__**time is just right**__**!**_

(As Sonic gets ever-closer to his destination, he sees one more glimpse of the future; but this time, it's a vision that Sonic really likes! He sees himself, Col. Stripe, MP Bones, Private Scales, Sir Peckers, and Spot Long, engaged in a huge fight with at least a hundred 'bots, and the part that Sonic likes the most about this particular vision: the Good Guys are winning! Upon seeing this vision, Sonic is a great deal more than certain, that he has the right idea, on how to confront the future, and conquer it! Sonic is also triply sure now, that he is making the right choices, that he knows will get Colonel Stripe and his men back, no problem!)

Sonic (Thinking as the vision ends) **sweet thinkin', 'Black! Thanks!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal…

(The 'Bot-Smashers, and the Sabateurs have, just now, all been teleported back to New Mobotopolis, far more than victorious)

Sally (Checking her watch) **Sonic ****has three hours****! Carrie! ****How deep**** into the Zone of Silence ****is he****?**

Carrie **if I read my internal map correctly, Sally, Sonic is ****only a few paces**** short of the "X"! He will probably run into Stripe, and the whole mess, of the Original Freedom Fighters, ****any second**** now! But be warned: Col. Stripe, and his men have been in the Zone of Silence, for ****quite some time****! There ****is therefore, a very real possibility****, that their ****power**** is ****greatly depleted****! **

Bunnie **so, what the hoo-haw hayappens if the ol' Colonel really ****ayis low on powah****!?**

Carrie **Do not worry, Freedom Fighters! That is ****what the extra rings**** that Sonic has been ****equipped with, are for****! If it ****does**** turn out, that the Original Freedom Fighters, ****are**** low on power as anticipated, Sonic can ****very easily**** recharge them!**

One-Eyed Black **I have calculated, that the ****extra power rings**** in Sonic's pack, ****should**** be ****more than enough energy**** to recharge the ****Original Freedom Fighters, at least enough**** to get them in to the De-Roboticizer under their ****own power****, ****and visit**** with you guys while ****they're at it****, for about ****7 minutes****, max.! The ****extra power rings****, ****however, as with the Archives Cylinder, are only**** to be used as a ****last resort****, if it turns out that Tig and 'is men can****not make it home under their own power****!**

Meanwhile, back in the Zone of Silence…

(Sure enough, upon reaching the outermost circle of where the big red "X" is marked on the chart, he sees a 'bot, that he knows was once somebody he thought he would never see again; Sonic has encountered, fought, and restored Robians, not to mention saw many of them created before his shocked, frightened, and heart-broken eyes! Sonic, therefore, knows perfectly well what any Robian must have looked like before he-or she-was mechanized!)

Sonic **Yup! That's ****gotta**** be 'Stripe, alright!**

(But as Sonic nears the 'bot that he came so far to find and bring home, the 'bot that was once Col. Stripe has other things on his corrupted, mechanized mind; instead of being acceptant of a lift home, Stripe is instead, bent on Sonic's destruction!)

As Sonic approaches the mechanized Colonel that he came so far to find…

The 'Bot that was once Colonel Tig Stripe **Subject: S. Hedgehog; Freedom-Fighter-cadet; surrender! Or-prepare-to-be-terminated!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**I **__**saw this**__** happen! It was my **__**first glimpse o' the future since I came to this dump!**__** And I remember that **__**that vision showed me**__** about to get **__**vaporized!**__** Maybe, if I do **__**somethin' different**__**, than what **__**that**__** vision **__**showed me**__** I'd do, **__**that'd**__** change the future, **__**and**__** tip the odds in **__**my favor**__**! And I know that the **__**only way**__** that I can show a guy like **__**'Stripe**__** that I'm**__** not afraid**__** of 'im, **__**instead o' just runnin' around…waddid 'Black say again!? GOT IT**__**!**_

Sonic **"Seize tomorra' by challengin' ta'day!"! Alright, 'Stripe! You ****want me****, you ****know yer gonna need yer whole group**** ta' get me! Or ****have ya' forgotten**** seein' ****me in action, way-before**** you thought ****I was ready****!? So, where're yer buddies!?**

The 'Bot that was once Private Scales **your-question-will-be-answered, Junior-Freedom-Fighter! Now, prepare to-suffer-the-wrath-of-Lord-Robotnik!**

Sonic **only 'Scales!? C'mon 'Stripe! I ****thought yer men**** were smarter than ****that****!**

The 'Bot that was once Spot Long **you-made-a-****grave-mistake****, by-taking-****us-on-by-yourself, Junior-Freedom-Fighter****!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**that's it! Just a **__**couple more**__**! Come on! I can **__**take all you guys easy**__**!**_

(Sonic is attacked from above, and he knows only one bird that was sent here, that could possibly take him by surprise like that!)

The 'Bot that was once Sir Peckers **Junior-Freedom-Fighter; must-terminate-with-extreme-prejudice!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**that's it! Just **__**one**__** more! And after **__**he**__** shows up, it'll be time ta' find out, whether or not 'Black's as good a **__**sorcerer**__**, as 'e is a **__**fighter**__**!**_

(And the last of the 'bots that Sonic came all this way to find and rescue, is not that far behind!)

The 'Bot that was once MP Bones **Subject: S. Hedgehog; Junior Freedom Fighter; must-terminate-at-will!**

Sonic-groan-**Y'know, I'm ****gettin' really sick**** o' bein' called a "Trainee"! St. John was ****bad enough, now**** it's comin' from ****you guys****!?-groan-well, if ****that's**** how ya' remember me, then, bring it! I can ****take ya' all on****!**

(Sonic's request is soon granted! But as the Roboticized fivesome approach Sonic, with nothing short of the speedster's destruction on their mechanized, corrupted minds, almost all at once, they all seem to shut down! One-Eyed Black's warning has been confirmed! Col. Stripe and his men, really are all seriously low on power)

Sonic (realizing that the danger is passed for now, and lowering his defenses)** man! 'Black was right! You guys really ****are**** low on juice, arentcha!? Well! ****don't worry****, you guys! 'Black sent ****me**** here ****prepared**** fer ****this****!**

(Sonic pulls out a power ring)

Sonic **this**** should juice you guys back up a little bit!**

(Sonic takes a power ring out of his pack, and concentrates all of its energy, on the 'bots that were once the Original Freedom Fighters. In no time whatsoever, and pretty well all at once, the 'bots that were once Col. Stripe and his men all re-activate themselves, but still have Sonic's destruction, listed in their minds, as their primary objective)

But, as the fivesome prepare to lock on target…

Sonic (Thinking) _**Well, 'Black! **__**Here's**__** hopin' **__**this**__** works! And **__**don't worry**__**! I **__**know**__** I memorized the incantation by now! So, **__**here**__** goes!**_

Sonic (Clearing his throat some)** DRAIN THE ****EVIL****! DRAIN THE ****BAD****! FIGHT OFF ROBOTNIK, AND GET THEIR FREE-WILL ****BACK****!**

(As Sonic completes his chant, several sparks of red energy, seem to eject themselves, from the eyes of the 'bots, that were once Tig Stripe and his men; once again, they seem to shut down, but this de-activation, only lasts a couple of seconds. Pretty well all at once, the Colonel and his men, once again re-activate! But, this time, they don't raise their weapons. Instead, they gaze at Sonic, apparently with great wonder, and curiosity. Finally, one of them speaks!)

Colonel Stripe** SSSSonnnic!?**

Sonic **YEAH! It worked! Welcome back, you guys!**

Private Scales **Sonic! Robotnik sent ****you**** here, too!?**

Sonic** chill, you guys! Robuttnik ****didn't banish**** me to this dump! 'Black ****finally broke down**** n' told us where ta' ****find**** you guys! And ****he sent me**** here, to ****bring you guys home****! And yeah! 'Black ****did provide me**** with a two-way pass! Good fer ****me, and anyone else I come across here! That****, of course, means ****all o' you guys****!**

Col. Stripe **by "'Black", ****you mean****, as in "****One-Eyed**** Black", correct!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head and winking) **co-rrect! ****He's**** the guy who told us where ta' ****find ya'****! ****He's**** the guy who sent ****me here**** ta' getcha'! And thanks ta' him, we're ****gonna getcha back****!**

Spot Long** if One-Eyed Black ****really did**** send ****you here ta' get us****, Sonic, then, it seems that the pirate's heart, is ****far-more pure than even we**** expected! But he ****failed ta' tell us about Robotnik****, when he knew he should've spoken up!**

MP Bones **yeah! ****If**** Commander Black told ****us about**** Robotnik ****so-much as even five minutes sooner**** than 'e actually did, ****none of us'd**** be in this mess!**

Sonic **true! The ol' 'coon made some ****bad moves****! And he was ****sent ta' the stasis tubes several times for 'em****! But he ****bounced back****! And ****made up**** fer ****all his mistakes a million times over****, at least! He ****even destroyed that stupid contract**** that was ****holdin' 'im back**** all this time, in front o' ****everybody, all over**** Mobius! And all the while he was at it, he ****told us that all of the baddies**** we're currently faced with, were goin' down ****regardless**** o'**** what it took****! And you guys shoulda' seen the ****look in 'is eye**** as 'e said it! And ****after 'e did all that****, we ****all**** knew that ol' 'Black was gonna welcome "The Evil Ones" all over the Main Zone, ta' one thing-and ONE THING only: HIS NIGHTMARE!**

Col. Stripe **in private, we ****always had hope****, that the Nightmare Pirates ****would, someday return from the grave!**** But we, ****never even once****, thought that their ****hatred for evil****, would ****ever lead to their leader, destroying ****what kept ****peace**** between the Kingdome of Acorn, ****and**** Nightmare Lagoon!**

Sonic**hear**** me out on ****this****, you guys: ****That**** treaty was ****complete bonk****, and ****all o' ya' know**** it! That stupid treaty, was the ****main reason that 'Black held 'imself**** back at first! It was 'cause o' ****that**** stupid treaty, that the Nightmare Pirates ****didn't use their Korlonium Weapons**** at first, when ****they really shoulda'****! And it was because o' ****that**** stupid treaty, that 'Black ****couldn't**** share all 'is ****neat stuff with us****! And now that ****that treaty's been made totally null n' void****, 'Black's hittin' the Bad Guys as ****hard**** as he can, and with ****everything 'e's got****! He's ****even****sharin'**** all 'is neat stuff ****with us****, finally!**

Colonel Stripe **hear us out, Sonic: I am ****very certain**** that the King did ****not**** intend to hold One-Eyed Black back, in the way that ****you're saying he did****!**

Spot Long **But their Korlonium Weapons were ****downright dangerous****, Sonic! The King ****had reason behind forbidding**** the Nightmare Pirates to use them!**

Sonic **that was ****only**** 'cause the King had the most hardware at 'is disposal at the time! If the ****shoe was on the other foot****, I'm pretty sure that Max ****woulda' seen those**** weapons' potential, and ****coulda' used 'em ta' blast ol' Robuttnik to the ground****, the minute the big lump o' lard first-made 'is move ta' take over! One-Eyed Black not sharin' 'is stuff with us, was the ****main reason that so many**** people all around us got terminated, and ****all o' ya' know**** it!**

Col. Stripe **I'll admit that the King ****did make**** his fair-share of blunders, Sonic! But we ****never even once imagined****, until ****now****, that one of ****those**** mistakes, was holding ****our most powerful-for-the-size-of-their-group-allies back****!**

Private Scales **I'll admit it! ****You're right****, Sonic! The negotiation, between the King and One-Eyed Black, ****could've**** been, and ****should've**** been ****far-better coordinated****! And ****if**** One-Eyed Black truly ****does**** have the courage to face you, after ****making such mistakes, then, he has far-more courage****, than the five of ****us, put together****!**

Sonic **listen, 'Scales! I ****know**** it was ****you****, who lured these guys, and yerself in the end, ****into the trap that got all you guys mechanized n' sent here****! But ****when**** we get home, I promise ****ya' as fair a trial**** as y'can get!**

Col. Stripe **that is just ****it****, Sonic! We will ****not**** be going back with you!**

(Sonic looks into the mechanized eyes of Colonel Stripe and the rest of the 'bots that were once his heroes, the Original Freedom Fighters, and realizes that One-Eyed Black was right to assume that the five of them really had been thoroughly disenchanted by their final defeat at the hands of Robotnik, and that now, they had all but given up hope of ever being restored to their flesh-and-blood counterparts, or even returning home with Sonic and back to the people they've protected up until Robotnik Roboticized them all, and sent them to the most forbidding and unforgiving Zone in all of Mobius, and realizes that when One-Eyed Black and Naugus prepared him for the worst when-or if-he ever ran into these five creatures, his idols, the ones he always looked up to whenever he felt powerless, and the ones whom he was very certain, were the inspiration for his girl, Sally, creating, and bringing together the team he was now a part of himself)

Chapter #20: RE-AWAKENING OF THE SPIRIT

Sonic** say, WHAT!?**

MP Bones **look at ****us****, Sonic! And look at ****yerself****! ****You are undoubtedly the hero**** now! ****We****, on the other hand, are**** just**** washed-up has-beens in aluminum siding!**

Sonic **what're you guys talkin' about? You guys ****gotta**** come back with me! 'Black ****promised**** we'd getcha back! And you guys ****gotta remember**** 'Black: ****That**** ol' 'coon does ****not**** like breakin' promises! ****'Specially**** not a promise, to bring the casualties suffered ****by the Good Side****, as close ****ta' zero, as 'e can possibly manage****! And fer that matter, ****I don't like breakin' that kinda promise****, either! Look: ****you guys**** were the ones who got me n' my friends ta' where ****they are now!**** If ****not fer all**** the courage y'gave ****my friends, and**** if not for ****all the back-up and friendship**** that ****they**** provided, **** I'd be fightin' Robuttnik solo****, and by now, I prob'ly woulda' been Roboticized n' sent here by now, ****just like you**** guys were!**

(Col. Stripe and all of his men, still bow their heads in unspeakable shame)

Sir Peckers **Listen, Sonic: ****You**** are still flesh-and-blood! ****We've**** been Roboticized! ****You**** are, therefore, a far-better fighter, than the five of ****us**** combined!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**really **__**hate ta' do this**__** to you guys! But, desperate **__**times**__**, call fer desperate **__**measures**__**!**_

Sonic **maybe**** you guys're right! Maybe ya' ****are**** washed up! And I'm ****pretty sure that everyone back home, is gonna view that**** as a cryin' shame! But, before I ****leave you guys here ta' rust away in yer misery****, here's some home-movies for ya'!**

(Sonic pulls out the Archives Cylinder and throws it into the air)

Sonic** PLAY IT, CARRIE!**

Carrie **activating Archives Cylinder, Sonic!**

(The Archives Cylinder, seems to stop its own fall, just a few feet off the ground, then, it stops, and seems to generate an "Energy TV Screen"; as it turns out, the Archives Cylinder, seems to have everything, that Stripe and his men have done to Robotnik, all the while that they fighting the fat sicko on it!)

Sonic **seem familiar!? From the very beginnin' o' the coup, up until you guys were thrown to the Roboticizer n' sent ****here, you guys**** were, by-far, the ****biggest**** thorn in Robuttnik's side ****all the while you guys**** were Freedom Fighters; ****few**** warriors on the Good Side all over Mobius were ****better****! Just ****think o' all**** o' Robuttnik's plans ya' thwarted, ****all the 'Bots**** ya' destroyed, and ****all the lives ya' saved****, includin' three-count 'em, ****three****-of the Nightmare Pirates! And ****even though they**** failed ta' save ****you guys in return****, they were ****always grateful ta' ya' fer any, and all**** of the help n' support that ****you provided for 'em****, that insured that they'd be around ta' fight another day! And ****me?**** Personally? I was ****hopin' ta' find the heroes of the heroes****! Instead, I find ****five robotic nobodies****, who have ****pretty much zilch faith in anything**** whatsoever! The Freedom Fighters ****never lost faith****, knowin' that ****you guys**** were with 'em ****in-spirit!**** But now, I see ****the truth**** aboutcha: ****All that**** Spirit, Hope, ****and**** Strength y'gave us all, ****was fer nothin'****! Well, at least I foundja! ****Later, Losers! My**** ride home's a-waitin'!**

(After Sonic covers about a mile's distance from them, Stripe and his men, detect on their optic sensors, a group of 'bots, that all of the former freedom fighters are several times more than certain, were sent to the Zone of Silence to terminate their old-young friend, Sonic. The eyes of all five of them, begin to glow like they were pieces of glass, held up to the Sun!)

Private Scales (Watching the imminent battle about to begin, regretting letting his own team down, and his self-control, decreasing a good 10% every passing second) **Robotnik! If you ****think**** that ****you're going**** to destroy ****our****future****, the way ****you destroyed us****, you, my "Friend"…are...**

All five 'bots that were formerly the Original Freedom Fighters **OUTTA YOUR MIND!**

Sir Peckers** SONIC! BEHIND YOU!**

Sonic !?

Sir Peckers (Bringing his main laser systems to bear on the 'bot nearest to Sonic)**DUCK!**

(The 'bot immediately behind Sonic, is blasted to filings!)

Sonic (Thinking) _**Yeah! Now **__**there's**__** the O.F.F. **__**I**__** remember! Looks like **__**that last**__** vision I saw's 'bout ta' happen!**_

(And Sonic is not the least-bit disappointed! The 'bots that were once the original heroes of Mobius, quickly catch up with the Freedom Fighter that came all this way to rescue them! And together, the six warriors waste each and every single 'bot in sight! And in less than a minute, near-every single 'bot sent to destroy them, is terminated with immeasurable prejudice!)

And after the fight is over…

Col. Stripe **we wish to ****thank you****, Sonic! That little picture-show that you showed us, ****showed us all**** how much good we've done! For the ****Kingdom****, for our ****friends****, ****and**** for ****this whole planet!**** And not ****just**** as the King's men, but ****also**** as warriors, ****and**** as Freedom Fighters!**

Spot Long **and we all well-remember the Oath, Sonic: "All for one, and one for all! Freedom Fighters, FOREVER!"**

Sir Peckers (Nodding his head in full agreement) **We've but ****one further request**** to make of you now, our young, but capable friend: TAKE US HOME!**

Sonic **Ride home's a' waitin' for us just a ****few miles from here****! And I should be able ta' get us all there in a flash! Now, ****hang on ta' me tight****, you guys! ****This is**** gonna be a ****really fast**** ride!**

MP Bones **Heh-Heh-****Always has**** been with ****you****, Sonic!**

But, on the other side of the portal…

(Even though the re-assurance mission was far-more than a success, there is still, bad news: One-Eyed Black now notices a malfunction in the Zone-Bridge)

One-Eyed Black** Uh-Oh!**

Sally **"Uh-Oh!"!? I do ****not**** wanna hear "Uh-Oh!", One-Eyed Black! ****Especially not**** with ****Sonic**** in there!**

Tails** What's wrong, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**when Sally and I sent ****you guys**** ta' Robotropolis, ta' take care o' Eggman and 'is stooges, I, unfortunately ****didn't think**** ta' send ****anyone**** ta' make sure that ****Finitevus****, wouldn't interfere, ****either!**

Julie-Su (Very much shocked, and even a little frightened, of what One-Eyed Black's words may mean) **Alright, Pirate! Lay it on us! What'd that white creep do!?**

One-Eyed Black **Finitevus has ****somehow**** hacked into the Zone-Bridge's software, and has ****altered**** its programming! The Zone-Bridge has been re-set ta' shut down 14 hours prematurely! And after ****that****, Sonic ****could be lost**** in there FOREVER! If he's gonna get ****outta there****, he'd better do it ****soon****!**

Sally (Doing her best not to panic)** Carrie! How close ****is Sonic**** to the portal at ****this**** time!?**

Carrie **about ½ mile-off, and closing rapidly! I ****also**** detect, that Sonic has ****five Robian signatures**** in tow!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**that can **__**only mean one thing**__**: Sonic's mission to **__**find, and retrieve the O.F.F., was successful!**_

Sally (Still not yet relieved, entirely) **One-Eyed Black! With the time-limit ****shortened, how long**** does Sonic have to ****reach**** the portal's location!?**

One-Eyed Black (Checking his watch) **by my guess, Sonic has about five minutes, max! Sonic is ****also****, however, ****very close**** to the portal by now, and ****with his current speed****, he ****should**** be able ta' ****make it out, no problem****!**

Sally (Thinking, and crossing every finger she has) _**Here's**__** hoping that **__**you're right**__**, One-Eyed Black! Sonic! We lost each other **__**so many times**__**! Please! Do **__**not**__** make **__**this another**__** one of **__**those**__** times! Please, Sonic! Come back **__**alive**__**!**_

(While all of this is going on, and just half-a-minute later, Sonic, with the O.F.F. in tow, have reached the portal's coordinance. But as they prepare to go through, they see that there's a new problem!)

Sonic **That's it, you guys! Almost the…Oh no! I thought we destroyed all these guys, a'ready!**

Spot Long **what's wrong, Sonic!?**

Col. Stripe **I think I know ****exactly**** "What's wrong"! Apparently, while we ****were busy fending off the 'bots to protect our hides****, a few of the 'bots escaped getting wasted! And ****now, they are, obviously****, out to make sure,**** that none of us**** leave here ****alive****!**

(Sonic's communicator soon rings like there's no tomorrow)

Sally **Sonic! Do you read me!? Emergency! Finitevus has altered the Zone-Bridge's programming! You ****only**** have ****four minutes**** before the portal shuts down! If you're to make it out of there in one piece, you ****must**** enter the Zone-Bridge Portal, IMMEDIATELY!**

Sonic **"Four minutes", 'uh? Well, that's three minutes ****more**** than I'll need ta' waste the last o' ****these 'bots****, ****and**** check ****you**** guys outta this dump!**

Col. Stripe **and ****I, do believe**** that ****we**** can improve the odds, Sonic!**

MP Bones **you need ****us**** ta' help ****you kick some serious Ro-butt****!? We're ****just the guys to help**** you, Sonic!**

Spot Long **and ****after that**** little picture-show thatcha' used to ****re-stoke the fire in our eyes****, we're with ya' ****all the way****, Sonic!**

Sir Peckers **we are at ****your**** command now, Sonic! ****You need us to help you**** trash Robotnik's army? We will be ****more than happy**** to oblige!**

Sonic **alrighty then, you guys! ****One last time**** kickin' Eggman's can in the Zone o' Silence! And it looks like there's about ****24**** o' these metallic losers left,**** aren't there****!?**

Spot Long **by ****our**** count, yes! That ****is**** correct, Sonic! And we ****all see**** yer plan, as clear as noon-day! There's ****24**** of ****them****, and ****six**** of ****us****! Your plan must call for ****each of us to take four 'bots out****, isn't it!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head) **Ex-actly! And if ****anyone's share gets caught in the cross-fire o' someone else's**** well, ****too bad**** fer ****the 'bots****!**

Private Scales **well, what're ****we waiting for****!? Let's crush these tin-cans and ****head for home****!**

(Just like in the first fight, none of these 24 remaining Swat 'Bots stand a chance!)

Private Scales (wrapping himself around two of the 'bots that he was instructed to take care of) **I ****almost forgot**** how much ****fun**** it was, to ****crush you 'bots under my grip****!**

Spot Long (Having an equally successful time) **I hear ya', Private!**

MP Bones **and ta' think: ****We almost**** decided ****not**** to come back ta' ****this****!**

(The "Four 'Bots Each" plan works like a very lucky charm in Ireland in the dimension where leprechauns actually exist! In less than a minute, all of their opponents are decimated to the point, where the five Roboticized "Heroes of Yesterday", are satisfied with their work enough, to go through the portal, and head for home. But as Sonic prepares to leave this death-trap of a zone himself, he notices that one of the 'bots didn't give up all of its circuits yet! Fortunately enough, it only takes Sonic, an extra 17.67 seconds to remedy this, and just a split-second later, Sonic finally passes through the portal, and just in time, too! Just four seconds after Sonic exits the Zone of Silence, the portal shuts down right behind him! And as Sonic leaves the Zone of Silence, Eggman's "Eyes in the Sky" that were sent there to survey and report on Sonic's activity, report on everything they've seen!)

Snively**!**

Hologram of Eggman **Snively! PLEASE tell me that that blasted hedgehog DIDN'T pass through in time!**

Snively (Nervous, and very much afraid for his own life)** well, Sir,**-shudder- **there ****is**** a very remote possibility, that ****when**** the portal shut down, the hedgehog ****was**** trapped in limbo! But given the Pirate's technology, and even ****with**** Finitevus'**** indirect assistance**-shudder-**that chance is ****exceedingly slim****!**

(Meanwhile, just one-quarter of a second, before the Zone Bridge shuts down, five Robian figures appear before the ever-anxious-for-news Freedom Fighters, Nightmare Pirates, and Chaotix!)

Sally **Colonel!**

Col. Stripe **hello, Princess! It's been ****ages, hasn't it****!**

(Almost as soon as the fivesome steps off of the Zone-Bridge Platform, Sally makes her way through the crowd that she's really happy to see again, but wondering if the one that she cares about most is with them)

Sally **Where's Sonic!?**

Private Scales **he was ****right behind**** us! I swear! But apparently, one of the 'bots that attacked us, was somehow, ****still able**** to function! I fear that Sonic may've stayed behind to destroy it the rest of the way! I am sorry, Princess! But we fear he ****may have**** been lost!**

Sally (Eyes now loaded with tears and the fire of rage, and making a couple of very tight fists) **ONE-EYED BLACK! IF SONIC ****WAS**** LOST, I'LL…**

(Just then, just a split-second after the Zone Bridge shuts down, a familiar figure steps out of it!)

One-Eyed Black **stow yer fists, Sally! Sonic's ****right behind**** you!**

(Sally turns her head to look, but still keeps one eye focused on One-Eyed Black, and is still bent on removing body parts from her uneasy ally, should his words prove to be just a ruse, to save the Nightmare Pirates' leader's hide!)

Sonic **hey, Sal! Didn't ****really think**** that Eggman ****or**** that white freak-show Finitevus could get rid o' me ****that easy, didja****!?**

All creatures of good heart who were rooting for their hometown hero **SONIC!**

Sally (Running up to Sonic, very much relieved that he was able to make it through, after all, giving him multiple kisses all over the face, and giving him the biggest bear-hug, that she can immediately muster) **Sonic! ****You did it****! ****We all**** did it! ****You're**** back! ****Colonel Stripe**** is back! And I'm ****so happy**** to see that ****you**** made it out of ****that**** death-trap in ****one piece****!**

Sonic (Chuckling a little as he speaks) **Hey! Hey! Easy, Sal! I'm happy ta' see ya', too! Just, easy with the choke-hold, will ya'!?**

Knuckles -chuckle-**I ****haven't seen a face like that****, since Mom and Julie-Su ran right up to ****me****, several loads more than happy that ****I made it back to THEM in one piece***(* See the conclusion of KTE #18)**!** **And now, thanks in large part ta' ****you, Pirate, it looks like Sonic's**** gonna get ****that same**** treatment from ****Sally****!**

One-Eyed Black (Showing at least a little blush) **glad ta' help out!**

Sally **It's great to have ****you back****, Colonel!**

(Just then, Carrie appears out of nowhere)

Carrie **we have ****much to catch you up on****, Colonel Tig Stripe! ****Much**** has occurred, in your absence!**

Colonel Stripe **MMM…And who might ****this**** charming young lady be!?**

Sally **Original Freedom Fighters, I give you the holographic entity of the Nightmare Pirates' Master Computer, the Cardiatron 6,000! Her name, is "Carrie"! ****She**** was the one who ****was guiding Sonic**** through the Zone of Silence, all ****throughout the time**** that he was ****looking**** for ****you****!**

Carrie (Hoping for a hand-shake) **Pleased to make ****your**** acquaintance, as well, Original Freedom Fighters!**

MP Bones **trust me, Commander! We ****all know thatcher**** computer's one o' the most advanced on the planet! But we ****never even once**** pictured it actually being ****able to produce a holographic "entity", that would resemble an actual being of flesh-and-blood!**

One-Eyed Black **This**** entity can ****not only**** communicate with the outside world ****and**** resemble a holographic ghost of a Mobian, but ****also****, the safety mechanism on her, has been ****lashed off****! Any "weapon" that Carrie possesses, therefore, though ****merely holographic****, is ****just as deadly****, as it would be, if Carrie were ****"Real"****! I designed and programmed this entity, ****not just**** as a guide and archivist, but as a ****warrior****, as well! And I can't count, in a ****normal being's lifetime****, how many times that ****she has saved my, and my fellow pirates' bacon****!**

Sir Peckers **a computer-generated entity with ****the ability to actually**** fight!? Most impressive, Commander!**

A mysterious voice **so, this is "Colonel Stripe", eh!?**

Colonel Stripe **yes! That is correct! Tell me, Boy, do ****I know you****?**

Elias **perhaps we met ****when I was really**** little! I take it ****you remember fighting in my father's army**** during the Great War, ****do you not****?**

Colonel Stripe (Color gone from every piece of casing on him) **PRINCE ELIAS!? IS ****THAT REALLY**** YOU!?**

Elias (Nodding his head) **Geoffrey St. John and his commandos, were ****very much surprised****, to learn of my existence, ****as well****, Colonel!**

(Colonel Stripe, and all four of his men, stare at the vaguely familiar faces all around them, with equal parts disbelief, wonder, shock, and curiosity, as they try to anticipate, just how much Mobius has changed, and in what way)

Chuck **Colonel! Like Carrie said: We have ****a lot to catch you and your men up on****!**

Sonic heh-**and let's ****not ferget**** about the guy who ****was most responsible**** fer this ****lil' reunion****!**

(A familiar, ragged figure, is urged forward, and soon catches the newly-returned fivesome's attention! And all five of them recognize him by-sight!)

Col. Stripe **Commander One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black **Colonel Tig Stripe!**

Both Col. Stripe, and One-Eyed Black both talking to each other at once** It's ****great**** to see ****you alive****, Old Friend! –giggle!**

Private Scales**Commander!? But how!? We ****all saw you shot apart**** at the coup! How ****could you possibly be here standing before us****!?**

One-Eyed Black **I take it you guys hadn't ****yet-taken into consideration, that whenever I, or any of my men**** are slain in battle, we ****automatically teleport back into stasis****, and are ****back in action**** in as little as ****48 hours****!?**

MP Bones (Slapping himself in the forehead) **DANG! shoulda' remembered!**

Chapter #21: TRIUMPHANT RETURN

Col. Stripe **we ****always**** had faith ****you would, someday return****, Commander! My ****only**** regret, is that ****my own men and I were not**** there to welcome you back!**

One-Eyed Black (Part-way turning back to the Current Generation of Freedom Fighters) **it's alright, Tig! Even ****after you n' yer men**** were ****long-gone****, I ****still had allies**** to go back to! And I gotta tell ya', Tig! Very ****persistent, courageous, capable, honorable, and skilled**** allies, at that!**

Sir Peckers **so, ****you were the one**** who provided Sonic with ****that footage that brought so much fire**** back into our eyes, weren't you, Commander Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)**not gonna**** lie ta' ya', Peckers! You ****bet I was****!**

MP Bones **we're ****all curious enough****, 'Black! ****Howdja' come up**** with something like ****that****!?**

One-Eyed Black** I saw a mighty warrior, get a load of unquenchable fire in his eyes, from an enemy who did ****something pretty similar****, to what I had Sonic do ****to the lot of you****! There ****was**** one big difference, tho': That warrior, Tommy Oliver, got ****fire in his eyes**** pretty-well BY ACCIDENT! The picture show that was ****shown ta' him****, was meant as a ****mockery****, to show 'im, that 'is days as a hero, ****were over****! It, instead, showed him, a very ****important lesson****, that he would ****carry to 'is grave, n' beyond****! And ****that**** lesson was: that it's ****not the POWER**** that makes a warrior great; it's ****the WILL****! What I provided ****Sonic**** with, were the tools to put ****that same intense, untamable**** fire into ****your guys' eyes****, ON PURPOSE! And right from ****the get-go****, Sonic ****knew right away****, that it was gonna ****make you guys see a light, that the lot of you thought, had long-been extinguished****!**

Spot Long heh-**always ****one step ahead o' the game****, weren't you, Commander!?**

Sally **alright! That's enough congratulations, for now! Dr Quack! Examine Sonic, and ****make sure**** that he did ****not**** catch the same virus, that claimed Kodos and Arachnis! One-Eyed Black! Move Stripe and his men to the De-Roboticizer—IMMEDIATELY!**

Col. Stripe **"De-Roboticizer"!? But, I thought that the technology necessary for its creation was ****still in its infancy****! It was ****not supposed to be ready**** for several ****years****!**

Sonic heh-**Great news, Tig! 'Black created his ****own**** version o' the thing! See? An effective De-Roboticizer ****may be**** far-beyond ****our**** technology, but fer a guy like 'Black? **Heh-**It ****ain't even Tinker Toys!**

Spot Long (turning back to his comrades) **Like I said: it looks like Commander Black's ****one step ahead o' the game****, as always!**

Dr Quack **c'mon, Sonic! Let's getcha checked out! The Princess is right! We can****not risk you**** ending up like Kodos and Arachnis!**

(Sonic is taken to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, for a quick, emergency check-up)

Sally (Thinking) _**PLEASE**__**, be OK, Sonic! I **__**can't stand**__** the thought of **__**losing you**__**! Not **__**now**__**! Not **__**ever again**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black (Seeing these troubled thoughts within Sally) **don't worry 'bout it, Sally! Sonic ****was only**** in the Zone o' Silence fer a few hours! And the way I understand it, that ****isn't near-long enough****, for Sonic to catch the virus ****you're so afraid**** that 'e mighta' caught!**

Sally (Thinking) _**-sigh-I **__**hope**__** you're **__**right**__**, One-Eyed Black!**_

Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis…

Snively**! Sir! I am afraid I have bad news! According to Monitor 38, the Hedgehog has made it back from the Zone of Silence safe n' sound! ****Along with**** the Colonel and ****all of his**** men!**

Dr Eggman (Still neck-deep in bandages, and writhing in pain)** One-Eyed…UGH! Black! AGH! You are going to…UGH…pay fer ****this!**

(While all this is going on, Agent W. still has her eyes on Robotropolis Hospital, watching each and every baddie it contains, like a hawk at its dinner! Just then, her communicator rings, and Agent W. does her best, to let nobody she's spying on hear it)

Agent W. (Still trying to stay as quiet as possible) **go ahead, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black **Great news, Maja! Mission accomplished! ****Please**** report back to Freedom HQ for ****further**** instructions!**

Agent W. (Now feeling pretty good, knowing that her services were a huge factor, in this mission's success) **Gotcha, 'Black!**

(With this, Agent W. now teleports back to New Mobotropolis, where her fellow Nightmare Pirates, and her other allies await her)

Later, back at the Main Lab in New Mobotropolis…

Carrie **the power of the De-Roboticizer, has reached its maximum designed power output, of eight mega-watts!**

One-Eyed Black **That's ****at least**** 3 mega-watts, ****more**** than we ****need****! Alrighty then! Let's see if we can't get ****you five back ta' normal****! And fortunately enough, I took the liberty, of designing this very De-Roboticizer, to de-bot up ta' ****eight Robians at once! That**** should be ****more than enough**** fer the job! You guys ready!?**

Col. Stripe and all of his men **READY!**

One-Eyed Black **Alright, Carrie! Activate De-Robotization Sequence, in ****five**** feed-tubes!**

Carrie **activating, in five…four…three…two…one…ACTIVATE!**

Meanwhile, at Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital…

Dr Quack (Looking in Sonic's right ear)**HMMM…Well, ya' ****seem ta' be just fine****, Sonic! I ****don't see**** anything ****wrong**** with ya'! But, understand: The Princess ****did tell**** me ta' look ya' overfrom top-to-bottom, ****just to make sure**** that the virus that killed Kodos and Arachnis ****doesn't**** kill ****you****, too!**

Sonic-groan-**Alright! But I'm ****still tellin'**** ya', Doc: yer ****not**** gonna find ****anything wrong**** with me!**

Dr Quack **Well, still, Sonic! It's better ****safe than sorry****! But don't worry! I promise! Just ****one more look-through****, and ****then I'll be done**** with ya'!**

Back in the Main Lab in New Mobotropolis…

(The De-Robotization Sequence, takes about 46 minutes, and 12.28 seconds to fully complete)

Finally, with everyone but One-Eyed Black starting to think that Col. Stripe and his men, could be lost causes…

Carrie** sequence: Complete!**

(The tubes all open, and five faces, that nobody thought that they would ever see again, step down from the De-Roboticizer's platform!)

Col. Stripe (Looking all around himself) **did it work!? Are we ****really**** back!?**

MP Bones (Looking at his four comrades, and then at his own two hands) **I ****DON'T BELIEVE**** IT! IT ****WORKED****!**

Sir Peckers **It actually ****did**** work! We are creatures of ****flesh-and-blood again****!**

Spot Long **Look out, Robotnik! ****You**** just ****got yerself in trouble****, up to ****yer ugly mustache****!**

Private Scales **and ****this**** time, Robotnik, I am ****not**** going to listen, ****or**** comply, to ****any**** deal that you may throw my way! When next ****we meet****, Robotnik, I ****am going tear you apart, ON THE SPOT****!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head in full agreement with his old friends' attitude towards the guy they've all labeled the enemy for so long) **keep in mind, tho', you guys: I'm ****still not**** 100% positive, that the effects are gonna ****last****! I, therefore, declare you guys ****all confined to a holding facility****, that we built just recently, to hold newly de-mechanized Robians, until we're ****100%**** sure that you guys ****are back, PERMANENTLY****!**

MP Bones -groan-**Alright! How long're ya' gonna ****keep us for****, Commander!?**

One-Eyed Black **if the effects of the De-Roboticizer prove ****only**** temporary, they will wear off, in five days' time! But, if you guys're ****still**** fleshies, for more than ****30 minutes afterwards, then**** the effects of the De-Roboticizer, ****will be deemed permanent****! If they wear off, that ****only means to me****, at least, that ****not enough power**** was fed into the sequence, and we'll just haveta' ****up the power output****, n' try again! Just in case you guys ****do**** re-mechanize, I am issuing you all, Neuro-Overrider Tattoos! They ****will enable you ta' maintain yer free-will, should**** you guys ****return to yer**** mechanized state!**

Col. Stripe **"Neuro-Overrider"!? You perfected ****that**** technology, as well!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **It has ****actually**** been perfected fer ****quite some time**** now, Tig! All ****I**** really did, was improve ****the way that they are attached, to the being using them****!**

Spot Long **I'm not the ****least bit surprised that you improved that**** technology, as well, Commander! You ****always did**** have a knack, for taking an ****already**** impressive invention, and making it ****even more**** impressive!**

(One-Eyed Black now smiles and shows off some blush)

Rotor **alright, you guys! 7,230 minutes are ****now**** on the clock! And ****may you guys**** have as much luck, as ****every other**** Robian, that 'Black helped us ****get back****, so far!**

Sally (Thinking, and observing from afar) _**and **__**personally, I really hope**__** that **__**all five**__** of you **__**do**__**!**_

(Just like the five days it took everyone to be positive that Sally was back for good, the five days and thirty minutes, that it will take for the world to be certain, that the Original Freedom Fighters are back to stay, go by quickly! Eggman, the Dark Egg Legion, and the Destructix, all soon learn of the Colonel's de-mechanization, but are very hopeful, that they will get lucky, and the De-Roboticizer's effects on these warriors, who had mechanized for over a decade, would be only temporary; but once again, these hopes prove: in vain!)

Soon after time is declared officially up…

Geoffrey St. John (monitoring the inside of the holding rooms where Stripe and his men are being kept, and checking his watch) **Five days, thirty-four minutes, 12 seconds! Sorry, Doc! Looks like ****you lose**** again! Pirate! Great news! The Colonel an' 'is men're ****still fleshies****! And time's ****been up for at least**** a good four minutes! Okay ta' ****let 'em out**** now!**

Sally (Just now entering the room where One-Eyed Black is currently in) **alright, One-Eyed Black! Moment of truth! ****Are**** they ****still creatures of flesh-and-blood****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Examining his own personal monitor that connects him to the holding room where Stripe and his men are being kept, just to make sure, that St. John isn't lying to him) **that's a nice, big, fat, juicy, 10-4, Sally! But, ****before**** they re-join the Team ****officially****, I suggest that they be briefed, on the ****whole of the situation, at hand****!**

Sonic** I think 'Black's ****got a point****, Sal! If they're gonna fight Eggman, they ****gotta**** be ****prepared for 'im****! Just like with ****you****, Sal, I am ****not gonna lose these**** guys, again! And ****you and I both know full-well, Sal: 'Black knows**** the outcome o' ****near-every battle ever fought****, like the ****back of 'is real hand****! And, 'Black! Yer ****the only guy I know,**** who can describe it ****all to 'em****!**

One-Eyed Black **I'll ****certainly do my best****, Sonic!**

(One-Eyed Black now contacts both of the best super-computers he knows: Nicole, and Carrie!)

One-Eyed Black** I know that ****this job's gonna way-too-big**** fer ****me**** ta' handle! So, I'm counting on ****you two**** ta' fill the O.F.F. in on the ****current sitch**** to the best of your ****abilities as archivists****!**

Carrie **you can count on ****both me, and**** Nicole, One-Eyed Black! We ****will not**** let you down! ****That**** is, a promise!**

Nicole **your ****own**** knowledge is ****far-more vast****, than ****you**** let on, One-Eyed Black! But like Carrie said: We ****will not****, let you down!**

One-Eyed Black (Turning back to Stripe and his men) **C'mon, you guys! I got a ****nice, tasty**** briefing room with your guys' names ****all over**** it!**

(Col. Stripe are now taken to the War Room in Freedom HQ to be briefed on everything that went on in their absence, and on what their descendants did in their stead. All of a sudden, both Nicole, and Carrie appear before the O.F.F. to welcome them back to the fight)

Colonel Stripe **Hello ****again****, Carrie! And ****who is your friend here****, may I ask?**

Nicole **greetings, Col. Stripe! ****I am**** Nicole, the holographic entity, of the personal computer, and constant companion, of Princess Sally!**

Spot Long **Two**** super-computers now, huh?**

Nicole **that is correct, Spot Long! I have been programmed with a ****great deal, of information, on you and your men, Colonel****! But I ****must admit: it is a great**** honor, to ****actually meet**** you, in person! **

Colonel Stripe (Shaking Nicole's hand)** It is ****very nice**** to meet ****you****, as well, "Nicole"! And ****if you**** truly ****are**** the constant companion of the Princess, as you ****say you are****, then ****my understanding is****: you will be a ****huge help, in catching**** us up on our ****descendants****!**

MP Bones **so, compared to the ****Nightmare Pirates'**** computer, ****how many words for memory**** would you say ****you**** have, "Nicole"!**

Nicole **Carrie, and I, are ****very much equal****, in ****near-every**** way! We have ****identical words for memory, we are BOTH of equal intelligence, and we BOTH have quite an enormous scorehouse, of data****! However, I must admit, there is ****something of a trade-off****, between us: Carrie, has been ****around longer, and therefore****, is more knowledgeable than I, and ****thus, she has far-more data stashed away****, in ****her**** memory-banks! I, however, am generated by a ****far-more compact computer****, than the one, that generates, ****Carrie****!**

Sir Peckers **well, ****allow me**** to add ****my own**** two-sense, "girls"! ****I feel**** that, yes! You two are ****very much equal****!**

(Both Carrie and Nicole appear to be blushing deeply)

One-Eyed Black **Carrie and Nicole have agreed to fill you guys in!**

Private Scales**-groan-this ****won't take too long****, will it!? I want to get ****back to the fight, and pay Robotnik back for lying me out of the Freedom Fighters' trust****!**

Sonic **even after the briefin's done, Scales, don't forget: you still ****got a lot**** ta' answer for! But don't worry! Like I said, we'll getcha ****as fair a trial**** as we can manage!**

Private Scales (Thinking)_**Robotnik! You are **__**going to pay**__** for your dishonesty! **__**This**__** I promise!**_

(The O.F.F. are in for a very pleasant surprise: not only do their two "new friends", Carrie and Nicole, both have an enormous amount of data, they can also generate holographic images, thus being able to make the O.F.F. feel like they're in the middle of the action, as Carrie and Nicole go on to describe every deed done by their young, but nonetheless battle-hardened descendants!)

MP Bones (Thinking) _**well, if Sonic and his friends survived the war thus-far, I'm bettin' the war must've gone on pretty well for the Freedom Fighters' cause!**_

Chapter #22: BRIEFING, AND RE-PREPARATION

Carrie **well, wish us luck, One-Eyed Black!**

Nicole **and just ****remember****, One-Eyed Black: if ****you know**** something, that Carrie and I do ****not****, feel free, to step in, and ****fill in any**** gaps, that ****may**** exist, in the stories that ****we provide****, these veteran freedom fighters!**

(And after all this, the Original Freedom Fighters take their seats)

Nicole and Carrie (Both speaking at once) **accessing, ****all**** Freedom Fighter Archives! Generating ****holographic history display****!**

(In about one hour, and a few minutes, Stripe and his men, are briefed on pretty much everything, that their descendants have accomplished in their absence; they are all very much impressed by what they see! And they are totally blown away, that any single one of their descendants would display such courage, let alone, in Sonic's case, at least, have the guts to take on a guy like Robotnik, on his own, and win!

Spot Long **so, Robotnik is, ****gone****!?**

Nicole **affirmative, Spot Long! Unfortunately, a Robotnik from ****another Zone****, has taken his place!**

MP Bones **HMPH! ****This**** must be ****who this "Eggman" guy**** is, right!?**

Carrie** I am ****afraid so****, MP Bones! And ****he**** has proven, to be ****slightly more devious, cunning, ruthless, and even a little more evil****, than the Robotnik, ****who sent you all****, to the Zone of Silence!**

Private Scales **WHERE IS HE!? I WANNA ****TEAR HIM APART****! RIGHT ****HERE****, RIGHT ****NOW****!**

Nicole **simmer down, Scales! Remember: you ****must still**** pay you have done, ****before**** you are cleared, to see ****anymore****, action!**

Private Scales (Thinking)_**How could **__**I**__** have been so **__**stupid**__**, as to let the likes of that low-life like that fat cretin Robotnik tempt me, **__**and trick**__** me like **__**that**__**!? And **__**if this**__** "Eggman" is, **__**indeed worse**__**, than the Robotnik **__**we**__** all know **__**and**__** hate, then our friends**__** and**__** descendants are going to need **__**all the help**__** that they can get!**_

Carrie (Monitoring the thoughts of all five of these veteran warriors, to make sure that they will all stay true, to the cause they swore to fight for) **do ****not worry****, Scales! Eggman ****will****, by at least someone's hands, be dealt with, and ****hopefully, and permanently****, vanquished!**

Spot Long **you ****also say**** that One-Eyed Black left you guys, fer a time! OK if I ask about that!?**

Nicole** I believe we ****have both****, shown you, that Sonic ****had been wrongly prosecuted****, his fair-share of times!**

Sir Peckers **Unfortunately, we ****did**** hear about that! According to you two, after the "Mecha-Court-Marshal" incident was over, and dealt with, Commander Black ****refused to forgive**** those most responsible for it!**

Spot Long **lay it on us, you two! What happened!?**

Nicole **The King, has, at least twice, tried to get Sally married, to Antoine D'Coolette***(*He tried in STH # 60, and almost succeeded in getting Antoine's evil opposite onto the Throne in STH #s155-156)! **But as many can probably imagine, he was, fortunately, ****not**** successful, ****either**** time!**

Carrie **Maximillian Acorn demanded, that One-Eyed Black ****forgive Antoine****, for the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident, so that the chosen successor, could start out, with a ****clean reputation****; One-Eyed Black refused, and ****left your home-world****! This, as you can ****all probably imagine, was considered a very**** serious ****of****fensive, and ****de****fensive coup! Equally unfortunate, is that, what Nicole and I, have shown you thus far, will seem, ****like a mere**** appetizer, compared to the ****stat, that is soon coming up****!**

Nicole-shudder-**I was ****really hoping****, that we would ****not****, have to tell them, about ****this****, Carrie!**

Carrie **like, ****or not****, Nicole, ****this piece of history must**** be told sooner, ****or**** later! And I feel that ****you and I, telling them**** about ****this, right now, will be far-better****, than it will be, if they learn it, from ****any other Freedom Fighter****!**

Col. Stripe (Now with a load of the fire of rage in his eyes and heart) **WHAT PIECE OF HISTORY ARE ****YOU TALKING ABOUT****, YOU TWO!?**

Nicole **I am afraid, that ****simply to help**** us, is ****not the main reason****, for One-Eyed Black's, return! There was, at least, ****one other**** reason! I had ****really hoped****, that Carrie and I, would ****not have to tell you, about this****, but I have, some ****very frightening, and enraging**** news, for ****all**** of you, Original Freedom Fighters!**

And just a few minutes later…

Col. Stripe (Self-control now officially, baby food) **THE PRINCESS WAS ROBOTICIZED!?**

Nicole** I am ****afraid so****, Colonel! And ****that****, is precisely, why One-Eyed Black, returned to us! He ****deeply wanted****, to get Sally ****back for us****! ****And upon**** his return, he ****also**** wanted, ever ****so badly, to rip Eggman's evil, non-existant heart out, and serve it to us all****, for supper!**

MP BonesGRRRR…**well, I can ****perfectly see**** where Commander Black was coming from, ****there****! After seein' somethin' like ****that**** happen, I'd wanna tear that ****fat sicko apart, MYSELF****!**

Col. Stripe (Trying to calm himself down, and somewhat clearing his throat) **yes… well…apparently, Commander Black certainly ****seems**** to have ****succeeded****, in ****that**** part of his mission! ****Tell us more****, you two!**

MP Bones **Yeah! What happened ****after**** Commander Black came back ta' town ta' help us!?**

Carrie **One-Eyed Black ****kidnapped**** Sally from Eggman, ****piece-by-piece****, drained her of ****most of her power****, and ****turned her back over**** to, the Freedom Fighters!**

Nicole **assisted by the best technicians in this new city, One-Eyed Black set to work, on a near-flawless De-Roboticizer! The ****very same device****, that he used, to ****bring you five back with****! He had however, warned us of, the dangers! One of which, was that the ****more dominant parts, of Sally's personality, would be amplified, for quite some time****! Unfortunately, one of the personality traits, that was amplified, the most in her, was her ****guilt****, over ****everything**** that she did, in her Roboticized state! She has ****done her best****, however, to not let, that guilt show! One time, however, more precisely, ****soon after she was declared de-mechanized permanently****, she appeared before the Council, and requested, that ****they punish her****! Fortunately, for ****all of us****, there is ****no**** law, that dictates, that one ****must pay****, for crimes, that ****they did not**** commit, on ****their own****, free-will! The Council saw this, and ****therefore, justly decided, not****, to punish her, now, later, ****or**** ever!**

Carrie **and in the battle, that imminently followed, One-Eyed Black, ****nearly, and single-handedly,**** destroyed, Eggman!**

Private Scales (Somewhat disappointed) **Alright! We will give! ****Why didn't**** Commander Black finish the job!?**

Carrie **One-Eyed Black was faced, with a ****most difficult decision****: His options were: finish off Eggman, ****and**** let the Freedom Fighters ****not only**** succumb, to Iron Death, but ****also, lose all faith and**** friendship in him ****forever****, ****OR let Eggman merely**** go to the hospital, ****and rescue**** the Freedom Fighters! And ****as anyone with half-a-heart would, One-Eyed Black chose, the latter****! Sally was ****accusing him, of being "heartless", if he did not**** help them, and Sonic, was ****almost literally on his hands and knees, begging**** for One-Eyed Black, to ****help his friends****! I do ****not**** know, if ****any of you five**** notice this, as of yet, but One-Eyed Black does ****not**** like being accused of being any type, of evil! And Sally accusing him, of being "heartless", was just ****not something****, that One-Eyed Black would let ****be substantiated****! You see, Col. Stripe and Company: no matter ****how mad**** One-Eyed Black may get towards, an enemy, ****friendship****, is ****far more important**** to him, than ****even the sweetest revenge****! And losing your ****descendants'**** friendship, was just ****not**** something, that One-Eyed Black's heart would, allow!**

Spot Long **if ****that really is**** how Commander Black feels, then he ****has a purer heart, than all**** of his friends, new, ****and**** old, ****know**** he has!**

Carrie **that**** point, ****I feel, was made perfectly**** clear to ****everyone****, good ****and**** evil alike, at the conclusion of ****that particular battle****! Everyone of good heart, ****Sally among them, was more than willing****, to bury the hatchet with One-Eyed Black, ****forever****! And when One-Eyed Black defended, my friend, Nicole here, his allegiance to the Freedom Fighters, was near-without question!**  
Col Stripe (Thinking, and making a very tight fist) _**Commander, if you **__**really did**__** come back here, to **__**help us**__** take out the trash, we will be **__**more than willing**__**, to help **__**you, and**__** our descendants, in doing so!**_  
(Through both Carrie, and Nicole, the O.F.F. soon learn that separately, the Freedom Fighters are each amazing on their own, but together, there's almost nothing that they can't do! One-Eyed Black, who has gone pretty-well unnoticed, even by the two entities who are briefing the entire crowd on the situation, has been watching the whole briefing, and has been taking note, on how the ones being briefed, feel about the current situation! He sees in Stripe, just as much of a warrior, as the one that helped three of his friends get out of Robotropolis in one piece! And soon after the briefing is over, the radio-and TV- waves, all over Mobius, are pirated! Fortunately for those watching their favorite shows, One-Eyed Black decided to wait before doing this, until it was a great deal more than certain, that all shows broadcasted all over the planet, were on commercial breaks)  
Agent W. **Good afternoon, Mobius! We interrupt your ****usually scheduled**** program, to bring you all ****this**** special bulletin: As everyone across the globe prob'ly ****knows by now****, the Original Freedom Fighters: Tig Stripe, Bull Bones, Trey Scales, Peckers, and Spot Long, had ****just days before****, been recovered from the Zone of Silence, and were ****just hours later, De-Roboticized****! All Freedom Fighters, ****all around**** the world, are prob'ly ****very anxious**** for news, on whether ****or not****, their de-mechanization was a success! Well, I have ****great news fer all**** you Freedom Fighters out there: ****IT WAS****! Stripe and 'is men, are ****now, officially, back from the Iron Grave****! And I gotta tell ****all you guys****: If ****you guys all thought**** my good friend ****and leader****, One-Eyed Black, was after Eggman's throat, well, Stripe, and all four of 'is men, want it ****even worse**** than ****him, AND your own hero, Sonic****, COMBINED! As everyone across your version ofv the Globe knows, the mechanization of Princess Sally, was the ****main reason that 'Black came back here****, so he could get her, and ****every other friend, that you guys may've lost to that dreaded device, known as the Roboticizer, back ta' you all****! And I ****think everybody**** on ****this**** planet, ****very well saw the look in 'Black's eye****, as he ****told everyone**** all over this planet, that Eggman was ****goin' down! Both**** promises're ****still on****! Over the past-few months, 'Black ****has, so-far****, got ****almost half o' everybody lost to that accursed contraption**** after Eggman got it ****workin' again****, back ta' you! And ****now****, 'Black just gotcha back ****five guys****, whom ****all o' ya'**** thought were ****lost forever****! 'Black's return ****also**** bought Eggman a ****first-class-ticket**** to the ****hospital****! And ****now**** that you guys got ****Stripe and 'is men**** back, Eggman's gonna be guaranteed, a ****one-way ticket ta' the place beneath our feet****! I'm ****really sorry**** ta' say, tho', that ****aside from 'Black n' Carrie****, who've promised to be with ya' always, at least ****until all**** o' your foes are six feet under, and ****have no plans on returning from the grave any time soon****, the Nightmare Pirates ****may haveta' go****, soon, but I guarantee ya' all: Tig and 'is men'll definitely ****fill our shoes very**** nicely! And Eggman! I ****hope**** you made out yer Will, 'cause, trust me! Once the Freedom Fighters-new, ****and old****-are done with ****you, the only place you'll**** be goin', is ****straight back to the rat-hole**** you crawled out of! Destructix, Dark Egg Legion, Finitevus, the same goes fer ****all o' you****! 'Cause 'Black's ****only gonna leave****, when ****all o' you**** guys either change ****yer ways****, like Julie-Su had the guts n' brains to do, ****or**** 'til you're ****all dead, buried, and yer flesh COMPLETELY rotted away!**  
(With this, Agent W.'s broadcast, is now, officially over! All Freedom Fighters, all around the world, are now more than ever, rooting for the Freedom Fighters based in New Mobotropolis, to blow Eggman away, like a house of cards in a tornado! Everyone in Robotropolis Hospital, still too much in pain, to even breathe, now all feel like snowmen, under an economy-sized blow-torch! Though greatly relieved, that the Nightmare Pirates will soon be gone, the fear of what Col. Stripe and his men could do to them, to get back at the ones most responsible for Mechanizing them and leaving them for dead in the Zone of Silence, is just as big, and painful, an "ouch!" on Eggman, and on every other villain in that hospital with him, as it would be if the Nightmare Pirates did decide to stay! And almost as soon as Agent W.'s broadcast ends, Nicole calls One-Eyed Black aside to congratulate him, for a job well-done)  
Nicole **Congratulations, One-Eyed Black! We have ****just scored****, one of our ****biggest victories**** under ****your**** co-leadership, so-far, to date! Not ****only**** did we get the Colonel and his men back, a victory for which you ****should be rewarded quite handsomely for****, neither Eggman, ****nor**** the Destructix, ****nor**** most of the Dark Egg Legion, will be bothering ****anybody, for at least close, to a full year****! Eggman's army, was weakened greatly, by ****both**** teams, that were sent to make sure, that Sonic's mission, was successful! If ****you ask ME****, about it, One-Eyed Black, I'd say that ****our just-now completed**** mission, was ****far-more, than a complete, success****! Even though your own men, will be leaving soon, getting the Colonel, ****and his**** men back, was an ****extraordinary feat****! In fact, it goes right up there, with ****you getting Sally, back for us****! You had promised, when you ****first-came back here, that you**** would ****not**** let, a single friend, down! And in ****your entire renewed career**** with us, One-Eyed Black, you ****have not****! And I believe, that ****this**** time, you ****will agree**** with me, that the victory scored, by my calculations, was at least: ****187% total****! As with our ****other**** missions, with ****you at our side****, One-Eyed Black, ****not one**** single being of good-heart, was lost, to the Roboticizer, to the Egg Grapes, ****or to****, the Void! I ****really wish**** that your friends ****could stay, One-Eyed Black! The Freedom Fighters, will miss them, greatly****!**  
One-Eyed Black **I'm ****pretty sure**** that the guys'll ****really**** appreciate your ****kind words**** to them, Nicole! But, you ****do**** understand, of course, that whether ****or not**** my friends choose to stay fer an extended period, is ****their**** decision, not ****mine****, not ****yours****, ****THEIRS!**  
Nicole **and ****that**** is exactly, what saddens me, One-Eyed Black! Once again, your men have proved, a ****most vital asset****; we will ****miss them greatly****! Several, in New Mobotropolis, have ****finally gotten used**** to them again! It will be ****very sad, for several, to see them go****!**  
One-Eyed Black **Speaking o' the guys, Nicole, it's ****now time****, ta' find out, ****whether they wanna stay, or go****!**

(One-Eyed Black now makes his way to his friends' temporary bungalow, only to find all five of them waiting for him!)

One-Eyed Black **wasn't**** expecting to find ****all you guys**** here together ****without me having ta' round you all**** up! So, what's the ****verdict****, you guys!?**

Agent L. **you said that ****we had ta' decide fer ourselves****, whether ta' pack our bags n' go home, where our families ****are prob'ly really worried about us****, OR help ****you n' Sonic crush Eggman**** like the ****stinkin' cockroach that 'e is****!**

Agent C. **well, 'Black! We ****made our call****!**

One-Eyed Black **and…?**

Mad Marc **"And", by U.K.O.***(*Unanimous Knock-out)**, ****this**** is what we decided…**

(Just a minute or two after hearing his "Old Crew" out, One-Eyed Black receives a message from Col. Stripe; remembering his encounter with the Mongoose family, One-Eyed Black decided that whatever Tig had to say, it couldn't really be much that would add to his clan's already notorious reputation. And besides! One-Eyed Black had to tell somebody as-near-to-the-top as possible, what his friends had decided on, and after thinking about it some, and since the setting is viewed as pretty well perfect, One-Eyed Black decides to accept Tig's invite. One-Eyed Black now teleports for the reception room in-between the outside world, and Col. Stripe and his men, and checks in!)

The Secretary** Ah, yes! One-Eyed Black! The Colonel ****was not**** expecting ****you so soon****! But go ahead in! He is ****not really that**** busy, at the moment!**

One-Eyed Black** Thanks, Sec!**

(One-Eyed Black is led to, and opens the door between himself, and Colonel Stripe)

Col. Stripe **Commander! Well, ****that**** was quick! I ****only sent for you**** just minutes ago! Did ****Sonic give you**** a lift over here!?**

One-Eyed Black **'parently, you guys fergot that I can teleport!**

Spot Long -groan-**shoulda remembered! Yeah, Commander, I guess we ****did**** forget about ****that****! Sorry! It's just ****been a while****!**

One-Eyed Black **don't worry 'bout it, Spots! Getting used to my teleportation abilities again, will hopefully be just like ridin' a bike: ****Nobody really fergets**** how it's done!**

MP Bones **well, ya' ****never gave**** anyone ****any reason**** ta' doubt yer word, Commander!**

One-Eyed Black (Noticing that Stripe is one man short) **Where's Trey!?**

Spot Long **He is, at ****this**** time, facing the Council! He ****did**** turn his back on us for Robotnik, don't forget!**

Sir Peckers **we ****all**** know that he ****is**** sorry! But he must ****still**** face justice! Do ****not worry**** about a thing, Commander! I am ****very certain****, that ****if he is cooperative**** enough , ****and**** for good behavior, ****my**** understanding is: Private Scales ****should be**** out of jail, within a ****few months****!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head at Sir Peckers, and then turning back to Col. Stripe) **so, ya' wanted to see me, Tig!?**

Col. Stripe **understand, Commander: I ****know from Sonic****, that ****you treat**** titles worse than dirt, and ****only**** use them to measure power-levels, but it ****is**** the ****proper way, to address a fellow officer****, wouldn't ****you agree****!?**

One-Eyed Black **Alright, "Colonel"! What's on yer mind?**

Col. Stripe **have a seat, Commander! But if ****you desire**** to stand, that is perfectly fine by me, as well!**

(One-Eyed Black sees a chair right behind him, and has a seat)

One-Eyed Black** so, why'd ya' call me over here!?**

Col. Stripe **I have learned, during our time in rehab, that ****your men were only**** back here to assist you in that "One Mission", the ****very mission, in which you helped our descendants**** get the five of ****us**** back! I must say, Commander: ****that**** plan ****was brilliant****, and ****very-well executed****! Sending Sonic into the Zone of Silence alone, I understand, was the ****only part**** of your plan, that was questioned by ****very many****; even ****I**** would consider a move like ****that one****, risky, to say the least! But ****whatever was going through**** your head, bottom-line: it worked! With ****your**** assistance, Sonic was able to put fire back into our eyes, that is ****very likely, to never**** be extinguished ****again****! And Sonic ****certainly was**** the right "Medicine", to ****get us back in the fight, and to help us**** on our way back to the Main Zone! ****Is it true****, however? You saw a ****great**** warrior, get ****untamed fire**** in ****his**** eyes, through ****basically the same thing****, that ****Sonic**** put ****us**** through!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I most certainly ****did****! And thanks to a certain piece of technology, that allows for inter-dimensional time travel, I actually got to ****meet this**** warrior, up close, ****and**** personal! ****Before**** a picture-show, very much of the same make-up, as the one that I had ****Sonic**** show ****you****, was shown to this warrior, he believed, that ****without**** special powers, he was ****worthless to 'is team****! But ****after**** the picture-show in-question, ****that**** warrior realized: That it's ****not the power**** that makes a hero, it's ****the will****!**

Sir Peckers **and you thought that Sonic ****doing something similar, would do that very same thing for us, didn't you, Commander****!?**

(One-Eyed Black smiles and nods his head)

MP Bones** well, it ****definitely worked****, Commander! And ****you have our word****: no matter ****what**** this "Eggman" guy throws at us, or what 'e does to ****us next, we're never gonna**** stop fightin', 'til this "Eggman" guy, is DUST!**

One-Eyed Black (Giving off a medium-sized smile)** I'm pretty sure that it's ****that kinda**** can-do-attitude, that can make a ****great freedom fighter out of anyone**** of good heart, young, ****and**** old!**

Col. Stripe (Smiling and nodding his head) **I had a feeling ****that those rumors**** about your alteration, that even without an ego, your ****personality, talents, interests, and**** wisdom, are ****all still**** very much intact, ****had**** to have been true!**

One-Eyed Black **the docs took away my ego, Colonel! They did ****absolutely zilch**** to my imagination, ****or for that**** matter, ****my heart****!**

Colonel Tig Stripe (Now smiling and nodding his head at the ragged 'coon) **and I ****very well, and happily**** see, that your ****sense of humor, is very much intact****, as well! **

(One-Eyed Black becomes very much red in the face with blush)

Col. Stripe **all of ****this**** being the case, it is ****my understanding****, that if ****anyone**** is to thank for ****bailing us**** out of exile, it is definitely ****you, Commander****!**

Chapter #23: THE PROLONGED STAY OF THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES

One-Eyed Black **Thanks, you guys! But I can ****very-well see****, that givin' ****me**** congrats, is ****not the sole-reason**** that you called ****me over here****, is it!?**

Spot Long-groan-**So, those rumors we've been hearing, that you know ****what everyone around you is thinking, are true, as well****, aren't they!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

MP Bones **WAIT! Don't say 'nything, Commander! Lemme guess: You upgraded that Robo-eye o' yers, with Spirit Vision, didn'tcha!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **You guys catch on faster than I remember you do! And I know very well that ****that question was rhetorical****, MP, But yes! That's ****exactly what I did****! As all of you have prob'ly heard, Sonic had been ****wrongly court-marshaled a couple years back***(*See 48-pace special "Mecha Madness" and STH #40 for full details)**! **–Sigh-**well, unfortunately, ****I was one of those**** who fell fer ****that**** particular deception! And ****when I learned**** the ****truth****, I ****promised**** the Freedom Fighters, that I would ****never misjudge another soul****, living, ****or**** dead, ****ever again****! So, yes! I upgraded my ****robotic eye, with Spirit Vision capabilities**!

(All four old-comers present, stare at One-Eyed Black, like there's a really nasty Bad-Nik right behind him)

Col. Stripe (very-much shocked) **I have ****always**** known you, to go to ****great lengths****, to ****keep yer promises****, Commander! But ****this**** definitely takes the cake! I ****would've thought that Spirit Vision was still in its experimental stages****, and would ****not**** quite be ready for use for ****quite some time****!**

One-Eyed Black **well, surprise, Colonel! The ****in-room testing**** had been complete, as of weeks ****before**** Robotnik took over! I had been field-testing it fer quite some time, by then! In fact, ****that**** was how I was able, to stumble upon Julian's treachery when I did!**

Spot Long **and ****you didn't tell anyone**** about ****this**** because…?**

One-Eyed Black **as is ****very well known**** to everyone in this world, Spirit Vision, is prob'ly one o' the scariest inventions, that I ****ever**** concocted on my ****own****! I was really afraid to tell very many, because I feared that if I did, the King would ****think I wasn't being loyal**** to 'is cause all the way through like I promised I'd be! I ****really wish**** I coulda' felt different; if I ****had**** introduced Spirit Vision to the Mobotropolis inventions committee, Robotnik ****would've been ratted out, long before**** he took over! **–Sigh-**But, I guess, back then, keeping that particular set o' promises was just ****too important**** to me! But, ****little by little, as I helplessly watched****, as ****you and several others got Roboticized, fed to the Egg Grapes, banished to the Zone o' Silence, or various combinations of any of the two, or all at once****, I came to realize how ****big a mistake****, that ****every single restriction, placed on me and my friends by the Nightmare/Acorn Agreement was****! And ****after witnessing the creation of Mecha-Sally****, I ended up vetoing ****that whole contract completely****, and started coming at your enemies ****full-swing****! And ****just like**** I told the ****whole planet when I first-came back to THIS plane of existence****: "Some big fat guy with a big orange mustache, is ****gonna DIE!****"**

A mysterious voice **Now, if only ****you**** had ****that**** attitude from the start, ****before**** Robotnik made his move!**

Private Trey Scales **I heard everything, you guys! And, I ****agree**** with your ****current philosophy****, Commander! ****That**** contract ****should've been far-better coordinated****! If you ****did share your inventions more openly**** back then, like ****you're doing now****, Robotnik would've ****snapped like a toothpick, before**** he even considered, doing the type of damage that he ended up doing! I wish ****all Freedom Fighters felt the same way that you**** do ****now****, Commander!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **'preciate the ****vote o' confidence****, Trey!**

Col. Stripe **well, Private! What ****did the Council**** have to say!?**

Scales **they went a ****little easier**** on me, than ****I know I deserve****! Three months in the slammer, starting as soon as I hear, what the situation ****is, between the**** Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Nightmare Pirates! I ****just came over to collect my things****! And I ****also came**** to tell ****you****, Commander, that ****I, and I'm certain, several other Freedom Fighters, as well, are deeply appreciative of you, for taking the initiative, and are trying to correct at least MOST of the mistakes that you feel you made with the Freedom Fighters!**** I just wish, that your ****men****, could stay with ****us always****, as well!**

Col. Stripe **speaking of which, ****here's the true**** reason, behind calling ****you over**** here, Commander: We understand, that now that their mission here is complete, your men will be leaving soon! I must tell you directly, Commander: they will be ****greatly missed****! As ****your men have almost always**** done under your leadership, they have ****come through in such a way, that the whole of our most hated enemies****, will literally be aching all over, for ****at least months**** to come! And ****your men have won us****, a tremendous victory! Without your second-in-command, the "'Bot-Smashing" would've taken far-longer to accomplish! Without him, the "'Bot-Smashers" would've ended up, missing ****far more**** 'bots than they ****actually**** did! And ****without your spy****, the Freedom Fighters would've been ****very-much flying blind****! And I know almost for a fact, Commander: no secret agent, in the Freedom Fighters' ****entire**** spy-network, is ****more talented**** at espionage, than the spy at ****your**** command! True! We have at ****least four warriors**** on our side, who can achieve "Ultimate Forms", but then again, I think that ****you know AND believe in the concept, of "Strength-in-numbers"****! I know that ****whether OR not your men decide to stay, is their decision, and no one else's****, but I'm ****telling you right here and now, Commander****, and I ****think I speak for all**** Freedom Fighters across the globe: We ****are going to be very sorry****, and**** extremely sad****, to see them go!**

One-Eyed Black **I can ****very well see the truth****, behind yer words, Colonel! And ****I'm very certain, that all of my men, will deeply appreciate, and cherish, such kind words****! And ****what they have to say in-return for them****, is the ****exact reason, why I accepted your invitation****, to be ****here right now, talking ta' you****! Just moments before I received your message, my men ****took their vote, and here's the final verdict****: By UKO*** (*Unanimous Knock-Out)**, ****here's**** what they decided: They ****realize that they're greatly missed by their own families back home, but**** thrashing a nasty sicko like Eggman, is a ****major kick**** for them, as well! So, they decided to stick around**__**here****, and help ****you guys**** out in ****any-and all****-ways possible, fer ****another month or so****!**

(Colonel Stripe, and all of his men, stare at One-Eyed Black, with mixed feelings of joy, and disbelief!)

Spot Long **YOU MEAN IT****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I ****most certainly**** do! All of ****their camping gear****, has ****already**** been transported to ****this**** dimension, along with ****enough food n' other supplies**** from home, ta' last 'em a good month-and-a-half! Nicole is, at ****this very moment****, searching for a good spot within the city limits, for them ta' set up camp!**

Col. Stripe **I am ****not being ungrateful**** that your men ****chose to stay and help us**** for a little while longer, Commander! But is ****this**** true!? They ****actually prefer a life of danger and uncertainty****, over being with their families!?**

One-Eyed Black **like I said: this is ****only fer 'bout a month or so****! And the ****main reason they decided ta' stay****, was because they ****all got a major "kick", out of trashing Eggman's metallic goons**** again! And, fer the record, ever since ****they**** heard that ****I**** was coming back here, several of them ****really wanted**** to join me!**

Spot Long **Why didn't you let them!?**

One-Eyed Black **they had ****new lives****, that I could ****never, in a million Plutonian years****, tear ****them away from**** with good conscience! Plus: I knew that ****this mission was gonna be seriously**** risky; another trip to the stasis tubes, would ****not**** be, what any of their ****families and/or other friends'd ever**** want fer any of 'em! And besides! I felt that ****I was the only ****one of the team, that was both ****enraged enough**** at Eggman, ****and driven enough**** to get Sally back for the Freedom Fighters, to successfully execute what I had in mind! While it ****is**** true, that Sally is my ****most uneasy ally**** around here, bottom line: she is ****still****, an ****ALLY****!** **Plus: I have ****always known****, and well-understood, how ****close she was-and still IS-to a being in this dimension who IS a friend to me****, and all of the rest of the team, as well: Sonic! I knew that Sally's mechanization, put a major "Ouch!" on Sonic's heart! And I knew that the ****only way**** that I could help him, was to completely veto the Nightmare/Acorn Agreement, lend Sonic, Knuckles, and ****all**** of their friends my ****full-support****, get Sally back for Sonic, and ****help**** Sonic and 'is friends, terminate Eggman, with the ****most unspeakable prejudice**** known to animal! I felt, that ****I was the only one****, who cared enough to ****make it all**** happen! And I did ****not**** want anyone to suffer ****any further****, solely for the ****vengeance, that I had dead-locked in my mind****! With ****great reluctance, all of them**** backed away, but Carrie! She said that ****she could provide me, with a most thorough guide-book to your world****, as well as ****paint me a pretty good picture, of things that MAY be yet-to come****! And, well, same as ****Sally**** almost never went anywhere without ****Nicole****, ****I**__**don't go very many places, without ****Carrie****!**

Col. Stripe **so, "Carrie" was the ****only one**** who came with you!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Col. Stripe **well, let me ****say this to you****, right now, Commander: coming ****here all by yourself****, was ****very foolish, risky****, and, as I've heard it from several others, it ****nearly got you killed**** again! But, at the same time, I understand that you did ****not want to endanger**** your friends, just for something that you felt, only ****you**** cared about! But, you ****really should've accepted your friends' assistance, when it was first-offered to you****!**

One-Eyed Black (Bowing his head in shame) **I understand ****that now****, Colonel! And now that my friends ****are**** here, I know, that there is ****virtually no**** way in the Underworld, that I can prevent them, from receiving the same kinda' punishment, that Eggman's intending for ****me****!**

Col. Stripe **hear me out, Commander! I ****really doubt**** that you have ****that much**** to worry about! If I heard the latest report right, Eggman is down to ****only a very measly**** few hundred fully operational fighting machines! If I heard your ****spy's last transmission**** correctly, ****only**** Snively stands at the comm. right now! And after ****the three saboteurs, plus your own spy****, injected Eggman, the Destructix, ****and**** those key-members of the "Dark Egg Legion" with that "pain serum" of yours, ****not many significant threats to our cause, will be leaving that hospital, for any less than four months to come****! In the meantime, Robotropolis should be ****very easy**** pickings! And I ****feel the same way you**** do, Commander! And I promise you: The dreams of ****that fiend's final defeat, will**** be realized! And my men ****and**** I will ****not replace**** anyone's position in rank! Instead, just like ****you've**** done, Commander, ****we will team up with the Current Generation**** of Freedom Fighters, and ****together, you included, Commander, we will send that fat creep back to the sewer that he crawled out of****! And trust me when I say ****this****, Commander: if your men ****truly do**** wish to stay, ****even for a brief**** while, I am very certain, that the Freedom Fighters, as a whole, will be ****very happy**** to have them back!**

One-Eyed Black** I'm ****very certain****, that my friends'll deeply ****appreciate hearing****, that they have ****friends in more than ONE group o' heroes 'round here****! And hey! It's ****not**** like ****this is gonna be goodbye**** ta' my men ****forever****!**

Col. Stripe**!?**

One-Eyed Black (Looking at Col. Stripe through his right eye) **I can see that ****nobody's told you guys**** yet! Every year on the ****month of my birthday****, the Nightmare Pirates're gonna be stoppin' by for a month-long visit! And ****here's**** where ****this news**** gets ****really**** exciting: as our ****permanent records prob'ly show, Mad Marc, and Agent L's birthdays****, are ****only a few days**** around ****mine****! And the Freedom Fighters have agreed, to celebrate ****all three birthdays at once****! I have ****very-well**** heard, ****and**** seen, that birthdays, are ****some o' the most celebrated**** occasions around here! And from what ****I've**** seen, that's ****just fer one**__**birthday! ****Three**** birthdays at once, I know almost fer a fact, is ****very likely**** to be a ****pretty big bash****!**

Spot Long **You've been told true, Commander! They ****are!**

One-Eyed Black **and ****around our birthdays****, is ****not the only**** chance that ****you'll get to see the guys again****, either!**

Col. Stripe**!? Please explain, Commander!**

One-Eyed Black **I take it you guys ****haven't heard of an event**** called the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition" by 'ny chance, have ya'!?**

MP Bones **ya' mean that inter-dimensional shindig, where ya' invite ****pretty well every**** hero imaginable-real ****or not****-to come n' show everyone their stuff? So that they ****can prove who really is**** the "best o' the best"!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** the ****very one****! In fact! I don't know if you guys've heard yet, but Sonic, Knuckles, and at least most o' the guys that they work closest with, have ****all been invited to compete**** in it! Anyway, it ****involves me**** assembling ****all the guys****, and ****several heroes, more n' more of 'em each time, and putting 'em all through this most intense friendly contest known to intelligent life****, for what will ****seem**** to the ones competing, like ****38 days****, at the most! It ****takes me away from here****, fer about 2 weeks! But, the way I send everyone home, ****nobody's**** gone for much-****more-or-less****-than-a-****minute****! **

Col. Stripe **and have the new generation of Freedom Fighters gone to this "Ultimate Game Masters'" before!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **they most certainly ****have****, Colonel! The Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Chaotix, have ****both been inducted into this**** contest as of ****last summer****! They are to return to it ****every year, upon the Summer Solstice****! Three ****more visits, and they will qualify**** fer the "real" Competition! The Nightmare Pirates are the ****primary hosts****, not to mention, the lead-field-coordinators of the competition! However, to beef up the staff enough to monitor the ****whole competition****, as well as ****help us make the best calls****, a select few, hand-picked from Competitors who've ****already gone, or**** from whatever friends ****or**** family members who know the competitors in-question best, are chosen, to ****serve as referees****, and a ****select few****, are ****also**** granted, SPIRIT VISION for the duration of the Competition! Now, I gotta ask all four o' ya', plus the fifth when 'is sentence is up; I gotta know: how do you guys feel, about the "New Generation of Freedom Fighters"!? Now, mind you! I want the TRUTH, and nothing short of it!**

Sir Peckers **Ever since our return, others may've seen mere children, but we see **_**far**_** different! We see, a group of promising, courageous, cunning, and effective young warriors, against whom, the Bad Guys have absolutely no chance of winning!**

One-Eyed Black **is that how ****you**** n' the ****rest o' yer men**** feel, Colonel!?**

Col. Stripe (Nodding his head) **it ****most**** certainly ****is****, Commander! Our rescuers, in ****our eyes, though young, have proven their overall worth, numerous times****, over!**

One-Eyed Black **Then, congratulations, you guys! You ****all just**** passed the Test! And ****with flying colors****, if I ****do**** say so m'self!**

Col. Stripe (A little more white than usual) **what "test" do you speak of, Commander?**

One-Eyed Black **See, ****before**** I say "yes" or "no", to ****any**** family member, close friend, ****or**** dedicated fan, coming to ****watch the heroes in-question in action****, up-close-****and****-personal, I ****first**** haveta' make sure, that they ****support that hero, back him-or her-up all the way, trust in the heroes' judgment, and believe in that hero, all 100%****! And now, I can ****very well**** see: ****You guys definitely qualify, fer all of the above****! So, next time the UGMC rolls around, these are fer ****you guys****!**

(One-Eyed Black hands Stripe and his men each a key-card)

One-Eyed Black **those key-cards will grant you near-unlimited access, to pretty well ****everything****, in the Hero-Guest-Building! They'll ****also enable you to visit**** with the "New Gang" in-between rounds, ****anytime you wish****! And there ****will also be plenty of opportunities, to visit me n' the guys, and any**** hero that I so-far invited there ****thus far, that you always wanted ta' meet, as well****!**

Col. Stripe **Now comes the million mobium question, Commander: How ****did**** the Princess and her friends do, "Last time"?**

One-Eyed Black (Going through the files that he donated to beef up the O.F.F.'s knowledge of what happened while they were away) **I wrote a ****nice, full, and detailed**** report on the ****entire**** meet! So, I advise everyone seated to ****stay right where ya' are****! The story ****may be a little long****, but it's ****also as action-packed as a fast-moving roller-coaster-ride****!**

(One-Eyed Black now goes on to describe each, and every thrill-ride that he put the New Generation of Freedom Fighters, plus their good friends and closest allies, the Chaotix. They soon learn that their descendants did a great job taking on, and conquering the odds that One-Eyed Black set up for them, that they even made some great friends in some very unlikely places, and that they actually didn't do that bad a job, especially for their first time!)

Chapter #24: CELEBRATION, PROVING OF WORTH & CONFESSIONS

One-Eyed Black…**and ****as far as**** making ****new**** friends with a ****load of the other**** heroes, ****and**** having a good time goes, I'd say they ****all did**** pretty well! They met several excellent heroes there; ****some of which, even Sonic found just as neat**** as 'imself! And in ****return****, ****some of these**** heroes, said that ****several members of both the Freedom Fighters, and of the Chaotix****, were ****just as**** great, ****if not greater, than themselves****! As fer-how they did in the Competition, ****here's**** how it went: Sonic, and ****one of the new-kids on the Freedom Fighter block, Mina the Mongoose, both took home the gold****, in the ****speed category****! Mina ****also did pretty well****, in the Battle o' the Bands, averaging 2****nd**** Place! Antoine did ****pretty well at dodge-ball****, and took home 4****th**** Place in ****fencing****! Tails, prob'ly ****better known to you**** as Miles Prower, actually did pretty good, in ****pretty-well-everything**** I put 'im through! The ****Princess was a very similar**** story; she ended up sharing 1****st**** Place in ****acrobatics, with the Original Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger!**** Also, as another ****interesting tidbit: the Princess also got called a great leader, by one of the most famous, greatest, wisest, bravest, and most compassionate leaders ever known: OPTIMUS PRIME****!**

(Later that day, the Freedom Fighters decide to throw a huge victory bash, to welcome their predecessors back from over-a-decade of exile, and misery, and to celebrate the absolute, undisputed victory that got them back! All six*(*Seven counting Carrie) of the Nightmare Pirates are invited, as well; One-Eyed Black knows, and understands, that this victory, was thanks in large part thanks to himself, and his own crew! One-Eyed Black therefore knows, that several of the friends that he made in this dimension, are really hoping, and expecting him to be there, and One-Eyed Black knows that being at this party, is the best way to reward the Freedom Fighters for their assistance. And just like the victory bash that celebrated One-Eyed Black's eternal allegiance to the Freedom Fighters, the bash to welcome Colonel Stripe back, is a pretty good-sized one! And once again, Mina the Mongoose and her band, provide the music; and just like the last bash, they kick things off, with another request from One-Eyed Black!)

Mina…**WELL THEN, HERE IT IS! 'BLACK'S REQUEST FOR ****THIS**** PARTY! THIS SONG, 'BLACK TOLD ME, IS THE BEST SONG THATCHA CAN PLAY, FOR A WARRIOR LEADER! AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT 'BLACK N' SONIC BROUGHT BACK TO US LAST WEEK! ANOTHER SONG BY THE GUY WHO ENCOURAGED HEROISM IN 20****th****-21****st**** CENTURY EARTH, STAN BUSH! AND THE SONG'S CALLED: "THE TOUCH"! READY, GUYS!? HIT IT!**

(The crowd at the party goes absolutely insane, as Mina and her band, gear up to play, this week's request from One-Eyed Black! As promised, "The Touch", really is the best song, to play for a great leader! And, also in large part thanks to Mina and her band, there are plenty of other hard-rock numbers to go around! Everybody winds up with their usual dance partners; this time, however, while One-Eyed Black is dancing with Nicole, Carrie decides to accept Col. Stripe's offer to be his dance-partner! And the three other Original Freedom Fighters at the party, plus the Nightmare Pirates, also find some pretty good dance-partners of their own! There is also cake, and even with Stripe and his men, not to mention the rest of the Nightmare Pirates as well, there is still plenty of cake to go all the way around! Stripe even saves a piece for Scales, who is, at this moment, doing his time, for betraying his comrades; there is, also, once again, the ever-popular Karaoke Contest, with the winner decided upon, based on whoever has the best singing voice, gets the most appeal from the crowd, and whoever, can put the most extra days, onto the time the Bad Guys need to recover! This time, the Karaoke Contest, is very close! Every single animal competing in it, is able to put at least 3 days, onto the time, that Eggman and his goons have to stay in the hospital! This time, Tails, with the decibels from the crowd being higher than for most of the rest, and his songs earning all of the injured baddies, another 9 days, 18 hours, and 35 extra minutes in Robotropolis Hospital, is the winner! And Tails' prize: A whole Gum-Ball machine's worth of Gum-Balls!)

Sonic (Giving his famous wink and thumbs-up to Tails) heh-**Way ta' go, Big Guy!**

Col. Stripe (Thinking) _**hmmm…I **__**never**__** would've expected, that Commander Prower's son would have **__**such talent**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black (Seeing Stripe's thoughts through his right eye) **you think Tails is amazing ****now****, Colonel!? Trust me! You ****haven't seen anything**** yet!**

Col. Stripe**!?**

Sonic **'parently, 'Black, Carrie n' Nicole ****didn't brief you guys**** all the way yet! **

Col. Stripe **actually, Sonic, the three of them ****did brief us**** to the best of their abilities, but I guess we ****didn't listen to them all the way****! So, ****all of that****, about young Prower, being the ****ever-prophesized "Chosen One"****, was the ****truth****!?**

Sonic heh-**trust me on ****this****, Tig! It's the ****truth alright****! And if ****you think my little bud's**** good ****now****, wait'll ya' hear the ****whole story 'bout how 'e became just as great a freedom fighter****, as ****any of us****! How 'bout it, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **I'll be ****more than happy****, to further introduce your good friend Tails, to Stripe ****and all**** 'is men, Sonic! And that ****briefing'll take place, first-thing, tomorrow, after everyone's done with breakfast****!**

Sonic (Giving One-Eyed Black his famous wink and thumbs-up) heh-**you do that, 'Black! I'm bettin' Tig n' the gang'll ****love to hear everything**** there is ta' know, 'bout ****my best bud**** in the ****whole world n' beyond****!**

(One-Eyed Black glances at Sonic, nods his head, and smiles in full agreement. And sure enough, first thing after breakfast the next day, and just as promised, One-Eyed Black fills Stripe, and all four of his men, in on the whole story, behind Miles "Tails" Prower!)

Col. Stripe **so, "Tails" proved himself a most ****worthy, and capable**** freedom fighter, at a ****very young age****, eh!?**

Sir Peckers **and you say he ****became a freedom fighter****, largely ****through his good friend and mentor, Sonic****!?**

One-Eyed Black **it's ****all**** true, you guys! ****Ever since they first met, Tails has pretty-well worshipped Sonic, and wanted to become just as great a hero as the "Blue Blur"****! It was ****only**** in the final days, ****around when Fiona Fox's treachery was revealed to all****, was ****that**** friendship ****ever**** questioned!**

MP Bones -groan-**alright! What happened, Commander!?**

One-Eyed Black **Sonic was going through a ****pretty rough time**** with Sally at the time! There was even ****an instant, that Max had Sally marry Antoine's anti-zone counterpart, Patch****! All through ****that**** while, Fiona, who was ****supposed to be Tails'**** girl, left Tails ****for Sonic****! And after that, Fiona ended up double-crossing ****everybody****, BIG TIME, when she left Sonic ****for Scourge****!** **Tails was ****really torn up inside**** about that, and in a lotta ways, he ****still is****! It eventually escalated, to where Tails ignored his ****own father's near-treachery****, and let all of his anger out on Sonic! Fortunately, once Sonic realized ****how much he was hurting Tails****, he ****was able to patch things up with his good little friend, little difficulty, and together****, they ****buried the hatchet**** a-full-****thousand-miles under, ****where it ****belongs****!**

Col. Stripe **HMMM…Interesting! Tell us ****more****, Commander! I assure you: we are ****all**** listening, ****this time****!**

One-Eyed Black **After they patched things up with each other, Sonic and Tails' near-unbreakable friendship, picked up ****right where it left off****! Tails, as ****y'can prob'ly imagine****, is ****still pretty heart-broken, that Fiona turned bad****! He has, however, tried ****his best, to not let that get in the way, of making like his idol, Sonic, and terminating any-and all-Bad Guys that come his way, even it turns out to be Fiona, who are evil on their own free-will, with extreme, and unprecedented prejudice!**** And in ****more recent**** history, Tails has ****proven his worth****, "Ultimately"!**

MP Bones **lemme guess! You invited 'im to take ****part in that "Ultimate Game Masters'" thing****, didn'tcha!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **you ****all know very well**** that I'm ****not gonna lie**** ta' you guys! I DID! And Tails proved a ****seriously tough nut to crack****, in ****pretty-well-everything**** that I included 'im in!**

Sir Peckers **so, what all ****did**** you put young Prower through in ****that contest of yours****!?**

One-Eyed Black **I ****only put 'im through what 'e was good at****! Namely: ****Advanced Robotic Warfare, Inventiveness, and Stunt-Flying****! And all the while, I put 'im through the most intense tests imaginable, for ****Intelligence, Spirit, Courage, and Skill****, that Tails 'imself, requested! And ****believe me, you guys! Tails had me crank it****, as high up as I felt that the little guy could handle! Which, believe ****me****, you guys, was ****pretty-high-up there****!**

Col. Stripe **and a good freedom fighter ****never**** shows fear! And, it ****seems, in large part**** thanks to Sonic, "Tails" truly ****has**** become, a ****most excellent**** freedom fighter! And ****when he gets a little older****, I am ****very certain****, that ****those abilities that you, yourself have mentioned, Commander****, will be ****greatly amplified****! I am ****very certain****, that the Freedom Fighters must, ****and should****, feel very much blessed, to have such a spunky, smart, and courageous young freedom fighter like young Prower in their corner!**

MP Bones **we can ****see perfectly well****, Commander: the Kid's got some skills! And we're just as certain as ****you and Sonic are****, that ****when 'e reaches adulthood, and if any bad guys show up after YOU'RE gone****…**

One-Eyed Black **may Athair have ****undeserving mercy**** on their souls! And ****how 'e did in the UGMC****, is ****not**** the end of this lecture, ****either****! There is, at least, ****one other deed, committed by Tails, that I think everyone, good n' evil alike, should take note of****!**

Spot Long **which is…?**

One-Eyed Black **I don't suppose that ****you guys remember my favorite card-game****, do ya'!?**

Sir Peckers **"Duel Monsters"!? Yes! We remember it! You, Commander, and your men, proved to be the best ever-seen by Mobian eyes at it! And even when somebody ****did**** beat you, it was ****never by very much****!**

One-Eyed Black **well, you guys! Have I got a ****serious, and promising shocker**** for ya'!**

MP Bones (Some color gone from his face) **don't ****tell us**** that the little guy ****beatcha!**

One-Eyed Black **actually, it was my Back-Up Attack Director, ****Agent C.****, who Tails bested! But ****regardless, at the end of all of it, yes!**** Tails ****stood****, and Agent C. ****fell****!**

(As warned, the Colonel and his men, are very much in awe, and shock, as One-Eyed Black describes Agent C.'s big card match, with the second-youngest Freedom Fighter on the Sonic Team)

Col. Stripe **most impressive! And ****you say**** that young Prower, had far more "Life-Points", than a being of good-heart usually winds up with, in "Card Battles" like ****that**** one!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **A-firm-a-tive! ****1,800 Life-Points****, to be exact!**

Col. Stripe **and, may I ****ask exactly, what brought forth such an impressive KO****, Commander!?**

One-Eyed Black **best reasons**** for Tails scoring so big, that ****everyone**** around ****me agrees with****, are as follows: Tails**** drew just the right**** cards, at ****precisely the right**** time; Agent C. broke a very important rule of the Nightmare Pirate Code: he underestimated Tails! See, since Sonic's usually at 'is side most o' the time in battle, Agent C. felt, that without Sonic, Tails was gonna be a push-over! I got just two words, fer that philosophy: BIG MISTAKE! ****Because**** Tails was underestimated, ****and**** since Tails ****knew exactly**** what ta' do with the cards that ****wound up in 'is hand****, Agent C. really got 'is keester kicked—BIG TIME!** **And as mentioned, when it ****was all over n' done with****, Tails still had a ****nice, big, juicy 1,800 Life-Points left****! And Tails dealt a pretty lethal final blow, to end ****the whole match****: Namely, with by-far, the ****most powerful warrior card**** that I put into the Duel Monsters Deck that I loaned Tails: The Fusion/Warrior/Spell-Caster/Effect/Warrior card, known as "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL the DRAGON WARRIOR"!**

(One-Eyed Black now goes on to describe Tails' new "Ace-Card" in more detail; several of the O.F.F. is very much impressed, shocked, and awe-struck!)

Spot Long (Little bit of color gone from his face)** and you ****actually trusted**** young Prower with a ****powerful card like THAT****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I sure did, Spots! And Tails ****knew right away****, what to summon to the field ****to activate 'er****; he used 'er with ****peak-efficiency****; he knew, ****at least, something**** of what to do with 'er ****once she was summoned to the field****; and finally: ****he WON using 'er****! And ****when everything**** was said and done, I even ****let Tails keep the eight cards most responsible for his victory**** that day! See, everybody needs a ****souvenir or two****, from ****such a tremendous**** accomplishment! And Tails' victory over Agent C., is a victory, that ****all**** Freedom Fighters, ****and all**** Chaotix, ****deeply admire**** and ****honor**** Tails fer accomplishing! It is ****also, very likely, that that victory, will be remembered by all who bore witness to it, long after the day Tails ceases to be!**** And it's ****my understanding****: that ****whatever**** deck ****Tails builds around those eight cards, if he keeps up with 'is way-more-than-effective strategies, AND if Tails builds a powerful enough Duel Monsters deck, around the eight cards I gave 'im, Tails'll be pretty-well invincible****! Especially, if ****once again****, he is able to continue to ****draw just the right**** cards, and continues to ****blow the competition away****! The victory that ****he scored against Agent C.****, is a victory that ****all of Tails' friends, and allies, deeply respect, and commend him for!**** And that reputation could be with 'im for the ****rest**** of his life, and fer ****several decades afterwards****!**

Spot Long **well, we ****can very well see why****! I mean—besting one o' ****your**** men at Duel Monsters!? With ****that**** many Life-Points left!? That's just ****not**** a feat, that ****many**** in ****this plane**** of ****existence**** can ****accomplish!**

(Even though Eggman doesn't have any spies back in New Mobotropolis yet, some of his "Eyes in the Sky" are still functional, and have been monitoring the whole of this conversation! Eggman, and several others, both in and out of Robotropolis Hospital, were all hoping to hear, at least some hint of a weakness, that they can use against this now-way-way-way-past lethal, and seemingly unstoppable force of Good. Fortunately, monitoring this conversation, does not reveal any weaknesses, it only confirms, that Tails, the second-youngest member of the Freedom Fighters, is even more dangerous, than even Mammoth Mogul gave him credit for being! And with Tails equipped with a Chaos Carrier, he can go "Turbo" almost any time he feels like it! If the Bad Guys weren't shaking in their bandages before, they might as well be, now! Soon after all this is over, One-Eyed Black gets a call from Knuckles)

Knuckles **I'm ****not**** interested in ****fighting**** you, Pirate! I ****just**** wanna ****talk****! But ****make sure ya' come alone****! As you always had it ****since the day you came back to this plane of existence, this**** is between ****you, and me****!**

(The next day, the Brotherhood, or at least what remains of them, are watching their descendant, Knuckles, and his counterpart, Julie-Su, as they have a serious conversation, with this dangerous-to-cross-rogue in black)

Julie-Su **so, you ****knew**** the "real" Tobor, huh!?**

One-Eyed Black **"Knew him"!? I gave 'im 'is sight back!**

Knuckles **HMPH! Shoulda' ****known**** that ****those "eyes"**** came from ****you****, Pirate! Come ta' think of it, I'd say ****they definitely WERE yer style****! Don't get me wrong, Pirate! I'm ****glad thatcha made it so he could see**** again! But how come ya' ****never brought 'im back ta' Angel Island****!?**

One-Eyed Black **First off: I ****knew**** that with Moritori's deception, ****being far-more than effective****, the real Tobor's identity, would've ****been extremely difficult****, to adequately explain! Second: I ****did**** try to contact the Brotherhood about it numerous times, but Moritori, ****slippery**** as the ****old imposter was****, kept jamming my signal! Do ****not**** forget hearing from ****yer other**** ancestors, Knuckles: When 'Su ****brought the real Tobor to meet you, Moritori knew that he was gonna be in boiling hot water****, if the Brotherhood ****saw much more****! So, he ****telepathically sabotaged Haven's surveillance systems****, rendering ****the whole**** of the Brotherhood, completely clueless, as to ****what was going on, all through the time, that the real Tobor, was with you, your Mom, and 'Su****! And largely 'cause ****yer dad and yer mom weren't on good speaking terms most o' yer life****, your Mom ****never had the heart, or**** the patience, to confront your Dad, with everything that the real Tobor told her! Because of this, the Brotherhood ****continued**** to be ****unbearably clueless**** about this, until you, inadvertly, entered the Forbidden Zone, learned of Haven's existence, and ****finally blew Moritori's cover****! I'm ****not**** sure, how much, if at all, that ****this will surprise you****, Knuckles, but when the Brotherhood learned the truth about Tobor, and the Dark Legionnaire Grand-Master that'd been impersonating him fer so long, they were absolutely shocked! To them, ****this meant**** that the Legion ****knew**** about Haven! And as ****you very well know****, Knuckles: secrecy, ****was exactly what made the Brotherhood so effective at their job****! Believe me, Knuckles! There ****were several**** occasions, when I felt ****pretty tempted****, to bang on Haven's door! But I knew, that if the Brotherhood found out, that an outsider, such as myself, knew about Haven, ****they would all**** be ****scared as geese, and would've blasted anyone, and everyone, who came within 20 feet of the Forbidden Zone****, that they ****didn't invite over**** themselves! ****That**** kinda paranoia, after becoming such ****good friends with your Great-Grandfather, Athair,**** was ****not**** what I wanted, for ****any**** member of your family, ****even if a lot of them did treat Athair worse than dirt****, after Saber entered Haven, and ****accused Athair, of being disloyal, to your family's cause****! And I'll admit yer right, Knuckles! I shoulda' ****had the guts, ta' face the Brotherhood with what I knew!**** If I had, the Brotherhood would've ****caught onto**** Moritori's deception in ****an instant****, subjected Moritori to a ****memory-wipe****, booted him right outta Haven, and ****could've mounted**** a search-operation, to look for the ****real Tobor!** **I admit it: if I did ****all that****, the real Tobor would've gotten his life back, and would be put back in your family, where he belonged! As you know, Knuckles, ****all hope of doing all THAT****, came to a screeching halt, when the portal to the Prison Zone opened, and Tobor, along with Kragok, went splat!**

Knuckles (Thinking, and making a couple of very tight fists) _**Moritori Rex, I hope **__**you**__** landed in the **__**deepest, darkest, part of the Underworld**__**, fer what you **__**did to my TRUE ancestor**__**!**_

Julie-Su **can'tcha'**** just go back in time, and fix that, Pirate!?**

Knuckles**-sigh-I'm afraid not, Girl! I ****know**** the Pirate! He's ****not**** gonna go back in time, just ta' fix one little mistake! Hate ta' ****say this****, but ****what's done, is done****, and I'm afraid that ****there's nothing, that even somebody like the Pirate can do****, that's ****gonna change**** it!**

One-Eyed Black (Seeing a load of rage in Knuckles' eyes, and having a fair-share of tears, in his own eyes) **don't worry 'bout a thing****, Knuckles! I may've let ****Tobor**** down, but I promise you, and ****every other**** member of your family that ****still exists: THAT**** MISTAKE, WILL ****NOT**** BE REPEATED! The ****next time, that somebody you, or any one of your friends care about****, gets in the kinda trouble, like the ****kind that Tobor got into****, and throughout 'is life, ****felt so guilty****, about not ****being able to stop any of it, before it even began—sniff-you have my word, Knuckles! Next time**** that ****that**** kinda thing happens, ****you guys'll be some o' the first**** that I fill in on what's going on!**

Knuckles **And I'm pretty sure that ****that's all**** my ancestors-past, present, ****and**** future, can ****ever**** ask o' ya', Pirate! And I ****know, that if that eye o' yers, really does enable ya' to read the thoughts, of everyone around ya', both in this plane, and**** in that of the Afterlife, then, I ****think you'll very-well see****, that ****all o' my ancestors-past**** are rootin' for ya'! And if you really ****were**** tellin' me the truth, about wanting ta' help me avenge Tobor well, helpin' ****us take down the D.E.L.****, will be a ****far-more-than-reasonable start! I only ask thatcha**** keep yer promise ta' me, that ****after**** Eggman ****and**** the Destructix ****are outta the way****, that the ****Legion, and Finitevus, will be next****! I don't ****really care how**** you accomplish it, Pirate, ****but as with Sonic, and yer own men****, as well, I got ****just two words**** ta' say ta' you, 'bout ****you wantin' ta' help us**** take out the trash: "GET 'EM!"**

One-Eyed Black (Wiping a few of the tears from his eyes)** consider them, as ****good as terminated****, Knuckles!**

(As One-Eyed Black turns for the Warp-Ring that connects New Mobotropolis to Angel Island, he sees the spirit, of the "real" Tobor)

Spirit of Tobor **One-Eyed Black, I ****know that you very well**** meant, what ****you told**** my descendant, just now! And I ****have total faith in you, my Old Friend****! Moritori may be gone, but I ****know that the rest**** of the Legion, is ****not****! I ****only ask, that you destroy every single one**** of them ****except for those like the one who was wise enough to side with Knuckles****, with as ****little**** mercy, as ****possible****! And tell Knuckles, for me: In spirit, I ****have**** been re-united, with the family, that the three of you, ****all know**** that I belong to!**

One-Eyed Black (Drying his eyes the rest of the way, and as he passes through the warp-ring)** Knuckles! Message from the "other side": Tobor ****has**** been ****re-united with yer family at last****! and he's rooting fer ****both of us****, to give this multi-way war, our best shot!**

Knuckles (Thinking, waving goodbye to One-Eyed Black, and with a few tears of joy in his eyes) _**HMPH! I kinda figured thatcha' kept a-hold o' yer Spirit Vision fer a reason, Pirate! And don't worry 'bout a thing Grandfather Tobor! 'Cause the Pirate's not gonna let anyone down, EVER AGAIN! **_

Knuckles**YOU HEAR ME, FINITEVUS!? IF YOU LAY ****A FINGER**** ON ****ANY**** OF MY FRIENDS ****EVER AGAIN****, I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD SPECIAL DELIVERY!**

Julie-Su **well, gotta say, Pirate: Everyone of good-heart seems to be rooting for you, ****and**** whoever you side with! And I ****know**** that with ****you**** in our corner, there's ****no way**** that the Bad Guys are ****gonna win****!**

Chapter #25: LIFE WITH THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES

(The Brotherhood, who had been watching the whole time, are a little bit uneasy, about their future, the one destined to be the Guardian to end all Guardians, making such close friends, with such a notorious warrior like One-Eyed Black, but at the same time, they understand the significance, and truth, behind the words, of this deadly 'Coon of a Software Pirate, and they also almost fully understand, what the old rogue's words, mean to Knuckles)

Specter **Knuckles, we are ****all in your**** corner, this time! If you can hear us, tell the Pirate, that we are all most appreciative, to have such a deadly, noble, and unstoppable warrior, in this whole world's corner, who wants to help us, in the way that the Pirate, is now helping you and your friends! I send this message to the both of you: Do what you like to the Legion, and don't show Finitevus, any more mercy, than the Pirate is now showing Eggman!**

Sojourner** I'll second to that! All of us are in your corner ****now****, Pirate! And may you also grant us, the strength we need, to someday, face the world again!**

Thunderhawk **I will third-and fourth-****that****! Go get 'em, you two! And if it ****does require**** my grandson's assistance, as well, then so be it!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log; Entry #289,635,514: Well, the whole rest of the time that my "real" friends are here, actually went by pretty smoothly! In fact, it went far-less rockier, than I personally thought it was going to! I heard later, from others, that the whole rest o' the time that my "real" friends were here, were some of the happiest days in Freedom Fighter history, since the defeat, of the original Robotnik! Not only were all seven of us, able to gain the unconditional friendship, of even our most uneasy friends here, but also, in addition, every single creature of good-heart here, seemed really happy, to have the seven of us, all back together again! It didn't really seem to matter that much to several, that all of them but me and Carrie, would have to leave pretty soon. As I told Tig, Nicole was pretty actively, searching for a good place for my friends to set up camp; Nicole figured a suitable hotel, was definitely worth looking into; and the guys were able to find a pretty nice hotel in town, with enough vacancy for all five of them; best of all, the hotel chosen was one of the best in all of New Mobotropolis; all of its suites were pretty roomy, they allowed for pets, and breakfast was brought right out to them right when they wanted it! Getting back to the other guys we saved, and/or helped me, Sonic and Sally actually agreed on something: a private victory celebration, for just the two of them, was in order, and long-awaited: this, of course meant, a night on the town, for just the two of them, and I decided to help them pay for it all! Antoine and Bunnie also decided a small celebration between the two of them, was in order; Knuckles and Julie-Su, also followed suit. As he saw these three duos go out on the town, Tails felt at least, somewhat left out, but Cream, once again, saved the day, or I should say the night, for Tails! She said that her mom was taking her to Uncle Chuck's Diner, to celebrate Cream's share, in "The greatest victory yet-scored with the Nightmare Pirates' help", and Cream just couldn't bear, to see Tails not have, at least some fun, especially since he was able to KO Chad at Duel Monsters, a deed that not many Freedom Fighters, are ever gonna be very likely ta' ferget about Tails! Cream, once again, came through for Tails, and the invite to come along with Cream and her mother, was accepted by Tails, with a huge, warm, and appreciative smile! All votes are in! Cream is proving a great, and loyal friend to Tails. And my feelings are: if this does keep up, Tails n' Cream, have a very strong possibility, of becoming far-more than just friends! Rotor went off to meet with the Council, for their private celebration of this victory. Gettin' back ta' me n' the guys: we decided to have a little celebration of our own! We decided to go out ta' eat; we didn't really wanna go ta' anything fancy, unfortunately, places like McDonald's, Burger King, Burgerville, and A & W, had all been out of business, for numerous millennia. But there was good news: even though those places are ancient history, that didn't mean, that we were totally out of options! Ever since I came back here, I had always taken a liking to Uncle Chuck's Diner, it's kinda like an Earth 1950's style fast-food place, kinda like Rockin' Roger's from back home, and the food isn't really that bad, or expensive, either! I agree with Sonic, his Uncle Chuck definitely does make the best hot dogs in this town, time, and dimension! And the burgers aren't really that bad, either! Coca-Cola, is still alive n' well! As were several of our other favorite sodas! And best yet, unique among other restaurants, Uncle Chuck's Diner had 'em all! It was, in fact, at Uncle Chuck's Diner, that I learned, that Pepsi, and Coca-Cola, had joined forces so long ago, that nobody remembers there even being a rivalry between the two! And this was all excellent news, for the six of us that could eat, drink, and taste! We even got a free party-meal outta the deal! As it turned out, when me n' the guys came to the Diner, the manager, Sonic's own Uncle Chuck, was so happy that the mission we assisted in was so successful, that he was offering free, all-you-can-eat meals with the purchase of five sodas! And, the only disappointment to this: we were the last ones told about it!

Mad Marc **I ****wondered**** why ****this place**** was so ****packed****!**

Waitress **Table for seven?**

Agent L. **is there room?**

Waitress **As a matter o' fact, we do have ****one**** table left! This way!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) This "one" table turned out be a booth, in a far-corner of the Diner, I kinda felt like asking why nobody took this spot, but there really wasn't much reason to. Besides! My friends were pretty happy with it! We ended cramming several burgers, a full 12 potatoes' worth of fries, and at least three full gallons of soda into our bellies! We all almost felt like we were gonna explode! There was also another thing that made that night pretty enjoyable: As it turned out, Vanilla, Cream, and Tails were at the table just across from us, and we were able to strike up a pretty friendly, and very lively conversation, that got the whole threesome into it!

Cream **we're all very grateful to ****all of you, for everything you've done for us****!**

Tails (Raising his cup) **I'll second to ****that****, you guys! After yer ****leader came back****, and gave us all of ****those cool gadgets, not to mention a way to bring everyone we've lost to the Roboticizer back**** permanently, your leader, though he ****might not**** accept it all the way, is ****almost as great a hero, as Sonic****! And I gotta say, 'Black: ****Everyone really**** appreciates ****everything you've done for us****!**

(Tails pulls out his Dark Magician Girl Dragon Warrior card)

Tails **and, 'Black! Thanks ****a ton**** fer ****this****! If card-dueling ever ****does become an official event**** in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition someday, ****this**** is gonna come in ****really handy****!**

One-Eyed Black **Again, you're a ****great deal more**** than welcome, Tails!**

(It is soon revealed, that after the fancy restaurants got such a bad rep with the Freedom Fighters for what they said about Nicole*(*See STH#222), Uncle Chuck's Diner is the restaurant-of-choice, for both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Julie-Su, by sheer coincidence, all decide that Uncle Chuck's Diner is the place for them, to celebrate this great victory! Knuckles and Julie-Su are sitting in a booth just across the Diner from where Tails, Cream, and Vanilla are sitting; Sonic and Sally, are in the thick of the crowd, pretty close to where the Nightmare Pirates are but, after that incident at that first restaurant they went to when they first-started going together again, they usually do try their best to stay incognito; Antoine and Bunnie are located just diagonally across the way from the Nightmare Pirates. Soon, all five parties, know that the others are there, and all soon decide, to combine the five small get-togethers, into one feast-sized celebration! A lot of them are full enough as it is, so the party consists more of conversation, than simply stuffing their faces!)

Sonic (After cramming one last chili dog into himself)** So, what's the ****next**** move, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **I say: we let Eggman rot in the hospital fer a while! The Nightmare juice isn't supposed to wear off for ****another week or so****! See, you guys, I ****realized quite a while**** ago: I ****didn't**** just come here to ****kill**** the fat sicko, I came here, to ****punish**** 'im!**

Tails (Raising his cup as if to make a toast) **I'll raise my glass ta' ****that****, 'Black!**

(After that night, everybody heads straight for their beds; their minds full of all the great victories that they scored, with the Nightmare Pirates, the most dangerous freedom fighters in any plain of existence, at their side. The month-and-a-half, that the Whole of the Nightmare Pirates are staying with the Freedom Fighters, goes by at medium speed, and even Sonic, has high hopes, that will seem like that time, will as slow in coming, as animally possible! All through this time, throughout at least half the time she's still with the Freedom Fighters, Agent W. continues to spy on, and report on the activity, of whatever remained of Eggman's goons, after the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates were done with them; Every time Agent W. is called upon for a little espionage, there is very little doubt, that whatever secret Agent W. hears about, it won't really be that "secret", for very long! Mad Marc, and Agent L. continue to provide ground-cover, for the Freedom Fighters' more dangerous missions; pretty well every time one, the other, or both of these deadly, and fearsome warriors are called forth, it does not seem very likely, that very many 'bots will come out of their share of the battle-zone, in anywhere close to one piece by the time Mad Marc, and/or Agent L., are done with them! Agent C. finally accepts the offer, to be promoted to the rank of Key Attack Director; Sally, Carrie, and One-Eyed Black, are always confident, that whatever plan may be brewing inside Agent C.'s head, it is going to mean big trouble, for anyone and everyone, that the plan-in-question, is designed to torment! And most importantly, to the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates, not a single living soul on the Good Side, is lost in any of these missions! Over the course of the Nightmare Pirates' month-and-a-half-long-stay, over 2/3 of all of the Robians on the planet, get back in control of themselves, and at least most of them, are restored all the way, back to creatures of flesh-and-blood! And all freedom fighters, all over the world, are eternally grateful, for the return of the "King's most feared, and notorious allies"! Also during this time, in large-part thanks to Carrie's amazing, noble and courageous deeds on the battlefield, Nicole's name, is almost completely cleared; the Nightmare Pirates have all made her defense, as clear as the biggest bell ever forged, and any mob who disagreed with what these deadly warriors were saying, about a computer-generated entity, that had been so wrongly punished, simply for being under the Iron Queen's control, would have to answer to the Freedom Fighters, the Nightmare Pirates, and on at least a _few_ occasions, to the Chaotix, as well! As for the Freedom Fighters, with their enemies immobilized for the moment, there really is not a whole lot to do, and, those like Sonic are going absolutely stir-crazy! One-Eyed Black suggests that Card-Dueling might kill at least some of the boredom, even for those like Sonic; and many did view card-dueling, as being as close to a "Real Battle", as one can get, without actually putting themselves in danger! And the fact that the "Monsters" being summoned, are just holograms*(*or, at least, they're supposed to be!), and therefore, will cause no "real" harm, is very appealing to Sally, who decides to set forward, a motion for a monthly Card-Duelist's Tournament)

Sally**…and, anyway, ****it will**** get Sonic, ****and several**** others like him, at least ****some excitement****! And believe me! I know Sonic: he's the ****happiest when he's excited, and**** occupied!**

Elias (Chin in hand) **gotta admit, Sis! I like it! Alright! All those in favor, of undergoing my sister's request for a monthly "Duel Monsters" tournament, ****please**** speak now!**

(The vote is a very unanimous "YEA!", and card-dueling challenges, are offered to everyone, all over the city! Sonic, Tails, and several of their more-fiery-hearted friends, sign up, on the spot! They all know, that this will kill the boredom BIG TIME, and it will also give everyone in the city, ample practice, experience, and skill, that will make another one-sided massacre, like the one involving Shadow and One-Eyed Black, not very likely to happen again! Tails continues to amaze all; Stripe and his men have all been told, of Tails' impressive K.O. over Agent C., but still wanted to see for themselves, if "Young Prower" really is that good! And Tails does not disappoint! By now, he knows the cards that he chooses for his deck well enough, to trust in it, indefinitely! One-Eyed Black, is granted unconditional say, in who faces who; as revealed by the other Nightmare Pirates, One-Eyed Black knows this game best! And seeing as how no-one is really going to get hurt doing this, nobody really has any right to complain, about who faces who. The referees usually chosen include: One-Eyed Black, and Col. Stripe! The latter is shown how to use a "Scouter", which he dubs a "very fascinating invention", even after he is told, that the forces of evil, were the ones who invented it!)

Col. Stripe **HMPH! No matter! If ****you**** were the one ****who improved**** this technology, ****and**** translated it, Commander, then ****you**** are ****just as much responsible for this device's existence****, as the Evil Ones that you ****stole it**** from!**

(With Col. Stripe's "Scouter training" complete, the tournament gets underway immediately! Everyone's attitude is, even if they end up fighting a good friend here, that friendship is to stay alive, no matter what! Even so, once the tournament kicks off, the duelists get ready, to terminate their competition for this, with the most extreme prejudice, that their hearts, ethics, card-decks, and "Life-Points" remaining, allow! The runners-up vary per-day, but once again, in the end, it is Tails who comes out on top, and is crowned the "New Mobotropolis City-Duel Monsters Champion"! And with Eggman's "eyes in the sky" watching every single one of these card duels, it further proves, to every evil soul, in Robotropolis, and elsewhere, just how dangerous, that the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix can be, even when working independently! And the shock from watching all of this, earns Eggman, Fiona, Scourge, Lien-Da, and every other still-injured baddie, another week or so, in the hospital! It is now clear to Eggman, and every single other Bad Guy in this plane of existence: One-Eyed Black did not come back to this plane of existence just to kill them, he wanted to punish them! And, in the eyes of everyone in that hospital, what is being shown of their foes, is a mental-torment, that is a way, way, way past worse fate, than DEATH!)

Back in New Mobotropolis….

Sonic heh-**way ta' go, Big Guy! Gotta admit: I didn't really think ya' had it in ya'! Looks like ol' 'Black definitely knew what 'e was doin', when 'e letcha keep a-hold o' DMGDW!**

Sally **Tails! You were absolutely amazing in there! You becoming Champion of this, was not expected by many! But at any rate, I have to say: For once, Sonic's right, Tails! You did an excellent job in there!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **you just ****keep getting better****, with ****each passing card-battle****, Tails! And, the ****next time ya' face Mogul, I can almost guarantee ya'****: he's very likely ta' start runnin' the other way!**

Col. Stripe **must admit, Miles! You ****were amazing beyond belief****! And I, ****too****, believe, that Commander Black's contention, that ****with the right cards, and enough training, that**** you ****will**** be very-much-invincible, ****will**** ring true! Anyway, Miles! Excellent job in there!**

(Tails' prize is to keep the most powerful, versatile, and/or effective cards, that Tails, himself, chooses, and to put them all, into a dueling deck, that One-Eyed Black tells Tails, will be with him, always! From all five decks he used, Tails chooses a little of this, and a little of that! The eight cards that One-Eyed Black provided to start out any and all of Tails' decks with, are the very first, that Tails welcomes into his new "Ultimate Dueling Deck"! Dark Paladin, Doomsday Magician, Thousand Dragon, and all the components required to summon them, are also included! As the new New Mobotropolis City Duel Monsters Tournament draws to a close, the Nightmare Pirates, once again, focus their attention, on keeping the peace within the boundaries of New Mobotropolis! Even though Nicole's name had been at least, most of the way cleared by now, the Nightmare Pirates all realize, that if peace really is to come back to Mobius, Eggman must be terminated! The Council are in full agreement with this, and request that as long as the Nightmare Pirates are here, that they be moved to the front lines, so that they will be able to terminate any threat, that Eggman may send their way, with unspeakably horrifying prejudice! The Nightmare Pirates agreed to this, but requested the assistance of the Freedom Fighters, and/or the Chaotix, whenever either, or both, groups of allies was available to them. The Nightmare Pirates strongly argued that: even though the Nightmare Pirates weren't holding themselves back anymore, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, are still the primary heroes, of the dimension, in which their leader now resides. The Nightmare Pirates continue to take their usual places on the battlefield. In other words: when they "Come out to play", it was usually, and solely, to protect, and/or save the lives of beings, who would otherwise be lost! With Eggman's forces badly crippled, and now almost non-existent, the most that the Nightmare Pirates can do, is spy on Eggman, and make sure that the fat sicko doesn't try to pull a fast one, and make a quicker recovery than was anticipated! As for the Freedom Fighters, they at least, try to keep themselves occupied; Sonic takes Sally out for a date at least once or twice a week*(*depending on how bored either or both of them get waiting for something to happen), but with no bad guys to make life more miserable than he and One-Eyed Black had already made it, Sonic kind of feels like he's out of a job again; he's not really asking for his friends to get into the type of trouble Sally got into that made One-Eyed Black decide that coming back and lending his assistance to Sonic and his friends was the best course of action, but everyone around him knows how much Sonic craves a life of nothing short of a constant, never-ceasing thrill-ride. As for Knuckles, he keeps his mind occupied and off of his many worries about where his family might be, and away from his guilt over what he did as Enerjak, by the occasional call over to the mainland to cure at least some of Sonic's boredom, and the occasional date with Julie-Su. The Freedom Fighters, as well as the Chaotix, all have their own ways of coping with their boredom as they wait for any evil force to make their move. And as for One-Eyed Black and the Nightmare Pirates, they, too, each have their own ways of coping with the boredom, that comes with being on blockade patrols in-between New Mobotropolis and Robotropolis, and not even seeing so much as a Swat-Bot show up on their scanner; but, as the end of the month rolls around, it is time for five of the Nightmare Pirates to head for home)

Chapter #26: DEPARTURE OF THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES

(Several of the Freedom Fighters deeply want the Nightmare Pirates to stay, but at the same time, they know, that they were only here to bail their leader, and the Freedom Fighters, out of getting roasted, and that now, the majority of the Nightmare Pirates must now head for home!)

As the Nightmare say their final goodbyes before teleporting through to their ride home…

Nicole **I, and ****the rest of the Freedom Fighters, as well****, really wish, that you five ****could**** stay! We ****could really use you****!**

Cream (Wrapping her arms around Agent W., and overflowing with tears) **Oh, Maja! Please don't go! We're going to miss you ****so much****!**

Agent W. **Hey!** **Don't worry, Cream! I'll be back fer 'Black's birthday bash! Which, by the way, isn't really ****that**** far away! And with you n' yer friends signed up fer the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition? Trust me, Cream! You'll be seein' ****a lot more**** of ****us****, than we all ****know Eggman'd like! I promise****!**

Cream (Trying to dry her eyes) **really!?**

Agent W. **I promise, Cream! We ****will**** meet again!**

Sonic (Showing numerous signs of regret, that he's about to say goodbye, to five of his best inter-dimensional friends all over again) **well, Double M., guess this is another "Goodbye", huh?**

Mad Marc **trust me when I say ****this****, Sonic: I'm ****really gonna miss you****, too! But like Maja said: we'll be back ta' help ya' celebrate ****Tim, Black-Glove's, and my**** birthdays! And ****that's only a few weeks away****, by this world's clock!**

Sonic (Wiping some tears from his face)-sniff-**well, don't be ****gone too long****, Double M.**!

Tails **Thanks fer the Card-Duels, Chad! They were ****a lotta**** fun! And, like I keep saying: I ****really do**** hope that 'Black ****does**** make card-dueling an official event in the UGMC someday!**

Agent C. **'cordin' ta' 'Black, once we get ****the experts**** on that particular sport involved, I promise ya', Tails! Those hopes ****will**** be realized! And you ****will**** get ta' show yer stuff, to the guys who really ****are the best**** at it!**

Rotor **well, so long, 'L.! It was great havin' ya'!**

Agent L. **Great to be ****back in the action****, Rotor! And don't worry 'bout a thing! When the month of My, Marc's, and 'Black's birthdays roll around, the ****five of us, will**** be back!**

Bunnie **wayill, so long, Sugar-V.! We're ****all really**** gonna miss y'all!**

Agent V. **don't worry 'bout me, Bunnie! Just do me a favor: ****smash a few hundred 'bots in for**** me, will ya'!?**

Bunnie (Giving a salute) **It'll be ****mah pleasah****, Sugar-V.!**

Sally **You five have ****done so much****! You may be ****leaving us now****, but rest assured, Nightmare Pirates: we ****will always**** be together ****in spirit****! ****Wher****ever you go, ****what****ever time-frame you wind up in, you five will ****always**** have our friendship!**

One-Eyed Black (Seeing through his "Evil Eye", that there are at least some regrets, that exist in all five of his friends, about having to go home) **Nightmare Pirates! You ****all came n' helped me n' Carrie, when you guys all knew, that we both needed your help the most****! Carrie may've ****sent out the distress call, but you guys actually having the heart, and the courage, to actually come all this way here, and help me n' the Freedom Fighters!?**** I know ****very well****, that ****that**** had ****to've taken every bit of heart, and every ounce of courage, that all of you guys had, put together****! And don't worry ****'bout a thing****! Should we ****ever need you again****, I know ****that none of you****, will let ****me****, ****Carrie****, the ****Freedom Fighters****, ****or**** the ****Chaotix**** down!**

Antoine** I salute yu awll, Nightmare Pyr-rats! Wherevair yu go, yu ****vill alvays hev ze friendsheep of ze Freedom Fightairs, to make all uv yu strongair****!**

Mad Marc **for what ****it's worth****, French-Fry, thanks!**

(The Nightmare Pirates all give one last gesture of farewell, and then, one by one, teleport back to wherever they came from)

Sonic (Wiping the last of the tears from his cheek) **So, 'Black! What's ****yer next battle-plan**** gonna involve!?**

One-Eyed Black **nothing that ****Eggman's gonna like****, I can assure of ****that**** much, my speedy little blue friend!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log, Entry #289,635,532: with my men gone, Eggman thinks he's safe, but 'e's dead-wrong! And when I, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are done with 'im, I really do mean: DEAD! Even though most of the Nightmare Pirates are gone, the original two of us, me and Carrie, I mean, still remain! And the both of us are ever-ready, for whatever mission lies ahead! Be it led by me, the Freedom Fighters, or the Chaotix! Col. Stripe, Spot Long, MP Bones, and Sir Peckers, just as Sonic had hoped, and promised would happen, did not make anyone take a back-seat! Instead, they did the very same thing that I did: they re-joined the Team, and vowed Eggman's ultimate destruction! As for Private Scales, he did his time in full, and as soon as his sentence was over, he re-joined the Team, as well! Against this "Fearsome Fivesome", combined with the Current Generation of Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, myself, and Carrie, it is very doubtful that, even if his forces ever do reach full strength again, that Eggman's ever gonna stand the lost soul of a chance! A few days after the just-now described ordeal was over, the month of my birthday hit! And just as promised, all of my friends came over, to help the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix celebrate it! Right after cake, it was revealed that my friends had the ultimate birthday gift in mind: and it wasn't just fer ME, but also for every living soul of good-heart, in this plane-of-existence! And that gift was: an all-out assault on Robotropolis! It seems very much in Hamlin's eye now, that Eggman's gonna be leaving the hospital for a long time! And that was prob'ly the best gift at that party! And, just as hoped, and expected, since not one-not two-but three birthdays were being celebrated at once, it looked like I was right, to believe, that it was gonna be a very big, lively, and exciting bash! Mina and her band, of course, provided all the music, but this time, invited Carrie to assist with the synthesizer! That was also one of the 2nd best gifts at that bash; for it showed me, that at least most of the prejudice, that had so unfairly risen against computer-generated entities, that arose after the Iron Queen took control of Nicole, was indeed, gone! And there were some other gifts that were pretty neat, and heart-felt, as well: as a token of thanks for our part in the mission that got "The original heroes of Mobius" back: Ash provided each of the guys, with an autographed CD with all of Mina's best songs on it! Good-sized packages of our favorite candie bars were also pretty neat, and well-accepted gifts! There was dancing, there was cake, there were games, there was pretty-much everything that the recipe for a great birthday party called for! And, as an added bonus for the Freedom Fighters, and all of their friends and allies, their next, up-coming mission, would receive the Nightmare Pirates' full assistance, and Sally and I were a great deal more than happy to re-work our entire original plan-of-attack to include them! And the Freedom Fighters as a whole!? They were a great deal more than happy, to let my original team back into the huddle!

Sonic heh-**trust me, you guys! With ****you guys**** breakin' every bone in Eggman's body, I see some permanent damage to the fat sicko, in the super-near-future!**

(The raid, which, once again, called for an all-out assault involving the Freedom Fighters, new, and old alike, the Nightmare Pirates, AND the Chaotix, all teamed up, ready to work together no matter what differences may've separated certain parts of all groups involved, was a far-more than-outystanding success! Eggman's remaining 'bots are battered like McNuggets, and are not likely to be rebuilt to even close to full-strength for several weeks, and Eggman himself was mashed to the point where Sonkic almost feels sorry for the fat sicko*(*Note: the story states: ALMOST)! By the time this powerful union finally leaves Robo-Town, fully satisfied with the torment and destruction of enemy installations and resources that they left in their wake, Eggman's army is almost completely destroyed; over half the Robians in the area are restored to creatures of flesh-and-blood; and all of the leaders of this formidable and near-unstoppable team have great admiration in each other, AND EVEN in their most uneasy comrade!)

Chapter #27: PRINCESS SALLY: LEADER OF ALL FREEDOM FIGHTERS

Seven months after the rescue mission to get the Original Freedom Fighters back is over…

(One-Eyed Black and Dr Quack, scan Sally for her monthly check-up; Starting as soon as she was brought back, One-Eyed Black and the Freedom Fighters all agreed: They must make sure that Sally's recovery from her experience as Mecha-Sally, is quick, effective, and COMPLETE! As a result of this, Sally must report to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, for a monthly exam and check-up; this check-up only takes about five minutes each time; basically what it is, is putting Sally through a special C.T. Scanner, programmed with One-Eyed Black's Spirit Vision Technology; unholy as this gesture of help is, everyone agrees: it is the best, and quickest way to find out who is loyal or disloyal, good or evil, troubled or calm. In this case, it is being used to monitor what's going on inside Sally's head, to make sure that she is still on her way to a full recovery, from her guilt over everything she did during her time as Mecha-Sally, that has been dominating her mind from the very second that her free-will was restored! And at the conclusion of this visit, the doctors leave the C.T. scanning room with fantastic news: Sally has now, officially recovered enough to lead the Freedom Fighters on her own, once again! Sonic couldn't be much happier about this; and even One-Eyed Black cracks a smile at the news! One-Eyed Black actually, feels just as good about Sally, making a full, and complete recovery, as any other good-hearted freedom fighter! Just after Sally leaves the hospital, One-Eyed Black pulls Sonic aside)

One-Eyed Black (Teleporting a long sheet of paper into his hand) **Sonic! I was saving ****this****, fer when Sally was, at least ****most o' the way****, back ta' normal! And I know ****very well****, that Sally ****definitely deserves**** this! Don't ****ever**** ferget, Sonic, in ****my**** book, your girl ranks ****right up there with the best****, as far as ****leaders**** go!**

Sonic heh-**not gonna disagree with ya' there, 'Black!**

(One-Eyed Black now hands Sonic the paper to read, and soon after learning what this paper means, Sonic's eyes light up like the Sun!)

Sonic** NO WAY! Yer really doin' ****this****, fer Sal!? You ****know**** I'll sign it, 'Black!**

(About a week, and countless other signatures later, One-Eyed Black finally tells the Royal Council what he's been having everyone sign, and about time, too! Several who have no clue what this all about, including almost the entire Royal Council, are staring One-Eyed Black down for answers, as to what everyone around them has been signing so willingly: the paper turns out to be a binding, unbreakable, and inexcusable petition that, if passed, will make Sally Elisha Acorn, supreme leader of all freedom fighters, all over the planet!)

One-Eyed Black**…even if yer oral vote on this, is a unanimous "Nay!", ****keep in mind****, Royal Councilmen, ****this petition****, is burnt to the ground with names! In other words, if you say "No!" to ****this**** motion, I do ****not**** know of ****very many ****creatures of good-heart in ****this**** world, who'd be ****very happy with you****! And also, I understand, and see, that several of ****you, yerselves**** signed this petition! Go ahead n' deny it if ya' want! I already took the liberty of ****highlighting where you**** guys signed it, with a green highlighter! And, in fact, Elias: I understand, that ****you, yerself****, were the ****second**** one ta' sign this! The honor of being the ****first****, of course, went to ****Sonic****!**

Elias**none of us are going to deny****, that ****we all want my sister****, to return to her place of ****command of the Freedom Fighters****, where I ****very well know, she belongs****, my piratical friend! And everyone here, very well understands, that by signing ****this**** petition, their votes are ****irreversible "YEAs!"! You are totally correct, One-Eyed Black! If my sister has, indeed, recovered to the point, to where she can, once again, lead the Freedom Fighters****, with ****full confidence in herself****, you really ****do believe her ready**** for such responsibility, ****and**** her friends really ****do want her back in command of them****, as ****you've shown by doing this****, then so be it! I request, however, One-Eyed Black, that you and Sonic maintain your ranks as co-leaders! If my sister ever ****does**** get in a jam like ****that**** again, I want capable, and persistent leaders, like ****you, and Sonic**** have proven to be, to get her out of trouble, ****and to keep her on our side****! Plus: I am ****very certain, that my sister will deeply appreciate the both of you****, continuing with your duties, of backing her up, and assisting her in ****keeping the peace**** around here! By the way, just ****what is the state of my sister's mind, as of now, One-Eyed Black****!?**

One-Eyed Black **glad ya' finally asked, Elias! Sally's ****guilt****, is pretty-well gone, and ****behind**** 'er! She still has a little bit of an ****over-dose of emotion**** for 'er ****friends, especially**** for friends ****that she knows**** really ****do**** care about her, like ****Sonic, for instance****, but not ****near-enough**** to hamper her performance ****on the battlefield****! But, as for her ****rage, and hatred****, for 'er ****enemies****? Well, I really ****don't think**** that ****that's ever**** gonna go away! And I can ****very well**** see: That ****not many**** of ****you guys really want**** it to!**

Hamlin **well, yer ****right about that much****, Pirate!**

Dylan **so, just how ****intense is**** Sally's rage, towards Eggman!?**

One-Eyed Black **well, lemme put it ****this way****: on a scale o' 1-10; "one" being ****totally loyal**** to Eggman, and "ten" being wanting to ****tear the fat creep apart like 'e was made o' wet tissue paper****, my rough estimate is: Sally'd rank ****about a 9.4, at her tamest****! ****This,**** of course, means: that Sally'd like ****virtually nothing more****, than to paper-cut the fat sicko ****all over, and make 'im bathe in a boiling vat o' lemon juice****! In other words, if Sally comes within ****20 feet**** of Eggman, or ****anybody else she deems is AS BAD NEWS as Eggman****, she'll lunge at that being, and tear it apart, like she would, if ****she had a serious o' rabies****! The ****only big difference**** being: ****no foam**** 'round the mouth! If she ****even sees**** Eggman, Sally is ****not very likely ta' stop pounding 'is lights out, 'til she carves out the fat sicko's non-existent heart****, and ****cooks it fer supper****! And ****fer those of you who are still greatly concerned about her****, fearing that ****this rage MIGHT cause her to get 'erself "killed" again, don't**** worry! No matter ****how mad**** she gets at Eggman, I ****know**** Sally ****almost as well as Sonic**** by now: she is ****not very**** likely ta' lose her cool enough, ta' hinder her ****performance in a fight****! I promise: her ****still-very-much-existent rage****, will ****not**** hinder her performance in battle! Sally, in fact, very ****well knows, that that near-infamous coolness of hers****, is what won her, ****and**** her friends a good chunk of their past-victories! For ****everything**** that it's worth, take ****some advice from someone who knows****: Experience may ****be easily added to over time, but personality****, is a ****very difficult thing ta' change****! I really ****don't**** think, that Sally's ****new-found-mercilessness****, is gonna make her see things ****any**** different, from the way ****all of you know very well she always has****! I can ****also**** almost guarantee ya': Sally ****will still be, the cool-headed, and kind-hearted friend to all beings of good-heart****, that the lot o' you at least moderately ****remember****, and ****admire**** her for being!**

Elias **like I said, One-Eyed Black: ****this**** petition will ****not**** be denied! I ****do have one**** request, however!**

One-Eyed Black** I'm listening!**

Elias **my request is: that my sister's friends, be the ****next to know about this****!**

One-Eyed Black **consider that order, ****already**** delivered, Elias! Carrie and Sonic are filling ****all of them in on this****, right now, as we speak!**

(And sure enough, at the very moment that One-Eyed Black is speaking with the Council, Sonic and Carrie, together, fill the rest of the Freedom Fighters in, on what's going on, and about Sally's current state-of-mind!)

Bunnie **so, Sally-Girl's almost all the wayay bayack ta' normal!?**

Sonic **that's**** what the docs, ****and**** 'Black said! And ****remember, you guys****: 'Black's ****never**** lied to us! ****'Specially not**** 'bout somethin' like ****this****!**

Antoine **zo, just vat ees ze preencess's cairrent states of minds!?**

Sonic **'cordin' ta' 'Black, Sal's ****guilt's no longer**** somethin' ****we have to worry**** about! 'Black ****did**** say, tho', that about "34%" of the extra compassion that she's been showin' to ****'er friends, 'specially guys like us****, still exists! And as ****fer 'er hatred towards the Bad Guys****? I ****agree with 'Black**** on ****that**** one: I don't think that ****that's ever**** gonna go away!**

Tails **but, other ****than that****, Sally's back ta' normal, now!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head) **everybody 'round me's pretty sure she ****is****, Big Guy! Otherwise, 'Black wouldn't be flashin' ****that paper**** 'round!**

Tails **what paper, Sonic!?**

Sonic** remember that sheet o' paper that ****'Black's been flashin' all over**** town ****fer the past-week****, and gettin', everyone ta' sign!?**

Tails **Yeah! I remember signin' ****that****, myself! But I ****didn't really get the time ta' read it****! What was it ****for****, Sonic!?**

Sonic **'Black ****told me that**** 'e was savin' it, ****'til he was certain**** that Sal had ****fully recovered****! And now, 'Black's ****satisfied 'nuff that she is****! What 'Black had us ****all sign****, was a petition, towards makin' Sal ****Supreme Leader****, of ****ALL Freedom Fighters, ALL OVER this planet****!**

Antoine **!?**-gasp-**Oon-Eyes Black vould act-tu-alleee do zat for hees most uneasy ally!?**

Sonicheh-**You ****bet**** he would, 'Twan! Don't ferget: After 'Black proved ****he had what it took**** ta' save our bacon, he n' Sal've buried the hatchet, in ****quicksand****! And let's ****not ferget****, you guys: Sal was the ****one who made 'Black remember one**** of 'is ****own**** teachings: that ****Friendship****, is ****several tons more important than revenge****! That petition, was the ****least that 'Black could do****, for Sal makin' 'im see ****that**** particular light again!**

Bunnie **so, ****who-all sahgned ee-it****!?**

(Every single Freedom Fighter present raises his-or her-hand! Just then, Rotor, finally released from the Courthouse, comes to meet with his "real" friends, and to see whether or not, any of them were told the good news yet!)

Bunnie **Sugar! Y'all're ****never gonna gayess**** wot ol' Sugar-Black's doin' fer Sally!**

Rotor **wait! Don't tell me! Lemme guess! He's ****tryin' ta' make 'er Supreme Leader, of all ****Freedom Fighters, all 'cross the globe, right!?**

Sonic heh-**Ya' ****hit it right on the nail****, Rote! Yeah! That's ****exactly what 'Black's up to****!**

(Just then, One-Eyed Black enters Freedom HQ, only to find the Freedom Fighters, gazing at him, like they just won the lottery, and he's the one delivering the cash!)

One-Eyed Black (Showing a little bit of blush)** so, ****you guys heard about what's goin' on****, huh!?**

Rotor (Nodding his head) **trust me when I ****say this****, 'Black: What yer doin' ****right now, is prob'ly one o' best things you've done for us****, since you ****came back ta' town, kidnapped Sally from Egg-Lips, and got 'er back for us****! And I think ya' ****very well know****, 'Black, how ****grateful we are**** to ya' fer ****that****!**

(While all this is going on, a letter from the Council soon reaches Sally! The Council requests that she come to Freedom HQ immediately, but the letter does not tell her what for! The Council unanimously decided to surprise her! Getting her back, as not only the local freedom fighters' leader, but as leader of all freedom fighters, is just not something that should be denied, or overlooked, by any freedom fighter of good-heart, anywhere on the planet! And if Sally really is to become leader of all freedom fighters, her friends all elect to start it off with a bang! Word of this planned surprise party, soon reaches all freedom fighters, new, and old, all throughout New Mobotropolis! One-Eyed Black and Carrie, who both played such a big part, in getting Sally back to them, are also invited! As she makes her way to Freedom HQ, Sally is somewhat disturbed, as she notices that near-the-entire city is totally deserted; Sally soon reaches for Nicole)

Sally **Nicole! What's going on!? Why is the ****whole city deserted****!?**

Nicole **you ****will find out, soon enough****, Sally! But I promise you! ****No one, is in any**** danger!**

(Unlike she wanted, Sally doesn't even get the answer she was looking for from her own computer friend, that she knows has been with her through thick and thin! As Sally nears Freedom HQ, she notices that all exterior lights are turned off; this kind of makes Sally wonder, whether or not somebody is messing around with Nicole's software again)

As Sally opens the door to Freedom HQ, Double-Trouble X-8 weapon in hand, and prepared to confront any danger, that she currently fears must have taken her friends away…

(The minute Sally walks in the door, the lights come on, and Sally sees all of her friends gathered together, in one room!)

All of the Freedom Fighters**SURPRISE!**

Sally (Blushing deeply, and putting her weapon away) **alright! I'll ****give****! What's ****going on****, you guys!?**

Sonic **After 'Black had ya' checked out a ****couple weeks back****, he was satisfied ****enough, that you were as close back to normal as you were gonna get****! And in ****view o' all o' that, 'Black decided that you should be re-instated in the team, officially****! This, Sal, is a "Welcome Back" party! And a ****really long-awaited one****, at that!**

Sally (Some tears of joy in her eyes) **One-Eyed Black! Is ****this**** true!? ****You**** really did ****all of this**** for ****me****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **Do ****not**** forget, Sally: we have our fair-share of differences, yes! But during ****our mission together, you ****showed me, what I ****realized about you, from the start****! You are a ****great leader****, Sally! ****One that no team should be without! And**** one ****almost as great****, as the mighty ****Optimus Prime**** himself! Near the conclusion of our ****first mission together, you**** showed me a ****light****, that many in ****several planes of existence, THIS**__**ONE INCLUDED, had long-thought snuffed out AGES AGO****, by being ****locked in battle for so long****! I do ****not**** like being accused, of being guilty of ****any type of evil, 'specially**** of being "heartless"! ****You**** accusing ****me of that****, Sally, made ****me**** remember what ****it meant to be a freedom fighter, and more importantly, what it meant to be a FRIEND, to every last single one of YOU!**** I knew, when Optimus himself, commended you fer ****yer leadership****, during you and your friends' ****first time at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition**** last year, it ****only**** proved to me, what I ****knew about you, all along, Sally****! When I ****first**** learned of ****your existence, I saw what a great friend you were-and still are-to the best friend I so-far made in this plane of existence****! And ****when I saw that you had been Roboticized****, Sally, I ****knew right away, that seeing you in your mechanized state, was gonna put a serious "ouch"**** on ****that**** friend's heart! I did ****not**** want Eggman to ****win over you, Sally****! ****Not in a million plutonian years****! And I ****knew****, that getting ****you**** back fer Sonic, was the ****only way****, to make sure that Eggman was ****not**** gonna win! I've ****always known this****, about ****you and Sonic****, Sally: ****YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER!**** And if ****any force of evil**** tries ta' tear you two ****away from each other again****, well, they're ****not**** gonna like, what ****I**** have in store ****for 'em****! Nobody, but ****Nobody****, hurts somebody that ****near, and dear to a friend o' mine****, and ****gets away with it****! That was my ****whole purpose**** behind coming ****back here****, Sally! To get ****you**** back for Sonic, where I ****always felt you belonged, and**** to ****tear that**** fat sicko, Eggman ****apart, before**** he tries to do ****that****, to ****anyone else****, especially to ****another being here**** that ****I care about, EVER AGAIN****! And when ****you demanded****, that ****I rescue OTHERS, besides just you, I realized****: that as long as ****Eggman was hurting anyone****, my mission here, will ****never**** be complete, until Eggman is ****defeated for all time****, and ****every single**** unwilling slave of his, is liberated!**

Amy Rose heh-**'Black's absolutely right, Sally! Even ****if**** Sonic spends 'is life with ****someone else**** besides ****me, I want 'im to be happy****! And ****let's face it****, Sally! Gettin' ****you back for 'im, was the only way to make that happen****!**

Sally (Giving Amy Rose a hug, and One-Eyed Black a small kiss on the cheek)** thank you, Amy! And thank ****you****, One-Eyed Black! For ****always believing in us****, and hardly ****ever letting a friend**** down! And if that ****really is**** your mission, One-Eyed Black, then I'd say: that ****you're doing a fantastic job****! For everything it's worth, One-Eyed Black, ****thank you, for everything you're doing for us****! And if there's ****any way that my friends and I can repay you****, for ****everything you've done for us since you came back here****, name it!**

One-Eyed Black **all I ****really ask**** from ya', Sally, is that ****you continue to do a great job as leader, not**** just of ****your**** band of freedom fighters, but of ****all freedom fighters****!**

Sally** I ****really don't know**** what ****else to say to all of you, except: Thanks****! If it really does ****mean that much to you, I will be more than happy to lead all of you****, at least ****most of the way****, to victory! But…**

Sonic **"But"!? Sal! 'Black's givin' ya' the job that we ****all know ya' deserve****! And ****yer just gonna back away**** from it…**

Sally **let ****me finish****, Sonic! Like I was ****about to say****: I will be ****more than happy to accept this**** opportunity! But I ****very well know****, that ****this**** job, that our ****good friend****, One-Eyed Black, is being so ****noble**** to pass down to ****me****, will be ****far-more than I can handle alone!**** I, therefore, request some co-leaders, to aid me!**

One-Eyed Black**consider ****that**** order, ****already filled****, Sally! Your brother ****figured you might need some help**** with this! And in ****view o' that****, Sonic ****and I****, have ****already volunteered**** for the job!**

Sally (Running up to Sonic, and giving him a huge hug, and several kisses) **I couldn't've made better choices, myself! And I'm ****especially proud**** of ****you****, Sonic, for ****always coming through for me****! Your, and One-Eyed Black's help will be ****most**** appreciated! Thank you! ****Both**** of you! For stepping up the plate!**

Sonic-giggle-**no prob, Sal! And 'Black n' I ****mean it****! We're ****never gonna letcha down! That's a promise****!**

Col. Stripe **you have ****done so much for the Freedom Fighters, already thus-far****, Commander! And I feel I speak, for ****every freedom fighter across the globe****, when I say: THANK YOU, for ****putting such a capable, and inspiring**** young leader, ****in charge of us all****! Princess! I feel that ****you**** will make a ****most-excellent leader****!**

Sally** thank you, Colonel! But why didn't ****you**** volunteer for ****this, as well!? We could really**** use you!**

Col. Stripe **Commander Black ****did**** offer me the chance, Princess! But ****I wanted to hear**** from ****you, first****, if you really ****did need me****, to help you, in ****this way****!**

Sally** I most ****certainly do****, Colonel! Even though you were ****retired from duty under my father****, you ****still took the initiative****, and saved ****countless lives**** from Robotnik! Including ****several**** of the lives who are here with us now! So, ****yes****, Colonel! If you ****will join in on this, as well****, you are ****most welcomed, to do so****! And like I said: We ****could really use**** you!**

Col. Stripe (Looking back at his own men, all of which are giving him a really big "Go for it!" smile) **very well, Princess! If you ****really do**** deem ****me worthy of the job****, then I guess I can't really say "No" with good conscience! Very well! Consider me, a ****third agent, to help you lead all of these courageous souls to victory, against an enemy****, who ****we**** hear, is ****just as diabolical, as the last****!**

(The rest of the party turns out to be pretty happening! Everybody grabs a dance partner; and as usual, Sonic has the honor, of sharing the dance-floor with Sally! All of Sally's favorite rock-songs are played, and this time, One-Eyed Black decides to relinquish the right to make the first request, to the girl that this party's really for! No real big surprise to anyone, the song Sally requests, is a song, that she feels, will encourage herself, and all of her friends, to overcome the forces of evil, and to encourage the heroism, that the Freedom Fighters are all known for! And during the last hour of the party, Sally decides that the Karaoke Contest, that One-Eyed Black has been known to beef up the parties meant for _him_ with, would definitely be worthwhile! This time, the winner is Mina! Mina knew right off the bat, what she needed to do to win: Play and sing, a song as inspiring, encouraging, and meaningful, as she knew how to sing to! Fortunately for Mina, by now, she knew almost every such-number, like the back of her hand! And her prize: a night on the town for two! And everyone knows full-well, who Mina is going to share it with: her manager, and present-day boy friend, Ash!

Sally **One-Eyed Black! ****Your strife, and drive**** to get me ****back to the Freedom Fighters****, had ****to have taken a great deal of courage, and a very strong will****! And when it ****seemed that I was lost forever****, you ****came back**** to us, One-Eyed Black! And you, Sonic, and all of ****my other best friends, succeeded, in leading me out of that whirlwind of misery****! Understand, One-Eyed Black: Every deed that ****you have done, since you first-arrived back in our plane of existence, was a great one****! And you showed ****all of us, that you had the stuff to rescue us all, in our ultimate time of need****! And my ****only regret**** of ****everything you've done for us, One-Eyed Black, is that Eggman still lives****!**

One-Eyed Black **you're ****several boat-loads more than welcome**** for me offering your friends, the Freedom Fighters, my ****full support****, Sally! I do understand, however, that ****since I kept a great deal of secrets from you guys, that I know now, I should've spoken up about, I have a great deal ta' answer for!**

Sonic heh-**you kiddin', 'Black!? After everything ****you've done**** for us!? I'd say ya' made up fer yer ****mistakes a million times over, AT LEAST****!**

Sally **I don't say ****this very often, One-Eyed Black, but Sonic's right****! Ever since ****you came back to us****, there have been close to ****no losses on the Freedom Fighters' side****!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I ****see very well whatcher getting at, Sally****! And don't worry 'bout a thing! 'Cause I ****will**** keep my promise, to not let a single being of pure-heart down!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**and I'm **__**pretty sure**__** that that's pretty-much **__**all**__** that Sal wants from ya', 'Black!**_

Chapter #28: FINAL PIECE OF NEWS FOR THE O.F.F.

And after the party is over…

Sonic (Wiping a tear of joy from his eyes) **'Black! We ****don't know how ta' thank**** ya'! You got Sal back for us! You helped us ****get 'Stripe n' the original crew back! And**** ya' gave Sal, more power, than she ****really knows what ta' do with****! And if there's ****anyway, that we can thank ya' fer all of it, we're all ears****!**

One-Eyed Black **I think I ****know just the thing****, Sonic! And it looks ****like it's almost time for IT again, anyway****!**

Bunnie (Realizing right off the bat what their good friend, the pirate, is talking about)-gasp-**Y'all don't mean…**

One-Eyed Black **I most certainly ****do****, Bunnie! The ****best way**** that ****you guys ta' repay me, for not only**** getting Sally back for you, but ****also elevating**** her, to ****an even higher rank than she was at, to begin with, is for you guys, to do just as good, if not better, this**** time, than ya' did ****last**** time!**

Spot Long **come again!?**

Sonic (Checking his own watch and digital calendar)** yup! Looks like ****it's almost that**** time again, alright! And we ****did**** promise a ****lot of our friends****, both ****here, and there****, that we'd do ****this****, anyway!**

Colonel Stripe-gasp-**you don't mean…**

Rotor **I think that's exactly what they mean, Colonel! 'Black wants us to ****do as good**** at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, if ****not better****, than we did the ****last time**** that 'Black invited ****us to it****!**

Private Scales** so, how ****did**** you guys do, "Last time"!?**

Sonic **we had a ****major blast****, Trey! 'Black said ****we all did really well****, 'specially fer our "****First Time****"! And we ****even**** got some ****way-cool new**** friends outta the deal! And that's ****not includin' all the fans that were rootin' for us****!**

Col. Stripe (Turning to One-Eyed Black) **and just what kind of "Tests", will you put our descendants through, Commander Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** Oh! Not much! Just ****holographic representations**** o' some o' the ****worst guys that most heroes would ever hope never**** to meet! But what this contest is mostly about, is the friendships that have the possibility of being forged between the competitors! And believe me, Colonel: I usually invite quite a few heroes to this!**

Col. Stripe **so, Commander, ****just how many other heroes**** are we talking, here!?**

One-Eyed Black **never really got a very accurate head-count, but I'm guessing somewhere in the neighborhood, of ****dozens****! And with every holding of the Competition, the list of heroes I invite there, gets ever-longer! When I ****first-invited Sally, and 'er friends over to it****, the Competition was gearing up fer its third holding! And by then, I ****already had a pretty wide variety**** of heroes, of a ****wide variety of shapes, sizes, and types****, to get to know, visit with, ****and hopefully best of all, to make some pretty good friends with****! And that was the whole idea, behind this contest: to keep old friendships long-past alive, and ****hopefully to make even more friends****, in heroes I have ****not yet encountered****, but ****hope to, in future**** wanderings!**

Spot Long **and ya' say that ****both**** the Freedom Fighters, ****and**** the Chaotix, had a ****really good time there, last time, huh****!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

MP Bones **and ****we get to come with you guys**** to this, too, ****right****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing and giving off a "maybe-maybe-not" smile) **there ****is**** one stipulation, tho': It's a little ****too late****, to introduce you guys as ****new players from your home-time/planet/dimension****! However, if ya' like, there's ****always**** room for ****new referees****!**

(Several of these five veteran freedom fighters, have their chins in their hands, as they try to come up with an answer)

Sonic** I dunno, Tig! Sounds like a ****pretty sweet deal****, ta' me!**

Colonel Stripe **allow me a minute or two to confer with my men in more detail on this, Commander!**

(Stripe and his crew form a five-animal-huddle, and pretty-well demand: NO EAVES-DROPPING!)

Colonel Stripe **so, Team, what is ****some of your**** feed-back on**** what is transpiring, here**!?

MP Bones heh-**See our future kick some serious rear!? Get to meet a whole mess o' heroes!? Several o' the likes o' which ****we**** never ****even heard about****, but ****will****, thanks to Commander Black!?** Heh-**Sounds fun ta' me!**

Spot Long **And, Commander Black ****did**** promise us the chance to see his men again! I, therefore, think: we ****should go for it****! We did pass "The Test", afterall, don't forget! **

Sir Peckers **And I ****feel that several freedom fighters****, our ****new supreme leader**** among them, would be very much disappointed, to hear that ****the ones who were such an inspiration, to her, and**** her friends, deny any such invite!**

Private Scales **Yes! But what dangers, for our future are involved!?**

Colonel Stripe **well, Private, there is only one way to find out!**

(The huddle now ends)

Colonel Stripe**before**** we decide on ****this either**** way, we first, ****must ask**** you, Freedom Fighters: What kind of dangers ****will this**** contest imply!?**

Sonic** if you guys're ****worried about us**** gettin' seriously hurt, or worse-yet, killed, DON'T! 'Black ****usually has a pretty-darn-good squad o' medics who can even fix even somethin' as fatal, as decapitation, in as little as a day!**

Sir Peckers **Princess! We ****must**** know! Is Sonic serious!? The Nightmare Pirates ****really can call forth doctors**** as capable as he says that they can!?**

Sally** It's ****no exaggeration****, Sir Peckers! Yes! One-Eyed Black's medical staff ****really is**** that capable!**

One-Eyed Black **And again, if yer worried about the Freedom Fighters gettin' themselves ****killed, DON'T****! None of the ****heroes invited to this, face off with each other, directly****!**

Private Scales** the heroes don't fight each other!? But, if that really ****is**** the set-up, then how is a winner determined!?**

Sonic **Two words, Trey: OVERALL SCORE!**

Private Scales **come again, Sonic!?**

Rotor **'Black's got a ton o' pretty ****interesting battle-rules**** in 'is competition rule-book! One of 'em is, of course, the use of "Life-Points"! 4,000 o' which are given to each competitor every time they're up to bat!**

Antoine **Und, anozair ****decidink factair eez how musch damage can be done to ze opponents****!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **the "Bogeys" that I pit ****everyone against, are very-realistic****, can-touch-you, and ****very nightmarishly lifelike holographic representations****, of some o' the ****worst**** guys, that you could ever hope ****not**** to meet! Whoever has the ****most**** Life-Points left, can do the ****most damage**** to their opponents, ****and in the least amount of time****, is the ****winner****!**

Col. Stripe **HMMM…Interesting! And you say that nobody involved in this Competition leaves it with serious injury!?**

Carrie **that is correct, Colonel!**__**DEATH****, is totally ****out of the question****, all through the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! If anyone ****does**** perish, the Nightmare Pirates will ****go back in time****, and ****apprehend the murderer in-question, before the victim in-question, would have been terminated****! Killing someone, you see, O.F.F., is totally against the rules of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and is punishable, by way of permanent disqualication! The same thing goes, for cheating! And if anyone ****does sustain**** significant injury, those injuries are to be healed, ****before**** the hero in-question, is sent home, at the ****end of the Competition****!**

Spot Long **And just ****how rough**** is this competition gonna get, "Carrie"!?**

Carrie **because of a deal that One-Eyed Black had ****made with one of the first heroes to participate in this competition, nobody ****involved in it, will be ****gone easy**** on! What ****that**** means is: training shall be just as intense, as the actual competition, which, by the way, is not scheduled to start, until next year! As previously stated: the first four times any competitor enters the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, are solely for training! The reason for this: One-Eyed Black desires, that each, and every being that he brings into this competition, to be as ****close to the top o' their game, as they can possibly be made****!**

MP Bones **so, tell us, "Carrie"! Why can't ****we**** enter this competition!?**

Carrie **unfortunately, the rules clearly state: that when the Nightmare Pirates visit the time/world/dimension in-question that the desired heroes come from, only those who are there for the first-ever-pick-up, are invited to compete! The reason for this: One-Eyed Black does ****not**** want new players from the same reality, to feel inferior, by having to go through extra training, while his-or her-friends, are ready for the actual competition; it is kind of a "first-come, first-served" deal! However, this same rule, does ****not apply**** to referees! In the case of referees, One-Eyed Black always looks to those who know the hero in-question best, and to whom he knows can make calls employing the least prejudice, either way, as possible!**

Col. Stripe **do ****not worry about a thing****, Carrie! I promise! IF One-Eyed Black does call ****upon me, or any of my men, to help ref such an event****, involving the Princess, and/or ****any of her friends****, I ****will do my best****, to always make the ****right calls****!**

Carrie** I am ****very certain****, that words like ****yours****, Colonel, are everything that a good referee, is made of! When we get to Dimensional Gap #54, I'll be sure, to put in a ****good word for you**** to the Nightmare Pirate Council, Colonel!**

Private Scales (Thinking) _**well, training under the pirates always **__**was pretty rough**__**! And now I see that **__**that hasn't changed one tiny bit**__**!**_

Private Scales** Believe me, Commander: I would ****love to see our descendants punch out the lights of some of the nastiest enemies ever known****! And I ****know**** that our descendants will ****perform miracles in whatever coliseum you put them in****! But, what exactly will the "training" involve!?**

One-Eyed Black **before I declare a competitor ready for the actual competition, the competitor in-question, must spend his-or her-first four times at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, in training! Basically, what training implies, is simply going through the basics of the Competition, ten times a visit, giving them plenty of opportunities to get down the best strategy that they can pull off with whatever skill I'm testing them in! And for those of you who are still wondering: "Well, if the heroes ****don't**** battle each other, ****then, how is a winner**** determined?"!? Well, I'll be ****more than**** happy to tell ya'! Two words'll say it all it all: FINAL-SCORE!**

(The O.F.F. gave at One-Eyed Black with wonder, and shock)

One-Eyed Black **card duels are ****not**** the only events that I use "Life-Points" in! I, in fact, use them ****every time**** I hold a "Friendly" fight! The way that the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition works: is that ****after everybody's**** done their thing, ****their scores****, that is, ****their remaining Life-Points****, and ****how much damage was done**** to the "enemy" are ****compared to each other, are compared**** to each other! Whoever has the ****most Life-Points remaining, AND can do the most damage**** to their opponent, WINS!**

Chapter #29: The ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION: SECOND ROUND

Col. Stripe (Nodding his head, and then turning back to One-Eyed Black) **very well, Commander! We ****will**** come to watch! That, I feel, is the ****least we can do****, to say "Thank you!" to Sonic, for ****getting our inner fire back to us****, ****AND getting us out**** of exile! And we, ourselves, are most anxious, to ****see at least some of these other heroes, for ourselves****!**

Spot Long **so, when does the fun start, Commander!?**

One-Eyed Black (Glancing at his watch) **by my watch, I'd say: first-thing-after breakfast tomorrow; heart o' the city; ****be there****, or ****be square****!**

Sonic **And believe ****me****, you guys! ****No**** one has ****ever dared be "Square"**** fer somethin' like ****this****!**

(The next day, right after breakfast, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, plus Col. Stripe and his crew, make their way to the designated rendezvous points. As they are all teleported to Dimensional Gap #54, Tig and his men, still have quite a few dozen questions on their minds, about the other heroes they are about to meet! As soon as all of them are briefed, on the other heroes, that they'll be sharing this building with, it is soon revealed, that as it has usually been for this competition, that there are some new faces, to welcome to this ever-growing "Family" of heroes! The "New faces" on the playing field include: Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Brittany and the Chipettes (From the series and movies "Alvin and the Chipmunks"), Cutie Honey (From the movie "Cutie Honey"), the Knight Sabers (From the Anime series "Bubblegum Crisis"), Kenshiro (From the series, "Fist of the North Star), the Guardians (From the series "Go-Bots"), and the Guardians' good friends and allies, the Rock Lords (From the movie "Go-Bots: Battle of the Rock Lords")!)

The heroes of Mobius' reaction to all this is…

Sonic heh-**more guys that can shift their forms, huh!? Well, if ****these guys are anything**** like the Autobots, they ****should be a lotta fun**** ta' hang with!**

Sally **for once, ****I couldn't agree with you more****, Sonic! Just ****don't underestimate them****!**

Sonic heh-**don't worry ****'bout a thing****, Sal! ****We went through this**** competition last time, no prob! And ****not only did we prove our overall worth**** ta' several different universes, but we ****also made some past-cool new friends 'long the way****! So, when's ****your crew gonna be here****, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (In his "Human Form", "Black-Glove", and looking at his holographic calendar) **They ****should**** be here ****any second, now****!**

(Sure enough, and right on cue, the rest of the Nightmare Pirates (in their "Human Forms", known as the "Titanium Clan"), now, all teleport straight for Dimensional Gap #54, each one of them ready, and raring, to meet up with their OLD friends, and hopefully also, to make some NEW ones, as well!)

Sonic (Shaking hands with and winking at all five of "Black-Glove's" other comrades) **wuzzup, you guys!?**

"Black-Glove" **Oh yeah! And by the way! I have some very exciting news to share with ya': It concerns who is to be given Spirit Vision, for the duration of the Competition!**

Sally **it ****would be very nice**** to know who has it, "Black-Glove"! I ****think it would make life**** here a ****lot easier for all**** of us!**

"Black-Glove" **as you guys know: I have ****already granted Spirit Vision to Optimus Prime**** since the ****very day**** he stepped in here! I have ****also given**** it, to ****Cybertron Primus, Luna, Honoka, Nausicaa, Katara, Tommy O., Jason, Antauri, Orin****, and the newest "Chosen few" to receive Spirit Vision, ****Sylia****, and ****now that YOU'RE as close back ta' normal as YOU'RE ever gonna get, the list of "The Chosen Few", will NOW, include YOU, Sally!**

Sally (Some color missing from her)** ME!? WHY ****ME****!?**

Sonic **Hey! Sal! You've ****already**** proven ta' everyone ****around ya' thatcha have**** what it takes to ****use the stuff****! So, ****why**** the heck ****NOT!?**

Sally (Turning up her nose) **I ****don't really feel**** like purposely ****poking an eye out****, in case ****you've all**** forgotten!**

"Black-Glove" **poking an eye out, will ****not**** be necessary, Sally! Since Spirit Vision was proven effective, I've been providing my teammates with ****special contact lenses****, that grant eyes of ****flesh-and-blood**** Spirit Vision! They go on just like your would your ****average, everyday, run-o'-the-mill**** contact lenses!**

Sally (Thinking) _**I **__**always kind of wondered**__** why the Nightmare Pirates all had contacts, even though not all of them were visually impaired!**_

Sally (Gazing at the contacts, wondering if she really is worthy of this)** Well, I still don't know…**

Sonic **C'mon, Sal! 'Black's offerin' ya' somethin' that 'e ****usually dunn't offer**** ta' very many! And I say: if '****Black thinks**** yer worthy, then yer ****definitely worthy****! At least ****try**** 'em out fer ****this**** time 'round! Gotta admit: I saw those same contacts on the eyes ****o' all o' the guys**** that 'Black just mentioned! I always ****kinda wondered**** what they were ****doin' with 'em****! And ****now that 'Black's just told us this****, it all makes ****perfect**** sense ta'**** me****, at least! And if ****yer worried 'bout these hurtin' ya', DON'T****! ****None o' the others**** 'Black gave ****these contacts**** to, had any trouble with 'em, whatsoever! And you know 'Black's knack fer improvin' technology wherever 'e finds it!**

Sally (Remembering the thoughts in Sonic that she, herself, saw with her own eyes through her Scouter, as she monitored Sonic's big card-duel with Mad Marc) **You promise these won't hurt my eyesight long-term!?**

Carrie** Probability of Spirit Vision Contact Lenses, doing any harm not typical to more conventional contact lenses: negative-27%**

Sally (Seeing all the hope, anticipation and encouragement, in the eyes of her conversationists) **Alright, you guys! I'll ****give 'em a shot****! But understand: If I feel the ****slightest irritation**** once they're in place, ****GONE!**

(Sally now retires to her share of her usual room for the duration of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and tries on her new contacts, and just as "Black-Glove" had promised, she feels virtually nothing once they're in place! It is only when she looks herself in the mirror, does she even notice them visually!)

Sally **Carrie! Message for Black-Glove: It looks like his Spirit Vision Contacts aren't going to be that bad, after all! I am however a little bit worried that the colors of all the moods I'm seeing with them, might make me a little color-blind!**

Carrie **That ****is****, a ****very typical**** side-effect of Spirit Vision, Sally! But do ****not**** worry! Your eyes ****will**** adjust, over time! ****Just remember****, to ****take them out, every night, before you**** go to bed, just like you would, any other, contact lenses!**

(News of Sally being chosen as a possessor of Spirit Vision, soon reaches the attention of the entire building! Several of her friends couldn't be happier for her! Their only request being: that Sally keep any negative personal thoughts she detects, to herself! "Black-Glove" then informs Sally, that such requests were typical, of a possessor of Spirit Vision! And sure enough, round #2 for the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, as hoped, promised, and expected, is a major blast, for Sonic, Knuckles, and every single friend, that they brought with them to watch, if not to compete themselves! Before these teams are set loose in the "Testing Grounds", however, they are briefed on all of their top-fans who came all this way to cheer them on! They are then permitted to visit with some of the friends that they made last time, as well as to see, if any of the new-comers are worth befriending! All of the friendships that surfaced between this huge "Family" of heroes, pick up right where they left off! Arcee, and Zuki, are both really happy to see Bunnie again, and have very little doubt, that the fiery-hearted rabbit, would definitely, at least place! Sally renews her friendships, with both Optimus Prime, and Sailor Mercury! Tails renews his friendships with Khali, Llahd, Kit Cloudkicker, and Justin, all of whom are really happy, to see their high-flying, double-tailed friend again! Antoine pretty-well remembers, and has pretty fond memories, of both Sokka, and Sailor Moon! And the feeling is several times more than mutual! Knuckles and Julie-Su renew their still-slightly-unsteady friendship with Toph, and by herself, Julie-Su re-discovers her friendship, with Moonracer! As for the new-comers, The Guardian known as Small Foot, finds some great friends in both Bunnie, and Julie-Su; Mina soon finds some pretty good friends in the Chipettes; Knuckles finds a new hero to admire, and respect, in Kenshiro; and Bunnie finds a great new friend in Cutie Honey. As lunch on the first day, is brought out, the heroes of Mobius further consult with Carrie, to see if she can provide some additional insight, on the new friends they've just made! Before they meet the new-comers, however, Tig Stripe and his gang, decide to get better acquainted, with the friends that their descendants had already made! And the Colonel, along with the rest of his men, are most impressed, with the skills, spirit, abilities, and/or courage, of near-every hero, that their descendants called them aside to meet!)

Toph **Lemme guess! Male humanoid tiger, 'bout 4' 5", wearing a jacket with a tonna' medals on it!?**

Col. Stripe (Shocked as if by a massive thunderstorm, and greatly impressed) **How could a young, blind girl ****KNOW all THAT****!?**

Knuckles **heh-****pretty neat trick****, huh, Colonel? ****This**** girl can ****tell a lotta stuff**** from the feel of the ground beneath 'er! And she has ****the most**** "sight", when ****she's doing 'er primary thing: manipulation OF that ground****! And I'm tellin' ya' ****right here n' now****, Colonel: it is ****not a very smart**** idea, ta' ****underestimate**** 'er! The way I figure, that's ****exactly**** what made ****all of 'er strategies so**** effective! Her blindness causes her opponent ta' underestimate 'er, and then, ****when they least**** expect it, POW! She strikes her opponents down with unbelievable force! And I'm tellin' ya' ****right here n' now, Colonel****: I have ****never**** met a fiercer blind warrior, in my entire life!**

Arcee **so, Bunnie! You say that ****these**** five warriors were the ****ones who got you and yer friends**** their big start!?**

Bunnie **It's ****awll true****, Sugar!**

Zuki (Thinking) **it's really too bad that they're ****not**** competing! I would've ****really loved**** to see what they could do!**

Sonic **Spots! Blurr here, was the fastest one here, ****before I**** came to town!**

Blurr **So you're a friend o' Sonic's, are ya'? Are ya'? Are ya? Well then, you're definitely in for a real treat, 'cause Sonic's really gonna wipe the floor with any competition you put in front of him!**

Spot Long-chuckle-**I have very little doubt o' ****that****, "Blurr"! Sonic truly ****is**** the fastest thing alive, after all! I ****never**** forgot ****that****!**

Private Scales **so, you started out, as an ordinary Earth-cat, and now your brain is in control of a highly advanced, and ****very inconspicuous fighting machine, that can take down an army helicopter with one blow****!?**

Nuku Nuku (Closing her eyes and smiling) **That's right, Scales! Papa-son was nice enough to save Nuku Nuku's life, ****and**** make Nuku Nuku's life ****even better****!**

Private Scales (Smiling and thinking) **If ****all that's**** true, then I guess, that Commander Black, ****is not the only**** improvement whiz around ****here****!**

Antoine **MP Bones', zese are my good friends: Sock-a, and Sairena!**

MP Bones (Shaking hands with Sailor Moon) **Commander Black told me yer a little skittish, 'bout being team-leader, Serena! I ****really hope**** that ****I'm**** not freakin' ya' out ****too**** much!**

Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter) **aahhh. Don't worry 'bout it, 'Bones! Serena here's been hangin' out with talkin' animals ****all throughout**** her career as a hero! I'm ****pretty sure**** yer ****not**** even makin' 'er flinch! And believe me, 'Bones: Serena ****does**** have 'er ****fair-share o' guts when push comes ta' shove****!**

Sir Peckers **so, ****you're**** this, "Optimus Prime", are you!?**

Optimus Prime (Nodding his head) **and ****you**** must be Sir Peckers! Black-Glove has told me, much about you, and about the rest of your group! And my ****own personal feelings**** are: if ****your**** leader, ****was**** in any way, the ****slightest bit of an inspiration****, for the leadership skills of your ****current**** leader, Sally, then my understanding on the matter is: that you and ****your**** team, have almost as ****much right to be here, as the main hero from your home dimension****, Sonic, does!**

(Col. Stripe, and all four of his men, run into several similar meetings, to the ones just described, several more times than none, as they slowly explore the entire Hero Guest-Building! All along the way, with each new hero they run into, Stripe, and the rest of his men as well, ask Carrie for more information, on these new prospective friends, and in doing so, they learn the histories, abilities, and personalities, of near-every single hero so-far invited here, and then some! The O.F.F. have all proven most worthy, and level-minded referees, and got just as much of a chance to visit with the other heroes that inhabit this forbidding, treacherous, and unforgiving stretch of swamp that the Nightmare Pirates have called "Home" for so long along-side them, as the heroes that they came with; As expected, great leaders, like Optimus Prime, Sylia Stingray, and Tommy Oliver, are all huge favorites of the O.F.F. to visit with in-between rounds! Colonel Stripe can now, very well see, why the leader of the most notorious freedom fighters ever to clash with Robotnik, would think of them so highly! And none of them are really disappointed, in what they find out about these other heroes, and view almost each and every single one of them, as being just as capable, as the heroes who now spear-head their own cause! And as they watch each of these heroes, including the ones that they came to the competition with, perform in their designated tests, in what "Black-Glove" knows that all of them are really good at, Col. Stripe and all of his men, are now more convinced than ever, that wherever evil surfaces, there will always be a powerful force of good, to counter it! Through Carrie, the fivesome learn, about near-every single hero, that the Nightmare Pirates know about, and are very likely to, group-by-group, invite to take part in this contest, to prove their "Ultimate" worth! As the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, conquer immeasurable odds, against some of the nastiest guys, that not even Sonic would want to face willingly; every once in a while, Col. Stripe, or any one or two-or-three of the O.F.F. are called to the ref box! Col. Stripe proves a very capable referee! As guaranteed by everyone of good-heart, the heroes of Mobius, do do even better than last time! In the 100% Flesh-And-Blood-Strength Challenges, Bunnie peaks at 3rd Place! Knuckles manages at least _one_ 1st Place Victory, in the same category! Sonic and Mina, continue to share the Gold, in the Speed-Challenges! In Stunt-Flying, Tails manages at least one 1st Place Victory, and his talents continue to intrigue his good, out-of-town friend, Kit Cloudkicker! Julie-Su's aim has improved, and ends up sharing the silver with Hot Rod! Mina and her Band continue to amaze all other bands with what they can do, and not even the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes, for that matter, are really that disappointed! In the 'Bot-Smashing category, Sonic continues to reign supreme, with Knuckles, Tails, Bunnie, and Amy Rose being not very far behind him! In the Team-Up-With-The-Leaders Category, for Sonic's share of the Team, Tails, and Sally alternate between 1st, and 2nd Place! Amy Rose is still unsuccessful in impressing Sonic enough to make him leave Sally for her, but Carrie does point out, that her score peaked at only a few points behind Tails! As for Knuckles' share of the group, Julie-Su, is now, officially deemed unbeatable, in this particular category! In the Hero's-Pick-Group challenges, the Teams chosen by Sonic, and Knuckles, constantly alternate between 1st and 2nd Place! The Jumanji and Zuthura Challenges are nerve-racking, and unbearably close! And the Fan-Mail everyone has to go through, averages about 4 full mail-bags full, and that's only for the least-popular of the bunch! Once again, it requires a five-day time-stop, for everyone to have enough time to read it all! After what seems like 38 straight days of nothing short of excitement, action, and thrill, it is finally time, to send all of the heroes invited to this never-boring event "home". Neither the Freedom Fighters, nor the Chaotix, feel that they let anybody down! Sonic, Knuckles, and several of the others, promised to all those who would be watching them, that they would have even more fun, and do even better this time, than they did last time! And in that mission, Carrie confirms, that their objective, was very-well executed!)

Carrie **By the time you ****all****, compete for ****real, you will definitely, give any enemies who were watching you, something to be very, afraid of****! You had ****all promised****, that ****this time**** around, would be even more of "A Blast", than it was ****last time****! And in that I'd say, that ****that**** objective, was very well, executed, as well! Of the several fans, and "real" friends who were watching you, you did not let a single one of them down! Congratulations on doing even better than ****last time****, and thank you for competing in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! The next holding, will commence, next year, upon the Summer Solstice!**

Chapter #30: BUBBLE! BUBBLE! EGGMAN'S IN TROUBLE!

(Once again, even though it seems like 38 days to One-Eyed Black, Sonic, Knuckles and the guys, it only seems like they've been gone for less than a minute to the World they came from!)

Dylan** so, how'd it go, you guys!?**

Sonic don't worry 'bout a thing, Dylan! **We ****said**** we'd have more fun ****this**** time, than we did ****last**** time, and accordin' ta' Carrie, ****that's exactly what we did****!**

One-Eyed Black **so, anything happen while we were gone, Council!?**  
Hamlin **just like last**** time, you didn't really miss much, Old Man! And apparently, ya' fergot somethin': it may o' ****seemed like 38 days**** ta' ****you****, but ta' ****us****, it ****hasn't even been**** a ****minute****!**

Knuckles **well…Looks like ****ya' did it again****, Pirate! Well, later! ****Gotta get back**** ta' Angel Island! Even ****with**** Doomsday Magician guardin' it for me, ****there's no real way o' knowin' what**** that white creep, Finitevus has done to the Master Emerald! I ****know it's only been less than a minute****, but I am ****not underestimating**** Finitevus!**

Sonic (Realizing that he has responsibilities of his own, as well) **we ****all**** hear ya', Knux! Just keep in mind: we ****might still needja**** every now n' then!**  
Knuckles **as long as there's ****no immediate**** danger from Finitevus, ****and**** you guys really ****do**** need me again, just gimme a holler! And I'll be ****more than happy ta' help you and the Pirate take out that lump o' lard****!**

One-Eyed Black **sounds ****like a done-deal ta' me, Knuckles****! Just do me ****one**** favor: When-or if-****you and Julie-Su ****ever ****do**** get married, be sure to ****invite me, Sonic, and the guys**** to the wedding!**

Julie-Su **trust me, Pirate! ****If**** the celebration fer**** that****, really ****does**** get fancy-like, we'll ****be sure****, and keep ****all o' ya' in mind****! Later!**

(The Chaotix now all go through the Warp-Ring, and back to Angel Island)

(The next day, the official ceremony in which Sally assumes full command of all freedom fighters all across the globe, gets underway!)

Elias (Addressing the vast assembled crowd) **LET IT BE KNOWN: MY SISTER, SALLY, IS ****NOW****, OFFICIALLY, SUPREME LEADER OF ****ALL**** FREEDOM FIGHTERS, ALL ACROSS THE ENTIRETY OF THIS WORLD!**

(Sally is welcomed to this position, with wide-open arms, and all of her friends, most of all, her best friends, the Freedom Fighters, are really proud of her, and excited for her! They all know very well: this has long-been Sally's dream-job, ever since she first took on the responsibility, of leading her own group, to their first, clear-cut victory! Sonic, One-Eyed Black, and Col. Stripe are also on the platform with her, to say a few words of encouragement, and recommendation, that this was, indeed, "The smartest move that the Mobians made, since following Col. Stripe out of Mobotropolis!")

One-Eyed Black…**And I recommended Sally for ****this**** job, because I know, that she has ample experience, as a leader, already! And ****now I quote one**** o' the things that Optimus Prime, who ****was-and prob'ly still is****-the Leader To End All Leaders, said ****to me, after he was fully briefed on what she could do, and has done as a freedom fighter****!: "Especially for being ****so young, Sally is one of the greatest warrior leaders for her age****, yet-seen by several planes of existence! I think ****any group****, would-and should-feel blessed, ****and**** grateful, to have a leader like ****her!****" And with Sally ****leading you once again****, assisted by ****Sonic, Col. Stripe, and myself****, Eggman's final defeat, will be ****far-closer**** at hand, than ****even**** Eggman's ****most dangerous foe would want it to be****! And in closing, and I ****feel I speak for every freedom fighter**** here, I have ****some words to say to all our enemies****! This means Eggman, the D.E.L., Finitevus, the Destructix, the Evil Opposites of the Freedom Fighters, the Iron Queen if she ever makes it out of jail still breathing air, ****and,**** if he ever crosses the wrong line again, it will go fer Ixis Naugus, as well! Four little words are all I have to say ta' all of the above. And these "Four little Words", come from the very bottom of my heart! And these "Four Little Words" are: PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION! Don't ****ever ferget****: when I saw Sally mechanized, and Eggman about to "improve" her, I ****realized****, right ****there****, and right ****then****: that Eggman's ****gotta be stopped****! ****Before**** he harms anyone else; ****before**** he can destroy any other close friendships; ****before**** he causes any irreversible damage; and ****before**** he can ruin ****any more lives, than I know he already has****! I promised you guys, that I would get, any-and all-friends that you lost to Eggman's corroded, and twisted will, back to you! And because ****her**** mechanization made me the maddest, I started out, with SALLY! And NOW, under ****her**** leadership, I ****will gladly get you back the rest****!**

Sonic **I may not ****always**** agree with Sal! But ****when it comes ta' leaders****, 'Black and Op are ****absolutely right****! I ****don't know o' many**** leaders, who're ****better****! She's ****smart****, she's ****skilled****, she's ****brave****, she's ****selfless****, she's ****great to hang out with****, and fer the ****most part, she's also pretty fair to whoever she's leadin'****! When we were ****pointin' fingers at each other**** back at the Pow-Wow that ****took place right before we received word that Knux had found us the Sword o' Acorns*****(* See main story of STH #46 for full details), Sal was the ****only one**** of us, who kept 'er cool, and ****broke up that "Guilt-Trip"****! And Sal was ****never afraid o' one single bad guy****! Listen: I've known Sal ****fer a long**** time! She must've been ****only been a week-and-a-half-old when I first**** met 'er! And we may be ****near-complete opposites****, but I ****know**** how her brain ticks! And I have ****never met anyone**** smarter, ****or more fun ta' be 'round than her****! And let's ****not ferget****: her ****judgment, battle-plans, and negotiation skills****, were-and still are-****some o' the best on this planet****! And if any o' ya' think Sal's ****no fun ta' be with****, let's ****not ferget****: SHE was ****the one who called fer that great idea**** ta' have that ****monthly Duel Monsters Tournament, that killed so much boredom for us all****! And if any of ya' ****have any doubts about 'er judgment****, let's not ferget: It was ****her**** idea to ****assemble the Royal Council****, the guys who, ****bad as some o' their moves may've been****, made the Law easier to ****follow, and more ta' everyone's likin'****! ****And,**** I only got ****this**** ta' say, ta' ****anyone who thinks puttin' 'er in charge o' all of us****, is a ****bad idea****: You guys, must be either ****with the Bad Guys, ya' don't know a thing about 'er, OR yer incredibly stupid****!**

Col. Stripe **I, myself, ****only knew**** the Princess, in her ****earliest youth****, but I agree with ****every word, that these two've just said about her****! From what ****I**** heard from ****others****, her judgment has, for the ****most part, proven to be the most sound solution****! And I also hear, that she played a major part, in the construction of the device, that got my men, and myself, ****back to you all****! And I saw, for myself, the ****petition that is now making this event possible, as One-Eyed Black so lavishly flashed it around for all creatures of good heart to see!**** After so many of you signed that petition so willingly, turning your back on the Princess now, would be considered a most hypocritical act! From what ****I've been hearing****, in the ****time that passed before**** Sonic got me and my men, out of exile, the Princess was almost ****always the smart one****, and she kept ****her head, where several of the rest of you, would've exploded in the public's faces****! And ****turning down**** the leadership of someone like ****her****, would only prove to Robotnik, Eggman, or ****whatever version of that fat creep shows his hideous head next****, that we are the ****same, gullible, blind, and deaf fools****, who so willingly ****welcomed that heavy-weight traitor, into the Kingdom****! And in ****closing, here's one final interesting tidbit, on the girl whom One-Eyed Black, is nominating to lead all of us to victory****: At least as of ****yesterday's holding of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, the Princess****, was entrusted with ****Spirit Vision****! From what ****I've heard, One-Eyed Black will only award **_**that**_** power, to the fairest, smartest, best-hearted, and most noble soul****, that attends ****that**** competition! Of all heroes who attended it, ****only a very small handful of them, were deemed worthy of Spirit Vision****! And if you turn down the Princess's rise to leadership, then you, obviously, have ****no idea what honor is****!**

(Sally, with several tears of joy in her eyes, now takes the stage)

Sally** I don't really know what to say to you all, except fpor this: ****thank you****! All of you! As noted by several, good and evil alike, One-Eyed Black had the heart and drive, to give ****me**** yet-another chance, to lead you ****all**** to victory! And I am ****not**** going to blow it! I know, ****and remember****, very well, that I put ****all of my friends****, among them, the one who ****cares about me the most****, through a great deal of ****hardship, and heartache****, all through the time, that I was that ****mechanical monster, that Eggman, had the heartlessness to turn me into****! But then, One-Eyed Black, my most ****uneasy friend****, has ****rescued me**** from ****that darkness****, and ****brought me back****! And now ****that I am your leader once again****, I promise to you all: ****NOBODY ELSE**** WILL LEAD ****THAT FATE, EVER AGAIN****! And, I have ****three-count them-THREE, very worthy, and battle-ready co-leaders to help me****, in becoming as ****great a leader to you, the Freedom Fighters, as I can possibly become****! All through ****the time that Commander One-Eyed Black was our co-leader****, we ****have not lost a single soul to Eggman****! Colonel Tig Stripe, was an ****inspiration to us all****, and the ****main reason, that we are all here, today****! And Sonic? He ****never lost faith in one single friend that he knew he could rescue****! All through the time that ****I was Roboticized, Sonic vowed he would get me back!**** And we have One-Eyed Black, and ****him alone****, to thank for ****finally making that dream happen****! With the four of us, in charge of the world's freedom fighters, ****and**** working together, Eggman ****will**** be ****sent back to the rat-hole**** that he crawled out of! And we will, once again, be free of his cruel-hearted tyranny! And I know, ****almost definitely****, with One-Eyed Black's help, it is ****very likely****, that we will ****not be losing**** our friends, we will be ****getting them back, instead****!**

(Everyone in the crowd puts their hands together like there's no tomorrow! And the sound of this applause, would drown out thunder! The Freedom Fighters have their good friend, and greatest leader, Princess Sally back! And with One-Eyed Black, Col. Stripe, and Sonic, all taking an equal part of the job as her first mate, there is no way, in anyone's mind, that Eggman, or anyone else with an evil heart, would _ever_ win! Everyone who hears this speech, is satisfied, that the guilt in Sally's heart, over everything she did as Mecha-Sally, is no longer dominating her mind! And with these three great warriors assisting her, the defeat of Eggman, is well-within sight! A couple of weeks go by, with nothing much really happening, and not just Sonic-but several other freedom fighters, as well-go absolutely nuts from having nothing to do! The occasional visit from the Chaotix kills some of the boredom, but not all of it. Each of the Freedom Fighters try to find their own ways to keep themselves occupied, but not even this kills the boredom completely! And the next Monthly New Mobotropolis Duel Monsters Tournament, is still several days away!)

Finally, after 16 straight days of total silence…

(As the Freedom Fighters lounge around the War Room at Freedom HQ, wishing desperately for_ at _LEAST SOMETHING to do, and some of them, are even kind of wishing, that there's still a serious threat to stop, all of a sudden, Sally bursts into the War Room!)

Sally **alright, you guys! Listen up! We've got a lot of work to do! The remaining Robians ****must**** be restored to their former selves—****By hook, or by crook****!**

Sonic (feeling greatly relieved that the boredom might soon finally be gone) **finally! Somethin' ta' do! Whatcha got for us, Sal!?**

Sally (Cracking a really big, sly grin) **"What I got", Sonic Hedgehog, is something that I'm ****very**** certain, will keep us ****all very busy for quite a while****! We ****must**** free the remaining Robians from Eggman's control!**

Sonic heh-**sounds good ta' me, Sal! So, what's the game-plan!?**

Sally **first, is One-Eyed Black out of bed yet!?**

(Right on cue, One-Eyed Black walks into the War Room)

One-Eyed Black (Giving the traditional left-hand salute) **One-Eyed Black; reporting for duty, Freedom Fighters!**

Sally **You're ****all**** here! Excellent! 'Cause I could ****really use all the help I can get****, right now!**

One-Eyed Black (Showing his fair-share of wonder and curiosity) **what's goin' on, you guys!**

Sally **just as you, ****yourself****, have ****sworn****, One-Eyed Black, we are to ****re-capture every single Robian**** that ****we can get our mitts on, and restore them to their former selves****! And I am ****very certain****, that ****you do not**** want to break ****that**** promise to ****us anytime soon, do you, One-Eyed Black****!?**

One-Eyed Black** you're ****absolutely right****, Sally! I ****don't****! But I ****repeat my question: Whatcha got in mind****!?**

Sally (Activating the War Room's holographic map of Robotropolis, and pointing to a building near the heart of the heavily polluted, and forbidding city) **this**** is one of the ****few factories that Eggman has left****, ****and**** that is ****still operational****! Our mission: is to ****capture as many Robians as we can****, fit them with One-Eyed Black's Free-Will-Restoration Circuit Cards, and then, see what we need to do, to ****restore them back to their former selves****—PERMANENTLY!**

Rotor (Giving Sally a right-paw salute) **already on it****, Sal! I've already used some o' my spare time, and constructed a good few-dozen o' ****those**** things!**

Sally **Great work! Carrie! Is the De-Roboticizer still in working order!?**

Carrie **it has been ****fully operational****, since the day your friends ****first-built it****, Sally!**

Sally **excellent! Keep it fully charged! If we're to restore every single Robian on the planet, we'd better have it set at ****maximum power****, and use it to the ****fullest of its abilities****! I believe it'll probably take everything we have, as far as power reserves go to accomplish that! Sonic! As usual, we'll need ****you**** to distract, and/or destroy the 'bots guarding the factory! One-Eyed Black! ****You back up**** Sonic! Bunnie and I ****will take care of the Robians****! And I know that if we ****all work together****, there is ****no way****, that there'll be ****any**** casualties! But just in case, One-Eyed Black! If anyone ****does**** get captured, you are to teleport over to where the captives are being held, IMMEDIATELY, ****and**** get them out of there, as ****quick as you can****!**

One-Eyed Black (Giving the traditional left-handed salute, and cracking a medium-sized smile) **Yes, Ma'am!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) **And I'm with Sonic, Sally! I think ****it's great that they have ya' back****! And now that the Freedom Fighters, are ****at even greater strength now, than was ever believed possible for 'em****, I know that there's ****no way**** that Eggman's gonna win! ****I won't let**** 'im! And I ****know that none**** of your friends will,**** either****! ****Least of all, Sonic, the one that you now**** know, is ****always gonna care about you, the most****!**  
Narrator (One-Eyed Black) Nightmare Pirate Leader's Log, entry #289,635,540: My primary mission here's been accomplished! The Freedom Fighters, mostly with my help, I guess, now have their most popular, well-known, and best leader back! But even with this victory, I know that my job here, is far from over! I had sworn to get Sally back to the Freedom Fighters, and to bring her back to her true-love, Sonic, and that mission, has been far-more than successfully completed! But I have also sworn, to help the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, vanquish any-and all-enemies they have, that threaten the peace of this world, and I know that that mission, will prob'ly take several years, and possibly even decades to complete! I had also sworn, to restore every single remaining Robian in my sights, as in: get them back to their families, restore their free-will, and/or best-yet, restore them in body, as well, just like I did Sally, and dozens of others, as my renewed partnership with her progresses! That mission, could take anywhere from months, to decades to complete; it all depends on how quickly we can eradicate Eggman! But, however-long it takes, I will insure, that Eggman is defeated, and will never be coming back! I have sworn, in the ears of both sides, that this war will not be over for me, or my young friends here, until the Fat Man screams! Until that day comes, except to coordinate the UGMC, I will not be leaving this world's sight, any time soon! And after Eggman, the D.E.L., and the Destructix are outta the way, I promised to Sonic's uneasy ally, Knuckles, that his nemeses, starting with Dr Finitevus, will be next! Until every last baddie in this world, either changes their ways for good, just like Julie-Su had the guts to do, and become Knuckles' counterpart, or fall into the pit of forever darkness, Mobius is my home, and no bad guy who threatens the friends I have here, is welcome here! I know that there're still Robians out there, waiting to be restored to their former selves! And I will not rest, until every last one of 'em, is liberated, restored, and returned to their friends, and/or families! I have sworn, that Eggman will not escape my sights, or Sonic's, alive! I have made a solemn oath to both the Freedom Fighters, and to the Chaotix, that I will not stop fighting, until every last evil force that threatens this world, either changes their ways for good, or are dead, buried, their flesh completely rotted away, and their bones, fossilized! And now that Tig Stripe and his men're back, the Freedom Fighters have worthy mentors, plenty of re-enforcement when they need it, and loads of extra help, ready to assist them, at the slightest hint of trouble! And when my own men stop by to visit, they, too, are always ready, raring, willing, and able, to help torment the Bad Guys, for as long as their time in this world allows! As of when I came back here, there's only one thing, that the Bad Guys can do, if they wanna get through a battle alive, and not, at least, wind up in the hospital; and that "One Thing" is: RUN!  
Sonic **Yo! 'Black! Ya' done writin' in yer journal yet!?**  
One-Eyed Black (Somewhat startled) **Oh…uh…er…Yeah, Sonic! I'm done with speakin ta' my log, ****fer now****!**  
Sonic **great! 'Cause we could ****really use**** ya' right about now! Carrie n' Nicole just spotted another batch o' Robians, in a pretty remote area! And it's ****crawlin'**** with Eggman's goons! Sal says we'll need ****your fire-power, if we're gonna get past ol' Egg-Boy's defenses****! And also, ****this**** is a place that ****not**** many of ****us****, can go! But fer ****you n' me****, 'Black, I ****know**** it'll be ****no problemo**** whatsoever! And I know very well, 'Black, ****ya' definitely don't**** wanna miss out on ****that**** party!**  
One-Eyed Black **Right! So, waddayou, Tig, and Sally ****have in mind**** as far as a ****game plan**** goes!?**  
Sonic **aahh…****Nuttin' much****! Just the ****usual**** round o' the guys gettin' the Robians over here, so we can restore 'em, ****and**** o' ****you n' me**** trashin' everything ****else****! You know! ****Just**** the same ol' same ol'!**  
One-Eyed Black (Giving Sonic a high-five and thumbs up) **YEAH! Sounds good ta' ****me****, Sonic! And tell Sally for me: I'll be ****ready ta' teleport**** the ****entire**** boarding party to where they ****need ta' be A-SAP****! By the way, who ****else**** on ****our**** side's gonna be joinin' the Party!?**  
Sonic **aahh! just the usual crew! Namely: Bunnie, Amy, Ant, Tails, Mina, Spots n' Bones!**  
One-Eyed Black **YES! Our ****favorite bunch**** ta' work with! EXCELLENTE! Tell Sally, that me n' Carrie'll be ****more than happy**** to join in on the party, ****as soon as we can****! Which, as usual, shouldn't take much more than a few Sonic-Seconds! And if we ****are**** late n' coming***(*Which, by the way, thanks to their teleportation abilities, happens dangerously close next-door to never!)**, tell Sally ta' ****save at least some o' the cake**** for us***(*This, of course means: that if One-Eyed Black and Carrie do make it to the battlefield late, which, again, almost never happens, they'll be more than happy to take care of the "Left-Overs [the few 'bots that are left still functioning after the main group is done with them!]")**!**

Sonic (Giving One-Eyed Black his ever-famous wink and thumbs up) heh-**Sounds like a done deal, ta' ****me****, 'Black! Now, let's get ****over**** there! The rest o' the Team's ****waitin'**** for us,**** and countin'**** on us! And there's ****no tellin'****when****-or ****if****-Eggman's gonna ****strike back, or**** with what! So, c'mon, 'Black! And let's get over ta' Freedom HQ, and see what Sal n' Tig got in ****mind**** for us!**

(Sonic heads at lightning speed in Freedom HQ's direction, apparently fully confident, that his new-old friend will be able to catch up to him, no problem!)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking as he teleports himself to Freedom HQ to catch up with Sonic) _**yup! Looks like life's **__**pretty-well back**__** ta' **__**normal fer these**__** guys, now! **_

-THE END

NEXT AND FINAL BOOK: LOOKING BACK

MORE WORDS FROM THE WRITER

When I first learned about Colonel Stripe and his men, as in: their importance to the Freedom Fighters' cause, how much trouble for the original Big Round Guy they must've been, that they played pretty-much the same role during Robotnik's take-over that I was picturing for the Nightmare Pirates, and about what happened to them, I did give some thought about helping Sonic and his friends in getting them back, and decided to make Col. Stripe and One-Eyed Black partners. As in: Stripe would try to get as many as he could to follow him out of Mobotropolis, thus resulting in the fat sicko not causing at least as much damage as he would have if the city was not at least part-way evacuated. Meanwhile, One-Eyed Black and the Nightmare Pirates would try to stop the invasion force, and at least buy Stripe at least a little bit more time to evacuate the city. I soon learned that Colonel Stripe were the heroes of Mobius before Sonic, and I also learned that it was these five, that started Sonic and his friends on the road to greatness. Upon realizing what happened to Colonel Stripe and his men, that they were lured into a trap by one of their own, namely, Private Scales, who later discovered the hard way, that a creep like Robotnik doesn't even know the first syllable of the word "Honor", and ended up being trapped along with his teammates. After seeing that they were not only Roboticized, but also that they had been banished to the Zone of Silence, as well, I was kinda hoping that, in a future issue, Sonic and the gang would find them, and I was also hoping with all my heart, that the same thing that happened to Colonel Stripe and the "Original Freedom Fighters*(* O.F.F. for short)", was not going to happen to Sonic or ANY of his teammates! I admit it! I'd even be upset if it happened to St. John! After seeing Sally Roboticized at the end of Sonic the Hedgehog #230, however, I got it into my head, that the "Actual" creators of the Sonic the Hedgehog storyline, decided that those hopes should NOT be realized! After I saw Eggman about to "improve" Sally, at the conclusion of Sonic the Hedgehog #232, my own imagination sprung into action, and wouldn't leave me be, unless I did something to help Sonic in getting his true girl friend back! While I was writing about doing just that, in my big "Help and Hope" story, I decided: "What the Heck! If I'm helping Sonic get his girl friend back, I might as well help him get at least some of his other lost friends back, as well!" And the characters that I decided from the very beginning, that One-Eyed Black should help the Freedom Fighters get back next, should be none other, than Colonel Stripe and his cohorts! The Nightmare Pirates definitely had the right know-how to come up with what might be required to find them, and reach them, and Sonic and his friends certainly have the right determination, to bring those five "Heroes of the Heroes" home! With the Nightmare Pirates being inter-dimensional time-travelers, and are now far more than willing, to assist the Freedom Fighters in any way, and every way they can, and the Freedom Fighters being filled past the brim, with hope, anticipation, and all of the courage, and determination they can muster, a rescue mission to find the Original Freedom Fighters, and BRING THEM HOME, can finally make its way, to Sonic's version of "Reality"! And after the ragged rogue brought Sally back to them, neither One-Eyed Black's word, nor his technological know-how, are doubted by friend, or foe! I had, at least, kind of wanted to do this for Sonic and his friends, but lacked a very good reason to think about it great enough to serioiusly think about it, let alone put the idea into a story, until AFTER I watched in horror, as Eggman sought to prolong Sally's mechanization in the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog #232. After I saw that happen, I decided that I was no-longer going to take such horrible fates and losses sitting down simply reading about these horrifying events, and doing nothing to help Sonic myself! I'm pretty sure that there are a ,lot of other Sonic fans out there who probably feel the same way, but have yet to do much; not because they are heartless enough to wish ultimate victory for the Bad Guys, but probably because they feel powerless, and feel that just one alone, would never make the necessary difference, to insure that Sonic and his friends will pull through, like they have numerous times before! Hopefully, anyone reading the Help and Hope saga, will see that the "POWER OF ONE", is more than enough, to reduce the casualties suffered by the Good Side as close to "Zero" as possible, make the Good Guys even more powerful than ever, give the Bad Guys unspeakable HELL, and send the Forces of Evil, back to the sewer that they crawled out of! While you're waiting for the next-and final installment of the "Help and Hope" saga, here's some more goodies to go with the just-now completed story! ENJOY!

HELP AND HOPE SOUNDTRACK

I know that this story making it to the Big Screen, or even the Television Screen, is a distant, and over-optimistic dream, but, just the same, I feel that a good set of songs to listen to and enjoy while reading this story, might still be nice. Now, keep in mind: the following is just my version of what songs would be worth listening to while reading this story. I'm pretty certain that you, the reader, probably have your own set of songs that you like to listen to while curled up with a good Sonic story. My only request being: that when you, the reader, come up with your own ideas for a good "Help and Hope" Soundtrack, you pay close attention to the music, and what message that the song in-question is delivering. Anyway, here it is! My own, personal recipe, for a good "Help and Hope" saga Vol. 3 soundtrack—Enjoy!

The songs listed are as follows:

Name of the song Artist (Album); reasons why this particular song would be good

"ABC 'Sonic the Hedgehog' theme" Artist unknown (Might have to be recorded off of the TV); a great song to play for any story about everybody's favorite blue hedgehog

"Danger Zone" Kenny Loggins (Top Gun Soundtrack); describes a hero under pressure, which is exactly what Sonic and a lot of his friends are most of the time

"Never Surrender" Stan Bush (Call to Action); perfect song to describe the drive of a hero

"The Touch" Stan Bush (Transformers: the Movie Soundtrack); the perfect song to play for an at least close-to-unstoppable leader

"As Long As You Love Me" Backstreet Boys (Album unknown); the perfect song to describe the relationship between Knuckles and Julie-Su

"Head Over Feet" Alanis Morissette (Jagged Little Pill); the best song to describe the relationship between One-Eyed Black and Sally

"Secretive Life" Artist Unknown (Harriet the Spy Soundtrack); the perfect song to describe the life of a secret agent, like Agent W.

"Rhythm is Gonna Get You" Gloria Estefan (Gloria Estefan: Greatest Hits); best-describes what the Bad Guys go through every time an enemy that they fear and despise is in the neighborhood

"Ghostbusters" Artist Unknown (The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack); describes pretty-well any-and every-Good Guys promise to keep the Bad Guys in check

"Hot Night" Laura Branigan (The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack); pretty good song to describe what usually goes through Sonic's head

"Cherish" Madonna (Like a Prayer); pretty-well describes how Sally feels about her best friends, especially those like Sonic

"Hold On Tight" Electric Light Orchestra (All Over The World-The Very Best of the Electric Light Orchestra); pretty good song to describe the drive of any-and all-heroes to never give up

Any and all music from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" games Artist(s) Unknown (Album Unknown, might have to download from Internet); I think that the reasons are pretty obvious

"New Attitude"Patti Labelle (Beverly Hills Cop); would probably be a good song to describe Sally being as close back to normal as she's gonna get, and knows it!

VOICES FOR THE CHARACTERS

I only have a few new characters whose voices I had better suggest to the reader, but, just the same, I hope that these suggestions will give the reader a pretty good feel, on what these characters might sound like, IF put into a future Sonic TV show, or even better yet, movie; but then again, these are just some ideas I have; you, the reader can use whoever's voice you please! So, here are the characters to add to the mix for this time around:

The MPs: I think a wrestler, or at least a former wrestler would be good for these rough-but-on-the-right-side thugs

Colonel Tig Stripe:  
I usually picture this guy as being voiced by the guy who played Admiral Winslow*(*From the movie "Down Periscope")

Spot Long:  
I think the guy who did the voice of Geoffrey the Giraffe from those Toys " " Us commercials might be good, at least for starters

Private Trey Scales:  
I think the guy who does the voice of Starscream*(*from the series "Transformers: Prime") might be good at least to think about

MP Bull Bones:  
I think that the guy who does Bulkhead*(*from the series "Transformers: Prime"), or the guy who did the voice of Broadway*(*from the series "Gargoyles") might be good for this character

Sir Peckers:  
I think that anyone who can do the voice of an wise, old bird, like Sir Peckers certainly seems to be, would be perfect for this character's voice

O.F.F.'s Secretary:  
I think that the girl who did the voice of Janine*(*From either the series "The Real Ghostbusters", or from the series "Extreme Ghostbusters", whichever the reader likes) would be good for this character

Eggman's scratch-built stooges:  
I think that the guys who did them for the ABC Saturday Morning Show "Sonic the Hedgehog" would be good to at least think about

HELP AND HOPE SURVEY PART III

Now that you have finished reading "Volume #3" of the "Help and Hope" saga, the writer of the story would like to know what you, the reader, thought of it! The following are some questions covering "Volume III" of the "Help and Hope" saga:

First Question:  
On a scale of 1-to-10*(* "10" being the best Sonic story yet-seen, and "1" being a complete waste of space on the computer), where would you, the reader, rank this story at?*

Next Question:  
What did you like most about this story?  
(A)The Bad Guys really got massacred; (B) The Freedom Fighters got their predecessors and idols, the O.F.F., back; (C) The Bad Guys were left practically, and literally, screaming in extreme pain; (D) Sally now seems as close back to her old self as she is predicted to get; (E) Sally was made supreme leader of all Freedom Fighters, all across Mobius; (F) nobody in the O.F.F. anyone in rank, importance, or otherwise; (G) all of the Nightmare Pirates were there to help out this time; (H) Anything else you, the reader, liked about it*(*You can circle, fill in, mark off, WHATEVER, more than one if it's too close to call in-between 2-or-more, but if there is something else that you liked about this story, feel free to share it!)*

Next Question:  
Do you think that One-Eyed Black really should've told the Freedom Fighters where to find their predecessors sooner than he actually did?*

Next Question:  
What did you, the reader, think about One-Eyed Black's men coming to Mobius just to help their old friend and leader?*

Next Question:  
What did you, the reader, think about the Nightmare Pirates?*

Final Question:  
What did you, the reader, think about Sonic putting fire into the eyes of the O.F.F., with near-the-same thing that showed Tommy*(*aka the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the Black Dino-Thunder Ranger), that he didn't need physical special powers to be a hero?*

FINAL WORDS FROM THE WRITER

As everybody can probably, and very accurately guess, and like I keep saying: I wrote the "Help and Hope" saga, largely out of reaction to seeing, and/or reading, about Sonic and his friends getting in serious trouble*(*as many, if not everybody, can probably, and very accurately guess: Sally's prolonged mechanization, was the very last straw, in the entire restaurant!). An accusation that's been going on in my head, to which I'm really hoping that the answer is "No!", is that the creators had Sally Roboticized, just so Amy Rose would have Sonic all to herself! As previously stated, I did, kind of, also, wanted to find the Freedom Fighters' predecessors, Colonel Stripe and the Original Freedom Fighters, if not also get those five back for them all the way! As has been seen in this very story, when the Bad Guys realized that there was even the slightest possibility, that the "Origiunal Freedom Fighters" might-just might-still be around, and that One-Eyed Black was not going to hesitate in getting those five back for Sonic and his friends*(*Just like One-Eyed Black got Sally back for Sonic), the Bad Guys were scared out of their skulls! Snively, for instance, was literally screaming: "PLEASE, DON'T BRING THEM BACK!"! And, to boot, all Bad Guys, all across the globe, realized that if the plan to get the "Original Freedom Fighters" back succeeded, they were going to be in big trouble, and I'm talking: as big as a dozen Titanics lined up in a row! The Bad Guys were quaking like aspens, and the Good Guys were delivered a great deal of promise. When One-Eyed Black joined the Freedom Fighters, Eggman landed in the hospital, not likely leave it, for at least a couple of years! Getting Colonel Stripe and his men back, is very likely to land Eggman, and any Baddie who stands in the way, IN THE GRAVEYARD! And now that the Good Guys do have Colonel Stripe back, at least in my version of the story, anyway, if the Bad Guys do manage to survive a confrontation with Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends, they will have to spend at least a quarter-of-a-year, IN THE HOSPITAL! I know that even though Sonic and his friends are the heroes now, I'm pretty certain, that if offered the chance to get their idols, the Original Freedom Fighters, back, they would never leave the opportunity alone! And I don't think that even the most unanimous "NAY!" vote from the Royal Council, would even slow one of them down, even a couple MPHs! Starting during the summer in-between Middle School and High School(1995), I've been picturing in my mind, what I would do to help Sonic, and as of Sonic the Hedgehog #232, I'm pretty sure, that helping Sonic get his idols back, would be second ONLY in getting Sally, the true love of Sonic's life back! And now, by getting Sonic his idols back, I do believe that I've shown everybody, among them the friends that I first-shared my ideas with, that when I said that I wanted to help Sonic, that I MEANT BUSINESS! And believe me: it takes a great deal, than one simple handicap, to convince me that anybody, AND I MEAN ANYBODY, is "weak" enough to not be noticed as at least something that their opponents should worry about! Just like One-Eyed Black, in my mind, it is ONLY when somebody is deaf, blind, mute, stuffy-nosed, lame, cowardly, AND NUMB, ALL IN THE SAME PACKAGE, is ANYBODY "too weak" for their opponents to notice them! And I really like what my old friend, Marc, once told me about what I want to do to the Bad Guys, if I had the opportunity, tools, and guts to pull such a stunt off: whatever I do to them, THEY DESERVE! And if the Bad Guys are looking for any advice on how to make the Good Guys quake at their presence again, survive a confrontation with them and/or make them "weak" again, there is really only one thing that they can do! And that "one thing" is: RUN! And if you, the reader, think that this is the end of my big Sonic story well, I got some in-between news for ya': IT ISN'T! I've described One-Eyed Black, as being almost as close a friend to Sonic as Tails; what still must be told, is how they met, but don't worry! The full story on that, will be covered in the next, and final volume of the "Help and Hope" saga!

Author of the "Help and Hope" saga-

-Patrick Hackleman

E-Mail: blackglove54


End file.
